


或许

by vickyqq61



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 15,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyqq61/pseuds/vickyqq61





	1. Chapter 1

休赛季刚刚开始，俱乐部明显较往常冷清了许多，羽生在餐厅吃完午饭，想要回办公室打个盹，他今天觉得不太舒服，可能是昨晚没睡好的关系，而没睡好又是因为跟了他许多年的胃病在夜里发了威。他的体质一直不算太好，即便是在年少时拼搏的那几年，不安生的身体状况也一直是挡在他面前最大的阻碍。而现在到了一定的年纪，这个短板就越发显现出威力，使他不得不开始选择更为养生的方式去生活，比如说三餐的选择上很用心，不再轻易熬夜打游戏，还有午休时睡个二十分钟到半小时什么的。

羽生慢慢悠悠往办公室走去，在无人的走廊里，羽生边走边继续看着手机上的学生的比赛视频。他总会在吃饭的时候抽空看一会儿，事无巨细地记录下各种要点，从基础步伐到跳跃中的坏习惯，甚至是服装和发型上的不足之处，只要他感到在意的，都会一一记下来，之后再和学生沟通做调整。

作为教练，他的严苛严厉在聚乐部甚至是业内都算是出了名的，而这一份声名在外还要多亏他的一个学生。

“Dammit，James，我是真的没空好吗？”正巧，男子更衣室半掩的门缝里传出他的这个学生笑骂的声音。

原本只是路过的羽生下意识地停了下来，往门缝里张望了下。

“我也快闲出蛋了，不过真的是溜不出来，你倒是帮我找找借口，我已经想不出来更好用的了。”里面的Gordon还在旁若无人的继续着。

羽生轻轻推开门，看到Gordon正仰躺在L字形沙发上的一端，把两条大长腿翘起来搭在墙壁上，边看着自己左摇右换的脚边悠哉悠哉地讲电话。  
“你也知道我家魔头教练有多厉害了，简直比我妈还难伺候，他不仅自己有手段，还能让我妈完全买账，比我家那只猫还让她服帖，在我妈面前，两个儿子一只猫都抵不过他一句话的分量。”Gordon显然没有意识到他嘴里的‘魔头教练’此刻正站在不远处抱着手臂看着他。

对面的人不知道说了句什么，惹得Gordon哈哈大笑起来，接着他笑着骂道，“去你妈的！鬼才抖M！enjoy你妹！”  
羽生走过去，低下头居高临下微微笑地看着Gordon。

Gordon全身放松地说着电话，闲话的对象的脸忽然出现在视线中，把他着实吓了一跳，电话差点从手上飞脱出去，他手忙脚乱地握住手机，三两下爬起来坐端正了，尴尬地咳了一声，压低声音对着电话那头的人用法语说，“魔头教练来了，我要倒霉了！”然后便匆匆挂了电话。

Gordon把电话放到一边，仰头对着抱着手臂站在面前的羽生笑笑，讨好地说，“老师。你不是教导我进房间要先敲门吗？”  
Gordon平时总是因为进羽生的办公室忘记敲门这件事被羽生教训。

“我敲了，是你说我坏话太投入了没听见。”羽生轻描淡写，“别说我之前都听全了，就凭你一用法语说话我就知道你说的不是好话！”

Gordon讪笑了一下，“老师真聪明。”他也没有抵赖。他不是真那么怕羽生，只是不想惹这个抖s教练不开心而已。

羽生慢慢坐到他身边，抱着手臂侧目盯着他看，Gordon被羽生一瞬不瞬地盯着，逐渐心虚起来，他伸手一把环住羽生肩膀，来回晃荡了两下，嬉皮笑脸地说，“吃好饭了？今天怎么不回办公室午睡？这么精神？”

羽生抖一抖肩膀，甩脱青年的手，凝起眉头冷冰冰地说，“奥运季你就不能消停点？”  
“天地良心，我还不够消停？”Gordon蹙眉，非常委屈的口吻，说，“消停到我女朋友都要和我分手了。”  
 羽生不以为然，挑了挑眉，冷淡地反问，“你哪个女朋友？”  
Gordon愣了一愣，破罐子破摔的口气，说，“第二十七号女朋友啊。这个你还没见过。不过应该也没机会了。”  
“才二十七号？”羽生不紧不慢地调侃道，“确定不是七十二号？”

Gordon被自己的抖s教练这般那般的挖苦，却毫不动气，只好脾气地跟着笑一笑。

如果只是挖苦倒也罢了，不过平时羽生所做的可不仅仅是讲两句讽刺人的话那么简单。羽生会在他的女朋友来等他下训练的时候故意叫错人家的名字来引发误会，一开始他并没有察觉羽生是存心的，毕竟叫错名字的羽生会立刻诚心诚意和对方道歉，说是自己忙糊涂了搞错了人，他一脸呆萌的无辜样让人很容易放下戒心，觉得他真的不是故意的。  
然而这种烂摊子每每还是要Gordon来面对收拾的。况且这样的错误一而再再而三地发生，Gordon就不得不起疑了。虽然Gordon换女友的频率过于频繁，也促使羽生可以很方便的使用这招，不过Gordon因此被搅黄了两三次约会后，他可就开心不起来了，可是再不开心他也是敢怒不敢言，毕竟以羽生的意思是最好让他这两年全身心扑在训练比赛上，等拿了奥运金牌再想别的事。所以Gordon之后便不敢轻易让女朋友来聚乐部等他了，以免再讨羽生的嫌弃，无端挨骂。

“分手就分手吧。你条件这么好，拿了奥运冠军后再好好找个人定下来吧。”果然，羽生再一次趁机给他洗脑，“现在这么关键的时刻，还一天到晚想着去哪里玩，也真有你的。你以为我不知道？你这两天哪里有什么女朋友？分明就是想去参加乱七八糟的Party找女朋友才是真的。我还能不知道你的鬼心思？”

又被教训了的Gordon干脆破罐子破摔地往后一倒，靠到沙发背上望着天花板，生无可恋地说，“可不是嘛！我已经空窗两个多月了！”

羽生听他夸张的颓废口吻，被他气笑了，“空窗两个多月？你不是还活的好好的吗？就说明空窗死不了人。继续保持下去，我会看着你。”  
Gordon木愣愣地把视线转到羽生身上，呆了半天才说，“好的老师，你看住我......不如早点履行契约和我交往吧，你和我交往我就彻底乖了嘛。”

这不是Gordon第一次提出这种荒谬的提议，早在羽生刚刚接手Gordon的时候，接触了没多久，十七岁的Gordon就对二十七岁的羽生表白了。  
现在看来根本就是纯粹的恶作剧，可是那时候还不清楚Gordon顽劣性格的羽生却信以为真了，看着Gordon一副为爱‘烦恼’的模样，他也深深陷入了烦恼，认真的考虑着要怎样解决这个问题，既不伤和气，又不会破坏他们师徒的关系，还不能伤害青年的一片‘少男春心’......

兜了很大一个圈子，摆了好几个乌龙后，当发现这一切不过是Gordon的恶作剧时，抖s羽生被释放了出来。从那以后Gordon的日子就不太好过了，以他的话来说便是始终生活在羽生的“淫威”下。

他们师徒能走到今天这种毫无隔阂，坦诚相待，没有任何掩饰的相处模式，也是多亏了Gordon那时候看走眼，想要欺负这个看似年少软糯的小教练而做下的一时犯傻实则自寻死路的举动。

不过羽生现在已经不会为了这种无厘头的玩笑而动气了，甚至会配合地说，“说了多少遍了，等你拿到奥运金我们就交往，所以你赶紧好好努力。”

Gordon瘫在沙发上，对着天花板直叹气，了无生气地说，“所以我就说你一定不是真心想和我交往，不然不会这么刁难我。”  
羽生拍拍他大腿，又是鼓劲又是训斥地说，“你怎么整天对自己这么没有信心？我不是说过吗？你简直就和当年的我一样有天赋啊！”

“呵呵...”Gordon皮笑肉不笑地‘呵’两声捧个场，接着说，“天赋我承认，可是我哪有你这么有野心？而且你也行行好，放过隔壁的陈教练吧，好歹给他个机会，让他至少在奥运这件事上赢你一次，哪怕是让他的学生赢也好啊。而且说起那个学生，才是真的和你一模一样吧？那个日本男孩用功到每次我一不小心赢了他，都觉得很不好意思。跟他的努力相比，我简直就是玩票的，自己都要内疚了。”  
他这段话里满满的槽点，羽生都不知道从哪里下手去纠正他才好，快要被他气的背过气去，想了半天也只好咬牙说，“原来你自己知道啊？那还不快点去训练，让人家输得心服口服一点？”

Gordon看羽生一眼，觉得自己还远没触到亲亲教练的底线，于是继续不怕死地说，“不去！我要让那个日本男孩赢，他那么可爱。”

羽生沉默看着他，不说话。  
Gordon笑了笑，扬眉继续道，“除非你先答应和我交往，给我点好处，我就有干劲了！”  
羽生面无表情看了厚脸皮笑着的青年好一会儿，了然地点点头，默默掏出手机，准备打电话。

“这是要干嘛？”Gordon戒备地伸手抓住手机，挡住了屏幕上他的母亲‘宇佐美’的名字。

羽生抬起一边眉毛，眼神挑衅地瞥他一眼，淡淡说，“我看有人是不想要第三条腿了。我是不方便下手，只好找某人生母了。你觉得呢？”

Gordon的母亲是位异常厉害的角色，表面上就是一位温婉的贵妇，年轻漂亮端庄大方，对谁都是和和气气笑眯眯的一副好脾气。唯独对这个亲身儿子非常的狠心霸道，她对付Gordon的经典名言就是‘不好好练习就给你三条腿一起打断！’这句话当着羽生的面也说过不少次，一开始羽生非常的惊愕，还认真考虑过要不要和宇佐美谈一谈教育的手段问题。不过他很快就发现Gordon根本是真的欠揍，有时候光是看着他做下的各种自作孽的行为还真的会手痒难耐，好在宇佐美在第一天见到羽生的时候就无比真诚地交代过：“羽生教练，我们家Gordon是可以打的，你不用手下留情，打死算我的。”当时羽生就懵了，不过经过了这几年的接触，羽生也有忍无可忍的时候，偶尔气急了真的会忍不住拍打皮厚肉燥的青年几下，青年倒毫不在意，被打了就乖乖挨着，打完了抖一抖毛像没事人一样，只求他不要告诉宇佐美他闯的祸，以免为同一桩事情挨两次打。之后他会在冷着脸的羽生面前安分个两三天，乖到羽生会为自己动手打了他而产生罪恶感，而一旦羽生再给他好脸色看了，接着他很快就会该怎么犯浑继续怎么犯浑。每到这个时候羽生又会觉得自己之前下手轻了。  
不过羽生念在对花滑的敬重，还是舍不得伤害学生吃饭的家伙的，不过至于有没有‘第三条腿’，羽生倒是毫不在意的。真气急了，他就会把状到宇佐美那里去，那Gordon的日子就真的不好过了。

从羽生接手后，Gordon已经渐渐摆脱了母亲的看管，这让他欢天喜地了好一阵子，直到意识到羽生也不是一盏省油的灯后，这个念头就灭了。  
不过比起对付一个抖s教练，要是再加上自己的‘魔女’母亲，自诩天不怕地不怕的Gordon还是会怕的。

于是Gordon干巴巴地‘哈哈’两声，干脆地站起来往门口走去，边走边说，“练习练习！忽然感觉干劲满满了呢！直接练到明天吧！”

羽生看着青年的背影，唇角溢出了得意的弧度。  
他打了一个哈欠，慢慢踱回自己办公室补觉去了。


	2. Chapter 2

这一天早上羽生迟到了。这简直是千载一时的事件，等了他很久的Gordon忍不住打趣他，“老师，原来你也是人嘛，也会睡过头哦？是不是昨晚打游戏打太晚？”

连冰鞋都没有换的羽生穿得较平时厚实，通常他不像别的教练只是站在一边动动嘴皮子指导指导，他总是会正经八百地和学生一起热身，习惯于配合着实际示范来做教导。而今天他穿着薄羽绒，像是不准备脱了。

“我是人，是人就会生病。”羽生把口罩放下，挂在一边耳朵上，再从挡板上放着的维尼纸巾盒里抽出一张纸巾，擤了擤鼻涕，才慢条斯理地说，“你要是也是人的话，就麻烦今天给我乖一点，不要在我难过的时候挑我心火。”

Gordon有些吃惊，羽生有事没事地总喜欢戴着口罩，Gordon对此已经习以为常了，没想到他这次是病了。  
“怎么病了？哪里不舒服？”Gordon立刻转换成担忧的口吻，听上去还算真诚。

羽生把维尼纸巾盒拿起来抱在怀里，没什么精神的样子，“放心，不是感冒，不会传染的。”

羽生从昨晚开始就有些发烧，昏昏沉沉地睡了一个晚上，早上起来就更难受了，他量了体温，发现不算太高，便坚持着来了聚乐部。  
他现在是Gordon的主管教练，一半是教练一半是接近babysitter的存在。现在是休赛期，平时就算他在聚乐部，Gordon都会逮着机会千方百计地想要旷训练，要是他今天不出现的话，Gordon这一天势必就要被浪费了，而现在是进入奥运季的至关重要的时刻，一分一秒都不应该被浪费，所以羽生撑着精神来了聚乐部，想着无论如何都要呆到下午，看Gordon完成一天的训练量。

Gordon看羽生把维尼抱在怀里，知道他不是难受便是冷了。  
这只维尼纸巾盒是羽生的所有物，从他少年时期就跟着他过关斩将打遍天下，到今天已经不知道多少个年头了。老维尼已经被洗的褪了色，不再是亮橙橙的黄，显目的红，但是看上去依旧清爽干净。  
羽生每次洗它的时候，都会放很多洗衣液和柔软剂，所以这只黄熊身上总是带着羽生自己的味道，Gordon往往老远就可以闻到这股好闻的淡香气味，有时候是从羽生身上，有时候是从这只黄熊身上，他也分辨不清。

而如今Gordon比赛的时候，羽生依然会带着这只熊，表面上只不过是一盒纸巾，但实际上却是羽生心里的某一种依靠。羽生会在看Gordon比赛的时候有意无意地抱着它缓解紧张的情绪。又会在比赛结束后等分的时候把熊塞到他手上，让他对着镜头打招呼，学着羽生当年的样子。Gordon对于这些吉祥物是何物并无所谓，便衬着羽生高兴。

羽生接手他没多久，Gordon比赛后得到的应援礼物就渐渐的换成一波又一波的黄熊了。不知道是大家以为Gordon也喜欢维尼，才开始送他的，还是说这些熊其中大半就是借他之手转送给他教练的。

Gordon其实不大喜欢这种孩子气的玩偶，不过这只维尼纸巾盒他倒是真的再不敢怠慢。  
原因为何？话说有一次比赛结束后，在打包行李的时候，这只黄熊鬼使神差就进了Gordon的行李箱，被他糊里糊涂带回了家，在当晚的接风Party上，Gordon的狐朋狗友胡闹中，不小心把烟灰落在维尼的屁股上，生生烫出一个洞。  
他依然记得羽生看到屁股上开了一个孔的维尼纸巾盒时的表情。说不上有多气愤，但却异常的伤心，一瞬间他露出了简直比自己被烟屁股烫到还要疼痛的表情。羽生虽然没当着Gordon的面怎么样，但Gordon确信他回家一定为此偷偷哭过，因为第二天他的眼睛很红很红。

羽生因此一个月没有正眼看过他，除了训练上的对话没有一句多余的话，甚至都不骂他了。Gordon一开始觉得内疚，然后因为羽生不怎么管他了感到了几分解脱，但是很快地他就开始害怕了。  
不再话痨，不再抖s，不再理他的羽生很可怕，也很......让人心疼。

之后Gordon偷偷把老维尼带回了家，请母亲好好地在维尼被烫伤的屁股的位置上缝了一块补丁。布料是精挑细选的从日本带回来的西阵织，湛蓝底布上金黄的一朵六棱花合在洗了泛白的黄熊身上倒显出几分别致。  
Gordon拿着被修补好的维尼再一次对羽生认真赔礼道歉，羽生低头看着那块补丁，抚摸着被精心修补好的‘伤口’，终于笑了。

“发什么呆？快去练习。”抱着维尼的羽生拍了拍站在他面前低头发愣的青年。  
Gordon看着脸色不怎么好的羽生，忽然抬头摸上他的额头。羽生睁大眼睛，又扑棱扑棱地眨了眨眼，茫然望着自己的学生。  
Gordon放下手，忧心劝解道，“老师，你有在发烧，回去休息吧。”  
羽生不以为然，摇摇头说，“你去练习，我自己知道，不用你操心。”  
Gordon站在原地不动，皱眉看着他，“不行，你回去休息，不然我不练习。你这样我要良心不安的。”

羽生看青年难得正经起来，一板一眼地关心起他，一时倒是不知道要怎么反应了。  
Gordon两手搭着羽生的肩膀把他转了个向，面朝着冰场入口，低头贴在他耳边轻声说，“快！回家去，好好睡一觉养一养。我保证乖乖练习，不翘课！等下会让Alfa给我指导。”  
Alfa是聚乐部的另一个资深教练，通管各学员。

羽生还是不放心，转头欲说些什么。  
“别回头，走出去，看到你回头我可就翘课了哦！”Gordon用连哄带骗的语气和这个年近三十岁的男人谈条件。  
羽生失笑，看着前方说，“那你乖一点，我晚上会和Alfa通电话，要是发现你有任何偷懒，我可要找你算账的。”  
贴在他耳朵边的青年低声笑了笑，声音透着磁性，“知道。明天你来吗？吃不消就不要来了。”  
羽生以为他又要动歪脑筋，赶紧说，“来！就算爬也要爬来看看你再死。”  
Gordon被他说得哭笑不得，“不要这样咒自己啊老师！我会心疼的。”

“这次好像有些严重。”羽生又软言正经道，“如果我明天真的来不了了，你要乖一点，让我安心。知道吗？”  
Gordon苦笑，“老师，别用交代遗言的说法嘛！不过放心，我一定会让你瞑目的！”  
羽生气笑，扬起手把维尼纸巾盒拍在身后的青年头上，Gordon无声接下，看着羽生慢慢走出去。

＊＊＊

羽生回去后稍稍吃了些清淡的早午饭便倒头睡了，睡了不知道多久后就被恶心劲搅醒，爬起来吐了一回。之后再睡便感到浑身发冷伴随着胃绞痛，迷迷糊糊中他满脑子都是要爬起来去医院看病的想法，可是意识却不怎么控制得住身体，起不来，甚至连醒都醒不过来。  
半梦半醒地躺在那里，他想起过去也有过这样类似的一个夜晚，他被那个人抱在怀里，虽然身体上的不适依然要自己挨着，可是背靠在对方厚实温热的胸膛上，身体被男人有力的臂膀紧紧保护在怀里，他便觉得这一切的难受都可以轻易地被挨过。  
可如今，他终究是怎么也回想不起那一个令他安心的怀抱究竟是怎样的温度了。  
他只觉得冷，非常的难过，胃痛得不得了，意识迷糊到做不出什么应对的行为，只感到无边的疼痛难受将他包围，似乎唯一能做的就是乖乖躺着，等难过劲儿过去。  
这么接近昏睡的躺着躺着，有一个意识忽然闪过：他会不会就这么醒不过来，然后就死了呢？

不知道又过了多久，他听到手机铃声，断断续续地响了好几遍，他还是没能醒过来，再不久后是急促的门铃声，终于把羽生从昏睡中唤醒了，可是他一时还是爬不起来。  
门铃一遍又一遍异常执着地响着，非常的恼人，羽生不知道从哪里存来的力气，终于迫使自己拖着病体艰难地爬了起来，带着点求生意识的他步履蹒跚地往门口走去。  
等门一开，头晕眼花的他就一下子跪倒在了门外的人面前。

Gordon眼疾手快地伸手托住羽生的身体，在最后一刻阻止了羽生双膝着地，Gordon又是吃惊又是好笑地玩笑道，“老师，你行这么大的礼做什么？平时最多也就是鞠躬而已，礼仪又升级了？”  
羽生一闪而过的安心感随着这句话烟消云散，还被青年深深气到了，可他却不怎么说得出话，眼前一阵阵发黑，他下意识地紧紧抓住Gordon的衣袖，还是觉得双脚发软站不住，身子只往下坠。

Gordon很快看出他的不对劲，他两手托着羽生的身体，只好用额头去贴羽生的额头探他体温，皮肤接触下Gordon被吓了一跳，惊呼，“你怎么烫成这样？！”  
羽生别过头躲开青年过于亲昵的举动，又觉得晕得厉害，下意识地把脑袋往青年肩膀上靠去，发出难受的呻吟。  
Gordon再不敢轻慢，赶紧顺势把羽生打横抱了起来，往卧室走去。  
怀里的身体出乎意料的轻，Gordon一直知道他的这位小教练是偏瘦的，只是没想到轻成这样，想到他平时吃饭总是吃的很少很慢，据说是因为身体的原因，Gordon忽然莫名的一阵心疼。

“丢不丢人？”羽生稍微缓过神来，发现自己正被青年以公主抱的姿势抱着往卧室走，死要面子的羽生顿时不干了，他轻轻拍打着青年的肩膀，有气无力地训斥他，“放下！丢不丢人...”

Gordon置若罔闻，依然抱着羽生步履稳健地走进卧室，把他轻轻放在床上，边给他盖被子边幽幽说，“丢人啊，不过丢的又不是我的人，丢的是老师的人啊！你老实点，不然我等下发推了，让你的脸丢的更大些。”

“你敢！”羽生把被子拉到鼻尖下，露出一双眼睛戒备地瞪着Gordon。  
Gordon立刻举起双手做了个投降的手势，“不敢。”

羽生轻轻‘哼’了声，埋在被子下的鼻子似乎皱了皱。病中的羽生眼睛红通通的，皱着眉头望着Gordon的样子看过去凶巴巴的，可也许是因为病了，眼睛水润润的覆着层水雾，便没有平时那么有气势了。  
Gordon本就不是真的怵他，这时候看到他这种故作坚强的样子反倒生出些怜惜之情，觉得这个长着双幼狐狸眼睛的成年男子意外的可爱。明明是狐狸眼睛，眼尾上翘的弧度总是不自觉间透着撩人的魅意，用眼尾扫视人的时候尤甚，可是因为眼神无辜而清澈，又显得份外纯真。矛盾之美，让人吃不透他究竟是怎样的一个人。

三年来，Gordon还是不太吃得准他这个小教练的性子，一开始你会觉得他看上去很好懂，彬彬有礼平易近人的，对谁都友善，跟谁都可以喋喋不休地唠上很久，你会觉得他有些话痨，很好接近。不过再接触一阵子，便会发现其实并不是这么回事，他和谁都很好，可是又和谁都保持着安全距离。你进一步，他会微笑的看着你再慢慢退两步。总是保持着不近不远的一段距离，点到为止的亲近。

其实Gordon本身也是这样的个性，他不喜欢和谁过分的亲近，只是对于羽生，他却忍不住的想要弄懂他。虽然他也不知道这是为什么。  
这几年他们已经渐渐走的很近了，他可以自豪地说，在这里，这个聚乐部，甚至是这个国家，他和羽生已经比别人都要近了。羽生信任他，愿意打开心扉给他看最真实的自己。最好的证明就是在这群学生里，羽生对他是最严厉最凶狠的。总是把他当亲儿子一样地训。对别人保留情面，对他却是毫无顾及的，因为他和他亲近。  
只是这还不够，还远远不够。

“你怎么来了？训练呢？”羽生稍稍缓过来一点，也害羞好了，便对着Gordon问话道。  
“已经七点多了好吗老师？我可是练了一天了。”Gordon把手腕对着羽生，给他看运动表的时间，这一款运动表是去年羽生送他的生日礼物，显然不是Gordon的style，但Gordon从那之后却时时戴着。

羽生闭上眼睛，哼哼唧唧地暴躁道，“不要晃我眼，我要是吐了你赔不起。”  
“吐？”Gordon蹲在床头柜边上仔细看了看他，“你到底是哪里不舒服？有了？”  
羽生猛地睁开眼睛，凶恶地盯着他，咬牙切齿，“等我好了！非打电话给你妈妈！你等着！”  
Gordon赶忙笑着摆摆手，“别别别！生病别动气。”  
羽生哼一声，又闭上了眼睛，难受地皱起眉头。

Gordon四处看看，发现电子体温计就在床头柜上，他拿过来对着羽生的额头‘哔’一下，然后被那个数值吓得差点一屁股坐在地上。  
羽生睁开眼看着他，看Gordon满脸震惊的样子，便好奇道，“多少度？”

Gordon摇摇头，没敢告诉他，只是严肃地说，“你的衣服呢？换身衣服，我带你去医院。”  
羽生叹了口气，觉得确实不能再逞强硬撑下去了，他艰难地翻了个身，只觉得浑身都在疼，撑着身体使了半天劲却怎么也坐不起来。

Gordon直接去衣柜给他找了套平时穿的休闲服出来，回到床边坐在床沿上把病歪歪的羽生从床上捞起来，动作温柔地帮着他换起衣服。

羽生穿着开襟式睡衣，头发睡得毛毛躁躁地，一点都不像这个年纪的男人，他身上依然有一股少年气，总会让人轻易地错看他的年龄。  
曾有到聚乐部来等Gordon的傻瓜友人，把站在一边的羽生当做是Gordon的队友，而当着羽生的面一个劲儿地教唆Gordon：还不快溜，趁着你的魔头教练还没出现，先溜为敬！  
彼时，Gordon还来不及阻止愚蠢的友人，一边的羽生已经笑眯眯地凑过来说：初次见面，请多关照！我就是Gordon的魔头教练哦。好脾气的说着这话的羽生，伸在Gordon背后的手却狠狠掐在他的腰上，Gordon也只好站在一边痛不欲生地陪着笑。

人不可貌像。羽生是带着少年气的浑身散发着可爱气息的抖s教练。  
不过Gordon并不讨厌他这样的反差，还觉得挺萌。

Gordon帮羽生脱去蓝灰色的棉麻睡衣，羽生如今还是会维持一定的运动量，虽然瘦，却是带有匀称肌肉的劲瘦，这样骨肉匀停的身材配上一身细滑的皮肤，无论是放在男女身上都很招人。  
Gordon转开视线，不敢多看，他手上动作耐心地帮羽生一件件换好衣裤。可哪怕是被青年帮着换了身衣服，已经病到虚脱的羽生还是累得喘息不止，眼前一阵阵发黑的他，最后不得不把头靠到青年宽厚的肩膀上缓一缓。Gordon无言抱住主动靠到他怀里的羽生，知道他一定是续不上力了才会这样，他安安静静地把羽生揽在怀里，等他缓过劲。

“好一点没有？”Gordon轻轻抚着羽生的背，过了很久才小心翼翼地问。  
“我想吐。”羽生含含糊糊地说，说完便直起身捂住嘴，一副随时会吐出来的模样。

Gordon看他样子是等不及去洗手间了，赶忙跑过去拿来写字台边上的一个废纸篓送到羽生面前。羽生‘哇’的一声对着废纸篓就吐了出来，他今天没吃什么东西，唯一喝的那点粥已经在之前的那次发作中吐干净了。这一回虽然还是搜肠刮肚的吐法，却不再吐得出什么实质性的东西，干呕到最后居然连胆汁都吐了出来。  
羽生又咳又吐的，脸色通红，眼里含着泪，看上去痛苦极了。Gordon在边上搂着他的肩膀，轻拍着他的背帮他顺气。  
这种吐法Gordon也算是接触的多了，夜生活混乱的青年常常可以看到宿醉的朋友们吐成这样，他往往是有多远跑多远，甚至还会事后把弄脏他家卫生间的友人逮过来胖揍一顿，可是面对羽生，Gordon却一点都不觉得嫌弃，只觉得跟着他一起难受起来，胸口微微的疼痛。

等他吐完了，Gordon让他慢慢靠回床头。羽生脸色很不好，眼里含着的泪在他一闭眼的时候就那么落了下来。  
Gordon伸手轻触他脸庞，用拇指给他抹去滑落的那颗泪，“吐出来了好一点没有？”

羽生睁开眼睛看着Gordon，摇摇头，又抬起手指了指被Gordon随意放在床脚的吐脏了的废纸篓。  
Gordon了然，冲他点点头，让他放心。  
羽生的房间总是干净整洁，任何时候都容不得脏乱，Gordon觉得他有一点强迫症，不过他总会尽力配合羽生的要求。

Gordon把废纸篓拿出房间，又去厨房倒了一杯加了糖盐的温水。

再回来的时候看到羽生已经坐不住了，歪倒着蜷缩在床上，眼角依然挂着泪痕，之前给他穿好的运动裤无意翻上去一点，露出短袜和裤腿间的一截脚踝，可爱中透出点性感，这是Gordon一闪而过的一个念头，他先被自己的这个想法吓了一跳，然后觉得自己一定是空窗太久了......

“老师，喝点水漱漱口？”Gordon爬上床，把羽生半搂半抱地扶起来，动作温柔地让他重新靠着床头坐好，再把床头柜上的水杯送到他面前。  
羽生就着杯口喝了一口，Gordon把事先准备好的一个装水果的大口碗给他接着漱口的水，羽生慢吞吞漱了两次口，Gordon又让他喝一点水下去，羽生觉得嘴里有苦味，碰上这咸甜味的水又让他犯恶心了，喝了一口他便摇摇头不愿意再喝了。

Gordon把水杯和果盆放到一边，又把放在羽生床上的一只维尼抱枕拿过来塞到羽生怀里，“挺住，老师。”

“我要死了......”病糊涂了的羽生抱着维尼奄奄一息地靠在床头，小声说，“好难过......要难过死了......”  
Gordon失笑，“哪里这么容易就死了？你不要随便说让我开心的话好不好？到时候还是白开心。”  
羽生有气无力地白他一眼，“我就算死了也一定会天天到你梦里报道监督你训练。”  
Gordon吃吃笑了。他帮着羽生躺好，把被子给他盖好，柔声说，“别说话了，休息一会儿。”

“不去医院了？”羽生有些吃惊，“你真的要见死不救我？”  
Gordon被他气得苦笑不已，“老师，我在你心里就是这样的人吗？”  
羽生想了想，郑重点点头。

Gordon叹一口气，说，“我去打个电话。不会让你死的，你放心。你变鬼肯定更难缠，我好怕的。”

羽生实在是没力气和青年继续斗嘴了，听Gordon这么说，也只好乖乖闭上眼睛。  
其实他对Gordon还是百分百信任的。

Gordon想他自己真是反应迟钝，一开始居然想着带羽生去医院，不过这也不能怪他，他真的不怎么生病，平时有个头疼脑热的不过自己吞两片药睡一觉就好了。去医院挂急诊这种事他是全无经验的。  
他去外间先给宇佐美打电话要了自己家的私人医生的电话，宇佐美很担心，絮絮叨叨地询问了不少，Gorond好不容易挂了母亲的电话，再给医生打电话，报了羽生家的住址，直接请对方上门。  
Gordon又在冰箱里找到了牛奶。听宇佐美的吩咐，Gordon打算先给羽生喝一杯热牛奶垫一垫，以防等下要吃药。

这几年里，羽生为了防止Gordon夜夜笙歌，时常会在训练结束后把他逮回自己家，索性他们两人住得很近，来去很方便，羽生把Gordon叫回家吃了饭，往往要到了九，十点才放他回家，所以Gordon对羽生家已经熟悉得就像是自己家一样了。  
他找了羽生专用的维尼杯出来，给他热了一杯牛奶，等再进房间的时候，羽生又以胎儿那样蜷缩的姿势埋头猫在被子里了。  
Gordon轻手轻脚把人从被子里挖出来，他自己靠床头坐着，用被子围着昏昏沉沉的羽生让他依偎在自己怀里，再把杯口送到他嘴边哄他喝牛奶。  
羽生皱着眉头把头扭开，下意识地把脸埋向Gordon颈窝里逃避，发烧中急促热烫的呼吸就这么一下下喷在Gordon颈间。Gordon被他这一个动作激得一阵莫名火上窜下跳，心里暗道：老师别惹我啊！真的已经空窗很久了好吗？！

Gordon一手拿着杯子，稍微让开一点，用搂着羽生的手轻拍他手臂，“老师，喝一点热牛奶，你不是最爱喝牛奶吗？”  
羽生睁开眼看了看杯子，勉勉强强地说，“不行，喝了会吐。”  
“不会的。”Gordon坚持地说，“你胃都吐空了，不吃一点东西不行，来，喝一点就好。”  
“我犯恶心......喝了肯定会吐。”羽生嘟嘟囔囔，像是不肯乖乖吃药的小孩一样地闹着别扭，“拿开，拿开。”  
Gordon对此一点没脾气，还觉得这样的羽生非常可爱，“就喝一点。喝了等下才可以吃药。乖啊。吐了我负责，嗯？就喝一点。”

羽生拗不过Gordon的执着，只好就着凑到嘴边的杯口含了一口牛奶。慢慢吞下去后，发现温热的液体瞬时熨烫了阴潮的胃部，一下子舒服了不少，他又咕咚咕咚地就着Gordon的手喝了大半杯牛奶下去。  
Gordon也不敢一下子让他喝太多，等看着差不多了便收了手，把杯子放到床头柜上，又用之前准备的打湿的毛巾给羽生擦了擦脸。

“好一点没有？”Gordon让羽生重新躺好，蹲在床头给羽生掖好被子。  
“嗯。”羽生缓缓眨了眨眼睛，他依然还是很难受，不过不再不安了。

Gordon替羽生把挡住眼睛的一缕浏海拨开，冲他温柔地笑了笑，“闭眼休息一会儿，医生很快就来了。”  
“嗯。”也许是因为那半杯热牛奶，又或许是因为青年的陪伴，羽生感到心口不再是那么没着没落了，渐渐踏实了下来，沉入了睡眠。

＊＊＊  
果然没一会儿医生就来了。  
检查下来是急性肠胃炎引发的高烧，因为体温过高，医生建议打退烧针。  
羽生烧得三魂七魄去了一半，迷迷糊糊地睡着，Gordon思来想去还是没同意打这一针。  
最后医生留了口服药和物理降温的酒精擦。

等医生走后，Gordon先给恍恍惚惚的羽生喂了药，又在给他换睡衣的时候用酒精棉布擦了一遍身体。  
“老师，要不要把内裤脱了擦一擦重点？”Gordon还是忍不住要逗一逗他的小老师。  
昏沉沉的羽生闭着眼睛一手抓着四角裤裤口死不松手，有气无力，语气却是凶神恶煞地，“......你敢！”  
Gordon呼呼笑，他自然是不敢的。

Gordon伺候完了羽生一轮，再用温度计给他量体温的时候，欣慰地发现比方才低了一度。他稍微放下点心来。  
羽生皱着眉头闭着眼，虽然看上去睡得不算安稳，但好歹是睡着了。

Gordon自己找了条新浴巾，去浴室冲了澡，羽生这样的状态，他是不忍心放他一个人过夜的。  
原本他下训练后回了一次家，朋友招呼他晚上去一个生日趴，他答应了，去聚会的路上却不知为何怎么也想打一个电话确认一下羽生的状况，可是电话却始终无人接听。他放心不下便绕路过来，结果便这样了...  
他很庆幸之前打了那通电话，要不然...  
他不愿再深想下去。

洗澡后Gordon便躺在羽生身边睡了，他想着半夜还要起来给羽生喂药便睡不实，刚感到模模糊糊睡过去了。

朦胧中感到有人在哭泣，Gordon惊醒过来，打开床头灯看过去，果然是羽生在睡梦中啜泣。他以为是他不舒服，赶紧摸了摸他额头，发现温度还是很高，Gordon轻轻推了推羽生的手臂，压低声音唤他，“老师，是不是很难过？想吐吗？”  
可是羽生紧皱着眉头，满脸痛苦的表情，却怎么也醒不过来。他梦魇了。一直含含糊糊地低喃着什么，Gordon听不真切。  
羽生不停地呢喃着什么，最后变成反反复复地唤着一个名字，边唤边哭，像是很舍不得，又像是受了莫大的委屈。

为了什么事情哭得这么伤心？  
Gordon看不懂他。

在外人面前羽生总是笑得很温柔，听个没什么笑点的笑话就能哈哈大笑乐个半天。  
温柔，爱笑，搞怪，自信，克制......总是呈现出阳光的那一面。虽然有时候也会生气，对Gordon凶巴巴又或者是偶尔的垂头丧气心情不佳。  
可这些情绪里，唯独没有这般的委屈伤心。

这么的痛苦。  
究竟是为了什么事？  
为了什么人？

Gordon知道羽生有男朋友是在羽生还没有接手他之前，那个时候羽生还没退役，但是圈子里关于他私生活的传闻已经到了风言风语的程度。

传闻对方是一个大赞助商的长子，手握实权，在商界中颇有名望，比羽生大了近一轮，已经是公然出柜的状态。  
羽生那时候和他走的很近，而这一个状态持续了很久之后，羽生终于被没有眼色的媒体当众问了。  
那个时候羽生已经到了谈婚论嫁都不奇怪的年龄，被问到这种问题他恐怕早有准备，面对暧昧不清的提问，他的态度倒是坦坦荡荡，毫不避讳地认了。  
他并不是承认了这一段关系，而是承认了他喜欢的是怎样的人。

而这个直白的答案，和他之后退居幕后，离开日本多少有些关系。一方面是他本就到了退役的年龄，一方面他并不愿意离开这个圈子，可是日本却不再是一个适合他自在翱翔的地方，于是他便换了一种方式生活。

最后那段恋情听说是无疾而终了，Gordon那时候还未正式认识羽生，所以对这整个事件的始末了解的并不详细。  
之后没听羽生谈论过感情上的事，而接触的这三年里也没听说过他有什么新动向。

那么他现在的这般伤心难道是为了当初那段恋爱？那个人？

已经过了那么久了，却还是这么惦念一段感情，一个人。这对于Gordon来说是不可想象的，他的老师真是一个奇怪的人。  
他弄不懂他......

他想要弄懂他......

羽生还在半梦半醒间挣扎，看上去十分难受。  
Gordon没有办法，他半抱着他，抚摸着羽生汗湿的脑门，轻声哄他。  
可是还是不行。他醒不过来，又睡不踏实，看上去异常痛苦，却依然执着地呢喃着那个名字，听上去那么的无助，那么的伤心。

“我在，Yuzu，我在。”Gordon也不知道为什么，恍惚间应了羽生这一声，他唤他‘Yuzu’，而不是老师。  
亲近的人都叫羽生‘Yuzu’，或者是Yuzu教练，几乎无一例外。但这却是Gordon始终称他‘老师’的初衷，他不想和别人一样......他想做羽生身边的这个‘例外’。

奇异地，羽生就那么忽然安静了下来，纤长的手指下意识地抓住Gordon的衣襟，似乎还在等待什么。“嘘，Yuzu，我在...”Gordon再应他一声，“睡吧。”  
终于，羽生缓缓松开了紧皱的眉头，安稳了下来。

Gordon看他平静下来的睡颜，耗尽气力般深长的呼吸，确定他总算走出了梦魇，睡实了。

Gordon依然搂着羽生，静静看着睡着的羽生很久，慢慢地，他俯下身子，在羽生汗湿的额头上轻轻落下一个吻，又轻声说了一遍，“我在啊......老师。”

随着这一个亲吻，有一种感觉渐渐充斥进心里。  
Gordon还不明白那是什么......

\--------------------------------------  
这篇人物设定和弥恋是一样的，不过羽生的情伤来源设定有变，是另一个状况了，之后会有交代，前男友（原创）也会出场...  
故事就是围绕羽生和Gordon的，没有副CP，是大人的恋爱，所以你们懂的......  
ao3的话貌似移动上不去，关掉数据用wifi一般是可以打开的，只能帮到大家这里了₍₍⁽⁽(ી( ･◡･ )ʃ)₎₎⁾⁾


	3. Chapter 3

羽生醒来的挺艰难。他先是做梦，梦到自己溺水了，怎么踢水都使不出力气，似乎有什么东西缠住了他的腿，然后他的意识渐渐清晰，明白过来自己是在做梦，他冷静了一下，成功地睁开了眼睛。

房间里没有拉窗帘，亮堂堂的，似乎已经是中午的光景，猛然睁开眼睛的羽生眯起眼，等适应了光线后才缓缓睁开。他慢慢感觉了一下，很明确的感到真的有什么东西抱住了他的腿。  
此刻他正躺在床上，全身被覆在棉被下，身边的被窝里有一个巨大的隆起，似乎还躺着一个人？  
羽生轻手轻脚地掀开被子，看到Gordon正猫着背趴在他的腰侧，手抱着他的一条腿，以一个非常可怜的姿势蜷缩在他身边。  
从上方只能看到青年黑亮的头发，羽生抬起手刚好落在青年的脑袋上，他摸了摸他的头发。

昨晚的记忆慢慢苏醒，难受的感觉已经去了八九成，虽然还是有些虚弱无力，但胃里翻江倒海的不适已经远去，不会很难过了。而这一切多亏了眼前青年的照顾。

羽生朦朦胧胧记得Gordon半夜给他喂第二次药，之后再一次用酒精擦给他做了物理降温，还耐心地喂他喝了半杯热水，从那以后，羽生感到身体状况慢慢好转，终于安逸地沉沉入眠了。

羽生揉了揉青年的头发再捏捏他的后颈，轻轻叫着他的名字。Gordon微微动了动，突然抬起头看向他，表情很紧张，看到羽生正好好地看着他，Gordon才露出了安心的神情，放松下神经地揉着眼睛，打了个哈欠，“老师，你好点了吗？”  
“嗯。”羽生应了声，又忍不住问道，“你睡觉干嘛抱着我腿啊？”  
Gordon闻言‘哼’地笑出声，接着哭笑不得叹了口气，“老师，我昨晚真的差点被你踢到不能人道，老实说你上次分手一定是因为睡相太差了是不是？”

羽生被他说得羞赧，气不过地伸脚踢向乱说话的青年，又气又笑地，“滚！我踢你也许是因为你平时花太多的时间去人道了，所以上天派我来收拾你的！”  
Gordon坐起来，轻巧地抓住羽生踢过来的脚，眉开眼笑地说，“也就是说老师是故意的？”  
羽生不理他，想要抽回自己的脚，Gordon却不肯放手，羽生挣了挣，压下眉头用眼神威胁‘胆大包天’的青年，Gordon笑了笑，才总算放了手。

“你不去训练？这都几点了？”羽生说着看向床头柜上的电子钟，已经上午十点多了。

Gordon冷下脸，一脸的不可置信，惊愕道，“老师，你都这样了，我再扔下你去训练我还是人吗？今天肯定不去了！过两天我一定补回来。你看你现在还在出虚汗，我怎么可以扔下你去训练？老师你别再说了！我今天肯定不去了！我必须陪着你。什么都不用再说了！不用客气！真的！”

其间羽生多次张嘴想说话，几次三番被Gordon阻止，羽生忍了又忍，终于怒了，拍开Gordon欲捂住他嘴的手，斥道，“我只是想叫你去倒杯热水！！”

Gordon安静下来，愣愣看了他几秒，乖巧地‘哦’了一声，默默起身去倒水了。

等把装有偏烫的温水的水杯递给羽生后，Gordon抓过床头柜上的体温计给羽生测体温。看到温度计上的数值终于正常了，Gordon舒了口气，放下温度计后又不怎么放心地问羽生，“体温是正常了？胃呢？还疼不疼？”  
羽生慢吞吞喝着水，摇摇头，冲Gordon比了个“ok”的手势。

“那就好。”Gordon欣慰地点点头，又笑得贱兮兮地问羽生，“老师，你真的不劝我去训练了？”

羽生把喝了一半的水杯放下，耸耸肩，慢声慢气说，“无所谓，反正你多一次少一次也没差了。”

Gordon睁大眼睛，不无感动地，“你是说我很强是不是？少去一次根本无所谓，你终于承认了老师！”

羽生不屑地瞥他一眼，继续两手捧着杯子喝奶一样的喝着水，半天才皮笑肉不笑地说，“我是说你少旷一次多旷一次已经没差了。你这个旷课大王！”

Gordon被打击懵了，想了想，垂头丧气地一点头，认同道，“也是呢......那这一次我也不补了。”  
羽生不喝水了，端着杯子沉着脸静静望着青年。  
“开玩笑的开玩笑的。”Gordon立马缩了，赶紧换了话题道，“喝粥吗？胃不好喝点粥吧？”  
羽生把杯子还给青年，点点头，“好。”

羽生指挥Gordon拿了一套新的卫生用品先去洗漱，等Gordon出来后，羽生还靠在床头用手机发邮件。  
看到他出来，羽生放下手机说，“你不是煮粥吗？我想泡个澡。”

Gordon放下擦脸的毛巾，不太放心地看着羽生，“你行吗？别到时候晕在里面。昨天难受成那样，现在空腹泡澡不太好吧？还是吃好饭再泡吧？”

羽生歪头望着Gordon，想了会儿，皱皱鼻子，嫌弃地说，“不要，我觉得身上怪黏的，不洗澡吃不下饭。”

如果是由别的这把年纪的男人来做这些动作用这样撒娇的语气和Gordon说话，Gordon一定二话不说上去就把人揍一顿打醒对方，让人不要“作”。可是这些由羽生来做，Gordon竟然只觉得可爱撩人。

羽生虽然比Gordon年长近十岁，可凭良心说，羽生的面相较Gordon身边同龄人相比都算是生嫩的，一点都看不出岁月在他身上流淌过的痕迹。他的样貌还是保持着二十出头全盛时期的风貌，皮肤和身材都像是在最美好的年龄被定格了一般。

羽生身为教练，在学生面前多表现得尽可能的沉稳，但是不可避免地偶尔还是会在举手投足间流露出一些孩子气，比如说眯眼微笑，歪头思考，甚至是睁大眼睛发呆的时候，依然可以让人感受到他身上自然而然散发出的浓烈少年气。  
Gordon的朋友有时候来俱乐部找他，第一次见到羽生的人，十之八九都以为羽生是他的同学，甚至以为是师弟的存在。  
很不可思议。

“好吧，那最多冲个澡，泡澡就免了吧。”Gordon婆婆妈妈地放不下心。

“咦？这里什么时候轮到你做主了？我以为是我说了算的啊...”羽生不识好人心地调侃青年。  
他强迫症犯了，如果现在不立刻给他泡泡澡去去湿冷的病气，他便觉得浑身不舒服。

“这话说的！何止是这里，到哪里还不都是你说了算吗？”Gordon已经习惯了羽生偶尔任性的倔脾气，知道他决定了就很难改变，而一旦发生“口角”，他永远是先服软的那只“小绵羊”，所以Gordon继续狗腿道，“那你泡澡不要锁门，万一有什么事情我可以进来捞你。”

“不许咒我！”羽生白他一眼，起床往浴室走去，经过他的时候用手指在他脑门上弹了一下，差遣他，“快去煮粥。我泡好澡就想喝了。”

Gordon摸了摸被打得有些疼的脑门，笑了。

羽生先冲了个澡，洗去一身的粘黏感，等浴缸的水放满，他关了花洒，在水里加了一些放松身心的入浴剂，然后慢慢坐进了浴缸。  
水很烫，浴缸是日本的设计，又宽又深，水面快要没到肩膀，羽生在头顶上放了条折的方方正正的冷毛巾，泡得好不惬意。

泡得正在兴头上，浴室门忽然被打开了，Gordon大步流星地走进来，手上拿着电饭煲的內芯，低着头看着手上的电饭煲内胆，边走边问，“老师，你看看煮粥放这点水对不对？”

羽生愣了一瞬，对上青年的视线后即刻醒过神来，手忙脚乱地用手去挡重点部位，又觉得自己头上顶个毛巾的造型万分的傻，再慌乱地把毛巾抓下来扔到水里，边下意识地气急败坏地吼他，“有没有礼貌？！！！”

青年的眼神变得玩味起来，听到羽生训斥他，便露出一个茫然不解的表情，他看了羽生一会儿，才恍然大悟地“哦”了一声，紧接着目光看向羽生的胯间，微微弯下腰，对着被羽生挡在五指下的小丁丁很有“礼貌”地招呼道，“初次见面！请多关照！”

羽生真是被他气得发笑，当下掬了一捧水往他脸上泼去。Gordon拿着电饭煲内胆往后跳开一步，大惊小怪地说，“怎么了？这还不够有礼貌吗？那是要握个手还是贴面礼？”

“滚出去！”羽生又想骂他又实在憋不住笑，表情都扭曲了。

Gordon笑得不怀好意，转身往外走，边走边嘀咕，“这么凶，还拿水泼人，等下粥里有洗澡水的味道可别怪我。”

看青年终于出去了，羽生望着门生了半天闷气，才终于拿水泼了泼自己发烫的脸颊。  
真搞不懂自己怎么会有这么气人的学生。

＊＊  
羽生泡了差不多半个小时才出来，屋子里已经被Gordon开窗换过一轮空气，穿着浴袍走出来的羽生从闷热的环境下一走进空气清新的房间，顿时感觉一身的病气都去了个干净，份外的神清气爽。  
他换好居家服慢慢踱步到客厅，Gordon正坐在餐桌前边喝咖啡边看手机，看到他出来便把手机和马克杯放到一边，拿了药和清水跟着羽生走到沙发前。

羽生坐到沙发上翘起二郎腿，胡乱拨着擦到半干的头发，Gordon跟着坐到他边上，无言地把手上拆出来的一颗药片送到他嘴边，羽生凑过去，像小狗一样张嘴去含Gordon手掌上的那颗药，Gordon却忽然合拢了手掌，羽生不耐烦地看向他，凶巴巴地‘啧’一声，Gordon笑了下，说，“不对，应该先喝粥。”

羽生叹一口气，靠到沙发背上，抬抬头用下巴指一指茶几，说，“端过来，就在这吃。”

羽生从小不说是被宠着长大的，但是身边的人确实都挺宠他，妈妈也好姐姐也好，再大一点还有团队跟着，他习惯了被人照料起居。之后一个人生活了，很多事情都要亲力亲为，然而但凡有个人给他差遣，他还是很享受的，何况这个人是Gordon，不知为何，对于使唤青年这件事，羽生很是得心应手，总觉得这是件天经地义的事。

“还没好，我等下去看看，配菜想吃什么？”Gordon把羽生挂在脖子上的擦头发的毛巾取下来，催促他，“去把头发吹干吧？你吹个头发的时间，粥差不多就好了。”

羽生拨拨头发，懒懒散散地歪在沙发上，“不要，过一会儿就干了。”他指指卧房，“去帮我把笔记本拿出来？我又写了一篇文章，你帮我改改语法吧？”

羽生如今时常会收到约稿，在当地花滑杂志上发表一些专业相关的文章，因为是英语类的杂志，虽然他的英语经过这些年的海外生活已经相当不错了，可是总是不及母语那样运用自如，所以在交稿前他通常会请Gordon帮他改改单词语法，最初的一次合作后，编辑拿到稿件后还发自内心地赞叹了羽生的文采，这也让羽生有些吃惊于Gordon的文笔，毕竟那篇文章是被Gordon大改特改过的。  
作为感谢，羽生拿到的稿费都是和青年对半分的，他们谁都不在意那点钱，羽生只是在做自己喜欢的事，而Gordon知道他要是不收钱，羽生便会过意不去，说不定就不好意思拜托他帮忙了，于是他就随便收下，算是两个人搭档共同做一件事情，这感觉不错。

Gordon乖乖去拿了笔电过来，顺便带来的还有电吹风，他把吹风机接上电源，交到懒人羽生手上，才坐到他边上打开电脑调出文档看了起来。

羽生边吹着头发边看着认真看文章的青年。  
Gordon自从在第一次给他改文章时不知死活地当面嘲笑他的语法用词而被他胖揍了一顿后，从此青年看他的文章时都是保持着这这种仿佛吊丧一般的严肃脸。  
而认真起来的青年看上去无比帅气。羽生不得不承认Gordon的长相极佳，笑起来的时候非常的阳光，而肃穆的状态下又会显得阳刚而男人。这也许就是他一轮又一轮频繁换女朋友而还没被打死的资本吧。

虽然青年吊儿郎当的性格总是会让羽生时不时有打他一顿的情绪产生，可是凭良心说，Gordon这几年倒是越发懂事了，虽然还是要人督促着才会前行，可是他进步的速度是有目共睹的，无论是在成绩上，还是在待人接物上，都比以前成熟了很多。虽然在感情上依旧......

羽生不知道要怎么样去评价Gordon的滥情，这对羽生来说是一件喜忧参半的事情。看Gordon这么勤快地换着女朋友，作为长辈的他是担忧的，可要说Gordon真的找到了一个能让他定下来的人，羽生也同样想象不了那样的情况，比起青年这样的没有定性，真的有了一个让他上心的人的话，就目前的情势来看，羽生也是不赞同的。真的喜欢一个人太费神了，在现下这么关键的时刻，也许还是如青年这般谈谈没心没肺的puppy love比较好吧。至少那样的话，羽生还可以轻易地唤回他的魂来训练。

“写的很好。”Gordon粗略看完了一遍，伸手摸摸羽生的头，还没等羽生拍开他的手，他就被羽生吹得过热的头发烫到手，惊呼道，“别吹了！头发都要吹焦了！”

羽生白了Gordon一眼，关了电吹风，甩了甩吹到蓬松的头发，“谁准你没事摸我头的？男人头女人腰碰不得，你不知道吗？”  
“......好。受教了。”Gordon懵懂地点点头，然后伸手拦腰把羽生拉过来一点，几乎和他鼻尖贴着鼻尖，说，“喝完粥我再给你改，喝粥想要什么配菜？”说着还在羽生的腰上捏了一把。  
羽生面无表情看着他，因为贴的很近，这么看着都快看成对眼，他不动声色地看了Gordon几秒，忽然用额头重重撞了青年的额头。  
没有防备的Gordon吃痛下立刻和他拉开距离，手捂着额头呼痛。  
羽生笑一笑，说，“粥放糖就好。谢谢。”  
Gordon的表情还没从疼痛下恢复过来，听到羽生说喝粥加糖，瞬时表情就更扭曲了，“这能吃？”  
“没见识！”羽生鄙视的口吻，说，“生病的时候喝甜粥最好了。有什么好大惊小怪？真是没见识！”

Gordon不能理解和接受，但也只好由着羽生。他盛了一大碗热粥，实在不知道要怎么往里面加糖，加多少，只好把糖罐子一起端到羽生面前。

Gordon边吃着自己的烤吐司，边看羽生往粥里放了两大勺糖，再搅匀，之后喝了一口，又觉得不够甜似的，再拿起糖罐子撒了少说一勺的糖，之后再尝了一口，终于露出了无比满足的表情。  
Gordon震惊不已，瞪大眼睛看着他，边默默啃自己的烤土司。

羽生喝着一大碗热粥，喝得脸颊泛红，很是舒爽，Gordon看他一口一口把甜的腻死人的粥往嘴里送觉得很不可思议，他慢慢把自己吃到一半的烤土司递过去，忧心道，“你吃点咸的吧？我看着你都觉得快要齁死了。”

羽生边喝粥边不紧不慢地瞥了青年一眼，明明是个白眼，而由羽生用他那带着上翘眼尾的漂亮丹凤眼来做，这么不经意而为之地一个眼风，却很有点魅惑人心的勾引人的意味。

Gordon脑海里忽然窜过昨晚羽生在他怀里皱紧眉头伤心啜泣的模样。  
......  
他看不懂他。

Gordon不敢再看他，也觉得不能再深想下去。只好边吃着土司就着咖啡，边给羽生的稿件做修改。

羽生喝完了粥，挨过来和他一起看屏幕，看青年认真地逐字逐句给他做修改，甚至是忽略的标点符号的错误都给他一一改正，很用心。  
羽生手肘撑在大腿上托着下巴，慢慢把视线从屏幕上转到青年英俊的侧颜上，看了他一会儿，忽然不无感动地感慨道，“你这两天表现的很好，老师很感动。”

Gordon严肃脸看着屏幕，闻言笑了起来，依旧看着屏幕说，“应该的。”

羽生托着下巴，伸手环住青年宽阔的肩膀，鼓励似得拍打他几下。

Gordon转过头看着羽生，开始得寸进尺了，“有奖励吗？”

羽生愣了愣，说，“有啊。”他也不问Gordon想要什么奖励，而是毫不客气地说，“等老师好透了，多陪你练几场晚场。”  
所谓晚场就是加时，在俱乐部人都走光后，通常是半夜，承包冰场般的练习，爽是爽，不过通常也只有羽生觉得爽，他时常会在倒时差的时候对Gordon提出这样的建议。

Gordon笑不出来了，重新回到面无表情状转回过头看着屏幕，哀怨地说，“老师，你为什么要恩将仇报？”  
羽生眨巴眨巴眼睛说，“我没有啊.....”  
Gordon重重点头，“你有的！行行好，何必这么动真格？”

羽生“呵呵”冷笑，阴阳怪气地说，“当然要动真格，不然怎么对得起你的恩典？感谢你擦身都不忘给我擦重点，煮饭还不忘来看看我有没有昏在浴室啊，多大的恩情？”

Gordon看羽生终于卸下了“伪善”的面具，委屈道，“老师，你怎么可以这样记仇？”

羽生装作听不懂，“什么话。小孩子不懂事。良药苦口，忠言逆耳，你等到我这把年纪就会明白我对你有多好了。”

其实Gordon是知道羽生对他的好的，只是他不愿意体会这种好罢了。

“老师，可以提要求吗？我不要你这么隆重的报恩，你只要让我偶尔去参加个趴踢，隔天睡个懒觉就可以了，好歹也是休赛期。”

羽生看了他一会儿，一勾嘴角，笑得邪魅。  
Gordon便知道这准没戏了。  
果然听羽生用轻轻巧巧的口吻，说，“想太美，晚了！昨天你把我救活，就要准备好接受我用毕生报答你。”  
Gordon心灰意冷，不怕死地喃喃嘀咕，“靠，说得自己像只狐狸精似的，还毕生报答...”

羽生自然听到了，他也不反驳，只是幼狐狸眼一弯，哼的冷笑一声，暗暗抓起沙发上的抱枕，二话不说就拍在青年背脊上，边打边问他，“谁是狐狸精？！谁？！”

Gordon笑着躲了两下，看羽生没有要停的意思，他干脆也不躲了，抓着羽生的手腕，连人带抱枕的压倒在沙发上，姿势暧昧地把羽生压在身体下。

羽生抬起脚用膝盖顶在他腰腹，没好气地说，“让开！没大没小！”

Gordon笃定羽生绝不会做真的可能弄伤他的举动，所以他不仅不让开，还更凑近几分，鼻尖都快触到羽生的脸颊，笑眯眯地说，“老师是只狐狸精，要报恩的话，我觉得还是以身相报最好了。”

羽生冷下脸看着他，语气平静地威胁他，“起来。我数1.2.3，不起来后果自负。”  
Gordon苦笑起来，“不要总拿吓唬小孩子的招数啊。”

羽生声音渐沉，“那你到底起不起来？”  
Gordon痛快地说，“起来啊。”

羽生闻言挑挑眉，嘴角含了笑，意思是：无论我用什么招数，你还不是要乖乖听话？

Gordon看着羽生洋洋得意的灵动神情，心口莫名跟着颤动。

“我好像等不了了。”Gordon没头没尾地说。

“什么？”羽生戒备地看着他，以为他又要使坏。  
Gordon看着他，欲言又止地，最终叹一口气，摇摇头，干脆地放开羽生坐了起来，把注意力重新放回电脑文档上。

都说谎言说了一千遍就成真理了。  
是不是真的那么希望羽生和他交往，他不知道。  
但......  
他忽然发现自己对羽生，有欲念了......


	4. Chapter 4

今年休赛期Gordon仅参加的两场冰演，是一位曾经和羽生同期的加国选手的个人秀。  
这位选手在现役期间成绩普通，在当地名气也很一般，不过好在他在业界人缘很好，说得上话，请得动人，所以这次虽然是他的个秀，但其实邀请来的嘉宾才是重头戏，都是现役和退役中最重量级的选手。嘉宾名单一出，两场演出的门票几乎顷刻售空，一票难求。

彩排日，中场休息的时候，Gordon悠哉悠哉地两腿悬空坐在挡板上，看着几米开外的羽生。  
羽生正在和他的同期陈教练聊天。两人当初在现役的时候杀得热火朝天，互相王不见王，虽然后来羽生一度甩脱陈教练，或者说甩脱当初全员同期少说几条马路，不过陈教练也算是羽生小时候的偶像，羽生还是颇为待见他的。问Gordon是怎么知道这一点的，简单来说，羽生曾经和Gordon说过会想办法让陈教练有空指导指导他滑行，Gordon不屑一顾地表示他认为自己的滑行不比陈教练差到哪里去，结果被羽生以不尊重老艺术家为由揍了一顿。至此之后Gordon总算明白，无论羽生自己怎么打击老对手，别人是说不得他曾经的劲敌半分不是的。  
两人过去有些不对付，不过到了退役后交往倒是比以前热络了不少。

此时羽生正和陈教练聊得热火朝天，陈教练不知道说了什么，羽生抱着手臂仰天长啸状的哈哈大笑起来，即便场上正放着动感十足的背景音乐，Gordon似乎都能清楚地听到羽生的大笑，看他夸张后仰地笑着，Gordon真担心他会就这么人仰马翻地摔倒，恨不得滑过去扶他一把。  
他心里有些不是滋味，暗暗吐槽：有这么开心吗？

“他们好开心啊。”坐在身边的加国日裔选手花冢里馃忽然说。  
Gordon看他一眼，心想难道自己刚刚把腹诽说出来了？

这个花冢里馃选手就是前些日子Gordon口中的那个很可爱的日本男孩子，陈教练的得意门生。他虽然是原装的日本人，不过已经‘进口’到加国了，现在是日裔加国人，代表加国比赛，也就是说是Gordon的同队。

虽然是同队，不过男单比赛中却是Gordon目前最强的宿敌，比Gordon小两岁，非常的拼命三郎。人称‘馃馃’，昵称可爱，长相也同样的可爱，肤白貌美大眼睛，猫咪一样的杏眼让人印象深刻，和羽生同类型的身材，整体来说非常的不错。可惜性格过于单纯，甚至可以说有些傻缺。要说怎么傻缺？那就是只要Gordon乐意，花点心思逗逗他，基本上逗哭还是逗笑，全凭Gordon高兴。

比如说：里馃难得赢一次就欢天喜地地到Gordon面前嘚瑟，Gordon通常会摸摸他头再半开玩笑地说些打击他的话，让他开心不起来，非常的过分。  
Gordon之前说过赢了他很不好意思的话自然都是假的，他其实很享受赢这个勤苦的小鬼。每次赢了人家还会很恶劣地跑去刺激他，说点类似：哎，真是不好意思呢，最近都没怎么好好训练，分差没拉得太开，你不要不开心。

每到这个时候好胜心极强的男孩都会憋不住哭音地吼他，有一次甚至被他弄到大哭。

如果是异国选手，他国的冰协可能早就把Gordon投诉到禁赛了，不过既然是同国队友，倒霉的加国冰协也只好睁一只眼闭一只眼地看他们胡闹。  
说到底其实不过是玩闹，不过陈教练倒是在里馃大哭那次后为其出面和羽生打过招呼。羽生很不好意思地道了歉，回去把Gordon打了一顿，揍完了和他说：你赢就赢他，不用再去言语刺激人家小孩了，多可怜？真要让他哭，你每次直接拉开四五十分不就好了吗？何必言语刺激他，这么麻烦还落人话柄？

每到这个时候Gordon就会觉得自己的亲亲教练才是真的腹黑。

不过无论怎么说，被Gordon‘欺负’得再惨，撇去比赛期间的张力不说，平日中里馃倒总是很粘Gordon，对他有着一种盲目崇拜。  
像是商演啊，颁奖啊，合宿训练啊，有事没事就喜欢凑到Gordon身边。

比如说今天。

“你说他俩有事吗？”花冢里馃边吃着冰淇淋甜筒边晃荡着双腿，口齿含糊地八卦起俩人的教练们，“相爱相杀到今天也够可以的，现在终于不用再相杀了，估计可以相爱了。”

Gordon被他的这句无厘头的话惊到一个重心不稳，差点从挡板上一个仰翻摔下去。他堪堪抓着挡板稳住身子，里馃舔着甜筒莫名其妙地看了看他，“怎么了？”

Gordon也看他一眼，看他一脸无辜地闲话羽生，不知为何火气就那么上来了，“你觉得你家教练配得上我家的？”

里馃眨巴眨巴眼睛，看看远处的两个教练再看看表情不怎么好看的Gordon，点点头，“他们看上去蛮配的啊。感情也比以前好多了。羽生教练有时会来找我家教练玩的啊！我就看到过好几次了。有一次......”

配个屁！Gordon心里暗骂。  
要说以前怎么样他是不知道。虽然两人只相差四岁，但岁月并没有在羽生身上留下什么痕迹，现在陈教练站在羽生旁边根本就是叔侄既视感好吗？！  
而且羽生居然会去找那个家伙玩？WTF？！  
他怎么一点都不知道？

Gordon越想越不能忍，里馃还在那里不看眼色地边吭哧吭哧啃着冰淇淋边说着上次羽生去找陈教练，两人还带着他一起去吃大餐，一起去哪里玩什么的。  
谁他妈想听这些？  
Gordon气不打一处来，表面上还是维持着平静，打断里馃的滔滔不绝，问他，“你吃完了吗？”

男孩闻言以为Gordon要同他玩，忙把剩下的甜筒尾巴塞到嘴里，嘴巴塞得满满当当，口齿不清地说，“次好惹！”

Gordon点点头，然后出其不意地一巴掌拍在男孩背上，把他一把推向冰面。毫无戒备的里馃被Gordon阴了一把，就那么啪唧一下一头栽倒向冰面，好在他反应很快，下意识地做了保护自己的应激动作，在冰面上打了一个滚缓冲了冲击力，只是姿势过于难看罢了。

大家都被男孩下意识发出的惨叫吸引过注意，正好看到他狼狈的打滚摔倒的样子。里馃莫名其妙被Gordon摆了一道本来就够气了，爬起来看到大家都一副忍笑的表情看着他，他又羞又恼，再看到Gordon没事人一样坐在挡板上，坏笑着俯视他，落井下石地说，“平衡感差成这样还学人家坐挡板，啧啧。”  
里馃瞬间暴怒了！  
他虽然看上去软糯可爱，但骨子里其实是个暴脾气，直来直去地非常容易被惹毛，就是那种猫咪的性格，你拿个逗猫杆撩拨他两下，他就立马上钩撩爪了。

此时里馃‘哗’地一下爬起来，‘啊！’地大叫一声滑过去，两手拽着始作俑者的腿，把人硬生生拖下挡板。  
两人瞬时抱做一团滚倒在冰面上。不过身材细长的男孩自然不是高头大马的Gordon的对手，三两下就被Gordon制服在身下，只剩下咿呀叫嚷的份了。

“Gordon！”还没等Gordon再做什么过分的修理人的举动，闻声看过来的羽生扬声叫了他一声。

坐在里馃腰腹上，单手就把男孩两只手牢牢按在头顶，完全控制住对方的Gordon抬头看向羽生。

羽生没什么表情地看着他，他身边的陈教练则是忧心忡忡地皱着眉头。  
羽生没说话，对着Gordon勾勾食指，示意他过去。

Gordon撇撇嘴，不情不愿地放开了里馃，一手压着他肩头，用只有彼此听得见的声音对他说，“再敢背后议论羽生，见一次打一次。”说完还挑衅似地拍了拍男孩白嫩嫩的脸颊，起身走了。

里馃得了自由，慢慢坐起身，很不服气地拍了拍身上的冰屑，坐在原地两眼发红地看着沉默地滑走的Gordon，皱着脸快要哭了。

“说过多少遍？！”Gordon一滑到羽生面前，羽生便语气严厉地责问他，他话说一半，但是Gordon自然是懂的。

Gordon什么都没说，只是微微别过头，不看羽生，也不认错。

当着陈教练的面，羽生也不想太驳青年的面子，看他不说话了，便算了，只当他们是小孩子嬉闹，没再深究下去。

“我已经和Patrick说好了，等排练完大家退场后，请他给你看看滑行。”羽生换过语气，平和地说。

Gordon努力压制住不屑的情绪，他先看了羽生一眼，再不动声色地转头对着陈伟群说，“陈教练，谢谢你的好意，不过这怎么好意思，而且里馃要不高兴的吧？”  
正这时候，里馃慢吞吞滑过来了，听到自己的名字被Gordon念到，便来回看了看三个人，最后小小声问陈伟群，“你们在说我什么？”

“没什么。”陈伟群宠溺地摸摸男孩头发，问他，“我等下给Gordon看看滑行，你没意见吧？”

里馃微不可见地皱了下眉头，顿了顿，才慢慢摇了摇头，‘哦’了一声，又无精打采地对着自己的教练说，“Patrick，我有些不舒服，先回去了。你帮我请下假。”

陈伟群立刻露出担忧的神情，拽着男孩抱着肚子的手臂，柔声问，“哪里不舒服？肚子疼？刚刚摔到了？”

听他这么说，羽生立刻责备地剜了Gordon一眼，Gordon赶紧望天，心里想着：要是这死崽子敢告状，明天就接着打。

“没......”好在里馃在教练面前就是个乖孩子，老实巴交的可爱，他哀怨地看了看望着天花板的Gordon，对着自家教练说了句‘我走了。’便抽走被陈伟群抓住的手，向着对面的羽生小幅度地鞠了个躬，就转过身焉头搭脑地往出口滑去。

陈伟群视线跟着他，终究还是不放心，转头对着羽生抱歉地笑笑，“我去看看他。”

羽生笑着点了点头，陈伟群临走前用手拍拍站在一边的Gordon的手臂，笑着，语气亲和地说，“算给我个面子，别老是逗他了。”  
Gordon叹了口气，他也是挺冤枉的，基本上每次都是里馃自己凑上来讨嫌弃才是真的。不过Gordon也懒得解释。只是回了个笑，点头说，“当然。”

等陈伟群离开后，还没等羽生说什么，Gordon就自觉自发地说，“老师我错了，你别再教育我，道理我都懂。”  
正打算说什么的羽生也只好生生刹住车，张了张口，最终也懒得搭理虚心接受屡教不改的青年了。

“晚上请你吃饭好不好？这里我以前来过，附近有一家超正宗的日料店。你一定喜欢！”Gordon顺势换了话题，讨好羽生。

“哦？店名是什么？”羽生难得给面子，还肯搭理他。

Gordon开心地报了店名和大致方位。

“嗯。晚上Patrick说要请我吃饭，刚刚还叫我选地方呢。”羽生挺开心地说，“那就吃这家吧。”

“哈？”Gordon听不懂了，“那我怎么办？”

“我管你怎么办？”羽生爱答不理地。

“你可以让陈教练连我一起请了啊！”Gordon不拿自己当外人。

“你觉得陈教练看着你还吃的下饭？”羽生冷漠脸。  
“我管他吃不吃得下？你看着我胃口大开就好了啊。”Gordon理所当然。

“呵呵。”羽生皮笑肉不笑，“哪里来的自信，隔夜饭呕出来给你看。”

Gordon不说话了，盯着羽生猛看，沉默着表达委屈。  
对这一招羽生早已经免疫，竖起食指隔空点了点他，强调道，“反正今天从冰场出去后我不想再看到你。你懂的。”说完便哼了一声调头滑走了。

Gordon视线缓缓跟着羽生移动，安静地看着他和别的选手继续有说有笑地聊天，好一会儿，Gordon缓缓露出一个意味不明的笑。


	5. Chapter 5

这一天很晚的时候，住在商演主办安排的酒店房间里的羽生听见敲门声，他疑惑这个时间还会有谁来找他。

一开门，门外是笑得讨好的青年。  
羽生冷着脸看着他，Gordon则笑得愈发灿烂。

两人无言对视了几秒，羽生压着声音警告似地问他，“我说过什么来着？”  
青年茫茫然地睁大眼睛，回问，“你说过什么来着？”  
“我说今天离开冰场后不想再看到你！”羽生颇不耐烦地提醒青年。  
“哦～，那个啊。”青年说着把手腕伸到羽生面前，手上的腕表清晰地显示着时间「12：01」

羽生青筋都快爆出，咬牙不语。

“我这么听话，怎么可能会把老师的话当耳旁风呢？你说昨天不想见到我，我就乖乖等到今天！我可是已经在门口干等了两分钟才敲的门。”Gordon还在那里若无其事状触他神经。

羽生懒得同他疯，默默无言地把门掩上，Gordon早知道他要来这招，赶紧一把抵住门，匆忙解释道，“老师帮个忙啊！借我个沙发的位置就好！Allen打呼吵死了。我已经两晚没睡了。”

羽生语气和脸色一样的冷冰冰，“昨晚没睡是因为你出去玩通宵了，你以为我不知道？商演这几天懒得管你！”  
Gordon讪笑了一下，可怜巴巴地，“那也是因为他天天打呼我才出去的，而且我现在想睡了嘛。老师行行好。”

羽生面不改色继续道，“我不止打呼我还说梦话呢。”  
“我愿意听老师说梦话！”Gordon谄媚起来无人能敌。

可惜羽生不买账，“你完全可以再去开一间房间啊，你要是想的话Penthouse Suite也可以搞到吧？这不是你家旗下的酒店吗？”  
Gordon之所以会和别人share一间房是因为主办方办事不力，定少了房间，虽然Gordon也算是为了能让他拿到最后一间单人房，才主动提出和别人share房间的，不过他现在可不想顾及这些。重点是Gordon完全有能力可以轻易解决这个状况的啊！

Gordon夸张地叹一口气，委屈道，“我去问过了，可是客满啊！大家听说你要来，都跑来看表演了，别说这家酒店，方圆五十里内的酒店全无空房了好吗？”

“低调一点！又不是我的个秀！”羽生紧张地来回看看走廊两头，虽然他说话依旧是训斥的口吻，可是面上却忍不住露出了点笑模样，“滚进来。”  
虽然这是个夸大了一点的马屁，不过还算是遵从事实。于是马屁精Gordon就这么顺利地进了屋子。

Gordon强忍着奸计得逞后的笑意，得意洋洋地双手扶在羽生的腰侧，屁颠屁颠地贴在羽生身后跟着他进屋。

羽生被安排在一间大床房里，Gordon看房间唯一的一张床还整整齐齐的，书桌上的笔电倒是打开着，电脑旁边还放着一碗吃了一半正冒着热气的小份点心装杯面。Gordon不由暗笑，他把背包随手一扔，往书桌后方的床上一坐，翘起二郎腿，不怀好意地问，“老师，陈教练请客没让你吃饱吗？”

“还好意思说！”羽生坐回椅子上，拿起杯面呼噜噜吸溜了一大口，边嚼边愤恨地说，“你介绍的那家店是怎么回事？一碟大トロ的价钱就够我平时吃一顿饭的了。我要是放开了吃，Patrick还不得当了裤子才能出来？”

Gordon听得大笑不止，笑到仰头倒在床上。

“笑什么啦？”羽生被他笑得发毛，心想：有这么好笑吗？我平时认真说笑话的时候倒不见你这么卖面子。

幸灾乐祸的青年笑够了，坐起来擦擦眼角笑出来的泪，边问，“那味道怎么样？很不错吧？”

羽生边吃面边摇头，实诚地说，“不知道，谁还有空去注意味道，我一直在担心Patrick的钱包，估计以后他不会再让我选饭店了。哎。”

Gordon心想：你们什么关系啊？还要你替他担心钱包，还要想着以后去哪里吃饭。靠！

“好歹也是名教练，你就算真放开了吃也肯定吃不到他当裤子的。”Gordon带着点不屑地说，很快又换上诚恳的语调，补充道，“不如明天我再请老师去重新吃过吧？你尽管放开了吃，怎么样？”

羽生狐疑地瞥他一眼，三两口吃完杯面，把盒子扔进垃圾桶，擦擦嘴拍拍手，慢吞吞回，“这种餐厅只有人傻钱多的才会去吧？”

“我可是真心想请老师吃顿好的啊！”Gordon桑心了。

“所以说你钱多人傻啊。要不就是图谋不轨，无事献殷勤还能有什么好事呢？”羽生一语中的，Gordon有些心虚了。

“到底什么事啦？”羽生干脆直接问了，“直说吧。你又惹什么事了？我挺得住，你说吧。”

“没事啊...”Gordon吞吞吐吐，“不就是想要借宿嘛！......我想睡床，不想睡沙发。”

羽生将信将疑看了他一会儿，不阴不阳地哼了一声，转头看电脑不理他了。

“老师，这么晚了你还不睡吗？”Gordon拍拍床，示意羽生早点休息。

“急什么。消化消化。”羽生说着，忽然像是想起了什么，说，“对了，现在倒是正好，我刚刚在看你上赛季的比赛视屏，发现你有一个很不好的习惯......”

“哎？！不要了吧。你没事老看我比赛视频做什么？”Gordon戒备地，动着脑筋想要赶紧岔开话题。  
“废话，我是你教练，不看你视频看谁视频？我跟你说......”可惜羽生完全没给他这个机会，立刻噼里啪啦地自顾自说了起来。

他这么一开始便没再停下来，就这么让青年坐在床尾，自己坐到书桌前，就着电脑屏幕慢放重放，一一讲解了好些个Gordon的不足之处，然后他想到什么说什么，从Gordon上赛季的长短节目说到上上赛季上上上赛季的节目，一连说了一个多钟头，等他blahblah的终于讲完了，盘腿坐在床上抱着枕头受着教训的青年已经一脸生无可恋了，Gordon两眼失神地望着一处，焉了吧唧地说，“老师，你赔我睡眠，我今晚铁定要失眠了......”

“切！”话唠完了神清气爽的羽生边往浴室走边冷笑，“没用的东西！”

羽生之前已经洗过澡，等他刷了个牙的时间出来，Gordon还是那么副要死不活的样子坐在那里发傻，看样子受的精神创伤不轻。

羽生站在床尾慢慢脱着衣服，准备上床睡了。

看到羽生快要脱到精光，Gordon才总算来了点精神，顿时欣喜地说，“老师这是要裸睡吗？”  
穿着蓝色四角裤和白色小背心的羽生把脱下来的睡衣扔到青年头上，怪凶狠地命令道，“叠好放到沙发上。”

Gordon一点都不把羽生凶巴巴的语气放在心上，接过衣服，逆来顺受的‘哦’一声，再把衣服胡乱揉巴揉巴成一团，扔到沙发上。  
羽生看得气不打一出来，也懒得教训他了，他自己慢慢走过去把衣服重新拾起来，再一件件整齐叠好，放好。

等回过身，青年已经脱了外衣外裤钻到被子里了，羽生拿他没办法，把他脱下来随意扔在床上的衣服裤子拿过来叠好，放在自己的衣服边上，才慢慢走到另一边，上了床。

一床被子，两个人。  
羽生扯了扯被子，Gordon立刻识相地分给他大半。

“我要是睡着后踢到你生活不能自理，见谅。”羽生严肃脸说着玩笑话，惹得Gordon苦笑起来：“你不说我倒是忘了，现在有点慌了。”  
羽生也笑了，“现在后悔还来得及。好走不送。”  
Gordon摇摇头，他多少明白羽生的拘束，绝不是因为睡姿的关系，不过还是心照不宣为好，“老师，你放开睡好了，大不了我再抱着你的腿睡。”

羽生不理他，扭过身关了自己这边的床头灯。Gordon躺在那里没有动，羽生犹豫了一下，问他，“我关灯了？”

“等等。”Gordon拉着羽生手臂让他面向自己，笑着说，“再聊个五分钟呗。”  
羽生捂着嘴打了一个哈欠，含糊道，“聊什么？”

“你和陈教练现在感情比以前好了不少吧？是从什么时候开始走近的？”Gordon忍不住八卦起这件事，他需要知道那个陈教练在羽生心目中究竟是个什么分量。

“嗯.....”羽生认真思考了下，不是很确定地说，“应该是从他那时候来挖角，让我去他那里做教练吧。”  
“他来挖过你？”Gordon挺吃惊的，“什么时候？我怎么不知道？”  
“那时候我还没接手你啊。刚做教练没多久的时候。”  
“哦。”Gordon又问，“你为什么不答应他？条件不好？”  
羽生揉揉眼睛，倒是对Gordon知无不言，“条件肯定是比这里要好的，不过我还是比较喜欢和他做对手啦，这样大家都比较有干劲，我也是这么和他说的，比起做同伴，我还是希望能做你一辈子的对手。他听后笑了。之后便没再提过这件事，从那以后他会时不时的和我交流交流教学经验什么的，也会一起讨论讨论新规啊评分走向啊什么的，我们可是良性竞争哦。”羽生不无自豪地慢慢说。

Gordon听完算是放下心了。过了这么久了，就算有事也早就有事了，看来他们果然只不过是君子之交。

“不过老师，一辈子的对手不是指另一半吗？你确定陈教练没有误会什么？”Gordon玩笑道。  
“呸。”羽生气结，瞪着Gordon，“你还是我一辈子的冤家呢，那一辈子的冤家是什么？”  
“哈哈哈。言之有理。一辈子的冤家才是另一半。我当之无愧啊！我要做老师一辈子的冤家！”Gordon对羽生挑逗似地抛了个媚眼。  
羽生简直要被他气晕过去，压着声音吼他，“睡觉！”

Gordon笑得暧昧，眨眨眼，突然出其不意地问，“老师，和男生做舒服吗？”

羽生欲抬手去关Gordon那侧床头灯的手被青年硬生生吓得僵在半空，他放下手，瞪了邪气笑着的青年一眼，没好气地说，“你去试试不就知道了？你这么没节操，居然没试过？”

Gordon叹一口气，难得有些害羞地说，“我也想啊，可是男生中我只喜欢老师啊。我上次是想和别人试试，可是不行，硬不起来。”

这三年来，羽生已经基本适应了Gordon时不时失心疯般的发言，只要给他点时间缓冲，他大多都能消化，此刻他也只是愣了几秒，便轻轻叹了口气，无奈地说，“你真的别这么乱来，总有一天得病。”

“怎么会？我很当心的好吗？”Gordon随意解释了一句，再次问道，“说真的，到底舒服吗？”  
羽生不耐烦了，气汹汹地说，“说了自己去试试不就知道了？”  
Gordon又委屈又无奈地抱怨，“你又不给我试。”

这次羽生重重拍了拍和他面对面躺着的青年的脸颊，挑了挑眉毛，不阴不阳地说，“可以啊，要我上你吗？”  
羽生说这句话时表情‘攻’得不得了，Gordon觉得如果他当下说‘好’，羽生可能真的会二话不说上了他。  
他赶紧‘哈哈’笑了笑，装傻道，“老师真幽默......不过还是算了，我也没有这么重的好奇心的。”

羽生不睬他，探手关了灯。房间顿时陷入黑暗中，不过很快的，眼睛适应了黑暗后，基本还是可以看清大致轮廓，闭着眼睛准备睡了的羽生强烈感觉到被注视着的那种焦灼感。一睁眼果然就看到青年正盯着他看，眼神犀利，亮得反光，仿若夜幕中孤狼的眼。羽生被他吓了一跳，也对视着他，怒道，“做什么眼睛睁这么大？还睡不睡了？！”

“老师，我已经空窗三个月了，你知道吗？”狼眼青年平静地开口，可是语气要多可怜有多可怜，仿若世界末日。

羽生很没同情心地说，“不是很好吗？过去三个月我看你活蹦乱跳的，训练质量都比平时高了。说明空窗对你很有好处。把所有精力投入到训练中很好！”

Gordon继续生无可恋的口吻，“一点都不好！禁欲三个月啊老师！不是人过的日子，好辛苦！”  
羽生露出鄙视的眼神，撇撇嘴，“没出息！”

Gordon心想：就你有出息。  
这么一想，他忽然话锋一转，问道，“那老师上次是何时？”

羽生顿时不响了。闭上眼睛，装睡。  
 “是何时？”Gordon一心打破沙锅问到底。  
“你烦死了！”羽生闭着眼睛吼他，“闭嘴！睡觉！”

Gordon毫不介意羽生的粗暴，一个人扮演柯南自言自语地说下去，“话说从你带我开始，我就没看你和谁交往过......该不会......”Gordon欲言又止，“该不会......”

羽生等了半天没等到下文，戒备地接口道，“不会什么？”

Gordon彻底不怕死了，含着笑意说，“不会还是老处男吧？”  
闭着眼睛的羽生被他气笑了，张开眼睛看着一脸好奇望着他的青年，终于笑得邪媚地一字一顿地说，“就算是老处男又关你屁事？”

Gordon乐起来，笑得特别天真无邪，眨眨眼，说，“我来帮你破处呗老师，我技术很好哦。免费帮你破个处，免得你整天欲求不满地老是对我这么凶拿我出气，我也很可怜的。”  
比厚脸皮什么的，多吃了十年米的羽生果然仍不是青年的对手，他压下眉头，对着笑得没脸没皮的Gordon吼，“滚！”

“不滚。”青年摇摇头，“我来验证下。”说完他就一个前倾没有任何预兆地吻上了羽生。  
羽生自然是被惊到了，但是他很快镇定下来。青年的吻很温柔，一开始只是贴着他的唇瓣，舌尖轻轻地掠过羽生的唇再轻柔地抵入羽生唇间，意外的是羽生毫不犹豫地分开唇齿接纳了青年的抵入，甚至还奉上自己的舌尖和他相抵，纠缠着热吻了起来。

时间不长的一吻结束，Gordon缓缓退出羽生的口腔，还意犹未尽地舔了舔对方的唇，稍微退开点距离，看着羽生似笑非笑满不在乎的表情，Gordon心服口服地说，“我收回先前的话，老师绝不可能是处男。”  
羽生冷漠地哼一声，又不免有些得意洋洋地抿了抿嘴掩饰笑意。

“不过......”Gordon又贴近羽生一点，紧紧盯着他的眼睛，说，“也已经三年了吧？啧啧。”  
羽生下意识地头往后仰了仰，压着眉头凶他，“三年又怎么样？谁像你一样，是个人都能上。”  
Gordon闻言也不管羽生对自己的胡乱诽谤了，而是抓住了重点，惊愕不已地瞪大眼睛，“真的三年？！”  
羽生意识到自己应了这小子的套话，有些后悔了，他推了拼命凑到他面前的青年一把，颇不耐烦地说，“关你屁事？闭嘴！睡觉！”

“不行不行！”Gordon边急匆匆地说边拽着羽生的手臂不让他再往后退，“我必须帮帮你。”说着便倾身过去堵羽生的嘴，又准备吻他。


	6. Chapter 6

把之前那个亲吻纯当玩笑的羽生这次不干了，死命压着靠过来的青年的肩膀，语气凶恶地警告他，“够了啊！”

黑灯瞎火又和羽生躺在一张床上的青年仿佛被打开了某个控制着兽欲的开关，已经全然听不懂语气看不懂情势了，他一手抓着羽生抵挡他的手，一手扣着羽生的腰把人一个劲儿地往自己怀里捞，嘴上说，“真的三年也太惨了，让我帮帮你啊老师！不要客气！”

“滚！放手听到没有？！我数1.2.3......”羽生被青年逼到床角，要不是被青年环着腰，他恐怕已经摔下去了。

“你数啊。”Gordon打断他，痞子似的笑着，不疾不徐地说，“不过就算你数到一百二十三我也是不会停的。而且我是在日行一善啊老师，你配合一点！”

羽生还来不及回嘴咒骂，就被Gordon一把捞回床正中。  
青年再一个翻身压到他身上，一手扣着羽生的腰，一手握住羽生推拒的手，和他十指相扣地制止他多余的动作，抓着他的手压在床上，嘴唇毫不费力地找到他的唇，不管三七二十一地热吻他，把他呼之欲出的碎碎念彻底堵住。

和之前的吻法截然不同了，这一次明显带着欲望的情热，直接了当地撩拨欲望的深吻。Gordon一边亲吻他，覆在他腰侧的手也一点没有含糊，开始上下其手地抚摸他的腰和屁股，无论是青年探入他齿间的舌还是抚在他身上的手都带着明显的沾有情欲意味的挑逗，且越来越激烈。

羽生被人高马大的青年全力以赴地压在身下，虽然有心反抗，却是一件谈何容易的事情。

别说羽生真的已经很久没有做这件快乐的事，况且在久经沙场的青年极富经验的讨好下，他的反抗便越发艰难了。  
推拒的手被青年抓住揉在他宽大的手掌里，手指交缠下，青年的拇指指腹甚至还能有条不紊地合着亲吻的节奏温柔摩挲他的掌心，带来阵阵酥痒。  
不得不说，Gordon在情事上恐怕真的很在行。

不过无论怎么说，羽生都觉得这个玩笑真是开得太过头了，他虽然是喜欢男生没错，但并不代表对象是谁都可以，更别说是眼前这个小了自己这么多的学生。

而且Gordon又是怎么回事？虽然青年一直口口声声号称喜欢他，求交往。不过羽生再自恋也不可能真去把这种恶质的玩笑话当真。何况接触的越久，羽生便越看清Gordon那把感情当儿戏的属性。  
他绝不会是真的喜欢他。  
所以现在是怎样？三个月的禁欲终于把青年逼得荤素不忌，向自己的教练伸出魔爪了吗？！

 

“够......够了！”羽生好不容易侧过头躲开了青年的亲吻，不过也只是一两秒的事，Gordon像是一条超黏人又不知羞的大狗，立刻又凑了过来堵住了他的唇。还在唇舌交缠间回答他，“不够...老师.......还早...”  
“......等等！”羽生吃力地推着他。  
“等什么？等奥运金？”Gordon说话中也不影响他上下其手的动作，“我一定会拿到的...然后我们就会交往...所以现在只不过是预支一次亲热而已，我们都需要，不是吗？你不想吗？”

羽生被他又亲又摸的，感情上再不乐意，远离性爱滋润多年的身体却已经违背意志的全然复苏了，下身都已经硬挺到微微胀痛的地步。  
没出息！羽生在心中痛骂自己。

看羽生沉默着没有反应了，接下去Gordon就再不给彼此说话的余力。

“唔......”羽生一边还是觉得这样下去不行，一边被口腔里炙热的纠缠翻搅弄得意识模糊。

说到底人还是逃脱不了动物的本性，一旦欲望被引燃，剩下的理智也会跟着一起焚烧殆尽。  
亲吻的感觉太美好了，肢体亲昵的纠缠也太让人怀念了。剥去繁复的道德伦理的束缚，单纯的性爱，是一件何其美妙的事情。

羽生仅存的一点理智还在拼命地做着运算，他不讨厌Gordon，他已经很久没有做爱，是Gordon主动招惹他，是Gordon技术太好了，Gordon是一夜情的老手，事后不会存在那么多的计较，就这一晚......

天平早已经慢慢倾斜，而在青年一口含住他下身的时候，彻底翻盘了......

羽生什么都想不了了，他真的太久没做了，平时又忙，连自慰的次数都有限，现在被青年这么极尽讨好的服侍，简直舒服到连魂魄都要飞起。

羽生双手胡乱抓着埋首在他双腿间的青年的头发，咬着嘴唇极力按压下呼之欲出的呻吟。  
Gordon含着他，温热的舌尖缓缓掠过铃口，一遍又一遍的用舌头爱抚着他，吸吮舔吻的力度恰到好处，羽生下意识地曲起双腿，双脚踩在青年宽阔的肩膀上，终于被青年舔得忘我地呻吟出声，他紧紧闭着眼睛仰着脖子，舒服到连膝盖都在微微发抖。

Gordon的双手留恋在羽生的大腿内侧和臀部，和着揉摸的频率耐心舔弄他，最后甚至把他整根含入嘴里，用口腔深处爱抚他。羽生已经舒服得不知如何是好 ，踩在青年肩背上的脚趾都舒服得蜷缩起来，终于在青年恶劣的一记用力吸吮下泻了出来。

Gordon没想到他会不打招呼就一泄如注，来不及及时抽身，吃进去一半‘好东西’。  
Gordon慢慢直起身，手撑在羽生身侧掠过他去床头柜上的纸巾盒里抽了几张纸巾，把嘴里的东西吐在纸巾上。

射精后的羽生敞着腿，手臂搭在额头上半张着眼睛，魂不附体地望着天花板极速喘息着。  
“不好意思......”羽生喘着气转过视线看着青年，为自己没打招呼就射了人家一嘴而道歉。

Gordon把用过的纸巾放回床头柜上，对羽生温柔地笑了笑，“四年没做了，没什么好不好意思的。”

刚刚还说三年好吗？  
羽生也懒得和他计较，不辩解。

Gordon拉开羽生覆在脸上的手臂，又要凑过去吻他，羽生别过头避开青年的唇，嫌弃地说，“恶不恶心？”

Gordon愣了一愣才反应过来，好气又好笑地说，“还不是你自己的东西？”  
羽生皱皱眉头，“是又怎么样？还是恶心啊！”  
青年无奈，笑了一下，出其不意地扣着羽生的下巴，恶狠狠地吻了上去，在Gordon的半胁迫下，两人分享了一个情色十足的湿吻，分开后Gordon恶意地笑着，问他，“味道怎么样？”

味道不怎么样，不过自己的东西羽生也不想过分评价，于是换了话题问道，“你为什么技术这么好？”  
Gordon嘚瑟地笑笑，挑了挑眉，不予回答。

羽生皱眉看着他，怀疑道，“你不会一直有在跟男生做吧？”  
“当然没有！”Gordon急急反驳，“说了是第一次。”  
羽生沉默看着他，眼中明显有着猜忌。  
“真的没做过这件事......不过很多女生为我做过，怎样舒服我还是懂的。”Gordon带着些小得意，献宝似地，“我是个好学生吧？”

说到学生，刚经过高潮，思绪还有些云里雾里的羽生慢慢醒过神，意识到和他滚在一起的这一个正是他的学生。

Gordon也看出了这一点了，恨不得立刻收回前言，他深怕来不及，赶忙再一次压住羽生狼吻了起来，不给羽生想太多的时间，就又把他往下一波的情欲里拽。

“该老师服务我了哦！”Gordon在亲吻的间隙里提要求，“你不可以耍赖，我已经为你做了这么多了。”

羽生的头脑还很热，身体也依旧处在一触即发的状态，被青年撩拨了几下，很快就又有了感觉。  
反正已经这样了，他也懒得想太多，等天亮了总会有办法。  
这是下半身给他总结出的结论。只是现在的他还不能想明白这个结论有多危险。

“我不口交。”不过羽生还是有他的坚持的。  
“嗯。”Gordon不会强迫他做这件事，因为他已经想好了要怎么解决这个矛盾，“没关系。”Gordon边搂着羽生又亲又摸的，边伸长一只手打开了床头灯，又从床头柜里摸出事先放在那里的一瓶润滑剂和几个套套。

羽生看清他拿出来的是什么后，顿时震惊了，“你带了这个？你到我房间来借宿带了这些东西？！”

“不是......”Gordon被羽生激动的语气唬得愣了愣，打起哈哈，“因为我太饥渴了，随时准备来一发，所以一直随身带着这些。”

说着又扑上去压着羽生狂亲，羽生的声音却渐渐冷下来，他猛力推开Gordon，阴测测地瞪着他，严肃追问道，“所以谁都可以？我只是你的随便？”

Gordon卡壳了几秒，有些掌握不了羽生这个问题的重点，不过Gordon觉得回答不对就可能彻底搞砸，于是他用他那此刻供血不太足的脑袋做起极速的数据分析。  
顿了几秒，Gordon孤注一掷地说，“其实我今天来的目的就是找老师做这件事！我只想和老师做这件事！别人都不行！”

说完他就立刻狂亲羽生，而这一次羽生居然只是轻轻“哼”了一声，便没再反抗。  
Gordon心想：bingo！！他果然还是懂他的亲亲老师的。

 

Gordon真的是第一次和男人做这件事情。  
虽然理论上差不多，不过实践上到底还是有差别的。  
“疼吗？”Gordon给羽生做扩张，手指探入三根后，便感觉身下的身体有些发颤。他有点下不去手了，吻了吻两手攀着他肩膀紧闭着双眼的羽生的眼尾，Gordon挺心疼的。

闻言，羽生睁开眼睛给了青年一记眼刀，咬牙切齿地说，“废话！怎么可能不疼！”  
“哦。”Gordon笑了下，用下身已经坚硬如铁的肉棒顶了顶羽生的大腿根，说，“等下恐怕会更疼，因为我的很大。”

羽生伸手下去握住青年的硕大，无言地瞪着他，憋了半天，差一点点就要憋出一句，「不做了！」

Gordon被羽生握得很舒服，挺了挺腰在他手里蹭了蹭，羽生立刻收回手，嫌弃状在青年肩头擦了擦手。  
Gordon无奈地笑着，抽出在羽生体内的手指，亲了亲眉头紧皱的羽生的眼睛，柔声说，“我要进来了哦，老师。”

羽生双手抱住Gordon的脖子，双腿分开伏在青年的腰侧，两人更紧密地拥在一起，耳鬓厮磨着为结合做着最后的准备。

羽生贴在Gordon耳边，轻轻地‘嗯’了一声，又立刻严肃地补充道，“你要是敢弄痛我......”  
还没等他说完，Gordon就亲了亲他的耳朵，温柔至极地说，“不会的，交给我。”

Gordon的分身真的很大，慢慢碾磨着顶入的感觉让羽生头皮也跟着发麻了。  
不是疼，而是胀满的恐惧，被另一个人进入身体的违和感。这一种已经多时不曾体会的既熟悉又陌生的感觉。熟悉到让他觉得甜蜜，陌生到让他感到害怕。  
恍惚间，羽生忽然想到：原来被不是喜欢的人进入身体也是可以的。  
做爱，没有爱，也是可以的。

羽生双手抱着青年的肩背，让他一寸一寸地进入着自己的身体，接纳了他。  
等青年终于一插到底的时候，一颗泪同时滑出了羽生的眼眶，不是因为疼痛，他也不知道是因为什么。  
或许是因为经过了这么多年，他终于和别人做了这件事，让另一个人进入了他的身体。而这一切，与爱无关。

羽生把脸贴在青年的肩颈上，擦去了泪痕。  
Gordon体贴的停下了动作，等着羽生适应，他用一只手轻轻托着羽生的后颈，手指和缓而耐心地抚摸着他的发尾，这一个简简单单的动作，让羽生产生了一种正被这个小他近十岁的青年宠溺着的错觉。

羽生贴着青年的耳朵，轻声说，“动吧，Gordon，可以了。”  
“嗯。”Gordon乖巧地应了一声，吻了下羽生的眼尾，稍稍换了个动作，他手臂撑着身体，一手托上羽生的腰腹，小心翼翼地动作了起来。

开始的幅度并不大，浅浅的抽送，在羽生的肠道深处一下一下的顶弄，每一次只抽出一点，再插到最深。这样抽插了十几下，等羽生适应了他的大小，青年便慢慢加大了幅度，大幅地抽送了几下后，Gordon似乎还嫌不过瘾，他直起腰半跪在羽生两腿间，双手托着羽生的屁股把他下半身抬到一定高度，再加速顶弄他，每一次抽出几乎都退到穴口，再狠狠地一插到底。

羽生一开始还有些不能适应，不过很快地便在青年变着花样的纯熟动作中有了感觉，随着青年越来越激烈的律动频率而急促地喘息着。

在愈来愈深入而火热的顶入中，居高临下望着他的青年的眼神也渐渐变了，微蹙着眉头，眯着眼睛望着他的Gordon表情不似平时的慵懒随性，而是严肃又深沉的，眼神深邃中透着几分危险的意味，无端端就那么成熟了几分。沉迷在快感中的羽生头脑混沌，被对方顶弄得在床面上一上一下地沉浮，感官也变得不似平时真切，这么迷迷糊糊地睁着眼睛看着对方，羽生忽然有一瞬间感到对方无比的陌生，陌生到几乎让他认不得。

Gordon把羽生挡在唇上的手臂拉起来，送到自己嘴边，吻了吻羽生的手心，边在他身上奋力驰骋，边嗓音低沉地蛊惑他，“老师，我要听你的叫床声。”  
羽生被青年熟悉的声音唤回神智，是了，他是Gordon。

羽生极力克制的呻吟声被青年凶狠的撞击弄得支离破碎，听闻Gordon的要求，他更是咬了咬牙，越发收敛起除了喘息外不应该发出的任何声音，吝啬地说，“...滚！......想的美！”  
Gordon呼地笑开了，早知道他不肯轻易就范。Gordon胯下的动作不停，边把羽生的两条长腿抬起来，把他的小腿缓缓驾到自己肩膀上，这样一来，就更方便了Gordon愈发深入地进入他。  
Gordon侧头吻了吻羽生架在他肩膀上的一只脚的脚踝，再回过头对着望着他出神的羽生说，“老师，这一切比我预想的还要美好。”  
羽生极速喘息着，看着青年说不出话，也不知道该说些什么。  
Gordon勾起嘴角微微笑了笑，接着说，“接下去会更美好。”  
随着他的语音一落，胯下的动作更是加倍地疯狂了起来，比方才激烈深重得多的律动让酒店那沉重的双人床都发出了‘吱呀吱呀’不堪重负的叫唤。

“唔...！”羽生被青年每一次抽插中刻意摩擦过他前列腺的恶意举动弄得不住发抖，终于忍无可忍地呻吟出声。他又下意识地用手去捂着嘴，却立刻被青年霸道地抓住手腕拉开。  
青年呼吸沉重，嗓音低沉而性感，语气很沉地甚至带着些命令口吻地说，“我说过了老师，我要听你叫出来。”  
平日里逆来顺受的阿拉斯加突然化身为狼，这一变化让羽生颇不能接受，他被这匹狼崽子插得架在对方肩膀上的双腿都止不住的阵阵发颤，疯狂的快感从两人的交合处一波又一波地蔓延至身体各处的神经末端。

羽生张了张口，想要训斥青年几句，可是一张嘴泄露出来的只有甜腻的呻吟，他觉得丢人极了，只好又拼命咬住嘴唇，在青年的进攻下七零八落地哼哼。  
Gordon放下羽生的双腿，引导着他把双腿缠在自己的腰上，青年近乎凶猛的律动频率不变，俯下身抱住羽生在情欲下透出粉色的肩膀，他把他抱入怀里，再和他热切的激吻。渐渐的，亲吻的热度也随着身下的抽送变得凶悍，羽生感到覆在他身上的青年像是要把他彻底揉进怀里，更像是要吃了他那般的亲吻他，弄死他一样地用力操干他。  
“慢一点...Gordon...太快了...嗯......不行....太..太深了......啊啊！”  
羽生也不想讨饶，不过Gordon这个年龄对性爱诠释的激烈程度可能已经超出了他能承受的范围，如果任由青年任性下去，他怕自己明天会散架。  
可是激情中的青年哪里听得见叫停的话，他一边舔吻着羽生的锁骨，一边用哄孩子的口吻对他说，“老师你真是太棒了...嗯...马上就好了。乖。”

可是这个“马上”却久久远远，似乎永远也到不了头......

 

————————————————

 

让你们不帮羽生老师打妖妖灵喏！(･᷄ὢ･᷅)


	7. Chapter 7

清晨，羽生赤身裸体的坐在酒店房间的浴室马桶上，他手肘撑在膝盖上，弯着腰两手插在头发里，痛苦状抱着头，沉思。  
羽生酒精过敏，不能喝酒，不过他想宿醉的感受恐怕也就是和现在差不离了吧。

羽生抱着胀痛的脑袋，低着头正好可以看见自己大腿内侧一路向上延伸到肚子上都是零零落落的已经风干了的精斑，有他自己的，也有Gordon的。

昨晚的疯狂程度打破了他活到现在对性爱的认知。想到那激烈的程度，羽生不禁咽了口口水。昨晚两人就是‘干’，纯粹的‘干’，像野兽一样，一个晚上翻来覆去各种姿势，淫乱得不得了。  
他不记得自己和Gordon究竟做了几回，只记得最后自己哑着嗓子又是咒骂又是威胁又是求饶地叫停青年，他不知道最后究竟是哪一种起了作用，但是等青年总算放过他的时候，他已经叫不出声说不出话了。

他被自己的学生...不对不对！  
他把自己的学生...也不对！  
他和自己的学生...  
都不对！

羽生此时的心境就和他当下的状况一样，糟糕透顶，已经不知如何是好了。  
他想不明白自己昨晚究竟是怎么了？  
一定是被鬼附身了才会和自己的学生上床吧？  
而且这个学生不是别人，还是Gordon！  
三年来，他无数次地为了对方混乱的夜生活教训他，到头来自己居然成了他夜生活的一部分。  
真是笑话......  
天大的笑话！

这间酒店房间一定不干净！！！  
羽生捂住脸，他想喊救命。

经过昨晚一夜，羽生的腿是软的，他到浴室自然是想洗澡，不过他好不容易走进来才发现，如果不在马桶上坐一坐，他就快要站不住了。  
羽生又坐了一会儿，才终于艰难地站起来缓缓走进淋浴间。胡乱冲去身上一夜的痕迹后，羽生穿上素日里上冰的UA训练服。

走出浴室时，Gordon已经醒了，正靠着床头裸身坐着，被子随意地掩着下半身，他表情慵懒地低垂着视线坐在那里。应该是还没睡醒，所以带着些起床气的沉着脸，头发有点乱，额发被他一把往后抄去，变成了有些凌乱的大背头，配上那一副模特一般的冷漠脸倒是显得既成熟又诱惑。身上覆着明显的肌肉，不夸张，但是每一块肌肉的纹理都很清晰，落在小麦色的肌肤上，悠悠散发着雄性荷尔蒙的气味，显得异常性感，非常的男人。

做过了就不一样了......羽生心想。

他以前从没这么看待过青年，也许是因为第一次见面的时候Gordon还小，而他母亲对羽生说话的中心思想又总是他家小孩怎么怎么顽皮，需要怎样怎样的严加看管。也许从那一刻开始，羽生便自觉自发地把Gordon归类到小孩子那一档，哪怕他们初见的时候Gordon已经是高大帅气的16.7岁的半大小伙子了。  
再来是Gordon面对他的态度，青年总是表现得十分乖巧，哪怕很多时候只是阳奉阴违的隐忍，可是无论羽生说什么，至少在羽生面前他都会服帖照做，不会有任何忤逆的行为。这就不免让羽生在心理上生出些优越感，觉得自己是能够掌控这个人的，他已经习惯了Gordon对他的言听计从。所以他把他当孩子，把他当学生，从没有以另外的角度看待过他。

然而，做过了就不一样了......

羽生惊觉到这一点时，被他暗自念叨了半天的青年才总算回过神来了似地缓缓看向了他。视线对上他的瞬间，Gordon脸上那原本冰封的表情便一下子就化开了，化成了一个暖人心脾的微笑。

Gordon是那种面无表情时看上去很冷峻，而一旦挂上笑容就会立刻变得很阳光的男生。  
羽生望着笑颜灿烂的青年却怎么也笑不出来。他们两人对视着，很久，谁都没有先说话。Gordon始终笑着，看不出为什么而笑，反正心情很不错的样子。羽生则是努力沉着脸，他在拼命找回自己为人师表的脸面。

他想要为了昨晚青年差点要把他干死的事情骂他一顿做个秋后算账，不过想了想还是觉得这样太孩子气，也会无端助长了青年的威风。  
算了，反正一定不会有第二次，他不求青年做什么改正了。

“昨晚......”羽生好不容易开口了，却发现自己的嗓子是哑的，至于为什么是哑的，咳咳！他清了清喉咙，看着一脸期待望着他的青年，再次开口说，“昨晚什么都没发生。”

始终微笑着望着他的Gordon闻言立刻不笑了，他倏然睁大了双眼，像是被玩弄了的失了身的姑娘那般委屈，几乎立刻就回嘴说，“怎么会什么都没有发生呢？！”他语气无辜，举证却毫不含糊，立刻掀开盖在自己腰腹间的薄被，指了指他那肌肉线条分明的腹部，委屈地说，“该发生的都发生了啊！你看！我这里都是你的DNA啊老师！所以你怎么可以说那种话呢！”  
听他这么个口气和说辞，羽生还真有那么一瞬间觉得自己是个玩弄了黄花大闺女的负心汉，不过想到那些玩意儿是怎么弄上去的，羽生便很快清醒过来，他脑海里掠过昨晚自己尖叫着高潮的画面，以及青年贴在他耳边恶劣地说着：还有这么多，今天非要把老师榨干到什么都射不出来为止。

所以究竟是谁玩弄了谁还真是说不准。他碰上了一个淫魔，问题是他明明早知道这是一个淫魔，却还是和他上了床。  
怪谁？

或许，这是他这辈子到目前为止犯过的最大的错误......

羽生冷静了下，对着脸皮堪比城墙的青年说，“你又没死，查什么DNA？......回你自己房间，洗个澡，洗完了就什么都没有了。”

Gordon皱起眉头，越发委屈了，“老师，怎么可以这样？你要对我负责啊。我第一次都给你了！”  
羽生想起昨晚青年那老练的模样，结合他这句话，简直就像是听了一个天大的笑话，但他却实在不怎么笑得出来，难得骂起了脏话，“放屁！什么第一次？你都不知道第几百次了你！”  
Gordon歪歪头，竖起三根手指做发誓状，一本正紧地说，“和男生绝对是第一次，而且托老师的福，我已经喜欢上了和老师做的感觉，the best sex ever！！”

羽生竟然无言以对，楞楞望着笑着的青年，半晌也想不出反驳的话。

“是不是嘛？老师也很舒服吧？今天看上去心情都好了！”Gordon还在那里胡说八道。  
羽生耐性告罄，牙齿都要咬碎地挤出一个，“滚！”  
青年眨巴眨巴眼睛，抱着一个枕头从床的那头滚了几下滚到床脚，仰面看着站在床脚边的羽生，问，“是这样滚吗老师？”  
羽生似乎真的能听到自己牙齿咬崩的声音。  
“我很乖吧？”青年还在那里不知死活地撩拨他的神经。  
“乖得很！！”羽生点点头，恨声说，“现！在！别！动！”  
Gordon果真躺在那里乖乖不动，笑得一脸恬静地望着羽生。  
羽生突然一脚压上床，骑在他腰上捞过被子猛然盖在青年头上，闷声轮起拳头对着青年就是一顿毫不留情的拳打脚踢。  
“哎哟哎哟！”被子下的青年也不傻，被盖住头脸的时候便开始挣扎，奈何羽生气急，又是有备而来，一时顺利困住他，没让他逃脱。  
“你不是乖吗？不是叫你别动吗？你不是乖吗？那你倒是别动呀！！！”羽生边打他，边恨声教训他。

这一次胖揍比过去每一次都要认真且耗时长久。Gordon就这么被闷在被子下活活挨了好几分钟的打。羽生打他打得很认真。打完了终于觉得出了一口恶气，好过了一些些。

＊＊＊

最后调整彩排的时候，花塚里馃独自坐在挡板上吃着点心。  
经过了昨晚的舒解而心情大好的Gordon注意到那小子今天一直虎着个脸对他各种视而不见的拽样，要是放在平时Gordon是肯定不会鸟他的。不过此刻Gordon心情洋溢，不免想要过去顺毛撸一把逗一下这个明显在生闷气的小家伙。逮到他落单的空档，Gordon便不疾不徐滑到他了身边。

里馃还在为昨天的事情不开心，看到Gordon滑过来了便有些戒备地原地挪了挪，他原本想走，可是最终还是坐在那里没有动，目视他处就是不看Gordon。

Gordon两手一撑坐到里馃旁边的挡板上，他坐稳后便侧过头看着里馃。里馃依旧默默地啃着他的巧克力营养棒，看着前方当Gordon不存在。

“你怎么又在吃？”Gordon好脾气地笑着问他。  
里馃把最后一口饼干塞到嘴里，像只小仓鼠一样地用力咀嚼着，说不了话。

“哟，我们家馃馃还在生气？气性可真不小。”Gordon像逗小孩那样地逗他，伸手捏捏里馃肉嘟嘟的耳垂，好言好语地说，“昨天是我过分，我道歉。别生气了，嗯？我教你跳3A。”

“没生气！”里馃歪了歪脑袋，避开Gordon捏着他耳垂的手，有些赌气地喃喃，“才不要你教！”  
“哦。那你的3A怎么办？陈教练教不了吧？”Gordon很坏心眼地开着玩笑。  
里馃不理他，又从口袋里摸出一包巧克力饼干，拆开，吃了起来。

“真的。我说你怎么总在吃？”Gordon看着‘咔哧咔哧’啃饼干的里馃苦笑不已。

“因为Patrick叫我增重。”里馃有些苦恼地叹一口气，“太轻的话，滑得太快了我会有点飘。”  
Gordon噗嗤一声笑出来，又堪堪忍住，他忍笑忍得很辛苦，“你是在开玩笑吧？这个还蛮好笑的。”  
里馃无辜状摇摇头，边吃饼干边说，“是真的。因为我滑得快啊！”  
Gordon笑得眼泪都快出来了，他才不管好胜心极强的男孩的话里有话，只为了那前半句发笑。他边笑边扫视着场上，无意间对视到羽生，羽生冷漠状看着他，可能是在示意他不要招惹里馃，Gordon立刻对着羽生暧昧地眨了眨眼，羽生却马上假装没看到似地转开了视线。

他又在和陈伟群聊天，虽然知道他们应该没什么，不过Gordon依然觉得不爽。很不爽。

“你教练有朋友吗？”Gordon目不转睛地盯着远处的两人，问里馃。  
“什么朋友？”里馃傻了吧唧地问。  
Gordon鄙视地看他一眼，嫌他笨，“女朋友？男朋友？炮友？”  
“炮..炮炮炮炮友？！！”单纯的里馃惊得差点被刚吃进嘴里的那口饼干噎死，他结巴好了便咳嗽不止。  
Gordon给他拍拍背，凉嗖嗖地说，“挺住，你死了就没人和我抢奥运金了，多没劲。”

里馃拿起放在身边挡板上的水壶喝了一口水，边喝边傻愣愣地盯着远处的陈伟群看了一会儿，他倒是从来没有想到过这个问题，对方也是一把年龄的人了，身边却还是没有一个能定下来的对象。  
陈伟群目前是肯定没有恋人的，里馃能这么确定这一点，是因为他从一年前就为了上课方便离开父母搬出来住了，而陈伟群的住所正好又离他学校很近，家里又有空房间，又是他的单身汉教练。总之姻缘巧合下，他就搬去陈伟群家合住了。所以对于陈伟群的私生活，他倒是比谁都清楚的。

“没有的！他好忙的。没有的。”里馃老实巴交地，“他平时除了俱乐部就是家里，要不就是出差啊参加活动的，偶尔和朋友出去聚个餐什么的，可是肯定没有男女朋友。而且为什么是男女朋友？他之前交的都是女朋友啦！才没有男朋友！”  
Gordon将信将疑地点点头，“笔笔直？”  
“嗯！嗯！”里馃肯定地点了两下头。  
“hmm..”Gordon模棱两可地应一声，但他总觉得哪里不太对。  
“为什么忽然问这个呀？”里馃好奇道。

Gordon全当没听见，没理他，再一次往那两人看去，同时注意到陈伟群正往他们这边张望，表情带着明显的忧虑，像是担心自家小孩被欺负的家长，撞到Gordon的视线又立刻佯装无事地调转开视线。

有点可疑！

Gordon暗暗观察起来。  
没过多久，陈伟群又看了过来，Gordon假装目视他方，再偷偷捕捉起他的视线，顺着陈伟群的目光最终慢慢落在了自己身边的里馃身上。男孩又拆了一包小饼干，正晃荡着双腿，一口热茶配着一口饼干的吃得好不开心。Gordon再看回陈伟群，对方正看着里馃，脸上表情温柔地，注意到Gordon的视线后，陈伟群的眼里有一闪而过的惊慌，但这一次他总算没再生硬地别转视线，而是对着Gordon略一点头，虽然不甚明显，但是Gordon还是感受到了对方眼神里那一丝警告的意味。

有趣！这过分的保护欲说明了什么？  
Gordon再一联想到陈伟群昨天的措辞以及回忆起以往他对里馃的那些无微不至的过格关照。Gordon忽然心中一动。

“你跟着陈教练几年了？”Gordon转头轻声问里馃。  
里馃把最后一口饼干吃掉，又把水壶捻紧放到一边，用衣袖擦擦嘴，才说，“四年多了呀。怎么了？”

Gordon回想了下这小孩四年前的模样，再仔细看看他现在的样子。不得不说，他眉眼真的长开了，变好看了不少。十八九岁的年纪，别说里馃五官标致身材美好，单单是这浑身上下散发出的青春气息就有够诱惑人心的。  
啧啧，没想到啊没想到。

“看什么？”里馃看Gordon望着他慢慢笑起来，还笑得很是不怀好意，不免心生戒备起来。里馃虚张声势地把脸一虎，皱眉说，“你要是再推我，我就去告诉羽生教练！”

Gordon“嗤”地笑了，“你就算不去告状，我也舍不得推你。”说着Gordon把手一扬，环住里馃的肩左右摇晃了下，柔声说，“我们可是相亲相爱的Team Canada，right？”  
里馃斜眼看着Gordon，受了惊吓似地猛摇了摇头。  
“啧！”Gordon快要发作，吓唬他，“你再和我唱反调试试？”  
里馃这次是真的受了惊吓，再一次猛摇了摇头。

Gordon看他傻乎乎的样子，不免真心笑起来。Gordon无意间一扬视线，发现陈伟群正好又在看着他们这边。他暗笑了下，立刻把环着里馃肩膀的手臂一收紧，少年便不由半靠到他怀里，Gordon非常亲昵地贴上他耳朵和他说，“里馃，我和你说件事......”  
他其实只是想做个实验，并没有什么要和里馃说的，里馃却当真了，安静地猫着背，郑重等着Gordon和他说话，“什么？”

这一次Gordon有意暗暗看向陈伟群，发现对方的眼里是掩不住的忧心忡忡加上一点......醋意......

嗯～看来自己的猜测是八九不离十了！  
Gordon瞬间明了了。试验成功。

Gordon重新把注意力放回到里馃身上，随口编排道，“我要说的是......你后颈领口这儿有只虫子。”Gordon真的不是想要吓唬他，只是没话找话而已。怀里的男孩闻言却立刻吓到全身僵硬了，静了一会儿，抖着声音问，“什...什么虫子？？什么虫子啦？！”  
Gordon静了一静，心说：至于吓成这样？

里馃等不来Gordon的动静，已经自己把自己吓了个半死，“不...不会是蜘蛛吧？！”说到‘蜘蛛’的时候，里馃都带上了哭腔了。

Gordon心里暗笑，心想这傻孩子怎么又送上门来给他虐待，每次都把脖子往绳索里套把绳子塞他手上让他拉绳子，真是何苦？  
“嗯。”Gordon思想斗争了几秒，最终还是没能抵抗过自己的恶魔意志。  
“呜呜呜。”里馃瞬间就不知所措了，梗着脖子僵在那里，明显快哭了，“帮我抓掉！帮我抓掉呀！”

Gordon想了想，淡淡地说，“来不及了，刚刚它顺着领口爬进你衣服里了。”他边说着边恶劣至极地用搭在里馃肩上的手指轻轻扫过男孩的后颈。  
“哇！！！哼嗯！！！”不知道这算是惨叫还是哭声，里馃埋头跳下挡板就以百米冲刺的速度往自家教练冲去，“救命！Patrick救命啊啊！！”  
里馃一把冲过去，抱住陈伟群原地直跳，却再不敢放手。  
“怎么了？！”陈伟群被他弄得发懵，回手抱住吓得惊慌失措话都不会说的男孩。

Gordon慢慢悠悠地滑过来，替吓得说不出话的男孩说，“蜘蛛爬到他领口里。”  
里馃听到蜘蛛两字又奔溃地哇了一声，陈伟群埋冤地看了Gordon一眼。Gordon无辜地摊摊手。

最后陈伟群把吓得失控的男孩带出冰场，打算去更衣室脱了衣服给他检查看看蜘蛛去哪了。

他们走后Gordon对着站在一边冷眼看着他的羽生眨眨眼，得意地说，“我也算给陈教练创造了一个绝好的机会。”  
羽生懵懂，“什么机会？”  
“你真的没看出来？”Gordon笑得暧昧不清。  
“什么？”羽生更糊涂了。  
“陈教练想要老牛吃嫩草的事啊。哈哈哈哈！”Gordon压低声音和羽生耳语，说完顾自为了自己的这句形容而沾沾自喜得乐了起来。  
羽生一时没能明白他是什么意思。愣愣看着笑得幸灾乐祸的青年。不过他挺快反应了过来，电光火石间他不止反应过这件事，还多联想到另一个问题，不由自主地沉声反问道，“老牛？”  
还在傻乐的Gordon闻言立刻醒悟过自己的失言，一下子吓得噤若寒蝉，尴尬地看着羽生，愣了几秒才匆忙辩解道，“不是...我不是那个意思！”  
羽生倒是冷笑了起来，慢声慢气地说，“我知道你是什么意思。”说着他抬手拍了拍Gordon的脸颊，笑呵呵地说，“你说的很对，嫩草君。这是挺可笑的。”  
说完他便一挥手，撇下傻了眼的“嫩草”青年，扬长而去了。

Gordon追悔莫及，这下好了。玩笑开过头惹火上身了。

—————————————————

圣诞快乐ヾ(≧∇≦*)ヾ


	8. Chapter 8

演出进行中，群演过后，羽生换上了自己演出的costume，正抱着手臂独自站在幕布后的阴影里专注地看场上陈伟群的表演。

身上忽然被披上了一件外套，来人给他披上外套后，双手便不再离开，轻轻搭在他的手臂上，温热的胸膛慢慢贴上他的后背，引导着他靠向背后那宽厚的怀抱。  
羽生不用回头也知道来人是谁。  
经过昨晚一役，又几乎站了一天的羽生此刻腰酸背痛，能有个人这样让他靠一靠真是求之不得。他也不矫情，就这么把大半体重交付在了青年身上。

Gordon很乐于被依靠，更挺了挺胸膛贴近羽生，声音里满是欢愉地和他耳语，“老师，我晚上可不可以来借宿？”  
羽生默默看着表演，过了一会儿才语气平淡地说，“早点睡，做梦的时候看看我会不会给你开门，明天告诉我。”

背后的青年呼呼笑了起来，抵着他的胸膛微微震动，含着笑说，“你这么说我可要梦游过来了哦。你到时候要记得给我开门。”  
羽生言简意赅地吐出一个，“滚。”  
Gordon笑一笑，语气不变地笑说，“好，那我滚着来。”

羽生不说话了，他想：管你是滚着来还是蹦着来，反正我是绝对不会开门的。

“老师。”Gordon换了个姿势搂上羽生的腰，低下头贴在他耳边小声说，“你不要把刚刚的话放在心上，我真的不是指桑骂槐，在我心里你可比我小。”  
羽生可不领情，阴阳怪气地冷笑一声，反问，“你指哪方面？”

Gordon深想了下，只好苦笑，讨饶道，“你不要总挑我话里的错...”

“是你废话太多，不说话就没人挑你了。”羽生始终不给他好脸色。  
Gordon已经习惯了羽生唯独对他的这种粗暴态度，他不但不放在心上，还觉得挺乐呵。他微微顿了顿，直截了当地说，“那我不说废话了，我直接说重点吧......就是，我们交往吧？”

场上音乐很大声，可是这一句来自耳畔的问话还是轻易地震荡在了羽生的耳膜上，不知为何，他感到心口也跟着一阵激荡。  
羽生愣在那里，他完全没想到Gordon会这么说，如果他只是说再来一发什么的，羽生说不定还没这么惊讶，或许倒是答应他了。

可是交往？  
“怎么可能？！”羽生明明是想要很淡定地回答他的，可是话一出口，言语中的激动倒是让他自己也惊了一下。

“为什么不可能？”Gordon反问，像是到了吃点心时间却没能讨到心爱零食的小朋友一样无辜而委屈，“不是都做过了吗？很和谐啊，你不喜欢吗？”

做过了就交往？这还是他认识的Gordon吗？所以说昨晚那房间肯定不干净，Gordon一定是被什么奇怪的东西附身了！

羽生回过头作势要同他讲悄悄话，贴在他身后的青年便自然而然地低头把耳朵凑过来。  
羽生压低声音说，“我以为对于one night stand的理解，你比我在行多了。”

Gordon惊讶地抬头看着羽生。  
“谁说这是one night stand了？”Gordon震惊地反问，“我可从没说过。”  
羽生失笑，“这还用明说吗？而且你觉得这里是说这种话的地方？”  
Gordon跟着笑了下，得寸进尺的脾气又犯了，笑得不怀好意，挑眉道，“那晚上我去你房间慢慢说？”  
“够了！”羽生被青年轻佻的样子惹得上了火气，他回过身面向Gordon，瞪着他压低音量厉声道，“这件事到此为止，不许再提！”  
“不行！”Gordon也板下了脸，倔强地说，“怎么可以不提？”  
羽生怒极反笑，“你还要怎么提？”  
“我要你和我交往！”Gordon异常严肃地。

羽生静静看了青年一会儿，“发什么疯？你要是睡一个就交往一个现在还不得有百八十段感情了？你忙得过来？”  
羽生从没想过自己有一天会冲青年说出这种话。不过他急于脱身，也不管这样是不是会误人子弟了。

Gordon毫不气馁地犟嘴，“不是老师叫我要认真面对感情吗？我现在这样做难道不对吗？”  
羽生哭笑不得，“以前怎么没见你这么听话？”  
“因为以前对手不是你。这一次我想认真了，你就不能配合一点？”青年越发委屈。

“够了够了！”羽生抬起一只手制止青年再说下去。

还没等Gordon说什么，羽生先对他安抚地笑笑，笑完后又立刻换了一副面孔，语气严肃地补充道，“昨天是我错了。都怪我。你说得很对，老牛吃嫩草这种事本来就够可笑了，何况你还口口声声叫着我老师，我担不起，这有违伦理。所以这件事别再提了，真的别再提了，可以吗？算是你帮我个忙。”

这些话其中两分是为了Gordon之前那句话而赌气的气话，八分则是实意。  
羽生当然不会对Gordon存有任何不切实际的妄想。至于青年是怎么想的，他不在乎。  
要让他和Gordon在一起发展一段感情，对羽生来说那就是天方夜谭，要笑死人的。

Gordon低头看着他，脸色越发沉下来，眉头紧紧蹙着，质问道，“那么你之前说的等我拿到奥运金就和我交往。那个也是骗我的？”  
羽生愣住了。  
Gordon接着问，“还是你觉得我根本拿不到？”

羽生无言以对，怎么回答都是错的吧？他心里想的是：你拿得到，但是交往什么的当然是骗你的。

“你是骗我的吗？”Gordon异常执着。  
羽生无力地摇了摇头，苦笑着说，“那个只是玩笑话，就别再提了......”

“玩笑话？”Gordon的语气严肃，不再扮可怜而是一本正经地反问道，“我喜欢你，想和你交往这件事对你来说很可笑吗？”

“不是......”羽生下意识地反驳，“怎么谈得上可笑不可笑？我一直以为这本就是个心照不宣的玩笑啊！难道不是吗？”  
他从来没有想过青年挂在嘴边的喜欢求交往会是认真的，哪怕到此刻为止。  
陪在Gordon身边的这三年，羽生已经看惯了青年每一次始乱终弃的情感交集，他似乎对谁都不曾上心，交往的时候对对方就很温柔，可无论是分手还是被分手，都无法从他眼神中看到任何痕迹...  
是的，他不会伤心。每一次恋情都像扮家家一样，算是有模有样，可是一喊‘游戏结束’，他便可以即刻抽身，没有眷恋。

然而此刻看着Gordon那落寞的仿佛是伤心的表情，配上他语气认真的质问，羽生还是犹豫了......他吃不准了......  
Gordon真的喜欢自己？

“你觉得是玩笑，我可是认真的！”Gordon正经八百地说，“不管你以前怎么认为，我现在正式和你表白。我喜欢老师，请你和我交往！”

“怎么可能？！”羽生万分震惊，这个发展简直越来越难以掌控，他不可置信地瞪着Gordon，第一次在青年面前慌乱无措起来，他依然觉得玩闹起来没有轻重的青年是在恶搞他，不由恼羞成怒地低吼，“你别再搞怪我告诉你！适可而止！”

Gordon沉着脸静静看着他，不再说话。  
羽生被他看得心虚，慢慢别过头，一时居然不敢和这样的青年对视。  
今天的Gordon气势不同寻常，像变了一个人，不再是平时吊儿郎当没个正型的青年，羽生不懂要怎样应对这样的Gordon。

但他不是个爱逃避的人。所以他必须立刻了断这个话题，这段关系。  
羽生重新对上青年炙热的视线，死死盯着他，带一点威胁的，语气强硬地说，“昨晚什么都没发生！不许再提这件事！别再给我听到你说这些有的没的，那都是白日做梦的话，根本没可能的！听到没有？”

Gordon不说话，面无表情地看着羽生。  
羽生也毫不服输地瞪着他，警告似地又重复一遍，“听到没有？！”

气氛一时有些剑拔弩张。  
羽生担心按照Gordon的脾气，等下不知道会说出什么无厘头的话，正全力以赴地戒备着。  
然而Gordon只是默默看了他一会儿，最终什么都没再说，转身走了。

————————————————————————

我知道这章十分短小(‾᷄꒫‾᷅)  
but节中还会有粮！  
捂着脸跑开（)´д`(）


	9. Chapter 9

短暂的商演结束后，又回到了日常训练期。

这一天的训练也很顺利地完成了。这两天Gordon的配合度极高，羽生让他做什么他就立刻照做，没有了素日里讨价还价的戏码，是的，Gordon不再和他插科打诨了。不是乖，而是懒得废话的一种表现。虽然这是羽生一直希望在Gordon身上看到的一种状态，不过真的迎来了这一天，羽生反倒不能适应了。

从Gordon所谓的表白被拒的那一天开始，他对羽生一直是这么个若即若离的状态。羽生说的话他都听，也会乖乖去做，但却不怎么亲近羽生了。  
就拿这次商演来说，按以往的惯例，每次只要是他们两人在一起的活动，Gordon总会默默地守在羽生身边，不说是如影随形的紧贴，也至少是羽生勾一勾手指，他便能立刻赶赴的距离。羽生爱管着Gordon，这些年来Gordon便养成了习惯，会尽力配合羽生的管束，不会在他的眼皮子底下作怪，在羽生的面前总是尽量表现得乖巧无害。  
可这一次商演的之后那几天，Gordon却像是变了一个人，对羽生总是爱答不理的，休息时不是和里馃那群同期混在一起玩，就是不见人影，和以往的表现大相径庭。

另一方面，羽生那两天也是避他都来不及，自然是懒得管他，他自认为这样也好，双方冷静一下，过一阵子事情淡去了，就当是做了一场梦，醒了就忘了，忘了也就好了。

不过羽生还是太天真了，事情远没有这么快过去。  
回到训练后的Gordon显然还不是之前的那个Gordon。青年的态度还停留在那天认真说要和他交往时的状态，肃穆得很，一下子性情变得很沉，不苟言笑地埋头训练，场下又是一副失魂落魄的无精打采。  
这是之前从未有过的。害得聚乐部另几个带他的教练都看不懂了，担心得纷纷跑来私下问羽生，问他Gordon是不是受了什么刺激。都在奇怪明明之前没看他认真谈恋爱，怎么这会儿突然表现得像是失了什么大恋。

这一句失恋倒是把羽生说得心虚到不行，他赶紧否认，可又说不出个所以然，解释不了青年这么个萎靡不振的样子究竟是所为何事。

Gordon这次大约是气得不轻，还在和羽生闹着脾气。不过羽生懒得再搭理他，该说的都说完了，不该做的也全做了，他还能怎么办呢，总不见得真的答应青年的要求和他交往吧？  
不。那不可能。别说Gordon不是他的型。就算他对Gordon有感觉，也不可能对他下手，首先宇佐美那一关就交代不过去。  
宇佐美可只对他说过他儿子是可以打的，又没说过是可以睡的...  
而且以他和Gordon的年龄差，如果上床那件事放在早几年发生，他都能构成那个强什么罪。光是想想羽生便觉得头皮发麻。无论Gordon看上去怎么老成，自己看上去怎么学生气，他们之间确实存在着十年的年龄差。那得是几个代沟？

“老师，时间到了，我可以下冰了吗？”Gordon滑到场面，征询羽生的意见。  
看着大汗淋漓的青年，羽生回过神，让自己别再去想这些没谱的事情，那晚是个彻头彻尾的错误，再忍一忍，过段时间一定会顺利过去，Gordon那么贪玩的性格，等他过阵子再找到心仪的人，这件事也就顺其自然翻篇了。

羽生把毛巾递过去，冲着Gordon点了点头，“嗯。今天就这样吧。”

Gordon接过维尼毛巾，抹了抹脸庞脖子上的汗，套上冰刀套，走到场边的排椅上坐下准备换鞋。他拿起放在一边的手机看了看，7，8个未接电话，都是来自James的。

“一直在震。”羽生看Gordon拿起手机，便惯性地带着些嘲讽的语气问他，“晚上又有你不得不参加的趴了？”  
Gordon看了羽生一眼，眼神有些冷，过了会儿才慢慢回了个笑，低头看着手机，没有搭腔。

往常这个时候，青年肯定要打打哈哈，表表忠心的，就算是想去参加party，也肯定是偷偷摸摸地瞒着羽生，而不会这么明目张胆地无视他。  
羽生有些不爽了。  
这时候正好又一通电话进来，Gordon迟疑了一下，接了。

“不接电话就说明在忙，有必要催命一样地打吗？”Gordon边脱着冰鞋边和电话那头的人说这话，语气不怎么友善。  
电话那头的人不知道说了什么，Gordon笑起来，“可以，几点？”他脱了冰鞋，换上球鞋，拿了水壶边喝水边往休息室走。  
羽生默默地拿了他的冰鞋毛巾和外套跟着他，等到了休息室，Gordon的电话也算是打完了。羽生始终跟着他，听明白了他如何应约了一场貌似挺盛大的party。

Gordon把手机扔在沙发上，脱了汗湿的训练服，一回身看到背后灵一样瞪着他的羽生，惊了一跳，讶异道，“怎么跟着我？”

羽生虎着脸眼神冷硬地盯着他，慢吞吞把他的冰鞋放到地上，再把手上的毛巾和外套扔在赤裸着上身的青年的身上，Gordon不慌不忙接住毛巾和衣服，对着羽生微微笑了笑，说了句‘谢谢’，便转身往浴室走，准备去洗澡。

“明天是早上的课，下午还有体能训练。”羽生冷冰冰地提醒他，“我不觉得你今天这样的训练量加上明天的课程，还有精力去参加party。”

Gordon停下来，回过身看着羽生，犹豫了一下，说，“我知道，我会掌握分寸。”

还是坚持要去？！羽生心里的不爽翻了个倍。

“你和James他们玩哪次收敛过？”羽生语气已经非常的差，他早就习惯于轻轻一拨就折服于他，不会犟头犟脑的青年了，于是干脆地命令起来，“不许去！跟我回家吃了饭早点回去睡觉。”

以往一贯如此，如果羽生发现Gordon当晚有不正常活动的倾向，他就会把青年抓回自己家吃饭，等差不多到了睡觉时间才放人回家，Gordon往往会嘟嘟囔囔嘀咕个几句，但最终都会乖乖顺着羽生的意思行事。而每次到羽生家，Gordon都挺自在开心，羽生看不出他对此有任何不满。

这一次Gordon看着羽生，微笑起来，不卑不亢地说，“现在下课了，是我的私人时间，去老师家吃饭？以什么身份？”

“什么以什么身份？”羽生强忍火气，耐着性子回答他，“以学生的身份！”  
Gordon还是笑，无所谓地说，“谢谢你的好意，不过我说过了，现在是下课时间，我还是比较希望能自己安排私人时间，不想把精力浪费在无意义的social上。”

无意义的social？！羽生把这几个字翻来覆去咀嚼了几回，再艰难地咽下去。

经过了这么多天，羽生差不多也忍到头了，看不得青年对他这副阴阳怪气的腔调，对于这几天受尽的冷落已经忍到了极限。他语气很冲地说，“我也不想把精力浪费在和你耍嘴皮子这件事上！说了不许你去乱七八糟的party，今天必须和我回家吃饭，就那么简单，听得懂吗？！”

青年沉默不语，看着发起脾气的羽生，他慢慢走过去，在羽生面前站定。Gordon比羽生高了半个头，两人面对面站得很近的话，羽生便不得不微微仰起头看他。  
感受到来自青年体型上的压迫，不由感到自己气势变小了，这是羽生不能接受的，所以他越发挺直了背，盯着青年的眼神也越加狠戾。

Gordon似乎完全不把羽生的虚张声势放在眼里，无所谓地扬了扬嘴角，露出个皮笑肉不笑的表情，低头看着羽生，懒洋洋地说，“我为什么要听你的？”  
羽生愣了下，本能地回嘴，“因为我是你的教练！！”

“教练？”Gordon闻言嗤笑出声，慢条斯理地说，“那也得是我训练或者比赛的时候才有你说话的份，轮到我私生活的部分，凭什么听你指手画脚？”

羽生被他气到发抖，忍不住大声斥责他，“因为你的私生活会严重影响到你的训练质量！作为你的教练，我不允许你在这么重要的时期过这种混乱的生活！”

接触了三年之久，羽生从来没有发现青年有这么难应付的一面，他对他总是很有礼貌，言听计从的，有时候会贱兮兮地耍赖，你骂他两句打他两下，他还一副很受用的样子，赶都赶不走地粘着他，像是一条养熟了很亲近他的家狗。总是微微笑着，脾气很好的样子，任他揉圆搓扁也不会动气，更是从来没有这样顶过嘴。  
他快要不认识他了。

“重要时期？”Gordon满不在乎地笑了笑，“我不觉得有什么重要的，能不能拿那块金牌对我来说已经没有意义了。”

羽生看他这幅无动于衷的样子，真恨不得大头耳光给他扇上去，“你在胡说八道什么？！你准备任性到什么时候？这么大的人，还要我哄着你逼着你去训练比赛吗？你犯什么糊涂？！”

Gordon不笑了，脸色不比羽生明亮多少，“我任性什么？我要什么难道没有告诉过你？还是只准你随意地出尔反尔？”

羽生这下倒是被他气笑了，“怎么？就因为我没答应你的要求？你以后就准备这幅态度和我说话了？而且我哪里出尔反尔？我说过我从头到尾把那件事当玩笑又怎么样？你自己不知道你究竟有多滥情是不是？还是你以为我不知道？现在睡了一次就到我面前跟我谈真心谈感情？要我相信你？我觉得可笑不应该吗？”

Gordon不说话了，沉默地望着羽生，眼神渐渐流露出伤心。  
羽生被他这么哀怨地安静望着，感到心烦意乱，渐渐生出些内疚感，觉得自己似乎真地说了什么伤害他的过分话，他冷静了一下，脱口说，“对不起，我不该......”

“你凭什么笑话我？凭什么觉得我喜欢你这件事是假的？”Gordon打断羽生，他语气里皆是委屈，望着羽生的眼中也满是悲伤，“我教练多了去了，你去问问宇佐美，从小到大我对谁这么服帖过？如果不是因为喜欢你，我为什么要这么讨好你？对你百依百顺？.....你看不懂吗？不喜欢我也算是一句话，可你凭什么笑话我对你的喜欢？”

开什么玩笑？！  
羽生满脑子都是这句话。他想着青年过往如忠犬那样的表现。他说什么就是什么的买他的账。难道那就是对他的喜欢？！  
那么他那几十号女朋友又算怎么回事？！  
开什么玩笑？！  
现在的年轻人！  
他不相信！

“你别再说了！什么喜欢不喜欢！我和你根本没可能！我说了全当是我的错，到此为止了可不可以？！可！不！可！以？！”羽生简直要气急败坏了，他不知道Gordon究竟是不是真的喜欢他。但是如果当时知道事情会变得这么麻烦，他是肯定不会和他上床的。他这两天已经后悔死了。

Gordon静静看着他，很久，才用着无所谓的态度，说，“可以...你说什么就是什么吧。”说完便转过身，准备往浴室走。

羽生一把抓住他。  
Gordon停在那里，慢慢转过头看了眼羽生抓在他手臂上的手。

羽生的后悔说不出，可是既然事已至此，不可逆转了，那么现在羽生唯一能做的就是直面这个错误。

“教训的话我已经说够了，你肯定也听够了。”羽生抬头看着Gordon，语气难得软了下来，甚至算是温和的口气，慢慢说，“你说你听我的话，可是从头到尾我要求你做的每一件事都是运动员的本分。按时训练，不偷懒，不让私生活影响到训练日常，这一切都不应该是我交代你，你才去做的事情，不是吗？”羽生说话的时候，godon的目光始终静静落在羽生抓在他手臂的手上，固执地不和羽生对视，不给反应。

羽生自然也不求他的响应，他顿了顿，继续说下去，“你说你是因为喜欢我才听我话的，那么谢谢你。不过这两天我也看出来了，如果不是你给我这个面子，看来我也是管不住你的。”  
话到这里，Gordon终于抬起视线看向了羽生。

羽生和他四目相对，眼神凌厉地盯着他，继续道，“你以前还小，你妈妈管着你，后来她不管你了，并不是把你彻底交给我的意思，而是因为你长大了，她相信你可以管好自己所以才放的手。你比赛从来都不应该是为了你妈妈或者是为了我。如果到今天你还不能明白这个道理，算我看错你。要是你总想以不好好训练来要挟我，那你也大错特错了。你这么大的人了，从现在起，我不会再对你做这些不必要的督促了。所以你今天是不是去party，玩到几点，明天几点来训练，都随你的便。我不会再管你了。”

Gordon看着羽生，眼里难得掠过些慌张的痕迹，他微微张了张口，又最终什么都没说地抿了抿唇。

羽生不知道他听进去多少，不过该说的能说的，他都说完了，他放开青年的手臂，在原地站着，斟酌了一会儿，最终还是说到，“另外你说你喜欢我，我不应该觉得好笑。是的，为此我向你道歉，我不应该质疑你的心意，这是我的不对，抱歉。不过话分两面说，你要让我喜欢现在的你，恐怕也没可能，所以这件事还是不成。你要是还肯叫我一声老师，就别再在这件事上为难我了。”羽生说完后缓缓吁了口气。

Gordon微微低着头，不再看他了，也依旧没有反应。  
羽生无话可说了，他看着青年赤裸的背脊，汗津津的晾在那里，便轻轻拍了拍他的背，轻推了他一把，叮嘱道，“去洗澡吧，别着凉。”  
等说出口了才发现这终究还是一种对青年来说不必要的没完没了的唠叨。

羽生轻叹了口气，默默转身离开了房间。

 

——————————————————

 

Gordon底迪os：抖s羽生老师辣么可怕，真想压倒他这样那样那样这样(･᷄ὢ･᷅)


	10. Chapter 10

这一天晚上，羽生吃完饭洗好澡，躺在沙发上看书。  
这套书是Gordon推荐给他的悬疑系列小说，十分的精彩，羽生已经看完了好几本。可是这两天他却不怎么有心思看书，读着读着就容易走神。尤其是今天，他总是忍不住去想Gordon现在在干嘛。

是不是去参加party了？会喝酒吗？又会疯到几点回家？明天不会真的不来训练了吧？  
诸如此类的问题在羽生的脑海里盘旋不去，使他放不下心。  
之前那些话虽然说的帅气，但其实羽生远没有自己说的那么洒脱，他不可能真的对Gordon放手。那么不让人省心的家伙，如果没有人监督他，他恐怕就要彻底放飞自我了，在这么关键的时刻。

羽生一晚上都不禁去想如果Gordon明天真的不出现要怎么办。请宇佐美出马？不，恐怕不行...

羽生把各种最坏的打算都过了一遍，甚至盘算着哪怕自己最终退出Gordon的教练团，也要让他顺利经历这至关重要的一年，达成目标。

可是思来想去，羽生发现自己终究是舍不得的。  
怎么可能会舍得呢？Gordon是他主教的第一个学生，这三年来，他在他身上花了那么多心血，几乎把他当作自己的孩子一样的教导，事无巨细地教他管他，敦促着他一起向着同一目标奋斗。

而另一方面，虽然Gordon一直很淘气，很难掌控，让他一度很头疼。可是青年也在用着他自己的方式尊重他，对他好。  
最让羽生印象深刻的便是连年的GPF，平时没什么好胜心的青年总是当仁不让地拿下冠军。  
直到最近的一次，他才听Gordon对提问的记者轻描淡写地说明：“别的比赛输赢无所谓，每年的这一场是一定要赢的。因为这是给自家教练的生日礼物。”  
羽生当时听了这话，一半是想教训他的心情，另一半则是情不自禁的感动。他想到青年每逢GPF前夕都比过往自觉而认真的训练，原来是因为这个理由。不能不说这很孩子气，却又纯粹到动人。他把他放在心上，他在意他，用他自己的方式。

这么想来，羽生不禁去想，难道Gordon真的喜欢他？

不......羽生立刻否定了这个想法。  
就算是喜欢，就算有好感，按照Gordon那样的性子，最多也就是三分钟热度，认真不得的。

可是现在的局面僵持不下，又要怎么办呢？到了这步田地。总有个人要退一步。而自己退不得，无论从哪个角度来说，他必须坚守阵地，不能一错再错了。

又是一番瞎担忧后，羽生只好拼命自我安慰，会好的，Gordon明天一定会准时出现的。自己今天话已经说的那么重了，Gordon不会这么不知好歹的。

羽生决定不再去做无意义的深想，重又拿起电子阅读器，打算继续看他的悬疑小说。视线刚落上屏幕，门铃响了。羽生听到铃声的一瞬，心跟着狂跳了一下，他熟悉这种心情，是安心后的一晃而过的狂喜。他放下阅读器，从沙发上蹦起来往玄关跑去，握上门把的瞬间他却有了一丝犹豫，他停下来，整理了下情绪，在门铃不疾不徐响起第二遍的时候，羽生打开了监控器，屏幕上果然如他所料的出现了青年的身影，看到他的刹那，羽生悬了一晚上的心总算回归正位了。  
不知道是不是猜到羽生正在看着他，Gordon有意无意地瞥了一眼摄像头，似笑非笑的打量的眼神，嘴角微微勾起的弧度透着一点痞气，却是帅气的。羽生不知为何一阵心虚，明知道青年是看不见他的，羽生还是下意识地立刻关了显示屏。  
他不再拖拉，干脆地打开了门，坦坦荡荡地看着门外一手插兜靠着门沿摆pose的青年。

羽生扬了扬眉毛，开门见山就是一通奚落，“怎么？party结束了？这么早？”  
青年在羽生的冷嘲热讽下一如既往地笑开了，他这么一笑，羽生便感到彻底安下心来，似乎到目前为止所有的微妙隔阂就那么简单的云消雾散了。

“我哪敢去什么party啊老师。”Gordon的语气也变回了羽生熟悉的那个调调，带着一点轻佻地说着讨好羽生的话。  
羽生的眉头不由自主地展开了，虽然嘴上还是没那么轻易地饶过青年，他挑了挑眉毛，不冷不热地说，“你Gordon大少爷还有什么是不敢的？何况我都说了不管你了。你尽情挥洒青春去啊。”

Gordon苦笑连连地低了低头，又抬起眼睛望着羽生，透着孩童似的无辜与腼腆，“就因为这样我就更怕了啊老师。”  
“怕什么？”羽生抱着手臂，抬抬下巴，继续和他抬杠。  
“怕你不喜欢我呗。”Gordon直言不讳。

羽生愣了愣，冷哼一声，毫不客气地回嘴，“我本来就不喜欢你。”

“那好吧。”Gordon吃瘪，撇撇嘴，无精打采地改口说，“怕你更讨厌我。”  
羽生一瞬无言，依然没打算放过他，继续冷漠道，“我还能更讨厌你吗？我觉得不能够了。”  
Gordon真真无奈，苦笑地看着羽生，明知道他的小老师这是在开玩笑，他却已经没有回嘴的余力了。

羽生看他不响了，算是出了这口恶气，又问他，“你真的没去party？”  
“嗯。”青年老实地点点头，“没去，我是跟着你车子回来的，你没发现吗？我一直跟到你回家，然后在车里坐到现在。”

在车里坐到现在？这都几点了？

羽生错愕不已，问他，“在车里坐那么久干嘛？怎么不早点上来？”  
Gordon小心翼翼地瞥羽生一眼，可怜巴巴地说，“反省。”

羽生闻言暗暗舒了口气，定定看了他一会儿，问，“哦？都反省了些什么？”

“我不该那样顶撞你，不该为难你，不该赌气做让你不开心的事情。从今天开始我会自觉，好好训练，不再惹你生气了。”Gordon像背书一样，看来是反省得挺到位了。他顿了顿，偷偷瞄了瞄羽生的脸色，谨慎地补充道，“老师，那你也别不管我。”

羽生没说什么，只是侧过了身体，平平淡淡的口吻，对Gordon说，“进来吧。”

Gordon受宠若惊，立刻乖巧地迈步踏进了房间。

一进屋子，Gordon立刻找回了往日里的归属感，转瞬就不拿自己当外人了，回头对着羽生欢悦地说，“有吃的吗？我还没吃饭。”  
羽生忍不住叹气，在青年背后恶狠狠地推了他的肩胛一把，责备他，“这都几点了？！谁准你不按时吃饭的？”  
Gordon被羽生推得踉跄了一步，对此却毫不介怀，好脾气地笑笑说，“我心事重嘛，看你那么生气，我哪里还有心思吃饭？吓都吓死了。”  
“我又没有生气...”羽生嘀咕了一句，便避开Gordon追究的玩味视线，转身往厨房走去。

Gordon暗暗收起促狭的笑意，紧随其后跟着进了厨房。

羽生从冰箱里取出了他周末就准备好的装有常菜的保鲜盒。这次羽生煮的正好是Gordon最喜欢吃的一款日式家庭料理——牛肉炖土豆。这一款料理的做法是羽生的母亲亲自传授给羽生的，口味很地道，而且有着羽生家的特别调味。  
有着一半日本血统的Gordon虽然在加国长大，平时也比较偏爱羽生观念上的那些个洋食，可是不知为何，当时第一次吃到羽生做的这道菜的Gordon瞬间就震惊了，那一天他一次吃了个精光，超乎寻常的中意起这道料理。从此之后便三不五时地吵着要羽生煮这道菜给他吃。

“这点怎么够？配这道菜的话，至少要两碗米饭才行。”看羽生只从电饭煲里盛出了一碗饭，Gordon开心的同时表示出不满足。  
羽生翻他一个白眼，可手上却不由又给他加了一勺饭，堆在饱满高耸的饭堆上，“那么晚了，吃两碗饭还不得结食？”  
“哦...”Gordon不情不愿地应一声，又要求道，“那菜多一点。你都好久没做炖牛肉给我吃了。”

羽生这次连白眼都懒得给他，只是自顾自地从特大号的保鲜盒里取出大半的炖牛肉放到平底锅里，再打开电炉加热。  
Gordon看着羽生虽然嘴上是骂他的，不过行动上却从来没有亏待过他，便不再做声了，心满意足地站在一边，眼巴巴地看着为他忙碌的羽生。  
羽生又打开另一个灶炉，拿出一个奶锅，为Gordon现做简单的味噌汤。  
两人一时无言。

“老师...”等汤的食材底料都已经入了锅子，等待滚汤入味的间隙，Gordon犹犹豫豫地开了口，“我想和你商量件事。”  
羽生看了他一眼，意思是让他有话就说。  
Gordon咳了一声，浑身不自在地欲说还休了一会儿。

“什么？”羽生忍不住好奇心地催促他。  
Gordon叹了口气，终于还是说，“算了，等吃好饭再说吧，免得你发起火来我又没饭吃了。”  
羽生没好气地把汤锅的锅盖一盖，依在料理台上看着青年说，“会让我发火的事，要么就别说，要么就现在说，免得我到时候一肚子火气还浪费一顿粮食。”  
Gordon哭笑不得，商量着说，“那先说好，就算你生气了也要给我饭吃。”  
“别废话！说！”羽生气势汹汹瞪着Gordon，丹凤眼都快瞪成双眼皮。

“哦。”Gordon苦哈哈地应一声，再一次明白自己在羽生面前除了乖乖就范，恐怕没有第二条路可以走。于是他理了理思绪，清了清喉咙，终于说，“我刚刚坐在车里一直在思考你之前对我说的话，还有我们俩的关系。我已经想明白了，我们之间虽然看上去挺复杂的，差距不少，障碍也很多，我当然明白你的顾虑......不过说到底，我很清楚老师，如果你真的喜欢一个人的话，是不会那么在意外人的看法的。”  
说到这里羽生便想插嘴，Gordon抬起手制止了刚张嘴准备说点什么的羽生，Gordon抢先说道，“我知道你要说什么，你要说：重点是你不喜欢我。”  
羽生抿了抿嘴，不说话了，算是默认了他的猜测。

Gordon苦笑了一下，继续道，“你的想法我已经明白了，现在我也希望你能明白我的。我不想再惹老师生气，不过我也不会违背我自己的心意。所以......”  
羽生那放到一半的心又提了上来，他提心吊胆地看着青年，等着看他接下去会说出什么让他心烦意乱的话。

“在接下去的一年里，我会努力让自己变成可以让老师喜欢上的人。”Gordon安静望着羽生，无论是表情还是语气都极其肃穆地，说出了这句话。

羽生也安静回望着Gordon，他太震惊了，被青年难得一见的毅然决然的表情和语气震慑到了，以至于不知道应该用怎样的表情面对青年，所以此时此刻他的表情是空白的。

“还有，”Gordon从羽生的表情上看不出端倪，不过既然开了头，他就要把话说彻底，“至于你答应过我的，如果我拿到奥运金就和我交往这件事，无论你觉得那是不是一个玩笑，对我来说，那是一个约定。我们之间说了那么多遍的一个约定。我想请你信守这个约定。哪怕就算是给我一个期待，你也许不会相信这对我来说是何等的激励，可是我真的很需要它。哪怕是骗骗我也好啊老师，就算我一年后真的有幸达成，而万一那时你还没有喜欢上我，那......你就敷衍敷衍我，随便和我交往个几天呗。你也吃不了多大的亏嘛，也算是言而有信了啊。”

羽生听着青年轻描淡写的说词，一本正经的语气下，却形容得好比过家家似的展望着他们的未来，羽生觉得不可思议，可是看到青年的眼神中那明晃晃的期待和祈求，他心软了。

羽生低下头，看着浅浅冒出热气的炖菜，他用筷子稍稍翻了翻牛肉，以防它们粘底。

很多事情说不清楚，或者说就算讲得明明白白了又能怎样呢？  
他喜欢他。他不想让他喜欢他。他不能喜欢上他。盘根错节的关系，是无法一刀两断就迎刃而解的，而且接下去的这段时间里，他们谁都离不开谁。  
说不清道不明的牵绊，看不清猜不透的未来。而这一刻，他无法，也不忍心拒绝眼前的青年。  
反正在结局来临前还很久远，还有大把的时间可以去等待去考验去改正。人生就是这样，没有绝对，在谜底揭晓前谁都不会知道终局究竟会是怎样。  
一切只能退一步走一步再看一步。既然自己已经走错了一步，接下去他只能耐心地弥补，谨慎地修正。如果他现在决绝地拒绝青年，反而会把彼此逼入绝境。过刚易折，一切还需从长计议。

羽生最后搅了搅酱汁啵啵翻滚着的炖牛肉，再把电炉关了。这时候他已经做好了决定，现下他只能那么做了。某些时候，求同存异是必要的解决问题争端的法则。

“随便吧，你爱怎样就怎样，我就当是骗骗你。”羽生转过头看了Gordon一眼，轻声撂下这么一句，便不再看他，微微倾身，手臂越过Gordon，从他身后的料理台上拿过方才准备好的一碗浅口盛碟。

听他那么说，Gordon又是欣喜又是无奈，却拿羽生没有办法，只能呆呆看着把炖牛肉盛出来的羽生，半晌才唉声叹气地苦笑着抱怨，“老师，难道你就不能稍微真诚地骗骗我吗？”  
羽生白了他一眼，摇了摇头，十分真诚地说，“不能。”

Gordon苦笑连天，扬手把浏海往后抄了抄，又使劲拨了拨头发，他迈前一步贴近羽生，终是忍不住再次确认道，“那约定照旧哦？你不可以再耍赖！”

羽生把盛好的菜往料理台上一放，又拿了个碗盛汤，边敷衍地应道，“嗯，说了随你...”  
Gordon还来不及为此开心，就看羽生对他笑了笑，接下去说，“...就像你说的，我就当骗骗你。”

Gordon这下彻底没脾气了，只好随着羽生笑起来。他一直怀疑他家老师其实是宫城县狐狸村来的，每当他那么笑着的时候，眼里的狡黠一闪而逝，眼尾眉梢留下的却是藏不住的勾人魅惑，每每总是撩拨得Gordon心痒难耐。他自知自己是斗不过他，因为只要羽生这么一笑，Gordon就彻底没辙了。

“那我们没事了，老师？和好如初了哦？”Gordon问，他贴的羽生很近。  
“嗯。”羽生把汤碗放到料理台上。

“太好了。”Gordon更靠过去一点，开心地说，“那先来预支一个契约之吻吧。”说着Gordon便一把搂住羽生的腰把他抓过来贴在自己身上，接着一手扣住羽生全身上下唯二显肉的下巴，二话不说地亲了下去。  
羽生下意识地伸手抵住青年胸膛，再一偏头，Gordon的吻便失了准心落在了羽生的唇角。Gordon不等羽生再次退避，搂着他腰身的手臂越发用力地把人箍牢在怀里，反应迅速地再一次去寻他的嘴唇。刚碰到羽生肉嘟嘟的唇瓣，临了却被羽生的手掌挡在了两唇之间，羽生捂住Gordon的嘴，把他的脸重重往后按了按，气汹汹地瞪着他，严厉地说，“还想故技重施？我看上去这么好上当？”  
Gordon被羽生捂着嘴唇，只露出一双渐渐染上笑意的眼眸。他松开羽生的下巴，轻轻抓着羽生的手腕，把他挡在两人唇间的手抓开，继续不怕死地冷不防在羽生的唇上‘啾’地亲啄了一下，然后兴高采烈地说，“好了。契约生成。”

羽生被他孩子气的举动弄得没辙。既然没吃什么大亏，便懒得过多计较，只是推了他一把，把他从自己身前推开，颇不耐烦地吩咐他，“把菜端出去。”  
“哦！”Gordon乖巧地应一声，却站在那里不动弹，笑眯眯地问羽生，“我要快点变成能让老师喜欢上的人，能教教我捷径吗？老师！”  
Gordon一口一个‘老师’，语气诚恳地请教这般荒谬的问题，平时倒是不见他这般用心的钻研花滑问题，这让羽生不禁觉得手痒难耐，真想把他拖到沙发上用抱枕暴打他一顿解解这一肚子闷气。羽生暗自咬牙忍了又忍才终于喘顺了这口气，他冷笑一声，说，“光凭你问出这种问题，你就可以出局了。自己动脑筋吧你！”  
Gordon茅塞顿开地点点头，轻声嘀咕，“此话有理！我老师这么完美的一个人。要追的话哪里有捷径可以走。”  
说着他又要靠过去，羽生伸出一手，用食指和中指抵住青年的眉心处不让他靠近，咬牙切齿地凶他，“去吃饭！别逼我现在就扔你出门。”  
Gordon笑嘻嘻地抓过羽生抵着他脑门的手送到嘴边，珍重地吻了吻，在羽生快要喷火的眼神中终于放开了他的手，乖乖地端起那碟土豆炖牛肉兴高采烈地小跑着出去了。

羽生无奈叹息，拿过木质托盘，放上米饭和汤碗，取了一副碗筷跟着青年走了出去。  
还能怎么办呢？  
只好将计就计了吧......

＊＊——————————————————————

我说有炖牛肉就有炖牛肉，有木有？（&拒绝殴打！  
好啦，下章争取给你们上（真）牛肉...


	11. Chapter 11

现在事情是这样的。  
每一天虽然时间不固定，但是每一天，Gordon都必然会问羽生一个问题，那就是：老师，你喜欢上我了吗？

羽生刚开始的时候被问到这个问题还会感到几分无措和愧疚，可是经过一段日子，他已经慢慢变得习惯到麻木了。  
每一次他给Gordon的回答都是一个字正腔圆的‘滚’。  
青年每每被触了霉头也不介意，总是会笑眯眯又充满无奈地应他一声‘好吧’，然后仿佛完成了任务似的心满意足了，继续该干嘛干嘛去。

Gordon的训练比以往刻苦了不少，如果说以前羽生必须要用力催促他，他才会去做。那么现在只需要简简单单的稍一点拨，青年就会自觉自发实打实的完成使命，不再拖拉偷懒。  
这让羽生感到很欣慰，也许这正是青年所说的，他在努力变成可以让自己喜欢的人？

不过对此羽生终究是忐忑的。  
如果Gordon那么努力了，最后自己依然不能让他得偿所愿，到时候又该怎么办呢？  
可是仔细想来，羽生自认从来没有承诺过对方什么，并没有说过类似‘如果你做到了那样，我就一定会这样’的允诺。一切只不过是青年的一厢情愿，自己不过是配合着逢场作戏罢了。  
对羽生来说，他和Gordon的结局肯定是无二的，但目前他只能敷衍到底，他需要给这段关系以充足的余地。

经过几天的静思沉想，羽生认为没必要为了还未发生的事情过分担忧。走一步看一步吧。而且无论Gordon耍什么花腔，他相信自己一定可以沉稳应对。总不见得真会搞不过那个小崽子，那他多出的那十年的米岂不是白吃了？

“吃什么？”Gordon莫名其妙地看着羽生，“老师，你在嘀咕什么？”  
正神游天外的羽生赶紧召回神志，茫茫然地看向Gordon，装傻地回了一句，“我说什么了？”  
他心想难道自己太大意了，心里想的过于用力，一不小心说出来了？

“没听清。”Gordon已经习惯了羽生有时候会自言自语的习惯，虽然他觉得那样还蛮可爱的。

Gordon把自己带来的一盒点心打开，放到羽生面前的办公桌上，殷勤地说，“我昨天回家住，一早上我妈就把现做的甜品打包好了，让我带给你吃。”  
宇佐美自从脱手Gordon后一直在学习烹饪，从西餐到西点，找的都是专业的私人教师，一对一的教学下进步非常的神速。近期她在向一位拥有法国蓝带硕士学位的甜品师学习西点，近半年的时间内，做出的甜品已经像模像样十分出色了。

纸盒里码放着几块小蛋糕，口味各异形状不同的蛋糕，光是看外表便不输于市面上售卖的高级甜点，色泽和形状看上去均显得非常有格调，让人垂涎欲滴。

“你妈妈真是了不起，这和专业的有什么区别嘛？”羽生真心夸赞道，“如果你妈妈开蛋糕店，我一定天天去捧场。”  
羽生有时候会应邀去Gordon家吃饭，每次去大多都是宇佐美亲自下厨。羽生虽然没那么爱吃西餐，不过客观来看，不得不说宇佐美的手艺了得。而自从宇佐美进军甜品界后，Gordon总会三不五时地应宇佐美的吩咐带些小点心给他吃。  
Gordon早已搬出来独居，但只要每次回家，宇佐美总会让他带这带那的给羽生。尤其是知道羽生偏爱甜食后，更是经常特地把Gordon叫回家就为了打包甜品去聚乐部给羽生，每次都是花样层出的新品，让羽生大饱口福。

“真有那么好吃吗？我和我爸我哥都不爱吃甜的。没人捧她的场，还老是打击她。”Gordon坐在羽生对面，一手托着下巴看着正小心翼翼地把一块巧克力慕斯从盒子里取出来的羽生，玩笑道，“她听你那么说，说不定会从此天天做好了亲自送来也不一定。”

羽生正吃着蛋糕，还来不及评价，听到Gordon那么说，赶紧慌张地摇摇头，焦急地说，“你千万别让你妈妈特意那么费事为我准备这些，对我这么好，我可受不起。”

“为什么？有什么受不起的？”Gordon笑起来，眼里闪过一丝促狭之色，他眨了眨眼睛，托着下巴看着羽生，语气无辜地说，“是因为你把他儿子睡了，不肯负责，心里过意不去是不是？”

羽生被蛋糕噎住了，只好无言的对着Gordon干瞪眼。

Gordon继续笑眯眯地说道，“没关系，我妈很开放的，她绝不会为此责难你，放心好了，她最多心疼心疼他那可怜的没人爱的儿子，我。”

羽生好不容易把蛋糕咽下去，立刻用精美的糕点汤匙指一指Gordon，压下眉头严肃道，“再说揍你信不信？！”  
“信。”Gordon干脆地一点头，换了个姿势，下巴抵在自己的手臂上看着羽生一匙一匙地挖着蛋糕吃，继续逗他说，“不过要打趁现在，将来我们结婚了，你这可就算家暴了哦。”  
“滚。”羽生不买账，一本正经地反驳起来，“现在体罚你，将来家暴你，都还不是分分钟的事？你敢出去乱说？！”

Gordon不说话了，只是含着笑看着明显抓错了重点的羽生。

羽生连吃了两勺蛋糕才反应过来，可是已经错过了纠正的时机，再说明会显得很刻意。所以只好在Gordon意味深长的视线下继续若无其事地吃他的蛋糕。

“能够被老师家暴的话一定很幸福。”Gordon果然还没打算放过逗弄他的机会。  
羽生嚼着蛋糕斜眼瞪着Gordon，恨声警告他，“再说翻脸！”  
Gordon笑出声，提醒他，“你已经翻脸了吧？”  
羽生二话不说，拿起还剩最后一口的慕斯蛋糕，伸长手臂动作粗暴地塞到嬉笑着还准备说些什么的青年嘴里，连声嚷嚷着，“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！”

Gordon逆来顺受地张口把蛋糕吃进嘴里，边嚼边含含糊糊地呢喃，“真可爱。”说着，Gordon撑着手臂，半趴在桌子上，上身越过桌面，一口亲在还来不及回神的羽生的脸颊上，把唇上的巧克力酱染了一半在羽生脸上。  
“啧！”羽生立即很是嫌弃地用衣袖粗暴地来回擦了擦脸，指着胆大包天的正意犹未尽状舔着嘴唇的青年，准备好生教训他。这时候Gordon的手机响了。  
“等等。”Gordon抬起手做了个休战的手势，他还是半趴在桌上，凑在羽生面前笑嘻嘻地看着羽生，接起了电话。

羽生觉得自己被这个家伙当成小孩子对待了，很不服气，准备等他打完电话一定要好好教育教育他。

Gordon很粘他，对他总保持一种无事献殷勤的态度，羽生以前不懂这是为什么，然后Gordon说他喜欢他，瞬间为这一份殷情标明了理由。  
因为喜欢，所以粘他，因为喜欢，所以对他好。  
羽生对此还是有质疑的。他虽然一直对自己颇有自信，可他也同样了解Gordon。喜欢一个人于Gordon来说，哪怕是真心，恐怕也不过是一时兴起。他不抱信心的不是Gordon多喜欢他，而是Gordon的这个想法能维持多久。  
不过对自己来说，这或许也不失为一件好事。这说明无论Gordon是真情还是假意，只要自己再敷衍一阵子，这件事终究是会过去的。

羽生又拿过一块蓝莓千层酥，不管在打电话的青年，靠到椅背上吃了起来。  
现在是午休时间，他正餐时候没什么胃口，只吃了一个饭团和一碗奶油蘑菇浓汤。看到甜食倒是立刻来了食欲，一连吃了二块。  
他吃完第二块蛋糕，Gordon还在打电话，听语气便知道是他的那群损友之一。Gordon和他们说话的时候总是没那么多顾及，不说遣词粗俗，但肯定很随意，是一种放下戒备的亲近。虽然Gordon也与他亲近，但这和与他同伴相处时的状态是不同的，虽然羽生也说不上来究竟是哪里不同。

“说了不行......”Gordon第n次对着电话表示出拒绝。对方不知道说了些什么，Gordon似乎没那么坚持了，他表示出一些兴趣的问道，“究竟是谁的趴？”对方又说了几句，Gordon兴味十足地笑起来，问道，“真的假的？专门为了我？”

羽生假意咳嗽一声，Gordon看向他，羽生眯起眼睛盯着他，眼神已经快要结冰，Gordon瞬间想起来自己正面对的是谁，赶紧对着电话那头义正严辞地说，“说了不去就不去！你去告诉他们，谁他妈再叫我去趴，再打这种电话，我接到一个就拉黑一个！挂了！”

说完他便迅速地挂了电话，把手机塞回口袋，再笑得讨好地看着羽生，邀功道，“老师，我乖不乖？”  
羽生这次总算表现得很贴心，他满意地点了点头，甚至伸手温柔地摸了摸青年的头发，像是表扬第一次在家尿对了地方的奶狗似的。

Gordon瞬间喜出望外，得寸进尺地把脑袋又往前凑了凑，说，“那亲一个。”  
羽生收回手，冷漠盯着他，Gordon也回望着他，顿了顿，试探着慢慢挪过去几寸，准备亲他。羽生没躲，等Gordon快要亲到的时候，他伸手一把捂住青年的嘴，狠狠推了他一把，凶道，“滚回去坐好！”

Gordon唉声叹气地坐了回去，苦着脸抱怨，“都没有奖励的。我以后还是不要乖了。”  
羽生狠狠剜了他一眼，不冷不热地说，“你敢？”  
“不敢。”Gordon在羽生面前是从来不知‘出息’为何物的，他配合地附和着羽生，又垂头丧气地趴到桌子上，哀叹起来，“休赛期我也想要管住我自己啊，可是我控制不住我自己啊，因为我有一群坏朋友。”

羽生惊奇了，忍不住嗤笑道，“原来你也知道自己有一群坏朋友啊？”  
“当然知道啊。”Gordon理所当然地，带着点自豪地说，“我曾经是他们的头狼嘛！虽然现在我已经尽量脱离他们了。不过他们应该还是觉得我是他们的头狼，所以总是来找我，不然好像都不知道要怎么玩。”

羽生笑死了，他好生笑了一会儿，憋了半天终于笑地眼睛弯弯地嘲讽道，“你最多也就是匹领头羊了吧？还头狼呢......”说着他又拍着桌子咯咯笑起来，然后总结道，“你们这群羊咩咩！”  
Gordon也跟着笑，接着扬起脖子，发出一声“啊呜～”，然后歪着脑袋，故作困惑地对着羽生说，“可是我是这样叫的啊老师！怎么会是羊呢？你不要误导我！”

羽生被他逗得更加止不住笑，捂着肚子倒在椅背上乐了好一会儿。然后他把桌面上的一只铅笔朝着Gordon扔过去，努力止住笑，假意凶狠地说，“不对！不要装！你再想想你到底是怎么叫的？”  
Gordon为了逗羽生开心，向来是不计面子的，只见他歪了歪脑袋，假装困惑了一会儿，终于配合地发出一声“咩嘿嘿～”，学得惟妙惟肖。笑点从来不高的羽生立刻捧着肚子趴倒在桌子上笑得肩膀都颤抖了。

Gordon看羽生开心了，他就开心了。跟着一起笑得很满足。

“不过说真的。”看羽生笑得差不多了，Gordon见缝插针地说下去，“现在是休赛期，他们那群家伙每年都在翘首以盼我这几个月，这几天像是疯了一样的找我呢。”Gordon语气夸张地，半真半假地烦恼着，“又让他们知道了我明天开始是两天连休。他们万一来我家逮人......”他没有说下去，而是苦大仇深地叹了口气作为收尾。

羽生抬起头看向愁眉不展的青年，犹豫了一下，说，“回你妈妈家住。”  
Gordon抬眼望了羽生一眼，为难地摇了摇头，说，“宇佐美明天有一个聚会，都是她的闺蜜，里面有一个Auntie，从我5岁起她就想把她女儿嫁给我，这几年更是变本加厉，每次看到我都恨不得直接把我和她女儿押入洞房，我很怕的。”

羽生表情复杂地看着Gordon，想笑又觉得不太相信他的夸大其词，不能轻易卖他的面子。

“是真的。”Gordon认真地说，“不信你去问宇佐美。她也为此很烦恼。”  
“为什么？人家姑娘不好吗？还能委屈你了？”羽生难得八卦起来。  
Gordon耸耸肩，看着手里把玩的羽生放在桌子上的一个维尼熊摆设，讪讪说，“也没什么不好，不过不来电啊。也不是能玩的类型，到时候会收不了场，所以还是敬而远之的好。”

羽生忽然问，“什么是能玩的类型？”  
Gordon把玩熊仔的手指顿了顿，然后又若无其事地动作起来，看向羽生，语气轻松而自然地说，“好聚好散，在一起时很开心，分手时不拖泥带水，不用讨回去做老婆的类型。”

说完后他微笑着定定看着羽生，羽生也安静看着他。  
Gordon在等羽生问下去，可是羽生怎么可能问类似‘那我在你心里算什么类型？’这种问题？虽然他真的挺想问的。这个问题在他嘴里打了两个滚，最终还是被他硬生生地咽了下去。

“老师于我来说是来电的，要讨回去做老婆的类型。”等了一会儿，Gordon笑微微地自顾自接下去说。  
羽生心里咯噔一下，他面对Gordon时不时的有意无意的调戏还是没能完全适应。他也不知道自己在心慌什么，镇定了一下才说，“滚出去，把门关上，我要睡午觉了。”

Gordon‘哈’得笑出声，羽生愤然抬头瞪着他，他立刻噤了声，只是脸上还挂着未来得及收尽的笑，他点了点头慢慢站起来，乖乖往门口走去。等开了门，要出去不出去的时候，才回过头，用着商量的口吻说，“老师，明天我来找你好吗？你看着我呗？”

“你这是要戒毒吗？自控力差成这样？要我绑着你还是怎么着？”羽生冷嘲热讽。  
Gordon不知想到了什么，笑得诡异，“你想绑我也不是不可以。虽然口味有点重，可是老师喜欢的话，我也不会反对。我明天带绳子来？”  
羽生恨得牙痒痒，又不好往深了延伸，只好警告似地用食指点了点他。  
Gordon抿了抿嘴，乖巧地问，“那明天几点？”  
羽生狠狠权衡了一会儿，终于放弃似地粗暴地低吼道，“随便你！”  
Gordon对他竖了竖拇指，识相地出去了。  
羽生还是被青年气到了，这一天的午睡泡了汤，又拆了一块蛋糕吃下去。

＊＊

Gordon平时绝对是爱睡懒觉的类型，上课训练时的早起对他来说简直是不可能完成的任务。  
不过说来奇怪，一等到休假，可以自由支配玩乐时间的情况下，他就舍不得睡了，兴奋到即使再晚睡，第二天一早也能不靠闹钟准时起来。

第二天羽生被敲门声吵醒的时候才不过八点，他抱着维尼抱枕揉着眼睛步履蹒跚地挪去开门的时候还在奇怪究竟是谁会这么早来扰他清梦。  
在看到Gordon前，睡眼惺忪的羽生其实已经不怎么记得昨天中午的约定了。

“这才几点？！”起床气很大的羽生冲着门外笑得一脸灿烂的青年低吼了一声，就甩了门径自往卧室走去，去补他的回笼觉。  
羽生和Gordon在早起这件事上持有全然相反的态度。从来就是死宅属性的羽生，一到休息天不睡到昏天黑地仿佛就对不起休假的意义。

Gordon苦笑着关上门，沉默地跟着羽生往卧室走去，看着羽生毫无戒备地又趴在床上睡了，Gordon觉得心痒难耐的同时感到不可思议。羽生居然对他这么没有防备，还是羽生觉得他的威信可以轻易束缚住自己的兽性？  
 Gordon站在床尾定定看着趴在床上只盖了一点被角趴在那里睡得四仰八叉的羽生。他头发乱蓬蓬的，穿着保守的两件式开襟睡衣，躺下的时候衣服没有弄服帖，衣摆微微上翻，在半遮的棉被和上卷的睡衣下露出一小截腰身。羽生的肤色偏白，腰部这种常年见不到阳光的地方更是白得晃眼，Gordon不由自主地回忆起那段细腰的手感，细腻的皮肤，一沾上手便舍不得放开的带有糯性的柔滑肌肤。Gordon不知不觉间看得眼神都直了，等他回过神来的时候，自己已经坐到了床边，手指抚摸上了羽生露在睡衣外的那截腰上。

直到被来回摸了两三下，羽生才总算回过神来，一个激灵下翻了个身，正对上Gordon直愣愣的望着他的视线。羽生这才下意识地拉过被子把自己遮了个严实，正式醒了过来。

Gordon望着他的眼神已经不太对劲，羽生翻了个身背对他，把脸埋在被子里，狠狠用棉被搓了搓脸。他嘟嘟囔囔地对Gordon说，“去客厅等着，我洗个澡就来。等下去超市买东西。家里没食材了。”  
为了化解这暧昧不清的氛围，羽生赶紧一股脑的下起指令。

身后的Gordon很长时间没有动作，羽生紧张地趴在那里，心里盘算着他要是敢故技重施要怎么办......  
过了好一会儿，羽生终于听见青年起身往外走去的声音。  
羽生慢慢坐起来看着通往客厅的半掩上的房门，低下头耸着肩膀吁了很大一口气。  
——————————————————

讲真，还是没人要帮羽生老师打妖妖零是伐？(･᷄ὢ･᷅)


	12. Chapter 12

羽生洗完澡换上一身休闲服出来，Gordon已经给他做好了早餐，正坐在餐桌边对着面前的一杯咖啡愣着神。

羽生翻着衣领从房间里徐徐走出来，Gordon抬起视线看向他，羽生自然而然地对上了他的目光，微微怔了一下。  
青年脸上没什么表情，稍稍眯着眼睛有些出神地盯着慢慢走近的羽生，落在羽生身上的视线高深莫测。

羽生在对方那让人捉摸不透的视线下，心情也跟着七上八下起来。他翻好衣领把手放下的途中，下意识地摸了摸自己的后腰，那刚刚被Gordon触碰过的地方。  
抚摸在他皮肤上那手掌的力度和温度的记忆犹在。他刚才洗澡的时候就在想，Gordon似乎特别钟意他的腰，不止是刚才的触摸，那一晚也是。亲吻的时候也好，结合的时候也好，青年的双手总是留恋在他的腰线上，揉捏，抚摸，双手用力的扣着他的腰......  
那时候的一切还历历在目......  
羽生赶紧摇了摇头，惊觉不能再胡思乱想下去！自己都在瞎想些什么啊！

醒过神来的羽生慌忙把手从腰上拿开，借着调整衣服拉链的姿势低下了头，匆忙避过Gordon的视线。

“来吃早饭了，老师。”Gordon的声音平稳自然，听不出什么端倪。  
羽生暗暗吁了口气，暗道自己这是中了什么邪，神经兮兮的。

“嗯。”羽生尽量淡定地应了一声，拉开椅子在Gordon对面的位置坐下。  
对着面前装有热牛奶的马克杯和涂了枫糖浆的烤吐司，羽生的不满情绪很快就淹没了那份胡思乱想下的不自在。他毫不掩饰地撇了撇嘴，牛奶也就算了，家里哪里来的面包嘛？他最讨厌吃洋食了！尤其是在一大早的时候！简直不能忍。

哎，好想吃米饭和滚滚烫的豆腐汤......

羽生心里不住吐糟，意兴阑珊地拿起吐司咬了一口，接着果断地把自己盘子里的另外两片吐司默默放到对面青年的餐盘里。  
吃着和羽生一样食物的Gordon看了他一眼，挑了挑眉毛，拉长声音，笑话他，“老师，你这是在挑食吗？”

羽生嚼着吐司看着Gordon，喝了口牛奶，拧着眉头重重点了两下头，像是这沉重的点头方式可以充分表达出他的委屈和不满。  
然后羽生又把自己咬了两口的那片吐司也扔到Gordon的餐盘里。

“喂......”Gordon无力地苦笑起来。

羽生嫌弃地拍拍手，拍去手上的面包屑，再端起马克杯专注地咕噜咕噜一口气喝光了一杯牛奶，他用餐布擦了擦嘴，对着Gordon抬抬下巴，用指导他训练时的口吻吩咐他，“快吃，吃完了我们去超市买东西，中午吃点像样的。”

Gordon摇了摇头，叹了口气，认命地低头吃起盘子里堆成小山高的吐司。

两人出门过早，来到shopping mall的时候也不过是人家刚开门的光景。正逢工作日，偌大的商场里空空荡荡的没几个人。

说好是来囤食材的，可是羽生一如既往地走到耳机店门口就走不动路了。今天正好有相熟的店员在，羽生便毫不犹豫地撇下拖油瓶青年，自顾自地和店员开始了冗长的专业上的探讨。

Gordon对耳机没什么研究，不过男孩子嘛，对于这类的东西多少还是喜欢的。他已经在羽生的影响和建议下，在这几年里把自己这方面的装备换了个彻底，高价的耳机也入了好几幅，每年都有更新。

羽生今年到目前为止就已经入了两幅高端的新款，前几个星期才刚刚收到邮寄过来的一副定制款，现在就算再心痒也不得不按耐下冲动。虽然单纯的聊聊天也不错，不过他已经快要被店员有意无意的推销撩拨得心痒难耐了。

Gordon坐在羽生身边，一手托着下巴，一手拨弄着托盘里天鹅绒布料上摆着的几个耳机外壳，意兴索然地边听羽生和店员滔滔不绝着，边发着呆，再在羽生需要他翻译些什么的时候回一下魂。

“你要入一副吗？这款很不错，我上个月已经入了。”羽生指着pad宣传页面上的一副耳机，问Gordon。

一旁的店员正眼巴巴地等着Gordon的回答。

“好啊。”还没彻底回神的Gordon惯性地配合地点了点头。

“要什么颜色？是定制款的，要刻名字吗？”羽生反倒像是店员一样做起了营销。  
Gordon觉得蛮好玩的，不由自主地笑起来，说，“和老师一样的就好。”

“好！”羽生已经习惯了Gordon在这些事情上的听话，或者说是不拘小节。  
羽生转过头对店员说了说定制的要求。Gordon在这家店定制过耳机，保存过耳膜，这一次便没有那么麻烦。

等店员离开去下单的空隙，Gordon对正在研究几副新款耳机壳的羽生说，“你真的不考虑经营一下副业？你出马的话一定大赚的，也好让我入个股。”  
羽生懵懂看向他，“什么副业？”

“开耳机店啊。”Gordon拿起一支无线耳机塞到羽生耳朵里，手指扣着羽生下巴给他摆了个角度，“看前面。”  
羽生这时候倒是乖，配合了青年的指令，看着某一点不动了。Gordon拿出手机拍了一张羽生带着金色耳机的侧颜照。  
镜头中的羽生茫然地看着前方，眉头舒展，鼻梁高挺，嘴巴微微张开一点，侧颜的弧度完美无缺，而眼神却是无辜而懵懂的。看上去除了俊美之外，还有些脆弱，有些纯真，又有些可爱，所有的元素以让人舒心的黄金比例分割后再予以融合出这张侧脸，总之就是讨人喜欢。

“让我看看这幅耳机拍出来够不够显色。”原来羽生是为了看耳机的试戴效果才这般配合。

“等一下。”Gordon正忙着把照片从相册里调出来，po到网上，他写到：[我家教练要是开耳机店的话有人捧场吗？]

羽生凑过去看手机，看到Gordon发了这么一条推，哭笑不得，笑骂他，“你神经病啊，人家要当真了怎么办？”

“做个市场调研嘛，如果应援的人多就开一家咯。”Gordon看着不过几十秒钟就‘蹭蹭’上升的回复数和转发数也震惊了。  
Gordon其实一直知道关注他的人中有不少其实是羽生的fan，因为平时他只要稍微发一点关联羽生的推文，评论转发数往往是通常的2-3倍。  
怪还是要怪这位到现在为止还没有公开账号的大红人，活生生把fans都憋坏了。

“看来你很有必要要开一家了，而且我要入股！这样不用辛苦训练就可以发财了！发大财！”Gordon看了几条评论，笑得合不拢嘴。看来这一条推可以把羽生的fans都炸出来。

羽生翻了个白眼，把他手机夺过来拍在桌子上，凶他，“你训练是为了发财吗？你要气死我？！”

“不是！不是！我失言。”Gordon赶紧挨过去拍了拍炸了毛的小教练的背，继续坏心眼地逗他说，“怎么一激动就把心里话说出来了？”  
还没来得及消气的羽生果然又上了当，被青年那后半句气得一口气没喘匀，指着他气急道，“你再说一遍？！”

“不是！不是！”Gordon顺势给羽生揉揉胸口摸摸背，一副“孝顺”模样，手上吃豆腐的动作却毫不含糊，坏笑着说，“我说我最爱训练最爱拿金牌了啊！”

“放手！放手！”羽生粗暴地甩开青年肆意在他身上乱摸的手，而没怎么吃早饭的他动作太大下居然有些头晕目眩起来，“低血糖低血糖...”羽生嘀咕着什么低下头把脸埋在手掌中，再不敢动。  
“怎么了？”开起玩笑没大没小的Gordon这下算是栽了，看羽生的样子不像是装的，Gordon瞬间慌了神。他低下头去看捂着脸的羽生，轻轻抓着羽生的一只手腕，紧张地盯着他。

羽生身体不好他是知道的。胃病，哮喘，稍微睡不好脸色就很差，平时吃的又少，或者应该说是怎么吃都不长肉。总之是让人担忧又让人心疼。羽生就像是一只需要被精心照应的小动物，并不是他真的有多弱，而是你看着他的模样，就忍不住想要照顾他，对他好。

羽生一过性的头晕转瞬就好了，他慢慢把手放下，再缓缓搓了搓脸。  
“怎么了？哪里不舒服？”Gordon小心翼翼地问他，语气里再没有方才的淘气顽劣。  
羽生白了Gordon一眼，半真半假地说，“没事，气急攻心而已。”

Gordon看着他的眼神还是充满担忧，羽生不想他这样，便故作轻松地继续奚落他，“不过要是再过十年你再这样对我，大概接下去就需要先收尸再去聘新教练了。”

“对不起，以后不敢了。”Gordon浅浅笑了下，难得地没有油嘴滑舌地和他顶嘴，而是乖巧地道了歉，“那我请老师吃午饭赔罪吧？”  
时间还很早，不过对于早饭只喝了一杯牛奶的羽生来说，已然是饥肠辘辘了。  
羽生也不客气，想也不想地开条件，“我要吃日本料理！”  
Gordon犹豫了一下，“这里好像没有吧......”  
“骗人。”羽生表示不开心，哪里会没有日本料理嘛。他真的不想吃外国食物......

Gordon立刻打开美食评论的app开始搜索附近的日料店，果然倒是有一家，太好了。  
“我先去把定耳机的钱付了，回来就去吃午饭。”Gordon说着站起来，顺手自然而然地捏了把羽生的下巴，往柜台走去。  
被莫名其妙摸了下巴的羽生愣住了，回过神来后立刻像一只敏感的猫鼬一样来回四下看了看。  
什么嘛！真丢人！居然敢捏他下巴，把他当小孩子！  
羽生颇不自在地用双手整理着头发，神经质地把耳鬓的头发一下一下别到耳朵后，抿着猫咪嘴径自出神起来......

 

十五分钟后，两人坐到了日本料理店里，羽生边翻着菜单边笑得眼睛都弯起来地问Gordon，“准备好当裤子了吗？哼哼！”  
Gordon单手托着脸颊，饶有兴味地看着因为吃到日料而开心得摇头晃脑的羽生，笑着说，“只要老师吃的称心，裸奔我都开心。”  
羽生抬眼瞥了他一眼，眯着眼睛笑着说，“马屁精，内裤还是会给你留一条的。”  
Gordon呼地笑了，“感激不尽。我已经是‘北美最想与之上床的运动员’排名No.1了，真裸奔一次恐怕就要走向世界No.1了。消受不起。”  
“滚！”羽生嗤之以鼻，愤力翻了两页菜单，总结道，“不要脸and没出息。”  
Gordon乐不可支，看来羽生是希望他走向世界No.1的，无论是哪一种竞争。

这么希望着的羽生最后不过只点了一碗菌菇拉面，号称在养胃的他还坚决付了帐，说要Gordon欠着这一顿，等他养得好了再一次吃回来。

 

“要买些什么？”Gordon推着手推车跟在羽生身边，逛了一圈又吃饱喝足的两位终于干起了正事——逛超市买晚餐食材。

吃的饱饱的羽生带着口罩，刚吃完午饭的他现在是一点胃口也没有，对于晚餐吃什么更是毫无灵感。他从货架上拿了一瓶调味汁研究起配料表，随口应Gordon，“都要买一些，要撑一周呢。你晚饭想吃什么？”  
等于受到晚餐正式邀请的Gordon立刻很开心地报了几个菜名。

羽生点点头，看着手上拿着的瓶身，眼睛也不抬一下地说，“很好。没一个我要吃的。驳回。”  
“哈？”Gordon难以置信，感到自己被刁难了，“可这都是你的拿手菜啊老师！”  
虽然羽生其实翻来覆去也就只会煮那几道菜而已。

“那又怎么样？”羽生阴阳怪气地，摆明了就是在刁难Gordon，“我今天就是不想吃你说的那几道菜啊。”

Gordon没法子，摆出一副寄人篱下的可怜相，垂头丧气地推着车，跟在羽生身后，“好吧，那老师说吃什么就吃什么呗。”

羽生转头看了他一眼，掩在口罩下的嘴唇勾起一个弧度。心想：才不会让你舒心。  
也许把自己变得难缠一点，就可以慢慢扼杀青年那莫名的情愫吧。  
羽生这么想着，不过实际上他心里也没底，只不过是在摸着石头过河，走一步看一步。

“吃咖喱吧。”羽生说，他拿起一盒油咖喱调味包，这个简单又方便。用它，估计连Gordon都可以轻易做出像样的料理来。这样一来，回去后他就可以看书打游戏了，把厨房交给Gordon就好。羽生这么打着如意算盘。

“好是好...”Gordon贴着羽生后背，视线越过羽生落在他手上的那盒咖喱上，悠悠地补充道，“不过咖喱催情啊老师...”  
羽生的手颤了颤，他静了一会儿，接着无声地把咖喱默默放回购物架上，走了。  
Gordon看着羽生的背影笑了起来，又把那盒咖喱取下来扔进了购物车里。

等东西买的差不多了，羽生发现之前拿的一瓶酱料选错了口味，他不高兴再绕回去，便指派Gordon去换。可是明明只有3.4分钟的距离，羽生等了又等却不见青年回来。

赶着去结账，羽生只好推着车子绕回去找他，结果远远看到Gordon正被几个人围着说话。  
fans？  
看气氛不错的样子，羽生没有过去，想让他们再尽兴地聊一会儿。他刚要走开，正好看到他的Gordon扬声叫了他一声。羽生愣了一愣，还来不及反应，那群人便冲着他围了过来。

羽生赶紧摆出笑颜，对着迎上来的几个和Gordon差不多年龄的女孩子笑得和蔼可亲，Gordon跟在大家身后慢慢踱步过来，目光落在羽生身上，笑着对他眨眨眼，食指在唇边画了个微笑的弧度 ，用口型对他说了句什么，羽生其实没怎么看明白他说的是什么，不过感觉青年肯定是在嘲笑他，意思大约是：平时不见你对我笑成这样。  
女孩们虽然是Gordon的粉丝，但显然也认识羽生，每个人都拿着手机想要和他selfie。羽生有求必应地拍了一轮，再签完了名。姑娘们一本满足地蹦蹦跳跳地跑了。  
临走之前一个女孩回头对着Gordon晃了晃手机，兴高采烈地说，“晚上等你发推哦！”又看着羽生一握拳头，像个拉拉队长似的眨了眨眼睛，比了个心，鼓励道，“加油！羽生教练！”  
羽生冲她笑着微微点头。等他们走了他才莫名其妙看向Gordon，问道，“发什么推？加什么油？”

“哦。”Gordon想了想，解释道，“她们问我来买什么。我随口说你今天要给我做拿手菜改善改善，土豆炖牛肉啊什么的，说你做的可好吃了，她们吵着叫我一定要把你做的菜品发推给她们见识见识......”Gordon越说，自知被摆了一道的羽生的脸便越黑。Gordon渐渐不敢说下去了，他摆了摆手，讪讪地说，“煮咖喱也可以啊！虽然我和她们说你会做我最爱吃的土豆炖牛肉给我吃，不过煮咖喱也可以......”  
要不是在大庭广众之下，羽生真的真的很想现在立刻马上打青年一顿。

这还不是最气人的，最气人的是结账的时候，羽生拿起那盒不知道什么时候被放进购物车的安全套的时候，真真是气到手抖。  
不久之前那个说‘再也不敢气他’了的家伙一定是看他吃饱了又经得起气了是不是？！

“这是什么？！”羽生咬牙切齿，一字一顿地问跟在身边一脸无辜的青年。  
“安全套啊！”Gordon理所当然。  
幸亏现在的大型超市都是自己扫码自助结账的方式，要不然羽生还真不方便当着营业员的面把这一盒安全套直接扔在青年身上。  
“拿回去放好！”羽生压着声音冲手忙脚乱接住安全套的青年低吼，“拿了这种东西就不要跟我回家！”  
“哦。我懂了。”Gordon可怜巴巴地看着羽生，点点头，“所以老师推崇的是不安全性行为。好在我是安全的，相信老师也肯定是，所以我们不用也没关系，我去放好...”  
Gordon还在那里自说自话，羽生已经忍无可忍，皱着眉头打断他说，“谁是我们？！哪个‘我们’要有性行为？！你给我说清楚！”  
Gordon看着他，抬着眉毛，没说话，用没拿安全套的那只手的食指在两人之间来回指了指，比划了一下，再开口解释道，“我想我们晚上要吃咖喱，所以应该未雨绸缪一下。”

羽生气到说不出话了，表情阴冷地盯着Gordon，抬起一只手在他面前颤巍巍地比着“1”，“2”...  
在羽生抬起第三根手指之前，微微笑着的青年总算玩够了，摆了摆手做了个求饶的手势，在羽生的怒视下一溜烟跑去还保险套去了。

 

＊＊

回程时Gordon开车，羽生昨晚睡得晚，一大早又被Gordon吵醒，严重的睡眠不足，况且他有午睡的习惯，这个时间点恰巧是最困倦的，再加上一上午被青年接连不断地气了个半死，羽生早已经身心疲乏，在青年娴熟驾驶下平稳的车厢里，上车没多久，坐在副驾驶位的羽生就干干脆脆地睡过去了。

其实也没有多远的一段路程，但羽生却睡得意外的安稳，他甚至还做了一个很温暖的梦。  
车子停下来的时候他是知道的。啊！到了呢，该醒了。羽生脑海中闪过这么一个念头。  
可是全身暖洋洋的感觉太过舒服，梦境很模糊却是美好的。他想不起前一刻究竟梦到了什么，却急于想要延续那个说不出缘由但让他无比眷恋的梦。他便舍不得醒了。仿佛只要闭着眼睛，他就可以再一次沉入那段美好的记忆。

直到感觉嘴唇上覆盖上柔软的温暖，羽生的意识才终于从梦境中抽离了出来。  
那一刹那他忽然意识到现实和梦境重叠了。

是啊。那个人总喜欢这样叫醒他的。

羽生有赖床的毛病，无论早睡晚睡，他清晨都是起不来床的。不止起不来床，如果冷不丁被叫醒的话，他势必是要发发脾气的。  
家里人为此没少发愁，没人愿意受这个气，所以大家总是用最简单粗暴地方式——闹钟，叫醒他。  
音量大的耐摔的闹钟通车是不二选择。一个不够就两个三个的招呼过来，有些时候，羽生会因为被这没有人性的吵杂的闹铃声叫醒而头疼一上午。

而唯有那个比他大了十岁的男人不会这样对他。比他还要忙碌的男人，和他在一起的时候总会比他先起床，总会在起身的时候亲一亲他的头发，然后轻手轻脚地穿衣服，去洗漱，为他做他爱吃的早餐，等忙完这一切，男人会再回到床上，以他独有的方式叫醒他。  
那个人总是会把睡得还沉的他轻轻搂进怀里，抱一抱，再亲亲他的脸。男人温柔的亲吻有时候会落在他的眼皮上，有时候是鼻尖，眉心，嘴唇，下巴。  
如果他还不肯醒，男人便会一下一下的缓缓轻吻他，用他那低沉而富有磁性的声音满含宠溺地念他的名字，“yuzu。”“yuzu。”  
男人不会催促他，不会说“该起床了。”他只会耐心地抱着他，等着他，一遍又一遍地念他的名字，等他愿意睁开眼睛。

羽生不愿意醒来，如果不睁开眼睛的话，男人就会一直一直把他抱在怀里了，是不是？

落在嘴唇上的亲吻越发的深入，羽生张开嘴配合着，他闭着眼睛拥抱住覆在他身上的男人，和他热烈的亲吻，那是一种久违的充满悸动的甜蜜的感觉。而明明应该是纯粹的甜蜜，可沉浸在其中的他为什么渐渐感觉到阵阵心痛呢？

有那么一会儿，羽生分不清这究竟是梦境还是现实。他不愿意这是梦，如果这是梦的话，那么醒过来男人就会消失了吧？他也不愿意这是现实，因为他知道如果这是现实的话，那么抱着他亲吻的这个人一定不会是那个温柔到让他心疼的男人。

那又会是谁呢？  
......  
Gordon？！  
这个念头窜入脑海的瞬间，羽生一下子醒透了。  
他猛然睁开眼睛，奋力地推着压在他身上的青年的肩膀，挣扎了好一会儿才终于把人推开。

青年喘着粗气盯着他，借着昏暗的地下停车库的灯光，羽生发现对方的眼神已经很不对劲，羽生同样气喘吁吁，后怕地想到：如果自己再晚点清醒，Gordon是不是会头脑发昏到准备在车里直接做些什么？

羽生的双手还搭在Gordon肩上，两个人呈现出一种拥抱的姿势。他想起刚刚那分不清是现实还是梦境的诸多片段，相信自己也是多少做出了些许鼓舞对方的举动的。所以这个时候他便没什么立场说出什么教训人的话了。

两人半抱着对方，无声对视着互喘了半天，羽生终于带着点苦笑地说，“我刚刚是真的睡着了。你这样对吗？你是色情狂啊？”  
羽生发现青年只要一“发情”眼神就会变，此刻狼眼青年皱着一双英气的眉毛，毫不犹豫地点了点头，理直气壮地说，“我是啊！所以老师别再这么毫无防备地在我身边睡着了。”他顿了一顿，像是警告似的沉声说，“下一次我可不会停手了。”

羽生被他的认真弄得怔在那里，他茫茫然地看着青年，过了好一会儿才想到要教训他，他狠狠一把推开青年，指着他，口吻严厉地训斥他，“说什么混话！道歉！说下次不敢了！”

青年立刻委屈了，愣在那里，有些不知所措地望着羽生，但了解他的羽生很清楚他这份显而易见的无助从头到尾都是装出来的。

“我只是预支一次而已！老师不服气的话现在就可以讨回来啊！我让你亲回来好了。”Gordon说着果然又嬉皮笑脸起来，试探着缓缓凑过来。羽生一把捂住青年下半张脸，恶狠狠地一字一顿地说，“道！歉！不道歉下午滚回自己家！”

被捂住嘴巴的青年忙点点头，发出“唔唔唔”的声音，示意他是要诚心道歉的，只是说不了话。  
羽生放下手，Gordon立刻乖乖说，“对不起，我错了，我不该偷袭老师。下次不敢了。”

像背书一样平板的声音，毫无诚意的感觉。羽生不算满意，但也只能这样了，他用食指顶着Gordon眉心，凶道，“滚下车拿东西，上楼！”

Gordon坐回去，靠在椅背上，微微低着头，双手把着方向盘，不动。  
羽生以为他还想造反，刚想开口教训他，一晃眼瞥到他那里，顿时噤了声。

Gordon看了他一眼，有些局促地皱起眉头，静了一会儿，他苦涩地笑了下，像是有感而发地叹道，“喜欢一个人真辛苦，一点也不好玩。”

羽生愣住了，他不知道Gordon这么说是什么意思。他又本能地想要回嘴说：你这只是发情而已，你懂什么叫喜欢？  
可是话到嘴边终于还是被羽生咽了下去。  
他忽然感到有些害怕。  
害怕Gordon说的是真的。

 

——————————————————————

如果下章还没有牛肉，你们就给我播妖妖零(･᷄ὢ･᷅)


	13. Chapter 13

也许是当时脑袋里的血液都供给到了别的地方，因为头脑供血不足了，Gordon才会说出那么消极的话。  
等热度退去后，回到羽生家的青年又变回了平时那个厚脸皮又超黏人的人形阿拉斯加青年。

“老师，土豆这样切对不对？”Gordon拿着一盆子削得奇形怪状的土豆，蹲到正躺在沙发上翘着二郎腿看书的羽生面前，把盘子里的土豆给羽生过目。

羽生的视线从电子书上收回，撩起眼皮看了一眼盘子里的土豆，从鼻子里透出一声嫌弃的轻哼，发自内心地打击起青年，轻飘飘地威胁道，“用这种土豆做出来的牛肉炖土豆如果你敢发推，我就和你断绝师徒关系。”

为了回应青年fans的应援，羽生终于同意晚上做土豆炖牛肉给Gordon吃。不过前提条件是必须由Gordon完成全部的前期准备工作，比如说洗菜啊，切菜啊等等等等。羽生最多只负责最后的掌厨。

晚餐当然不可能只有这一道菜，羽生把需要的食材都拿出来，口头阐述了一遍需要Gordon做些什么准备。Gordon对此毫无怨言，一回家卷起袖子就开始忙东忙西，只是从没怎么下过厨的青年基本没有这方面的经验。现在他只准备出这一盆切的奇形怪状的土豆，而厨房已经被他弄的比这盆土豆还要难堪了，只是现在的羽生还不知道。

“不要啊老师！我只吃过，又没有做过菜切过菜，你都没教过我。”Gordon不能更委屈，把左手食指伸到羽生面前，苦哈哈地说，“看，手指头都切伤了。疼！快给我吮吮。”  
羽生嫌弃地撇过头躲了躲青年快要贴到他嘴巴上的那破了一小道口子的指头，气汹汹地吼他，“拿开！”

“哦！”Gordon乖巧地收回手，幽怨地看着羽生，自己把手指放到嘴里吮了吮。  
羽生叹了口气坐起来，从盘子里拿起一块土豆块，指导Gordon，“大小差不多这样就可以，但是每一块都要差不多这点大才行，大大小小的多难看？入味也会因为大小不同而有差异，那样就不好吃了。而且棱角要去掉，要圆角的，煮透后才不会有碎渣，明白吗？”  
“圆角？”Gordon一副云里雾里的表情呆呆望着羽生。  
羽生叹一口气，“去拿把刀来，要小的那把水果刀。”

等Gordon拿回刀来，羽生便拿起一块稍大一点的土豆块，演示给Gordon看如何削去棱角。  
羽生坐在沙发上，Gordon蹲在羽生面前，抬头眼巴巴地认真看着羽生熟练的动作。之后他拿起一块土豆，模仿着羽生的手势削了一块，居然还挺像模像样的。

“还不错，就是这样，去改刀吧。”羽生想了想又吩咐道，“小的土豆都拿出来，等下碾碎了做土豆泥吃。还好这次买的土豆够多。”羽生刚想把放在腿上的装土豆的盘子递还给Gordon，茶几上的手机在这时‘嗡嗡’的震动起来。是Gordon那支调成静音的手机。

Gordon回过身抓起手机看了看，屏幕上赫然显示的James的名字让Gordon下意识地立即去看羽生脸色。  
羽生面无表情低头看着他，冷冰冰地说，“第四次了，你之前在厨房。”说完便继续面无表情盯着Gordon，意思是‘你有种就接嘛。’

Gordon立刻把还在兀自震动的电话切掉，再打开line迅速回了条什么消息，可还没等消息发出去，电话又进来了。Gordon还是没接，抬头冲着羽生嘻皮笑脸地眨眨眼，说，“我还是关机一会儿吧。他看来是不会善罢甘休。”  
“不会善罢甘休？”羽生皱起眉头，不解道，“你是不是欠他钱？不然他怎么找你找得比追债还凶。”  
Gordon笑了，“如果是，你会替我还债吗？”

“没门。”羽生无比干脆地回答道，又认真问他，“到底什么事情？要说玩的话，没你他们就真的玩不起来了？”  
Gordon低头看了看手机，犹豫了一下最终还是关了机，又对着手机的黑屏愣了一会儿，似乎是在考虑要不要对羽生实话实说。  
“不会真的有什么事情吧？”羽生看青年这幅有苦难言的模样，不禁担心起来。

“没事。”Gordon抬起头看着羽生，犹豫了一下，有些不好意思地笑着说，“James想给我介绍一个女孩子，是他朋友的妹妹，说是个挺不错的姑娘，喜欢我很久了，怎么都想见我一面。又不想表现得太直接，于是今天就借着朋友生日的名头办了一场party，所以James才无论如何要我到场。”  
羽生听到这些话，不知为何心情跟着七上八下。他暗暗吃了一惊，被自己这样的反应吓到了。

要给Gordon介绍女朋友？  
如果是以前听到这些话他一定一笑置之。可是现在为什么会有这种空落落的不踏实感？  
而且Gordon为什么要告诉他。他希望他给出什么反应？自己又应该怎样反应才是稳妥的呢？  
羽生一时很迷惘。

“我早就拒绝他了，可是James挺执拗，说不去就是不给他面子。其实这次我也挺难为情的。”Gordon虽然嘴上这么说着，可是却是边说边笑着的，羽生倒是没怎么看出来他的这份难为情。

羽生低头看着他，也跟着笑了笑，半真半假地奚落起Gordon，“你还真受欢迎啊。一面是你妈妈的朋友要把女儿介绍给你，一面又是朋友要把妹妹介绍给你。”  
“是啊，我可是一直很受欢迎的。”Gordon两手巴着羽生的膝头，仰头看着他，还在那里自卖自夸着，又邀功似地说，“不过我已经有老师了嘛，怎么可能会去赴那种约呢。”

羽生忽然伸手把青年过长的浏海往后拨去，露出他好看的额头，接着又轻轻揉了揉他的头发。Gordon受到了鼓舞，更灿烂地笑了起来。羽生似乎能看到他身后那摇摆的‘尾巴’。

羽生笑得温和地说，“既然James这么热心，要不你就去吧。”  
此话一出，Gordon脸上的笑容即刻冻住了。

羽生把放在腿上的装土豆的盘子递到Gordon手上，无所谓地笑了笑，挺真诚地说，“既然是认认真真地要介绍女孩子给你认识，你就去看一看吧。听上去人家姑娘是正经喜欢你，好歹应该给个面子露个脸的，别让人家女孩子失望了。”

Gordon捧着盆子，低眼看着盆里的土豆，半天没反应。过了好一会儿才终于落寞地笑了下，抬起眼睛看着羽生，说，“我不上当，免得又要挨你打。”  
羽生什么都没说，只是安静看着他。

“我去改刀了。等下弄好了再叫你。”说完，Gordon便站起来往厨房走去。

羽生觉得头痛，他低头揉了揉太阳穴搓了搓脸，慢慢呼了口气，躺回沙发上。在纷扰的思绪起头之前，他拿起电子阅读器逼着自己继续看他的书。

今天羽生是彻底懒得动手了，所以晚上他打算只做两道菜，一道是Gordon指明要吃的土豆炖牛肉，另一道是连Gordon也可以一手搞定的土豆牛肉咖喱。牛肉基本上不用怎么处理，唯一比较麻烦的就是准备两道菜要用的土豆。

按照羽生的要求，Gordon花了很长的时间去把那些土豆削到完美。

懒人羽生则是连厨房都懒得进，横在沙发上看看书，喝喝茶，听听音乐。等Gordon总算把土豆全部准备妥当，出来请羽生进厨房进行下一步料理的时候，羽生正一脚踩在沙发上低着头在剪脚指甲。

“老师，我都弄好了。”Gordon说着把自己的双手伸到羽生面前，手掌对着羽生摊开十指，可怜巴巴地问，“家里有创可贴吗？”

羽生抬眼看了看青年宽大的手掌，修长的十指中少说有三个指腹上开了口子，羽生很怕看到这些伤口，每每看到都条件反射地头皮发麻，腿肚子跟着抽筋。

“笨死了。”羽生小声嘀咕，他剪好最后的小脚趾的指甲，‘啪’地一下把Gordon伸在他面前的手掌拍开，把候在脚下的纸屑垃圾桶放到一边，又把指甲钳收在茶几上的置物篮里，拍拍手说，“等我去洗个手，给你涂液体创可贴。”

“没关系，我不嫌弃你，不用洗手了，直接来吧。”Gordon大大咧咧地笑着。  
羽生没好气地看他一眼，评价道，“没心没肺，傻不拉叽。”  
于是没心没肺的青年继续傻不拉叽地笑着，跟着去洗手的羽生。

羽生洗完了手，从浴室的置物柜里拿出医药箱，取出液体创可贴，转身面对着始终像尾巴一样跟着他的青年。

“据说会有点疼。”羽生抓着青年伸到他面前的手指，在上药之前做出善意的提醒。  
“没事。来吧。”Gordon轻松地说。他看着羽生微微低下头，在上药前先对着他受伤的指头轻轻吹了口气。  
看着羽生阖下的眼帘，长而直的微微颤动着的睫毛，Gordon又想亲他了。

“我靠！！”Gordon方才的所有遐思在药膏触及伤口时‘噗’地一下消散了，剩下的只有刺激到让他忍不住眯起眼睛的疼痛感，“这哪里是一点疼啊？！”

Gordon哀嚎着想要收回手指，羽生紧抓着他的指头不放，又好笑又好气地教训他，“没出息！这点疼就鬼叫成这样！想当年你老师我头上直接按上医用订书钉的时候，我可是连眼睛都没眨一下，接下去还坚持比完了一场长节目呢。你这点痛算什么？没用的小鬼。你看我当时有哼唧过一声吗？”  
“没有！”Gordon立刻异常配合地说。  
羽生还没来得及得意，Gordon接着无比诚恳地说，“你当然没哼唧过，你只是无声落泪而已嘛。”

羽生狠狠剜了坏笑着的青年一眼，撅了撅嘴巴，不服气地辩解说，“瞎说！我那是因为担心影响比赛！才不是因为伤口疼！”  
Gordon嘴贱完了，看着被惹毛了的小老师觉得无比欢喜，他倾身在羽生的额头上吻了吻，柔声说，“我当然知道是这么回事。老师是我心目中排名第一的男子汉。我最崇拜你了。”

羽生听了好话，也就懒得计较青年自说自话亲他脑门的行为。他只是状似不屑地‘哼’了一声，用衣袖猛擦了擦额头。

羽生说的轻描淡写，他之前从没在Gordon面前提及过这件事，不过Gordon自然是听说过或者说通过视屏见识过羽生的那些历史的。所以Gordon知道那场比赛羽生所经历的何止是头上按订书钉那么轻巧的伤。

宇佐美很喜欢羽生，在Gordon还小的时候，宇佐美一直让总是找借口逃避训练的Gordon看羽生的比赛视频。  
那时候Gordon虽然还小，虽然真的不爱训练，可是看着羽生经历的那些坎坷比赛，说没有感触是不可能的。  
作为同一种竞技项目的运动员，Gordon对于这个小教练是打心底里佩服的，这也是为什么Gordon愿意服从羽生的原因之一。

羽生虽然嘴上总是凶Gordon，行动上却从来没有亏待过青年。此刻羽生体贴地低头轻轻吹着Gordon刚刚封上液体创可贴的指腹。  
刺痛感只是一瞬而已，剩下的却是微痒，被羽生轻轻的吹气而撩拨到刺痒的指尖，这一阵搔痒直达心底。  
“老师......”Gordon看着羽生，还来不及说些感概的话，羽生又给他的另一根指头上了药。那一下狠狠的刺痛把Gordon剩下的话都给刺激没了。

“这次只不过是切个土豆就弄成这样，下一次让你处理肉类的话，是不是要去接指头了？”等羽生把Gordon受伤的三根指头都‘医治’好，羽生忍不住为了青年的笨拙而再一次嘲笑他。

Gordon讪讪收回手，撇撇嘴，求饶道，“那我下次可不可以只负责吃和发推？”  
“呵呵。”羽生回他个皮笑肉不笑的冷笑。他把药膏放回医药箱，把箱子放回橱柜里，“我觉得下次你只要负责发推就可以了。剩下的就不用你操心了。”

Gordon反应了两秒，大惊小怪地说，“这是虐待啊老师！”

“谁说不是呢？”羽生一副‘你奈我何’的拽样。  
Gordon搭着冷笑着往厨房走去的羽生的肩膀跟着他往外走，讨好地给他捏捏肩头，“那我今天做事了，我晚上要吃三碗饭！”  
“可以。”羽生点点头，补充道，“不过不许吃咖喱。”  
“哎？”Gordon憋着笑，郑重其事地问，“那老师你吃吗？”  
“我当然吃。”  
“哦。那晚上你不要偷袭我哦。”Gordon屁颠屁颠地跟着羽生，声音里满满的笑意，“不然我可是抵死也不会反抗的！”  
羽生把他的这句话在脑袋里滚了两遍才明白过来，失笑道，“请你务必抵死反抗。不对，吃好饭你就给我滚回去。”  
Gordon不说话。不过羽生知道这绝不是默认。

羽生到了厨房，被凌乱的景象震惊了，土豆皮还有切得过小而报废了的土豆铺了一台面，地上都是滴滴答答的水渍。  
“切个土豆而已！你至于吗？”羽生压着火气，“说了让你把过小的土豆块收起来做土豆泥，你干嘛全扔在台面上？”  
想到等下还要给他收拾残局，羽生就后悔还不如一开始就自己做呢。  
“......我没经验嘛。”Gordon小心翼翼地赔罪，“等下我来收拾。”

羽生看到这样的场面更是懒得沾手了，干脆抱着手臂站在边上口述指挥起青年。羽生先让他把厨房收拾了一遍，把地拖干净。  
接下去的料理部分，羽生还是什么都让Gordon动手操作，他只负责指导和监督。Gordon虽然没什么临场经验，但好在还算聪明，羽生稍一点拨，他倒能像模像样地按要求完成。

两人一边聊着天，一边做着料理，虽然耗费了比平时多不少的时间，不过终究是往好的趋势在发展。而且一旦教会了Gordon怎么做这道菜，也算是一劳永逸的事情，以后可以让Gordon主厨了，羽生这么打着如意算盘。

Gordon倒是没有让他失望，两盘超大份的料理做的不说是色香味俱全，至少拍出来的照片还是挺上相的。  
Gordon拍好了土豆炖牛肉的照片，在羽生的首肯下发了推，内容是“羽生老师的招牌料理，超美味”。模棱两可的描述，没有说明是谁做的，也不算骗人。

羽生尝了口味道，还挺满意，毕竟最后关头是他亲自调的味。

晚饭Gordon真的吃了三碗饭，两碗就着土豆炖牛肉，一碗就着咖喱。羽生很是震惊地看着他，要是他自己这么吃下去的话，一定撑得不知动弹了。  
而青年只是心满意足地说了句“我吃饱了！”接下去便继续该干嘛干嘛，灵活地收拾起餐桌和厨房。  
羽生不禁感叹：年轻就是好。  
虽然他本身从来没这么能吃过。

“我九十点左右回去。”收拾好厨房的Gordon擦着手出来，对着坐在沙发上看书看得入迷的羽生说，“那个时候应该没人会来抓我去趴了。”  
羽生撩起眼皮看他一眼，哭笑不得，“你这是何苦，我都批准你去了。只要不要太晚回家，偶尔疯一疯也有利于身心健康。你去吧。”  
“我知道老师说的不是真心话。”Gordon长吁一口气，在羽生身边坐下。对着羽生暧昧地眨眨眼，继续道，“我才不要做会让老师后悔的事情。不过找个机会你和我一起去参加一次聚会，你就知道我有多抢手了哦老师。还不快把我收入囊中。”  
“后悔个屁！”羽生回给他一个大大的白眼，没好气地说，“还收入囊中呢！你是比卡丘啊你？”  
Gordon茫然脸，“比卡丘是什么？”  
看吧，这就是代沟。羽生暗暗叹息。

羽生也懒得管他几点走了。先自己去洗了澡，换上舒适的睡衣后就窝在沙发上继续看他那本还剩1/3的悬疑小说，这书越到后面越精彩，简直让他欲罢不能。

Gordon在羽生家倒是一向不把自己当外人的。他给羽生热了牛奶，自己泡了杯咖啡，坐在羽生身边看一会儿手机看一会儿电视，再在羽生需要他翻译原文书上不懂的英文时，给他充当电子词典。那些通常是俚语，连电子书自带的翻译软件都翻译不出神韵的句子。这种时候，羽生便会打从心底里觉得Gordon还蛮好用的。

羽生正津津有味地看着书，身边的青年忽然爆发出一声大笑。  
“啧！”羽生嫌弃地白他一眼。  
Gordon立刻做了一个抱歉的手势，把手机屏幕对着羽生，咯咯笑着说，“里馃那个傻瓜，又发训练视频给我，3A哈哈哈哈哈！3A得瑟成这样。他这是要气死他们家陈教练吧？哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

羽生看了看视屏，那是一个进入难度很高落冰又干净漂亮的跳跃。他看完了视屏，又冷眼看着不知道为什么开心成那样的青年。羽生忽然产生了一个想法。这不是第一次里馃发训练视屏给Gordon，当然也不是第一次Gordon在他面前笑话里馃。每一次Gordon都会献宝似的给他看这些视屏，然后像个孩子一样哈哈大笑着评头论足一番。

羽生拧着眉头看着还在那里独自乐着的青年，想也没想地脱口而出，“你有没有想过，其实你喜欢的是里馃？”  
Gordon一下子噤了声，呆在那里，莫名其妙地望着羽生，过了半天才笑了一声，干巴巴地说，“nice try老师。可惜喜欢里馃的绝对不是我，而是他教练那头老...”  
‘牛’字Gordon是怎么样也不敢说出来的。他硬生生吞下去，梗得喉咙都痛了。

“老什么？”羽生凉飕飕地接口，“你说出来啊！”  
Gordon讨好地笑一笑，叹了口气，苦口婆心地解释，“我只喜欢老师你的。里馃那种小屁孩我才没兴趣。你想到哪里去了？”

羽生又被突如其来地表白了一次，他赶紧假装没听见，拿起电子阅读器装作什么事都没发生过似地看起书。  
“对了，今天我都忘记问了。”Gordon乘机问道，“你喜欢上我了吗？老师？”  
“闭嘴！”羽生盯着书，咬牙切齿地。  
身边传来青年的一阵苦笑。

两人又静静地各干各的事，好一会儿后，坐在身边的Gordon又不知道发现了什么有趣的事情，发出一阵阵的闷笑声。  
羽生不禁好奇，转头看他，只见Gordon正聚精会神地盯着电视，脸上挂着止不住的笑意。  
羽生把视线转向电视机，意外地发现电视屏幕正定格在自己十七八岁时嫩呼呼的脸上，原来是一期花样滑冰奥运冠军特辑的电视节目。

电视上穿着小罗密欧costume的少年正站在领奖台上傻乎乎地笑着，身边是穿着火红上衣露着胸肌的Patrick。羽生自然记得那一场颁奖礼。当时的自己......  
“噗哈哈哈哈...”Gordon终于憋不住的笑声很好的说明了当时自己的表现——不懂掩饰喜悦的傻乎乎的小孩子。

羽生假装没看到没听到，继续默默地把视线投回电子书上。  
之后不知道又播了些什么，只听到身边的青年憋笑声不断，如果不是偶尔偷看电视内容，发现Gordon的爆笑声次次都是卡在自己出现的片段上，羽生恐怕会以为Gordon此刻是在看什么搞笑综艺类节目。

“你可以回去了。”羽生故作淡定地开口。  
“现在还早吧？才八点而已......”Gordon刚说完这一句，紧接着又爆发出一阵笑声。  
“你太吵了。影响到我了！”羽生边说边暗自寻觅起电视遥控器，发现遥控器正落在青年的身侧，他伸手越过Gordon想要去抓遥控器，被Gordon一把抓住手臂禁锢住，“不要动，让我看电视。”  
“关掉！”羽生瞪着眼睛语气凶狠地命令他。  
“不好！”Gordon把遥控器藏到身后，难得斗胆反抗起来。  
“关不关？！！”羽生继续虎着脸要挟Gordon。

Gordon看着羽生，抿着嘴摇摇头，然后又扑哧一声笑出来，感概道，“老师，你那个时候真是可爱，嫩出水。”

羽生看了眼此刻电视中那个在等分区仰着头喘着气的‘嫩出水’的少年，对着Gordon冷笑了下，继续威胁道，“关掉电视！不然就滚回家看。”  
“你那么可爱。”Gordon又自顾自接着说，“我要是你男朋友，是绝对不会放你走的。”

羽生没想到他会这么说，毫无心理准备的他不禁感到心口一阵刺痛。  
为什么自己居然会为了这么简简单单的一句假设而伤神。可是羽生还是忍不住去想：如果当时那个人对他这么说，结局会不会不一样呢？

“瞎说什么！还能可爱一辈子？”羽生从鼻子里发出一声哼笑，“人总要长大，什么年纪做什么事情，我要是现在还像那时候那样卖萌，你不恶心啊？”  
Gordon静静地看了羽生一会儿，像是在认真考虑这个问题，然后他说，“不会，我觉得我吃得下。要不你卖一个试试？”  
羽生给了他一记白眼。

Gordon笑了，由衷说，“不过我更喜欢老师现在的样子，我就喜欢老师有事没事地骂骂我。只骂我。”  
羽生反驳，“瞎说，我有事才骂你，没事什么时候骂过你了？”  
Gordon耸耸肩，“反正你骂我我就开心了。说真的老师，卖一个萌我看看呗，超想看的，看完我就回家睡觉不吵你了。”

羽生心疼起这个抖M青年，既然他都这么说了，羽生便打算勉为其难回应一下他的要求。  
羽生歪头看着Gordon，像是在考虑这个卖萌提议的可行性。  
两人四目相对着，Gordon嘴角挂着浅笑耐心等着。而羽生酝酿啊酝酿，他本来想要试着装可爱让Gordon把遥控器给他的。明明应该是得心应手的事，连台词都想好了。可是羽生努力了半天，张了几次嘴，都没办法成功让自己以卖萌的姿态对着青年说出这句话。  
也许是因为太久没这么做了，又可能是因为面对的是Gordon。反正羽生就是力不从心了，他居然怯场了。

最后，憋得脸都红了的羽生认命地‘呜咽’一声皱起脸，用两手把脸一捂，哀嚎道，“啊啊啊！！我真的彻底失去卖萌的能力了啦！！”  
Gordon笑喷，被捂着脸不自觉卖萌中的小老师惹得心颤。他笑了没一会儿，忽然抓住羽生的手腕，把他捂脸的双手轻轻拉开，倾身吻上了他的唇。

——————————————————————

我又没骗人的，不是粗现了咖喱牛肉还有土豆炖牛肉了吗？哼╭(╯^╰)╮


	14. Chapter 14

羽生吃了一惊，自然是没想到会突然被吻，毕竟他下午的时候才在车里给青年上了一课。  
可是现在Gordon居然敢故技重施。

Gordon就是这样，在他面前总是表现的像是一条没什么羞耻心的狗狗。哪怕你对他表示出明确的不耐烦，甚至凶他打他，可他最多夹起尾巴乖巧个几分钟。等过一会儿你一转身稍微带上一点笑模样，他就立刻摇摆着尾巴继续没心没肺地绕着你转圈圈了。

羽生真是无计可施，打也打过了，威胁也威胁过了，可全都是治标不治本的。

青年极尽所能地热吻他，羽生挣扎了几下，却被对方纠缠得更紧密。Gordon的本事在那一晚羽生已经彻底领教过了。更糟糕的是，最近羽生时常会回想起那一天晚上的经历。

那是很不妙的。可明明知道不应该，羽生却没办法阻止这种危险的回忆。

欲望这种东西往往会时不时地冒冒头，最终在意志脆弱的时候做出错误的主导。他上次明明已经深刻领受过教训了，可此时此刻他居然不能确定自己会不会再犯糊涂而失守阵地。  
虽然他不愿意承认，不过这个巨大的问题确实是存在的——他对青年有欲望。

开始的一阵子，羽生就像是刚刚吃完大餐一样，当时过饱了，便看什么都没有胃口。那段时间他可以义正词严地去纠正Gordon的想法，他一门心思地专注在怎样让Gordon明白他们之间是没可能的这件事上。然而目标暂且达成后，连羽生自己也有些迷茫在这悬而未决的状态下，后续一步要怎么走。  
更可怖的是，如今过了一段时间后，羽生‘消化’了，便觉得饿了，饿了之后便忍不住去回味，然后回忆美化了细节，越回想越觉得美味。  
欲望慢慢升腾，变得不可控制。

自从那一次以后，很多东西就变了。尽管羽生在极力维持两人之间的平衡，可这一种质变终究是不可逆转的，他可以在任何人面前装得云淡风轻，可是又要怎样骗过自己呢？

训练后青年汗津津地凑过来和他说话，闻到他身上混着汗味却意外好闻的体味，他会不自在到忘记要和他说的话。放在以前来自青年稀松平常的肢体接触，到了现在羽生会有意识地躲避。  
诸如此类的局促扭捏最近在他身上屡见不鲜，他想Gordon可能多少是看出来了。

前不久的一天晚上，羽生翻来覆去怎么也睡不着。过去那几年，明明也是这么过来的，明明一切平常，可是最近却会频繁动起那个念头，压抑不住的骚动。  
起头是有一晚他做梦梦到和青年做爱的场景，那么的真实，真实到他第二天不得不换床单。

也许就是经过那一次，他就像是被打开了什么窍门，之后便一发不可收拾了。他时常一闭眼就会回忆起那一幕幕的画面。青年紧紧抱着他，激烈地撞击他，喷在他耳边的炙热呼吸仿佛要把他灼伤，低沉的性感嗓音说着淫乱的床笫耳语，这些片段感触会让羽生难以忍受，身体发热。

于是睡不着的那晚他自渎了，最为堕落的是他居然是借着和Gordon那次的回忆做完了这件事。  
刚刚发泄出来，手机就响了，他可能是做贼心虚，手忙脚乱看也没看就接了电话，慌乱中自然是忘记去调整自己不正常的呼吸频率。电话那头出现了方才还在他脑海中的熟悉声音，“老师你在干嘛？喘成这样？”羽生一下子噤了声，连呼吸都屏住。那头传来青年低沉又好听的轻笑声，带着了然地语气说，“你在做坏事。”话里的笃定让羽生无从反驳。羽生不与他纠缠，直截了当地问他打电话来做什么。  
“嗯，没事。”青年收了笑，语气严肃中透着无限柔意地说，“就是打电话和老师报告下，我刚刚也做了和老师一样的事。”青年说到这里轻笑了下，继续说，“我在做的时候，满脑子都是老师的样子，想起那一晚，你身体里好热好紧，我想象着扣着你的腰，拼命...”  
“别变态！”羽生厉声呵斥他，脸颊和身体却禁不住跟着发热。  
那头的青年又笑了下，不说话了。  
两人在电话两端沉默着，静谧中只能听到彼此的呼吸声，同时这呼吸声也清清楚楚地透过线路触碰上彼此耳膜。羽生分辨不出这不稳的吐息究竟是来自彼端还是属于自己。  
“老师，你是不是生气了？要不要我现在过来给你打一顿出出气？我十分钟就可以到哦。”  
羽生事后想想觉得不可思议，可是当时他居然真的心动了几秒，幸而最后他咬着牙吐出一个“滚。”继而决绝地切断了电话。

那一晚羽生睡得很不好。又是忐忑又是懊恼。最重要的是，他不知道自己在忐忑什么，更不知道又是在懊恼什么。  
第二天他们谁都没再提起这件事，Gordon只来得及提一句关心他脸色过差的话，就被他警告的眼神瞪得闭了口，乖乖去做他那加了倍的体能训练。  
可是羽生笃信经过那一次，青年好像极速确认了什么，粘他粘得更紧了。

 

他和Gordon的关系就像是过云霄飞车一样，过了第一个高潮，暂时放松下来，使他忘了他还在这辆列车上，下一个让他哭爹喊娘的惊险转折不知道将会出现在何时。

......或许就是今天？羽生觉得期待又恐慌。  
这个时候想起起这些明显是不明智的......

羽生陷在蛊惑人心的亲吻和回忆中忘记了反抗，而Gordon把握了时机更是变本加厉地掠夺着恍惚中的羽生。  
游走在羽生腰线上的手掌肆无忌惮地抚摸，终于在一次过激的揉捏下失了轻重。吃痛下的羽生好歹醒过了神，他挣扎着避让开，结束了不知耗时多久的这个湿吻。  
清醒过来的羽生本想教训青年一番的，可看了下自己此刻的姿势，羽生张了几次口也实在是找不到教训人的立场。  
不知道究竟是怎么回事，他居然是以分开双腿跨坐在青年大腿上，环抱着对方脖子的姿势收场的。羽生抿了抿唇，有苦难言地瞪着Gordon。虽然他刚才记忆混乱，但是对于青年如何老练地一边接吻一边把他抱起来的过程，多少还是有印象的。

Gordon还浑然未觉羽生的不痛快，脸上始终带着若有似无的坏笑，上下扫视着闷不作声的羽生的脸庞，两手伸到羽生睡衣里用拇指摩挲着他柔韧的腰线，凑过去讨好地亲了亲羽生的下巴，低声说，“老师，让我预支一次好不好？”

羽生像是人偶一样坐在Gordon腿上，面带愠色地对着他，不怎么耐烦地问，“预支什么？”

Gordon歪头看着羽生直笑，伸进羽生衣服里的手越来越没有规矩，越摸越往上，右手直接抚上了羽生的乳尖，肆意揉摸，表面上还是一脸无辜地看着羽生，仿佛羽生衣服里那只爱抚的手和他无关。  
“做爱啊。”Gordon扬了扬眉毛，声线里已经带上明显的祈求，“让我预支一次吧？老师。”

羽生面无表情望着他，一时有些出神。  
Gordon静静等着，过了一会儿羽生忽然笑了一下，出乎Gordon意料地说，“可以。”  
更出人意料的是羽生说完这一句便捧着Gordon的脸，低头用力吻住了他。

Gordon整个人都懵了。这预料外的幸福来得过于突然，他还来不及欢呼就沉沦在了羽生给予他的激烈热吻中。羽生吻他吻得毫不含糊，一边和他激吻，一边还轻轻地挪动着身体，有意无意地贴近Gordon已经有些抬头的下身，虽然隔着厚厚的牛仔裤布料，可配合着亲吻的这种若有似无的磨蹭挑逗简直致命，没过多久，Gordon就坚硬如铁了。

激烈程度直抵性爱前奏的亲吻，变换着角度节奏的吻了颇久，羽生才慢慢停下来，退开。  
Gordon意犹未尽，压着羽生后脑勺还要继续，羽生微微避开Gordon追过来亲他的唇，稍稍躲了一躲，但并没有再退开距离，两人鼻尖挨着鼻尖，唇贴着唇的喘息着。静静喘了一会儿，羽生双手环抱着青年的脖子，伸出舌尖轻舔了下Gordon的唇，Gordon毫不犹豫地张口含住羽生的舌，羽生却又避开，侧头去吻Gordon的脸颊，一路吻到耳朵，贴着Gordon的耳朵，羽生把微喘下灼热的呼吸喷洒在青年的耳畔。他缓缓开口，在控制着节奏的喘息下问道，“你只是想和我做才费了那么多事吧？”  
精虫上脑的Gordon明显的雨里雾里，下意识地回道，“什么？”  
Gordon说着去吻羽生的脖子，双手探入羽生睡衣，从他的腰线一路在他柔滑的皮肤上游走，直摸到他漂亮的蝴蝶骨。  
羽生微微扬起头，把线条完美的脖颈送到青年面前任由他用力亲吻，嘴上却带着点嘲讽意味地说，“如果只是想做的话，你早说呢。我既然第一次会和你做，就不会拒绝你第二次。所以何必谈什么喜欢，费那么多事。”  
羽生说着说着笑起来。赤裸裸的讥笑。

Gordon慢慢明白过来，落在羽生脖子上的吻渐渐停下，他从羽生的颈项间抬起头，错愕不已地望着羽生清冷的眼睛，不解而委屈地说，“我是喜欢你才费这么多事的，你怎么还是不相信我？”

羽生冷眼看着他，为了Gordon的警醒而懊恼。  
连这种情况下都诱供不成？  
真是麻烦！

羽生当然还是不相信Gordon。  
他和青年交往过的那些女孩子不一样，不会因为几句花言巧语就被轻易收买。

Gordon对有意思的对象所用的招数从来用心，自然不止几句甜言蜜语那么简单，可是他用的从来不是真心就对了。  
他曾亲眼看过Gordon应着来等他下训练的女朋友的要求，把对方公主抱着在冰面上嬉戏，合着在场所有人的哄闹而拥抱热吻，场面要多甜蜜有多甜蜜，仿佛能让人看到两人身边散发出的粉色心心。  
羽生在女孩子脸上看到了热恋中的幸福满足，两人亲密浪漫到让羽生以为Gordon下一刻可能就要跪地求婚了。  
可是前后不出一个月的时间，这一对就分手了。他不知道女孩怎样，可Gordon还是照样每天乐呵呵的，和那个几天前在冰场上和女友热吻的幸福青年别无二致。

所以这样的青年不在他面前谈喜欢，也许一切还好商量点。  
如果上床就是Gordon的目的，那么至少还算诚恳，羽生倒可能还买他这笔账，给他这个面子。

羽生笑了笑，亲了亲Gordon的唇，盯着青年深褐色的眼眸，慢慢眨了眨眼睛，蛊惑似地开口道，“我再给你一次机会，大家都不要绕圈子，你回答我，是不是只是想和我做？你说是，我就陪你做。多少次都没关系。各取所需，大家都简单点。”  
他要把疑云剥开，露出事情的本质。他了解Gordon的本性，他需要证明自己没有误会他。  
他就是不相信Gordon真的喜欢他。他肯定Gordon只不过是想找个冠冕堂皇的理由和他上床而已。  
那么他就满足青年的心愿，这样Gordon就可以不用再找借口，坦诚初衷了。

Gordon紧抿着唇，皱眉看着他。看在羽生眼里这不过是一种内心争斗中的神情。他更笃定了自己对他的看法。  
羽生并没有再等Gordon的回应，直接倾身吻住Gordon，把舌头探入青年口腔里热吻他。

所以一旦说白了，Gordon接受了，他们达成一致的话，一切也就简单了。  
就像羽生说的，他不讨厌青年，和他上床没什么大不了的，前提是不会影响到两人现有的关系，日后甩脱的时候也不会太费事。那么他把这段“一夜情”延长一点也没什么要紧。只要到时候不拖泥带水就好，如果每一次和他做爱都要考虑最终怎么收场，他无法尽兴。

羽生吻着Gordon，想要在双方的默认下完成这场性爱，做完了这一次，一切就算尘埃落定。青年不用再口口声声说喜欢他。而从今往后他也可以摒弃责任心和罪恶感的和自己的学生做爱了。  
这只是性而已。就那么简单。  
但出乎意料的是羽生居然收到了青年的抵抗，Gordon双手抓着羽生的手臂把他推开，用着比方才更严肃的眼神盯着他。

“你到底是怎么回事？”Gordon的语气比表情更沉，拧着眉头严肃至极，“又是让我去参加party，又是说我喜欢里馃，还说我做的一切不过是为了骗你上床！太过分了吧老师？我难道就没有自尊？没有心吗？可以被你这样随意诬赖掰扯？你想怎么想我就可以怎么想我？可以定性我的想法？我五岁？还是你说吃胡萝卜就必须哭着吃胡萝卜的年纪？那么没有自主思考自我决策的权利？”  
羽生从没见过Gordon这样怒气冲冲的样子，就连之前第一次拒绝他时，Gordon也不似现在这般愤怒。  
而且胡萝卜又是怎么回事？哦......这小子一定有被宇佐美逼着吃胡萝卜的经历。

羽生敛眸一笑，很是无所谓的样子，他没心思和青年理论，机械地重复着直白的问题，“到底做不做？”

“当然做！”Gordon出人意料的直截了当，羽生抬眼看他。  
Gordon顿了顿又说，“但是有一点你必须知道，我是因为喜欢老师才想和老师做的，不是因为想和老师做才说喜欢你的！这一点绝对不能倒果为因。如果你还是不相信我的话，那么我宁可不做，等到你相信为止。”

羽生静看了他一会儿，笑了，像是面对推开餐盘后虚张声势的五岁绝食小孩，完全不把对方放在眼里似的嘲弄，“那你恐怕有得等了。”  
Gordon沉默看着他，眼神平和而坚定。  
羽生被青年这种眼神盯得心颤，他想尽快结束这场对峙，不由自主地继续说下去，“我不想欠你什么，别再说喜欢我，我也不会喜欢你。所以要做就做，不做就滚。”羽生压着眉头，语气渐渐凶起来，下着最终通牒一般地问他，“做还是不做？！”

Gordon还是静静望着他，眼神逐渐显露出类似难过或者是同情的那种情愫。羽生被他盯得后背一凛，本能地想要躲避。

看了羽生半天，Gordon终于忍不住好奇心，问出了他一直想问的问题：“你为什么总是不相信我喜欢你？”不等羽生回答，Gordon继续说下去，“你这么好，我喜欢上这样的你，有那么难以理解，难以相信吗？你为什么不肯相信我呢？”Gordon扣着羽生的巴掌脸，用指腹轻轻抚摸羽生的脸颊，眯起眼睛，有些心疼地望着他，终于问出关键问题，“你是不是受过什么情伤？所以才让你对这件事产生了怀疑？”

羽生被这个直白的问题击退，睁大眼睛愣在那里，不知反应，像是不知所措的小孩，茫然又无助的。  
这样的神情Gordon很熟悉，他经常在羽生的纪录片中，在十七八岁的羽生脸上看到这种不加掩饰的表情，那么的无辜，那么的纯真，那么的......脆弱。

“对不起，老师...”Gordon立刻后悔了，可是终究收不回说出的话了。

 

羽生没心思听他的道歉。脑海里挥不去的那个人英俊的脸庞，他皱着眉头，眼神中满是为难痛楚，却最终斩钉截铁地对他说，［不会。］

不会......

是啊。仔细想来，也许自己就是在那句［不会］后，彻底丧失了［喜欢］和［被喜欢］的能力。

「我最喜欢榊原了！」  
说着这句话的时候自己才多大呢？  
是谁让那个曾经毫不畏惧表达爱意的自己消失了？是榊原？还是他自己？

最近因为Gordon的关系，他开始不可避免地频繁回忆起过往。  
那些他封存着不敢触碰的过去，终于挣脱他意志的枷锁，苏醒了。  
过了那么久，想到那个人，那段恋情，还是会觉得疼痛。过往越甜蜜，变成追忆后就越苦涩。这是他再没机会逾越的失败，看一眼都是锥心之痛。他之前从来不敢想，可是不想并不代表忘记，他只是在逃避，原来他从来没有放下过。  
如果当初没有用尽全力地喜欢对方就好了。至少剩一点给自己走出困境的力气也好....  
可是现在他已经没有余力，也没有勇气再经历一次了。  
他心里空了一块，他或许知道弥补的方法，可是却始终不想那么去做。

“老师...”Gordon惶惶不安地看着径直出神的羽生，“你别往心里去，我随口胡说的...老师？”

羽生把原本发直的视线落回青年忧心忡忡的脸上，忽然发现青年长得和榊原居然有几分神似，尤其是皱起眉头添上几分忧郁的时候。  
不，不对！不应该是这样的！他为有了这种想法的自己而惊愕。  
他们一点都不像！

“老师？”

羽生甚至不敢对视Gordon了，他从Gordon的体贴中反观出自己的狼狈。

“老师......”Gordon叹息似地唤他，温热的手掌捧着他的脸，紧张兮兮地说，“你可千万别哭啊！”

羽生根本没哭，怎么会哭？他连想哭的念头都没有动过！这会儿倒是被Gordon紧紧巴在他脸颊的双手弄疼了，嘴巴都给他两只没轻没重的手挤得嘟了起来，说不出话。  
羽生知道现在自己的样子一定蠢极了，他恶狠狠地扒开青年捧着他脸的手，凶暴地吼他，“你神经病啊！谁哭了！我为什么要哭！”

Gordon被劈头盖脸地骂了，反倒安心地笑了。  
羽生宣泄出情绪，安静下来，心里的郁结之气居然舒缓了不少。  
“那你为什么不相信我喜欢你嘛？”Gordon不撞南墙不回头，非要问出个究竟。  
“因为你滥情！”羽生吼他，声音很响却没什么底气地无端指责，“是个人你都可以喜欢，我凭什么要相信你？”  
对。不是因为别的，不是因为他自己的原因。

“不对啊。”Gordon歪歪头，无辜地说，“你之前只说我「是个人就可以上」，现在怎么变成「是个人就可以喜欢」了？喜欢这么麻烦的事，我哪有那么多精力嘛？我还是只喜欢你就好了。”

所以「是个人就可以上」就一点问题也没有了是不是？羽生瞪着没羞没躁地反驳他的青年，无语了半天，咬牙切齿地低吼，“闭嘴！”  
Gordon被他过激的反应惹得噗嗤笑了，羽生横眉竖目瞪他一眼，他立刻收了笑，老实地“哦”一声，安静下来。

没人再说话了。  
两人静静对望。可是羽生还坐在人家腿上，两两相望下，他感到越来越尴尬。而青年只是看着他微笑，眼里满是说不清道不明的......柔情蜜意？  
羽生被他看得心里发毛。

“不做了是吧？”羽生颇不自在地呢喃一句，挪了挪身子想从对方身上下来。  
Gordon却立刻焦急地拉住他手臂不让他动。  
羽生挣了一下，没挣脱。

“老实说，我也不知道我是不是滥情。”Gordon无所谓地笑笑，又说，“可是我可以保证我绝不会对你滥情，我不敢...更舍不得。你当我花言巧语也可以，但时间会证明我说的。有一天你会认识到我究竟有多喜欢你。”  
羽生面无表情地看着他，很久说，“你恶不恶心。”  
Gordon忽地笑了，点头附和，“恶心啊。我也不想这么肉麻的，是你逼我的。”  
羽生撇撇嘴，懒得理他。

Gordon抓着羽生的手臂，把他拉近自己，在他唇上轻轻吻了一下，又吻了一下，才看着羽生的眼睛，深情款款地说道，“老师，我是真的喜欢你。很喜欢。”  
羽生低下眼睛，不再看他。

Gordon抓着他手臂，轻轻晃了晃他，用哄小孩一样的口气，小心翼翼又带着些许讨好地说，“你给我喜欢好不好？”  
羽生低着头，定在那里。Gordon又轻轻摇晃他，使劲哄他，“好不好？”  
羽生这才慢慢摇摇头，无力地说，“我不会喜欢你。”羽生没有看他，但是感觉青年抓在他手臂上的手在听到这句话时瞬间紧了紧。  
“我再也不想喜欢任何人了。”羽生不是怄气，他是无能为力，“所以你别喜欢我。这样对你不公平。”

“公不公平不是这么计算的吧？”Gordon不认可，固执地纠正道，“公不公平，值不值得应该是我说了才算！我觉得很值得！”

羽生沉默着，没搭腔。这次他用力挣脱开青年拽着他手臂的手，爬开两步无力地躺到沙发上，拿过抱枕盖到自己脸上，从抱枕底下闷声说，“你回去吧，我要睡了。”

那边沉默了半天，换了腔调埋怨，“老师，讲真的这也太过分了吧？你再这样搞我一两次，我恐怕要落下终身残疾了。”这是羽生习惯了的青年那痞里痞气的调调。  
羽生还没明白Gordon说话的意思，青年便全身覆到了他身上压着他，那处“可能会落下残疾”的部位瞬间抵在他下身，羽生才恍然大悟了他话里的含义。  
Gordon把隔在两人之间的那个抱枕拿开，低下头要吻羽生，羽生偏了偏头，有些冷淡地说，“所以说了，你还不就是为了这个？我只是要你直说。很难吗？”

“我从没说过我不是为了这个啊。”Gordon扣着羽生下巴把他头转过来面向自己，认真的语气，“但我不是只为了这个。”青年把“只”字咬得极其重，声音都带上了狠劲，“我不只要和你做，我还要喜欢你，还要你喜欢我。全部都要！清楚了？所以别再曲解我的心意。”

羽生愣了一愣，被青年话语里的霸道劲顺利唬住了。  
“羽生结弦。”Gordon忽然叫了他的全名。第一次，青年这么正式的叫他的名字。羽生睁大眼睛，有些吃惊地望着他。  
“我长这么大第一次认真喜欢一个人！作为我的主管教练，你配合一点！”Gordon越发强硬起来，语气不容置疑，不像表白，反倒像是宣告，“除了给我喜欢，没有第二条路可以走！明白吗？”

没大没小没规矩！  
羽生抿着嘴，干瞪眼，他心想我就是那晚配合过头了才会落入这步田地！

Gordon立刻又柔软下语气，讨饶一样，“我们改变一下契约吧。现在立刻交往好不好？”  
羽生微微张着嘴巴，幅度很大地摇了摇头，只会说，“滚。不可能。”  
Gordon撇撇嘴，为了羽生的油盐不进而伤脑筋。好说歹说也没有效果，Gordon决定改变战略了。他两手巴着羽生脸颊，不让他再摇头，再度说，“可能的，万事皆有可能。你要是觉得不好意思，默认就好了。”  
“我没不好意思！”羽生继续嘴硬，“就是不可能！没门！”  
“呵呵。”Gordon笑得阴侧侧，明显耐性告罄的征兆。他下身还硬着，很不好受，他发现对付羽生这种固执的性格，把唇舌花费在和他讲道理这件事上简直就是浪费精力，还不如直接用在摆事实上。可是Gordon想了一想，发现自己还真的不怎么敢在没有羽生的批准下就摆这个事实给他看。

“你真的要这么残忍？”Gordon只好再回到软硬兼施的路数，这一次是卖可怜，他用硬着的下身拱一拱羽生的大腿根，不无委屈地说，“我这个年纪，真的经不住一而再再而三的假警报啊。”  
“活该！”羽生还有些幸灾乐祸，“谁叫你跟我老家隔壁那只柴犬一样一看到我就想抱我腿啊？”  
Gordon心想那是因为你有一双美腿，那只狗有眼光。怪你！  
“那我明天请假！”  
“你敢？！”  
“为什么不敢？”Gordon口无遮拦，不疾不徐地辩解，“我要去医院预约“不举科”，未雨绸缪，事关重大。”  
羽生就快要笑出来了，他硬是生生憋住。整理一下情绪才无奈又好笑地指责，“你又来旷课这招威胁我是不是！”  
Gordon顿时不响了，过一会儿蔫头耷脑地说，“我也不想，可是我总觉得不用这招，你根本就不会在意我。”

羽生看着青年说出这话时脸上那么真实的落寞，这一瞬，他内疚了。  
他一直以为自己对Gordon的关心是有目共睹的。  
这种关心事无巨细渗透到生活训练中的方方面面。他会关心他的交友情况，身体状况，甚至是每天吃什么，几点睡。

可是这一种所谓的‘为他好’的本质是什么？  
直到这一刻羽生才如梦初醒，关心只是出于他是他的学生，是他对于手下可以冲击最高领奖台的运动员的保护。并不是因为他是Gordon而在意他。  
羽生反省了一下过去的作为，觉得自己真的有不少表现得很过分的方面，与其说是关心他，不如说是束缚他。  
说得再难听点根本就是利用。  
......就连那一晚也是。

他想Gordon一定是感觉到了。所以才会说这种话。  
羽生知道Gordon并不是故意的责怪，他只是委屈。

“Gordon，我......”羽生想要说点什么解释或者辩驳的话，可所有的话语最终淹没在青年的双唇间。  
Gordon把人压在身下半天，早已忍得牙都要咬碎了。如果今天吃不到，他恐怕真的要连夜去看医生了。于是他干脆一不做二不休了。

羽生‘唔唔唔’的发不出声音，扭来扭去的抗议反而把Gordon的下身摩擦得更加火热。Gordon一边阻止羽生的抗争，一边很用心地亲吻他，使出浑身解数的挑逗热吻下，心烦意乱的羽生终于慢慢停止了挣动。

Gordon嫌遥控器碍事，把遥控器扔出去的时候顺势关了电视。房间里顿时安静了，只剩下两人唇舌交缠下的‘啧啧’水声，份外淫靡。静谧的环境仿佛更容易让人全身心地投入其中，难以自拔。Gordon边亲吻羽生，双手也没有闲着，一路向下在羽生光滑如凝脂的腰线上来回抚摸。之后又觉得不过瘾，双手继续向下，探入羽生的睡裤，抚摸上羽生挺翘饱满到弹手的臀瓣，重重揉捏，宣泄着情欲的炽热。  
热度逐渐上升，迅速蒸腾。Gordon双手托着羽生的臀部把他的下身抵向自己的身体，隔着布料，两人的硬热相抵，欲望无所遁形。

Gordon终于停下激烈的亲吻。由上往下望着羽生因欲念而湿润的双眸，在喘息中争分夺秒地询问，“答应我吧？算你默认了？”

默认什么？  
羽生此刻意识懵懂，努力思考下，一时居然想不起几分钟前的对话内容。

Gordon得意的邪气一笑，乘胜追击下又是一记狠狠的深吻，吻到错乱了时间空间。

这一吻结束，两人谁都不能幸免于难了。互喘着拥抱在一起，凝望住对方，下腹发烫，硬物相抵，一触即发。

“不行！”羽生喘着气对着继而埋首在他衣襟大开的胸口舔吻的青年，说。  
Gordon微不可见地顿了顿，接着不动声色地埋头苦干。  
羽生大气喘完，继续说，“.....没套子。”  
Gordon暗暗舒了口气，没理他，嘴里含着羽生被他挑逗得发硬的小巧乳尖，不断地吸吮逗弄。  
“唔......”羽生的乳首被Gordon像小孩吸奶一样的用力吮住，又是舔又是咬的，酥痒的快感渐渐从那处弥漫开来。  
羽生仰着脖子，不知是亢奋还是难耐，他重重拍了拍伏在他身上舔得没完没了的青年那宽厚的背脊，艰难地开口道，“够了！我...我又没奶给你喝！”  
原本正儿八经地做着前戏的青年一瞬笑喷了，他抬起头看着羽生，眼角眉梢含着笑，声线因为情欲而沙哑了，“老师这里很甜，很好吃。”  
羽生被青年直言不讳到没羞没躁的夸赞弄得不知如何是好。难得的脸红了。他转开视线，看着别处，闷声说，“没套子。什么都没有。不能做。”

青年闻言只是淡定一笑，伸手拿过近处刚好扔在沙发脚的背包，拉开拉链从侧袋里拿出了一盒保险套和一管润滑剂，得意地在羽生面前晃一晃。  
羽生瞥眼一看，认出这盒开过封的保险套应该就是上次他们在酒店用过的。Gordon既然带了装备，那又为什么要在超市里当着他的面买这些呢？  
羽生稍一推想立刻明白了，他那么做不过是策略，他就是这么步步为营地来试探自己的底线。  
而他就快要让他得逞了。

局面混沌不堪，他在青年的引导下，一步步地越走越远，越陷越深，到了这里，他或许已经失去了对青年说‘不’的勇气。  
而这一次过后就没有回头路了。  
羽生虽然明白，可是他已经无力阻止这种发展了。

仔细想来，对于感情，他其实早就已经所剩无几了，那么如果青年想要剩下的这个残破不全的他，给他又何妨呢？  
给他算了......

“今晚只做一次。”羽生接过那盒套子，从里面取出一枚，把其余的连同盒子扔得老远，再把手上那唯一一枚套子塞到青年嘴里。  
想起那晚兽化了的青年的表现，羽生依然心有余悸。所以一次就够了，足够了。

Gordon叼着薄片包装，不敢相信随随便便拿出保险套的他居然没挨骂没挨打的就得到了羽生的许可，震惊下猛点了点头。  
他嘴里衔着套子不能亲人，兴奋得用额头拱了供羽生的颈窝，真真像讨好主人的犬类。

羽生忍不住笑了。或许，孤注一掷也没什么不好。

Gordon忙着直起身骑在羽生腰腹间，快速脱去自己的上衣。  
羽生对于自己学生的身材还是非常满意的，他伸手摸上青年纹理清晰的漂亮腹肌，渐渐向下用食指勾住青年的皮带铜扣。  
Gordon笑意吟吟地随着羽生的拉拽再次俯下身，取出嘴里的套子放到一边，边和羽生接吻边急不可待地脱去羽生的睡衣。Gordon憋得太久，终于可以正式开动了，行动上便不免显得焦急而毛躁。羽生的睡衣一长排扣子精致小巧，难解得很，Gordon解了两颗便不耐烦了，动作粗鲁地一扯，一下蹦掉了剩下的两三颗。

“唔！”羽生不干了，推着埋首在他颈项的青年的肩膀，迫使他抬起头正视自己，羽生绞着眉头严肃提醒，“先说好！今天你要是再敢蛮干，就没有下次了。”

Gordon虽然不知道怎么才算蛮干，但是听到羽生提到还有下次，就不免觉得心满意足，立刻配合地点点头，在羽生鼻尖上亲一亲，承诺道，“我会温柔的，老师。”他侧过头轻轻咬一咬羽生的耳垂，讨好地问，“要我帮你口吗？”  
羽生撇撇嘴，那样确实很舒服。可是总觉得有点对不起青年，而且他想好好接吻，所以还是算了。  
羽生双手勾上青年的脖子，不说话，只侧过头寻到青年的唇，和他湿吻。

Gordon明白了他的意思，继续在接吻中脱去羽生的衣服，羽生抬起腰，配合着青年的动作，让他轻易地剥去自己的睡裤和内裤。  
带着转角的沙发足够宽敞，相当于三人和两人的两张沙发的拼接，最长面加上转角等于是四人座，足够羽生平躺在上面。  
Gordon取过一个抱枕垫在羽生腰下，抬起羽生的一只脚架到肩膀上，拿润滑剂给他做扩张。在这个过程中Gordon依然贪恋于亲吻，于是他继续弯下腰用嘴唇去触碰羽生琼脂般的肌肤，羽生被架在Gordon肩膀上的腿就这么夹在两人身体之间，这个高难度的动作却并没有给身体柔韧的羽生带来任何负担。

Gordon迷恋地尽情吮吻羽生的胸口，留下一个又一个殷红色的吻痕。羽生身上沐浴露的味道已经淡去，然而属于羽生自身的彷若青柠巧克力的气味却随着情欲的升腾而越发明显，Gordon被这香甜的气息刺激得下腹一阵阵发紧。腿间的硬挺已经涨到发痛，这一刻他才意识到自己还穿着牛仔裤。Gordon单手解开束缚，粗大的性器一下子弹在羽生大腿内侧细滑的皮肤上。

润滑大抵完成了，Gordon此时已经等不及了，他退出做完扩张的手指，扶着自己的肉棒抵在羽生微微翕张的肉穴处，龟头在那处上下磨蹭了两下，被张合的穴口吮住，Gordon被吸得浑身一颤，再也顾不及其它，用力往羽生的身体里重重一顶。羽生被Gordon不打招呼就一下顶入的做法弄得闷哼一声，抱着Gordon的手臂下意识地收紧，像无助的小孩子一样随着Gordon渐渐深入的插入发出‘唔唔’的呻吟，鼻腔里发出的轻哼带着些许哭腔，狠狠抓在Gordon心尖上，让他更为疯狂地想要占有这具身体，让他发出更多这样好听的声音。  
羽生的身体太紧了，等Gordon终于插到底的时候，羽生抱着他的手臂都有些微微发抖。  
“疼？”Gordon停下来，吻了吻羽生的额角。  
羽生眼里蒙着一层水雾，眼神有些迷茫，缓缓吸了口气，声音都是不稳的，“有一点。”  
Gordon没说什么，而是又亲了亲羽生的唇角，把羽生被压在两人之间的脚放下，托着他的屁股让他双脚环上自己的腰，两人拥抱在一起，用着最基础亲密的性爱姿势彼此拥抱着。

Gordon很缓很沉地动作起来，一手扶在羽生腰上，一手撑在他身侧，额头埋在羽生颈间，伴着压抑的粗重喘息，一下又一下地抽出再顶入羽生的身体深处。每一下的动作都很夯实，可是并不粗暴，简简单单维持着控制着频率力度的抽送。  
羽生感觉得到青年的隐忍。抽插中，温热的甜蜜快感在体内慢慢积聚，缓缓地被输送到四肢百骸，让身体的每一处都跟着发热发烫，沉浸在被爱的感触中。

“舒服吗？”Gordon抬起眼睛看羽生，认真地询问他的感受，“还疼吗？”  
和那一晚做爱的方式大相径庭，今晚的青年真的格外温柔，用他要求的方式抱他。

羽生说不出话，只闷声摇了摇头，压着Gordon的后脑勺让他贴近自己，和他接吻。

两人紧密地纠缠在一起，青年烙铁一样的硬烫深埋在他体内，温柔而熟悉的律动方式让他渐渐恍惚。

榊原是他的初恋。他所有的第一次全部给了这个男人。  
他当初在性事上懵懂无知，可是男人却从没有让他在这件事上吃过一点苦头。  
两人做爱的时候，男人说的最频繁的一句话便是：“宝宝，舒服吗？”哪怕他只是皱一皱眉头，发出一点类似痛楚的呻吟，男人都会立刻停下来，体贴他的需要，仿佛他们之间的性事从来都只是为了满足他的欲望而已。

羽生的初恋在十七八岁，维持了好几年的那唯一的一段恋情，对象是个把他宠成小孩子的男人，所以无论羽生现在多少岁，在恋爱的世界里他从来就没有长大过，始终还是那个被宠着疼着的小孩子，他从头到尾陷在那个模式里，甚至适应不了那一晚Gordon把他当作同龄人一样无拘无束的做爱方式。

可是事到如今他才明白，他更受不了的是这一种会让他想起榊原的做爱模式。  
他还是想他，他还是想念那个给了他一切又夺走这一切的男人。

“怎么了？很疼吗？”Gordon感觉到羽生的异样，原本就和缓的动作又慢了两三拍，“老师？”  
Gordon吃不准了，羽生眼里含满了盈盈欲坠的泪水，“我弄疼你了？”  
羽生回过神来，不想让Gordon看到自己快要哭鼻子的傻样子，他侧过头，可这样一来盈满了眼眶的泪就这么顺利地满溢了出来，一行落在沙发上，一行滑过鼻梁流入另一只眼睛。

看到这一幕的Gordon愣在那里，不知道要怎么进行下去了。久经沙场的Gordon自然是看得懂的，羽生的这一次落泪既不是因为快感，也不是因为疼痛。  
他想起了羽生生病那次，梦魇中呢喃着别人名字啜泣的样子，他直觉这一次羽生也是为了同一个原因而落泪，他没想到羽生心里真的装着那么多事，他在感情上的踌躇不前全是因为那个人吗？  
他不懂。可是此刻羽生的这一份难过却实在地触动到Gordon心上，让他跟着一起心情沉闷起来。很快他又觉得不甘心起来，在这种时候，为什么不能只看着他就好，却要去想着别人呢？  
Gordon进退两难，不知道是应该继续下去还是暂停退开。

“换个姿势。”羽生一抹眼睛，推了推木愣着不知如何是好的青年的肩头，避重就轻地说，“你太重了！”  
“哦。”Gordon这时候倒是识时务，乖得很，他迅速抽离羽生的身体，按着他的指挥坐了起来。  
羽生分开双腿跨坐到Gordon腿上，攀着青年的肩膀二话不说就重重吻住了他，两人面对面坐着，性器相抵，激烈地唇舌交缠着，彼此都像是要努力去丢弃之前的纷乱情绪，不带杂念的享受性爱。  
就这样，两人很快又找回了灼人的欲念。  
缠绵不休地吻了很久，羽生退出Gordon口腔，舔了舔Gordon的唇，他慢慢直起腰身，扶着青年的硕大就要往上坐下去。

而手中性器的手感让羽生停顿了下来，套套再薄也不至于是这样的触感吧？羽生四下一看，在沙发上发现了还未开封的那片保险套。他扬手拾了起来，用它在Gordon脸上拍了拍，气到，“你刚刚居然没戴？？”  
Gordon也吓了一跳，他从来没试过猴急到忘记带套子，不过他很快镇定下来，在气呼呼盯着他的羽生鼻头亲啄一下，笑得不无可爱地说，“我想要老师和我生小宝宝嘛。”  
羽生眯眼看着他，Gordon一脸无辜地眨眨眼，两人四目相对了一会儿，羽生二话不说，俯下身‘啊呜’一口咬在青年颈肩处，无论Gordon怎么鬼叫也没松口，一直到尝到了铁锈味才住了口。  
羽生松口后看着自己的“杰作”，再用舌尖舔一舔伤口，轻松地说，“明天你可以穿我送你的那件ua训练服，遮得住。”  
自作自受的青年无话可说，逆来顺受地回一句“好。”  
还好狼性青年并没因此就被咬萎。羽生补偿他，帮他依然精神奕奕的大家伙戴上套子，再扶着青年的肩膀慢慢把粗大的肉棒一口口吃身体里。

Gordon满怀激荡地坐在那里，双手紧紧扣着羽生的腰，感受着被他那温润柔韧的身体紧紧包裹的快感。

等羽生终于坐到底，把他全根吃进身体的时候，Gordon望着脸色绯红的羽生，看着他脸嘴唇都嫣红到快要滴血的样子，Gordon激动得恨不得立刻把人压在沙发上狠狠操干。

羽生稍微休息了一下，便双手搭着Gordon的肩膀，一上一下地摆动着腰肢起起伏伏，吞吐着Gordon的肉棒。  
光是看着羽生这样主动的姿势，Gordon便已经无比满足，然而舒服是舒服，可惜幅度不够大，不够刺激，Gordon忍不住扣着羽生的腰，借力给他，帮助他更大幅度地吞吃自己的肉棒。  
这样的体位下，进入的越来越深，动作越来越激烈，羽生很快挺不直腰，双手紧紧搂着青年的脖子，全身靠在对方怀里，被Gordon扣着腰肢任由摆弄得发出‘呜呜咽咽’的无助呻吟。

“嗯.....呜......嗯......”羽生像奶猫一般的不断呻吟，贴在Gordon耳边急促的呼吸，欢愉中又似是带着难以承受的痛楚，一点没了往日的骄横模样，让Gordon忍不住想要更过分的欺负他一下，可是终究舍不得。

Gordon看不见他的表情，总担心他会哭，像刚才那样默默落泪。  
“老师。”Gordon低头亲吻着羽生的肩颈，柔声问，“舒服吗？”  
Gordon感到羽生听到这话瞬间收紧了手臂，抱住他，慢慢低声呢喃了一句什么。  
Gordon没听清，越发温柔地追问，“什么？”  
羽生带着更浓的哭音，叫着Gordon的名字，带着无助的口吻，最后清晰地对他说，“......别这样对我。Gordon。弄疼我也好。但别这样。”

Gordon心里狠狠一颤。  
他轻轻压着羽生的后颈把微微颤抖着的羽生紧紧地搂进怀里。


	15. Chapter 15

躺在身边的羽生，闭着眼睛沉沉睡着，白嫩的皮肤上眼底下一抹明显的青色。Gordon想他一定是累坏了。虽然昨晚确实只做了一次，不过羽生的情绪很不好。Gordon一度认为他哭了，可是羽生始终紧紧抱着他，把脸埋在他的肩头，不让他看到眼睛。之后便是纠缠着索求Gordon，像是一旦停下来就要溺水一般的疲于奔命。  
羽生对他说不要那样对他，Gordon不懂他的意思，羽生说不要那么温柔，他讨厌那样。Gordon自然感觉到不对劲，可是最终却什么都没有问。因为他知道问也是问不出缘由的，唯有配合着羽生的想法，陪着他。

狂野而忘我的性爱。做完后羽生像是被抽光了所有的力气，无精打采地依偎在Gordon的怀里，紧闭着眼睛，带着湿意的睫毛一簇簇的粘在一起，微微颤动着，显示着主人的不安。  
Gordon把半睡半醒的羽生抱到床上，羽生一沾枕头就立刻把自己紧紧地蜷缩起来，胳臂环抱着膝盖，像要把自己好好保护起来，不受伤害。Gordon看他这样便觉得莫名心疼，他躺到他身边，把睡得迷迷糊糊的羽生捞到自己怀里。睡意朦胧的羽生下意识地挣扎，Gordon与他四肢纠缠，不顾他的细微反抗把他牢牢抱紧，禁锢在怀里，在他耳边诉说安慰的低语，羽生这才渐渐安静下来，在Gordon怀里慢慢睡实了。  
羽生睡着了爱踢人，但Gordon发现只要紧紧抱着他，他就会变得很安分。于是Gordon就这么紧紧抱着他睡了这一整夜。

此时依旧安然睡着的羽生被Gordon圈着腰抱在怀里，后背贴着Gordon胸膛，半张脸深埋在枕头里，黑亮柔顺的额发凌乱地卧在额前鬓角，衬得肤色越发白嫩，性爱滋润后的嘴唇还带着些嫣红未退尽的粉嫩，微微嘟着，双手交握着抵在下巴上，表情恬静的睡颜，纯洁乖巧到诱惑人心的地步。  
Gordon看着看着便忍不住拿过床头柜上的手机，打开自拍模式，亲着羽生的头发拍了两张照片。

羽生不知是被Gordon的动作还是拍照的声响弄醒了，他瞥了眼对着他的手机屏幕，动作粗鲁地抬手搓了搓脸，继续闭上眼睛，不耐烦地嘟囔着命令，“删掉！”  
Gordon逆来顺受地‘哦’一声，打开相册把这几张照片保存到了收藏夹。

Gordon把手机放好，迫不及待摇着羽生肩膀求证，“老师，交往了哦？我们可算交往了！”  
“才没有。”依旧昏昏欲睡的羽生鼻音浓浓的，声音软糯，反驳却干脆而明了。

“没有？！”Gordon听上去气坏了，抓在羽生肩膀上的手掌也不由得收紧了几分。  
羽生抖一抖肩膀，想要甩开肩膀上的手，可是谈何容易。  
Gordon不能更委屈，“你怎么这样出尔反尔的？就算我是男人，也经不住你这样一而再再而三的始乱终弃啊，太残忍了吧？”

羽生闭着眼睛，嘴角却因为这指责而扯出了一点笑意。  
始终巴着他肩膀越过他肩头认真看着他的Gordon自然看到了，他心里一松，知道羽生可能只不过是故意为难他才那么说的。他摇摇羽生肩膀，说，“老师，转过来。我们好好聊一聊，把事情说清楚。”

羽生不肯，用力甩开Gordon的手，换了个角度趴着睡，把脸更往枕头里埋了埋，含糊说，“不要，没什么好说的。我还要再睡一会儿。”  
今天是两天连休的第二天，不用上班就必须睡懒觉的羽生继续对抗一休假就精神百倍无需睡眠的Gordon。

“不说也可以，那就做好了。”Gordon一边暗自嘀咕，一边慢慢半压到羽生背上，顺着他圆润的肩头到展翅欲飞般的蝴蝶骨，一路亲吻下去。

昨晚离尽性还差了十万八千里的Gordon哪里肯轻易鸣金收兵，更何况两人此时正一个被窝里睡着，赤身裸体地贴在一起。真要让Gordon好好说话，他恐怕也是说不了几句的，既然羽生不愿意交谈，那还真就没再给他留下别的选择。

羽生睡得迷迷瞪瞪地被弄醒，换了个姿势后睡意很快上涌，Gordon落在他肩背的轻吻与其说是勾引情欲不如说是催生睡意。羽生越发沉沉欲睡，而Gordon却更加欲火焚身。

Gordon自觉差不多快把前戏做完了，羽生这边却是已经要睡着了。好在Gordon很快发现了这一点，他十分坏心眼地贴着羽生的耳朵，用着字正腔圆的英语，抑扬顿挫地念道，“Yuzuru hanyu～representing Japan～”  
半睡半醒的羽生冷不丁听到这句久违的开场白，条件反射下一个激灵，醒了。  
他很快回过神来，没好气地耸了耸肩膀，凶巴巴地沉声命令粘糊糊的‘背后灵’，“滚下去！”

Gordon真的配合地从他身上下去了，只是他下去后立刻强势地扳着羽生的肩膀把人翻了个身，自己再合身压上去。

“你！”羽生被他弄得晕头转向，臭着脸皱眉瞪着胆大妄为的青年。  
Gordon笑得流里流气，在羽生眼睛上亲了亲，有些惊喜地说，“老师现在是双眼皮，真好看，像是变了一个人。”

羽生晚上睡得晚，或者哭过，第二天早上就很容易变成双眼皮。

“所以呢？”羽生推着青年肩膀，奚落他，“所以你又要发情了？”  
Gordon把羽生推拒的手抓住，和他十指交握，再压到对方头顶桎梏住，笑微微地挑了挑眉，说，“老师说对了。”语闭，他压下身不由分说地吻住了羽生。

距离上次做爱结束只不过几个小时的光景，此刻的羽生甚至还没有完全醒透，他一点兴致都没有。  
可是吻着吻着羽生便知道不对了，青年腿间的凶器很快又蓄势待发地抵在了他大腿根。  
开什么玩笑？他可没有工夫奉陪。  
羽生挣扎了一会儿，终于别过头终止了这个吻。

“我不想做。”羽生冷冰冰地不看Gordon，“你有什么想法请自己去浴室解决。”  
Gordon喘息着压下身，把脸埋在羽生的颈窝里，一时也没有继续的行动，只是抵在他两腿间的硬物没有丝毫泄气的意思。

“我想做。”Gordon边用拇指摩挲着羽生的掌心，边小声呢喃，“老师让我做。”语气可怜得简直算是哀求了。

“老师......”看羽生没反应，Gordon也不敢激进，只好继续委委屈屈地一遍遍叫着‘老师’，一下下讨好地啄吻羽生的颈窝。  
羽生拿他没办法，叹了口气，无奈地说，“你和幸平君是亲兄弟是不是？真的是全年无休处于发情状态的？”  
“幸平是谁？”Gordon听羽生提到别的男性名字，立刻抬起头瞪着羽生，皱起眉头吃起飞醋。

“我家隔壁那条柴犬啊。”  
说起这条柴犬，羽生真是一言难尽。那家伙每次看到他都要乘着四下无人抱他大腿，明明在人前的时候是一条高冷设定的柴犬，任谁逗它都是一张面瘫脸。可是它会对羽生笑，虽然笑起来怪渗人的。而且只要羽生一落单，他就会立刻跑过来抱他腿蹭蹭蹭。羽生要是凶他，他就会可怜巴巴地趴到一边，用一双黑汪汪的眼睛委屈地盯着他，盯到羽生差不多心软了，它会再小心翼翼地挨过来，等羽生一给他好脸色了，它立刻又抱上来了。羽生曾经和纱绫抱怨过这件事，纱绫听后大笑不止，居然取笑羽生无中生有诽谤幸平。因为他们那里谁都知道幸平君是接近‘性冷淡’的正‘犬’君子，从来没有抱人腿的坏毛病。羽生之后为了证明确有其事，还一边打开手机录影，一边伸长腿‘勾引’狗狗就范，可惜狗狗看到摄像头对着它，就不肯有所行动，只摆出邪里邪气的笑颜对着镜头卖可爱。最惨的是之后这场景居然还被忽然闯入羽生房间的纱绫撞破。害纱绫一直拿这件事取笑他到今天。

“你拿我跟狗比？”青年不高兴了。  
“没有啊。”羽生揉揉眼睛，语气真诚，“毕竟你又比不过人家，幸平君那么可爱那么帅，偶尔乱发情一下我倒是可以原谅它。”  
在羽生心里比不过一只狗狗的Gordon吃了瘪，狠狠皱起眉头盯着挖苦完人一脸自得的羽生。

“好，你就当我是它亲兄弟好了，看在我哥的面子上，你就原谅我这一次。”Gordon说完，似乎立刻进入了兽化模式，俯身一下子吻住了羽生，动作强势中甚至算得上粗暴。

什么鬼？！羽生暗呼不好，可是身上肆意妄为的青年的动作力度，让他知道对方这次不是闹着玩的。

“说了...不做！”等Gordon放开羽生的唇，羽生立刻气汹汹地低吼。

Gordon听而不闻，不管不顾地继续亲着羽生脖子，一手压住羽生挣动的手，一手把他的腰托高，下身挤入他两腿间。羽生这时候想夹紧双腿明显已经晚了。他能感觉到Gordon的硬挺已经抵在了入口处，随时准备着侵入。  
羽生蹬了蹬脚，让身体往上一点堪堪逃避开一些，可是Gordon立刻两手扣上他的腰把人抓了回来，摁在身下禁止他动弹，羽生两手抵上青年的肩膀，想要把他推开，可是Gordon纹丝不动。  
两人又无声较了好一会儿劲。

“你敢！”羽生觉得自己快要失守了，只好虚张声势地进行口头威胁。

Gordon沉默地抬眼看着他，一脸不苟言笑的认真，眼眶都有些发红了，眼神乖戾，和平时嬉皮笑脸的模样很不一样。  
羽生被他盯得发毛。不明白他这是发的什么神经。  
羽生不想做的理由很单纯，觉得疲惫，同时他习惯了青年对他的言听计从，在收到青年明目张胆的反抗后，更坚定了他说一不二的决心。

可是Gordon要做的理由似乎不只是为了发泄情欲。

“老师，你昨晚明明默认了的。”Gordon盯着他，忽然语气严肃地说，“你不可以耍赖。”  
“默认什......啊！！”他剩下的话因为Gordon的重重挺入而被生生打断。  
Gordon死死盯着他，眼神发狠地一寸寸插入羽生的身体。

“嗯......”羽生随着他的侵入慢慢眯起眼睛，咬着嘴唇，鼻间发出难耐地呻吟。  
虽然没有经过扩张，可是昨晚才刚刚接受过疼爱的身体柔软而敏感，即便勉强，也依旧不算太费力地便接纳了青年抵入的肉刃。  
Gordon一插到底，全根没入后还恶劣地用力重重顶了两下，羽生被他撞得往上颠了颠。

两人一时都没有动作，羽生吃力地轻喘，攀在青年肩头的手掌因为无措而握拳收紧，他重重打了青年两下，嚷道，“你干什么！！”  
他万万不敢相信Gordon居然真的敢在没有他应允的前提下做这件事。

Gordon终于心满意足地勾起嘴角，露出带着邪气的笑，用着天真无邪的语气回答羽生，“强奸老师啊。”  
羽生难以置信地瞪圆了眼睛，为青年厚颜无耻的回答而震惊，“你......”  
“我什么？倒是你，你要是不同意和我交往。”Gordon恬不知耻地笑笑，继续半开玩笑地说，“就等于是眼睁睁地看着自己心爱的学生变成强奸犯哦，你忍心吗？确定要这么做吗？”  
“你神经病啊！幼不幼稚？！”羽生气急败坏于青年的强词夺理。  
“幼稚啊。”Gordon笑得更得意，慢条斯理地补充，“所以你要是不同意和我交往，我真的会一遍一遍又一遍的对老师做这件事哦。直到把爱做出来为止。”

羽生彻底无语了。他想不明白他们两人究竟是怎么走到这一步的。

“同意我吧，老师？”Gordon据理力争。  
羽生咬牙切齿，“滚出去！”  
他气愤于Gordon的得寸进尺，更气他对自己堂而皇之的违逆。

Gordon静静望着软硬不吃的羽生。  
“好。”顿了一会儿，Gordon轻声应了一句，真的慢慢退了出去。

感到身体里粗壮的性器缓缓抽出，羽生头皮发麻的同时不禁缓缓松了口气，可这口气还没彻底呼到底，快要退到出口的肉棒又一下子以极速插入到身体最深处。  
“啊！”羽生猝不及防地发出一声急促的尖叫。双腿下意识地收紧，猛地夹住青年的腰。

“对不起。”明知故犯的青年很诚恳地道了歉，又接着说，“可是被出尔反尔的感觉很不好受吧？老师就总是这么对待我。很不公平。现在你知道我的感受了？”  
“你！”羽生要被胡作非为的Gordon气死了，他不顾措辞地凶他，“你放屁！给我滚出去！滚出去！”  
“不好！”Gordon这次十分强势，一板一眼地说，“我要惩罚说话不算话的老师。你要是今天不答应我，我可就不出来了。”

羽生还来不及继续咒骂，深埋在他身体里的青年却没再给他教训人的机会。他双手托着羽生的臀部，把羽生半抱起来，让他屁股悬空，再用力掰开他的臀瓣，缓缓抽送了起来。  
羽生下意识地蹬腿想要逃脱，奈何发起狠劲的青年强势而凶猛，力气大得惊人。羽生很被动，想脱身几乎不可能了，一开始他还骂骂咧咧地威胁咒骂了几句，可是Gordon丝毫不受影响，板着一张扑克脸盯着凶他的羽生，胯下的动作毫不含糊，肆意妄为地进攻。  
羽生拿手推他，他反而更压下身体亲了亲羽生的额头。羽生别过头，他就继续亲吻羽生的鬓角和耳朵，在羽生耳边轻声细语地哄，“老师，乖一点啊。”然而胯下的动作却是和这温柔语调截然相反的狂暴。

羽生是不肯乖的，可是同样也无计可施了，最终只能任由青年肆虐。  
Gordon的大掌合着抽插的频率，揉捏着羽生的臀部，每一次挺胯都用尽全力地没入，羽生能感觉到青年粗燥的毛发和阴囊一下下撞打在自己屁股上。  
粗暴而莽撞的，没有润滑没有扩张没有前戏，甚至伴随着疼痛的性爱，羽生却在青年激烈地侵占下慢慢有了感觉。  
羽生搭在Gordon肩膀上的双手由原来推拒的姿势慢慢改为拥抱，他有些不知所措地紧紧搂着青年的脖子，伴随着对方的律动，晃动着身体，因为快感中参杂的疼痛而难以忍耐地呜咽出声。他伸手想要抚慰自己已经抬头的分身，想要借此抵消因为青年越发凶悍的动作而变得越来越清晰的痛感，可是Gordon发现后却突然抓住了他的手，不让他这么做。

“疼......”羽生呜呜咽咽，反手抓住青年阻止他的手，反而引导着对方的手抚慰自己的前端。

Gordon当然满足他的要求，就着律动的频率套弄着羽生的分身。他附下身捕捉到羽生的唇，压着羽生柔软的唇瓣用力碾转，一边和他湿吻，一边卖力操干，手上的套弄也很用心。  
一时间房间里只剩下彼此动情的喘息以及肉体交合下激烈碰撞的淫靡声响。

就这样不知干了多久，Gordon缓下亲吻，唇贴着唇问羽生，“老师喜欢和我做吗？”  
身下是青年重重地顶入，狠狠地抽出，再用尽全力地插入。每一次进出都有意辗过前列腺的位置。羽生跟着一阵阵的颤栗，快感强烈到他不敢张口，怕一张口就会泄漏出尖叫声。

“喜欢吗？”Gordon还在咄咄逼人地追问。  
羽生紧闭着眼睛猛摇了摇头，不是不喜欢的意思，而是受不了了。

Gordon又一次狠命地一插到底，同时抚慰在羽生分身上的手指指甲扫过铃口，羽生终于不可抑制地拱起身子大声呻吟了出来。他双手下意识地攀紧青年的脊背，双腿曲起牢牢地夹住Gordon的腰侧。  
Gordon却突然静止了动作，望着同样气喘吁吁的羽生，非要等到他的答案。

羽生已经深陷情欲，在青年手段高超的抚弄下几乎快要达到巅峰，Gordon却这么忽然停了下来，让他没着没落的非常难受，他极速喘息着睁开眼睛茫然不解地望着Gordon。

Gordon低下头和他接吻，羽生配合地抱着他脑袋用力吻了回去，夹在青年腰侧的大腿在他腰间上下摩挲着，示意他继续。可是Gordon卖力接吻归卖力接吻，下身却没有动作。羽生很不满意，他认为Gordon又在动坏脑筋，想要借此要挟他些什么。  
羽生在接吻的间隙发出甜腻的呻吟，双腿更紧地盘住青年的腰身，微微摆动着腰肢引诱对方就范。  
Gordon还是不肯动，而是又一遍执着地追问，“老师喜欢和我做，是吗？”

埋在羽生身体里的硬烫如烙铁，羽生自己也在到达顶峰的边界蠢蠢欲动。他们谁都不好受。  
一个“是”就可以轻易解决的问题，甚至不用说‘喜欢’，可羽生偏不愿意退这一步。  
他不知道青年究竟想要证明什么，可他下意识地不愿意跟着他的思路前行，不愿意让他轻而易举地得偿所愿。

羽生偏过头停下接吻，慢慢吻过Gordon脸颊，嘴唇停留在青年耳侧，执拗地缓缓张口说，“普普通通。很一般。”

Gordon显然不满意于这个答案，他看向羽生，顿了顿，回，“是吗？只是普通？”

羽生很缓很缓地眨了眨眼睛，什么都不说，无辜而懵懂地望着他，好似刚刚打击人的回答并不是出自他所愿。  
Gordon只觉得羽生眨眼的样子无邪至极反倒成了一种魅惑，他下腹一阵紧缩，居然差点就这么射了出来，他堪堪忍下喷张的欲望，觉得再不行动自己已无法忍耐一分一秒。

“那我可要好好加把劲了。”Gordon说完便不疾不徐地直起身，分开羽生缠在他腰上的双腿架到自己臂弯里，双手扣上羽生的腰，托高他的腰臀，一副要狠狠开干的架势。

羽生始终不为所动地躺在那里，半阖着眼睛，含着自己微微握拳的食指指节，一手随意地摆在头侧，视线懒洋洋地跟随着青年，整个身体毫无保留的摊开在对方眼前，仿佛正被恣意摆弄的身体与自己无关。  
Gordon凝望着羽生这般精雕细琢的身材和容貌，觉得自己插在他身体里的分身又不由胀大了几分。

这么一耽搁，方才累积到顶点的欲望已经消退了不少，正是从头再来的时机。  
Gordon想到可以享用这具美好的身体，幸福感顿时充斥入四肢百骸，下腹一阵阵热意涌动。生理上忍不住立刻付诸行动，心理上却与之相反，居然有些舍不得即刻开吃。

“老师，从今往后，这些全部都是我的。”Gordon鬼迷心窍地说出这一句他自己也不太确定是什么意思的话语。

不等羽生反应，Gordon便试探着缓缓抽出大半分身，身下的羽生跟着很轻地“嗯”了一声，这种反应让Gordon更加血脉喷张，他再也不加控制，挺腰朝前狠狠戳进，羽生再次跟着一颤，咽下一声闷哼。  
羽生越是不肯发出声音，Gordon就越是想要让他为了自己失去理智，不顾一切地陷入情欲。而Gordon自己，其实早就在羽生这两声简简单单的哼哼下彻底丧失了冷静，不再节制地开始了狠狠的律动。

这一干就再也停不下来，抽出，顶入，抽出，顶入，深浅不一，频率快到羽生招架不住的机械式律动久久不停。  
羽生的双腿悬在Gordon的臂弯里随着他的抽插直晃荡，因为不堪忍受的快感迫使而紧紧曲起的脚趾，原来松松含在嘴里的指节也因同样的原因而被狠狠咬住，鼻间不时泄露出的一声声甜腻的呻吟。  
这一切看在Gordon眼里都可爱无比，也变成了让他更想要狠狠欺负羽生的种种诱因。

Gordon一边冲刺，一边不忘抚慰羽生的分身。羽生在双重快感的攻击下，终于在Gordon越来越失控的撞击下全然奔溃了。他放开自己被咬出齿痕的手指，抓住Gordon握着他腰的手臂，无所适从地摇着头，无意识地呢喃，“不要了...不要......慢一点.....慢......啊！”  
他越是这么说，Gordon的进攻就越是凶狠越是加速，羽生被情欲吞没，他一手紧紧抓着Gordon的手臂，一手紧紧拽着身下的床单，被Gordon撞得在床上一上一下的起伏，在一波波难以承受的快感中浮沉。还剩下的一点意识却进行不了实用的自救，只能用于后悔刚刚自己不应该不知轻重地刺激青年。

Gordon似乎不肯让他轻易释放，每次在羽生快要抵达高潮的前夕他便会缓下频率，让快感沉淀，竭尽所能地延长这场性爱的时间。

羽生一步步被逼上巅峰，又被迫止步不前，一次又一次徘徊在要到不到的紧要关头，他觉得自己快要疯了。

Gordon不紧不慢地望着他，一脸享受中的悠然惬意，羽生觉得再不做点什么，今天恐怕要死在他手上。  
羽生冲着Gordon张开手臂做出要拥抱的姿势，嘴里发出撒娇似的轻哼。  
Gordon立刻放开羽生的腰，把他腿放下，自己再俯下身接受羽生的拥抱。羽生抓住他便不肯放开，按着他的后颈和他接吻，Gordon被他紧抱，律动的幅度便不如之前那么大。  
羽生和他湿吻了一会儿，颤巍巍地开口说，“快一点，结束...”  
Gordon似笑非笑地轻哼一声，听在羽生耳里全是报复的轻慢语调，“还早哦老师，我要做到老师满意为止，不能再给老师提出‘普通’这种评价的机会。”  
羽生真的很想踹开他再打一顿......要是自己还有这份力气的话。

青年似乎也不急着起身恢复刚才那般激烈的肆虐了。他压在羽生身上，伴随着沉而缓的抽插细细吻着羽生的脖子胸口。  
羽生收紧手臂和双腿把青年牢牢缠住，嘴唇贴到他耳边故意细细呻吟着，他原本清亮的声音因为情欲的沾染而较之前沙哑了一些，反倒越发性感，有意为之的急促粘腻的喘息很快叫Gordon不能自已。  
“快一点，Gordon，一起...快....嗯......嗯......”羽生故意使坏，反复叫着Gordon的名字，用着气音，在他耳边吐露呜呜噎噎的低吟。

Gordon哪怕知道他是故意引诱，已然无法自拔深陷其中，随着羽生的指令加速了原本刻意放缓的律动。  
两人紧紧抱在一起，身下的撞击声越来越频密，已经接近极限。

“嗯...嗯......嗯.......”羽生无意识地随着剧烈碰撞的节奏哼哼，“不行了...快一点...快一点啊！......不要了...”说话已经渐渐带上了哭音，这次的时间特别长，而青年还用尽手段逼迫他反反复复地在高潮边缘游走，羽生精神和肉体上均已精疲力竭，只想快点结束这场几近磨人的性爱。

“可以射在老师身体里吗？”Gordon没带套，他知道自己的这个要求极其过分，可是此时他发自内心的想要这么做。这是一种占有欲。他要用最原始最根本的方式占有羽生。

“不行！”羽生惊觉。Gordon平时那么乱搞，他还不想死。不过仔细想想，没带套做到现在，其实也没差了。  
“老师...老师....老师......”Gordon一遍遍地叫他，温柔讨好的语气和胯下凶悍的顶弄极不匹配。  
“......不行。”羽生无力地。  
“老师...老师....”Gordon任性又固执，不肯罢休。  
“不..不要......”羽生已经有些犹豫不决。  
“老师......”Gordon一个劲地叫他，语气越来越哀怨。  
“闭嘴！”

被一再拒绝的青年真的闷声不响了，像闹起脾气的小孩一样，把脸埋在羽生的肩窝里闷头蛮干，不再说话。

其实真的没差了。  
羽生的头脑还陷在情热中，又多少对于小了十岁的青年有一种出于本能的宠溺，看他像是被欺负奄了，有些可怜他，便忍不住想要迁就。  
他没有意识到自己正在一步步的顺应着Gordon的步伐，一桩又一桩的妥协。

两人拥抱着沉默地又做了一阵，羽生又一次让步了，“算了...那快点...快点...”  
Gordon倏然抬头看向羽生，喜出望外地笑开了。  
羽生没好气地瞪他一眼，他全不在意，像小狗一样舔吻羽生的唇，再用力深吻他，同时托高羽生的腰，胯部加速顶弄，横冲直撞地进行着最后的冲刺。

羽生被他弄得要死要活，这下连叫都叫不出，所有的声音都被青年的双唇封印住，只能从鼻间发出急促的闷哼，似欢愉更似痛楚。过了不久终于在Gordon一记沉重的嵌入下，呜咽着射了出来。

羽生在高潮中不住颤抖，使得紧窄的甬道跟着阵阵收缩，Gordon被羽生温暖柔腻的肉壁紧紧绞住，这一下下吸吮刺激得他自控力全线泯灭，头脑跟着空白一片，最后他本能地一挺腰，把自己深埋到羽生的身体最深处，终于低吼着射了出来。

羽生感到热烫的液体在体内一波波熨烫开，这种全然陌生的感觉让他头皮发麻，同时又产生了一种异样的刺激感，让他忍不住抱紧了松懈了气力全身覆在他身上的青年，跟着闷哼了出来。

两具汗津津的身体交叠在一起，粗重地喘息，等待高潮渐渐隐退。  
羽生气还没喘匀，先伸手拍了拍Gordon赤裸的背，不耐烦地低语，“滚下去，你要压死我了。”  
“不要。”Gordon微微动了动，只不过是把脸往羽生的颈窝里更深地压了压，高挺的鼻梁碰在羽生的锁骨上，让羽生忍不住别过头想要躲，奈何全身被青年压住，动弹不得，更何况Gordon此时半软的性器依然埋在他身体里。  
“发什么神经？！”羽生火大，哑着嗓子吼他。  
Gordon脸埋在他颈侧，头也不抬地闷声说，“除非你现在就答应和我交往，不然我这辈子就不出来了。”  
羽生压根没想到他会这么说，差点被气得一口气背过去，“你变态啊？！”  
“是啊。”Gordon无所谓地承认，两手还有意无意地在羽生的腰上捏了捏，似乎任何语言上的打击对他来说都是无效的。  
羽生被他弄得发痒，抓住Gordon在他腰上为所欲为的手，想要把他拉开，可是Gordon自然不从，于是两人闷不做声地开始了对抗战，嬉闹似地挣扎纠缠着，一个想要逃开，一个想要压制。这么一来二去下，没一会儿羽生就不敢动了，因为他感到青年埋在他身体里的分身又硬了几分。  
他静止下来，Gordon就开始闷笑。

“你吃什么长大的啊！！！”羽生觉得难以置信，不能接受。  
Gordon笑了一会儿说，“我家以前请过一个住家的中餐师傅，他闲暇时一直会煲汤给自己喝。有几次我放学回家饿了，看到有现成的汤就随便自己盛了喝。那阵子一直流鼻血，后来找到根源才发现那是牛鞭汤，那个时候我正在发育期。”  
羽生明知道他多半是胡诌，可是听着听着还是忍不住笑了出来。为了不发出声音，他就使劲憋笑，憋得一颤一颤的，于是他越笑，Gordon就跟着越硬。

“滚出去！”羽生发现不对又回过来吼他。  
Gordon扬起头亲啄羽生嘴角，可怜巴巴地望着他，“那你倒是答应我啊，老师。”  
羽生瞪着他，咬着牙一字一顿，“滚！出！去！”  
Gordon叹一口气，总算乖乖撑起身子抽了出来，从羽生身上翻身下来躺到一边。

羽生抓过情乱中被踢到一边的被子盖好身体。Gordon趴在边上眼巴巴地看着他，一脸哀怨，仿佛他才是被迫做到现在的那个人。

“好空虚哦。”青年忽然无精打采地呢喃，“喜欢的人不喜欢我，只贪恋我的身体。”

羽生侧过头锐利地瞪住他，“再说！”

Gordon撇撇嘴，不怕死地继续说，“这种心灵上的严重打击绝对会影响到我的训练质量。”

要是放在平时，羽生绝对会因为Gordon说了这种话而光火，可是现在他却居然有些心疼。

［总觉得不用这种招数，你根本就不会在意我。］羽生想起青年昨晚说过的话。  
他一直认为Gordon没羞没躁，自我治愈能力超强。所以他便习惯性地对他为所欲为，有恃无恐地任意打压。

可是将心比心，如果他是Gordon现在的这个年龄，表白连续被拒，上了两次床依然没人认账的话。这一连串的不如意下，肯定挺不好受的。

另外，虽然不情愿，虽然对Gordon所说的这个‘喜欢’的时效没什么信心，可是羽生现在已经基本相信Gordon所谓的喜欢他的这个说法了。  
那么，被喜欢的人再三拒绝，不当一回事地对待着。确实挺残忍的。  
羽生渐渐觉出些自责，觉得自己应该对他好一点，上心一点。

这么想着，羽生抬起手揉了揉趴在一边闷闷不乐的青年的头发。  
Gordon已经做好了挨打的准备，羽生手一上来他就眯起了一只眼睛，却出乎意料地被揉了头发，他顿时受宠若惊了。

羽生叹了口气，把心里话说出来，“我以后会对你好一点。”  
Gordon大喜过望，眼睛都瞪圆了，得寸进尺地问，“具体怎么好？同意和我交往？”  
羽生看他这喜形于色的傻样，忍不住跟着笑了下。

Gordon虽然滥情，可是表面上来看却几乎寻不出缺点。  
外貌全优，性格良好，名牌大学，头脑聪明，家世也无可挑剔。被这样的一个人三番两次的表白，死缠烂打的追求，要说没有一种虚荣心被满足的快意，那是假的。  
可是谈恋爱终究不是买卖。对象不是中意了又买得起就可以立刻带回家的一辈子属于他的所有物。  
一夜情是一回事，认真交往又是另一回事。需要不断地在对方身上投注感情的，才是交往。羽生从不认为交往是儿戏，所以作为年长的一方，他不敢轻易答应，怕到最后受伤，更怕到最后伤害的是对方。

然而是不是已经来不及了呢？  
青年那么执着于他，就算依然是三份真心七分玩闹的心态，已然是不撞南墙不回头的状态了。  
也许是Gordon对于交往的定义不同，认为每一段感情即便不成功，最后也是可以好聚好散着收场的。羽生无可奈何，却又不知道应该怎么跟他说明这一点。他看得出，到了这一步，不真的同青年交往一次，对方是放不下这份执念的。  
羽生不知道接下去的这一个抉择究竟是自私还是无私，他也糊涂了。  
可是想来想去，终究没有各得其所的方法。

“只是实习交往。”羽生低着眼睛不看Gordon，终于放弃似的慢吞吞说了出来，“到奥运结束再考虑要不要转正，如果不合适就自然消融。”  
Gordon听得一知半解，完全不懂‘自然消融’是什么意思，不过听到羽生嘴里吐出‘交往’两个字，他知道自己的目的达成了，顿时开心得不得了，扑到羽生身上掀了被子抱着他左摇右晃，满口答应着，羽生说什么就是什么的乖巧。

“还有还有！”羽生被青年压在怀里，脸埋在他颈窝里快要喘不过气，他粗手粗脚地挣脱青年的怀抱，补充道，“不可以让任何人知道！尤其是你妈妈！还有聚乐部的人！”  
Gordon有些犹豫，试探着问，“为什么？宇佐美超喜欢你的啊！他一直和我说将来要我找一个像老师一样可爱的人。”  
羽生心里掠过几十条不能让人知道的理由，可是他懒得解释，只是瞪着Gordon，无声抗议。

Gordon明白羽生能答应交往已经很不容易，剩下的还是暂且全由着他比较稳妥，于是立刻应声道，“好吧。那就先不说，等以后再说。”  
羽生满意地点点头。  
Gordon又笑了，自言自语地说，“想到终于可以帮老师成功找回性生活，我就觉得无比安心。”  
羽生唔住他嘴，皱眉狠狠瞪住他，咬牙切齿地吐出四个字，“自然消融！！”

Gordon看着羽生被他惹毛的样子就情不自禁地乐了起来，把羽生抱进怀里，手脚并用的缠住他，嘴里念念有词，“哪里那么容易就消融了？我还硬得很呢！”说着便用始终想着为非作歹而‘消融’不下去的分身顶了顶羽生的大腿根。  
“你......”羽生要被气死了，可是接下去所有教训人的话全部被淹没在了青年的双唇间。

 

_________________________________________________________

交往了哦。大家都吃饱了吧？接下去要时不时的拉拉灯了，不然以狗灯弟弟的秉性，这文恐怕就要全肉到底了......


	16. Chapter 16

“罗密欧，你没有灵魂。”  
羽生沉着脸对着向他徐徐滑来的青年摇摇头。

这个赛季Gordon的长节目是「罗密欧与朱丽叶」。  
同一主题，羽生现役的时候曾经用过两个赛季，对他来说意义非凡。而这一次的这个长节目也是由羽生亲自编舞。羽生从很早就开始酝酿这个节目，特意预备给Gordon的这个重要赛季，所以如今不过是休赛期的初始，这套节目Gordon已经能顺下来了。

“我的魂都给你勾去了啊老师，哪里还有剩下的分给角色。”顺完一段步伐的Gordon滑到羽生面前，嬉皮笑脸地围着他转两圈，摘下用来和乐的无线耳机还给羽生。

羽生接过来，压着眉头瞪他一眼，视线左顾右盼一下，示意他不要在人前张扬，指摘他，“演技超差，这段整体抒情的段落算是给你毁了。滑得再好有什么用？情绪呢？回去给我把书背出来！”

Gordon耸耸肩，暗自吐槽：还背呢，他连看都没看。  
羽生当时让他看看原著寻找感觉，他偷懒，只在网上找了梗概和读后感扫了眼。

“我不懂啊。要是我是他，绝对带着朱丽叶一起跑路啊，怎么可能会把喜欢的人独自留下？”Gordon开始狡辩。  
羽生最讨厌他强词夺理，冷冰冰地反问，“你是要跟我抬杠是不是？”  
“我哪里敢跟你抬杠。”Gordon立刻软下来，低眉顺眼地继续犟嘴，“只是谈谈见解啊。我觉得他活该。”  
羽生“哼”一声，再度教训他，“就算是这样，你好歹也表现出一点情绪吧？懊恼？不甘？你面瘫脸滑完是什么意思？”  
“我懊恼的时候就这样啊。”Gordon做了个面无表情的样子。  
羽生冷笑一声，“那你痛苦什么样？”  
Gordon想了想，微不可见地皱了下眉头，说，“这样。”  
羽生吼他，“你这还不是面瘫？！演技差成这样真是没救了！你还是去滑你的古典吧你！”  
Gordon委屈死了，“我面瘫的时候最帅啊！裁判就爱看我面无表情地滑......”  
“我呸！”羽生懒得理他，下了冰，套上冰刀套，拿了外套边穿边丢下青年往办公室走。

“下课了？”看着远去的羽生，Gordon才慢慢反应过来，一扫时钟才发现已经超了不少时间。最近他状态超级好，训练干劲十足，百分百投入，所以总觉得时间过得很快。

“等等我啊老师！”Gordon左右寻不到自己的冰刀套。  
“不等！自己滚去吃饭，不许跟着我！”羽生回头笑眯眯地对他说了一句。  
师生俩单独交流的时候总是用的日语，所以羽生可以肆无忌惮地凶对方，只要控制好表情和语气，就不会给外人发现。

说完，羽生一溜烟地往自己办公室跑，生怕给后面的人赶上，打算进了房间就锁门，吃了饭睡一会儿。

他们两人一个追一个跑，羽生还要顾及为人师表的稳重，在走廊上碰到人时免不了装模作样地放慢速度装没事。Gordon就全无这些顾及，所以即便找被羽生刻意藏起来的冰刀套废了不少时间，最后也依然在羽生关门的紧要关头挤入了门缝间。  
羽生一路都有一种被丧尸追杀的仓皇感，越放不开腿狂奔，心里就越焦躁，最后隔着门被Gordon抓住手臂的刹那，他彻底毛了，条件反射下一甩手一压门板，就听到Gordon一声惨叫响起。羽生这时候才幡然醒悟，急匆匆去看青年被门板夹到的手掌。

“没事吧？！”羽生语气里全是慌张和心疼。  
Gordon立刻把握时机小题大做了，他一手托着受伤的那只手的手腕，一面挤进房间，嘶嘶吸着凉气，一副痛到难以承受的模样，“好痛！超痛！大概断了...”  
“断了？！”羽生真真被他吓到，声音拔高了少说一个八度。他也是昏头了才会同他这般胡闹。现在这么关键的时期，没什么比Gordon的身体健康更重要。  
关心则乱，羽生只顾着看Gordon确实被压出一道红痕的手背，一点也没发现青年嘴角那一点掩都掩不住的促狭笑意。

“你握拳看看。”羽生被他吓得心噗噗狂跳，他小心翼翼地托着Gordon的手，甚至不敢擅自查看状况，“不对不对，先不要握拳，我带你去医务室。”

Gordon爱极了羽生这为他紧张的样子，他一把抓住羽生要去开门的手腕，抓着人一个转身，一来一去下，羽生就被他压在了紧闭的房门上。

Gordon把羽生压在身体和门板之间，低头看着他，小声说，“我骗你的，只不过有点疼，骨头没事。”说着他用受伤的那只手摸了摸羽生的脸颊。

羽生连发脾气的力气都没有，只觉得彻底松了一口气。他把青年轻抚他脸颊的手用两手抓住，捧在手掌里细细看了看再小心翼翼地揉捏了下，确定真的没有大碍了才总算安下心来，不自觉地轻声呢喃，“吓死我了。”

Gordon听他这么说顿觉心里暖洋洋的，忍不住凑过去在羽生鼻尖上吻一下，充满委屈地撒娇，“可是还是很疼，老师给亲亲，亲亲才会好。”  
羽生抬眼看他，他就笑，笑得讨好而无害。

羽生叹一口气，真的轻轻捧着他受伤的手送到嘴边一下一下地轻轻啄吻。  
Gordon被他撩拨得心痒起来，眼神柔软地低眼望住羽生，看羽生亲他手的时候两排细密的睫毛微微颤动，Gordon就忍不住想吻他。

羽生亲了几下忽然倏地抬眼看Gordon。  
Gordon一愣，电光火石间只见羽生嘴角含着笑眼神却狠戾，他随即暗叫不妙，反应很快地想要抽回手，却已经来不及了。羽生紧抓住他手，狠狠一口咬在他掌侧，咬得Gordon嗷嗷叫了好久秒才松口。

羽生用手背擦擦嘴，对着抱着手掌原地直跳的青年，不紧不慢地说，“还没完。等赛季终我再跟你慢慢算这笔账。哼！”

“怎么算？把我这只手咬下来？”Gordon跳了半天，终于缓过来，看着手心手背各一排整齐的齿印，苦笑着说，“你怎么那么爱咬人？”  
他颈肩那里之前做爱时被羽生咬到的地方，痕迹还未退，所以他最近只能穿高领UA，不能像平时一样随便套件T恤就上场。

羽生皱皱鼻子，不以为然，“我就只咬过你！哪里爱咬人了。”  
Gordon一听倒是乐了，他也不管自己是不是在被咬的‘人’的这个范畴里，只乐呵呵地说，“那好吧，那你再多咬咬。”  
羽生翻了个白眼，想要绕过Gordon，Gordon却偏偏拦住他，再次动手动脚起来。

“做什么？！滚去吃饭去！”羽生压着声音训斥他。  
Gordon也不言语，凑近了捧着羽生的脸庞，两手抓着他耳朵，低头吻了上去。  
羽生避开，“讨厌死了，一身汗的！黏不黏？”  
Gordon不当一回事，死皮赖脸地哼哼直笑，更紧地抓住羽生，把汗津津的额头抵到羽生颈项间磨蹭几下。  
羽生被他搞得左躲右闪‘哎哟’直叫。  
Gordon把额上的汗全在羽生肩膀的衣服上擦净了，才重又凑过去吻羽生。

羽生半推半就地和他吻了一会儿，等到Gordon一只手探到他衣服里摸上他腰的时候，他正式不干了，“够了！”羽生别过头，推他肩膀。  
Gordon抓住羽生推拒的手，继续贴过去把他死死压在门板上，亲。

要说交往后有什么显著的变化，那就是两人始终像两颗糖豆一样，整天处于黏在一起的状态。可是羽生很烦恼，因为化掉的那颗糖豆不是他，而是Gordon，羽生被他粘得一身黏糊，一塌糊涂。

Gordon化了，变得异常粘人。最主要的表现就是青年恨不得一有机会便就地上他。

“你这是病！要去治！”羽生恨恨地推开第n次贴过来的青年，手脚并用地把人从他身上剥开。

羽生一开始纵容他，前段日子他们几乎天天做。那样没几天后，羽生白天上课的时候甚至站不住脚。  
他有时不得不趁着Gordon练习的时候在场边坐着看他。放在平日里他是绝不允许自己这样轻慢的。有了解他的学员看到他授课时坐在场边，便过来关心他。‘没事没事，脚抽筋了而已。’羽生做贼心虚，不好意思说是腰酸，怕引起对方不必要的猜疑。可这时候Gordon却偏偏远远滑过来拆他的台，对着相熟的队友老三老四地教训，‘怎么怎么？我老师腰疼坐一会儿你烦什么烦？走开走开，别打搅他休息。’那位队员倒是更担心了，‘是腰伤？严重吗？’羽生都快要脸红了，对着Gordon僵硬地笑着明示，‘是脚抽筋而已。什么时候说过腰疼了？’Gordon不知是真傻还是装傻，还在那里一个劲儿地反问，‘真的不是腰不舒服吗？真的吗？腰没事吗？’羽生打法走他人，把青年拐进办公室一顿狠揍，之后便立下了规矩，从今往后一个礼拜最多做两次，一次在休息日，另一次什么时候看心情。只准少不准多。始终欲求不满的青年当然很不情愿，可是也没有办法反驳犟起脾气的羽生，于是只好就那么照办了。一开始Gordon总在休息天就把一周两次的份额全部用完，然后绿着脸熬一个星期。不过最近他倒是学乖了，知道要怎么合理地分配额度。不过就算只让他眼巴巴地干等两三天，他也一样觉得煎熬到盼不到头似的。

而今天正好是到了极限的第三天，羽生早就知道Gordon今天要做妖，所以是能避则避。  
羽生的私人办公室，正是办事的好地方，虽然到目前为止青年还没在这里得逞过什么。

“是的！所以我来找老师治疗了啊！”饿得眼睛都绿了的狼眼青年又贴上来，两手使劲揉捏着羽生穿着紧身训练裤形状完美的臀部，邪恶地笑着说，“用这里。”  
Gordon说着便开始扯羽生裤子，羽生边拽紧裤腰边挣扎，火大地嚷嚷，“fuck off！！”  
真是再没有一个词比这个词更适合用来痛斥青年了。简直是一语双关。  
Gordon听了咯咯直乐，“off不了啊，我现在on得很！”  
羽生训练裤都被他扯到大腿根了，此时此刻比起做那件事，羽生觉得青年更像是在逗乐，“放不放手？！我要吃饭了！放手放手放手！”  
羽生越生气，Gordon越人来疯，“我也要吃啊，好饿。”

“我饿过头会胃痛，让我先吃饭。”羽生镇定下来，不吃眼前亏。他好声好气说出这个理由后，Gordon总算买账了。他豆腐也吃够了，也终究舍不得让羽生饿着肚子陪他，所以只好听话地收回手，背着手乖乖站到一边，笑眯眯地看着边瞪着他边嘟着嘴系裤子的羽生。

“滚去吃饭。”羽生整理好衣服，越过他往办公桌走去，“看到你胃口都没了。”  
Gordon还是跟着他，“不好！等你吃完了我找你还有事。”  
羽生懒得理他，把放在办公桌上的装午饭的布袋拿起来，坐到旁边的用于午睡的沙发上，准备吃饭。

羽生本想先脱掉冰鞋再吃饭，不过Gordon十分体贴地先去拿来室内拖鞋，服侍起他换鞋。羽生对此没有任何不好意思的感觉，轮换着把脚翘到青年大腿上让他给他脱冰鞋，边自顾自地拿起午饭吃了起来。  
真的交往后，羽生更能接受青年时不时表现出的这种实打实的关照。

“你就是因为总吃这种冷的东西，所以才会老是胃痛。”等帮羽生换好了鞋子，Gordon坐在羽生身边，单手托腮看着猫着背凑在面前的茶几边啃饭团的羽生。  
羽生喜欢大口吃东西，一大口吃到嘴里再嚼半天。他咬了一口饭团，含含糊糊地说，“我们习惯了，加热食物会有气味，对别人不礼貌。”  
“这里又没有别人。以后还是跟我去餐厅吃吧，好歹能吃上热汤热饭。”

羽生摇了摇头，“吃不惯餐厅的东西。”他习惯每天早上做一点简单的和食带来聚乐部当午饭，比起餐厅的三明治，意面，色拉这种东西，还是冷掉的饭团更美味更合他胃口。

羽生又从袋子里取出焖烧杯打开，把依然冒着热气的味噌汤给Gordon看，“这个还是热的。饭团什么的也还是常温，配着吃很好吃啊。还有什么比米饭配汤更好吃的？”羽生想了想，继续自问自答道，“对，热米饭拌生鸡蛋更好吃。嗯！今晚就吃这个吧。”  
Gordon不能认同地摇了摇头，“食色性也。你对吃这方面还真没有要求。那另一方面，我对你来说一定是高配了吧？”  
羽生听了呼呼直笑，下意识地打击他，“想太多。我有过更高配置.....”羽生说到这里匆匆逝去笑意，顿住了。  
这不过是他无意识地不服输的回嘴而已，既不一定是出于真心，也并不是他乐于忆起的往事。

Gordon似乎也看出了他这点心思，难得体贴地装作没听见，什么都没说，安静看羽生掩饰地低下眉眼，大口大口却细嚼慢咽地吃完一个饭团。

羽生拿起第二个饭团，拆去包装的塑料膜后，把饭团送到Gordon嘴边，Gordon愣了愣，然后低下头咬了一口，羽生再若无其事地自己接着吃。

“还蛮好吃的，再给我吃一口。”Gordon真心觉得回味不错，酸甜的梅子饭团，很开胃。  
羽生猛摇了摇头，小气地说，“没有了没有了，你一口咬掉我半个，我都不够吃了。”说着，羽生似乎怕一向没大没小的青年会来抢他的食物，于是三两口把所剩无几的饭团塞进嘴里，再鼓着腮帮子戒备地看着Gordon拼命咀嚼。  
Gordon觉得羽生这孩子气的举动可爱得不得了，他凑过去在羽生嘟着的嘴唇上亲了一下。羽生往后退一退，看Gordon没有进一步的动作，总算放下心来，他望着Gordon眨巴眨巴眼睛，拿起闷烧杯喝了口汤。

Gordon忽然想起一件事，“对了，宇佐美让我晚上带你回去吃饭。”  
闻言，羽生一口汤险些从鼻子里喷出来。他咳了几声，抽了一张纸巾蒙住口鼻，睁大眼睛望着看着他直乐的青年。  
“怎么了？激动成这样。”Gordon掩不住笑意，“我可以叫我妈给你准备鸡蛋拌饭的。”

“我不去。理由你想，不要在你妈妈面前失礼，就说你懒得叫我，不想在聚乐部以外的地方看到我，根本没叫过我。反正我不去，不去不去不去。”羽生一鼓作气说完，继续喝汤。  
自从两人交往以来，羽生最大的心结就是害怕面对宇佐美。  
想当初宇佐美把Gordon交给他的时候，曾无数次的为了自己小孩难调教这件事向他道歉并诉苦。之后两人也一度互享对付Gordon的手段。以前曾是同盟的两人，如今......羽生有一种做了叛徒的内疚感，让他不敢再直面宇佐美，怕一不小心给她看出自己和她儿子的关系。  
总之，羽生暂时还没脸面对宇佐美。

“为什么又不去啊？宇佐美开始怀疑了哦。”Gordon悠哉悠哉地说。

话说，Gordon对于和他母亲作对这件事简直上瘾。羽生开始有些怀疑他会不会故意借着这事去刺激宇佐美。  
羽生想象不出宇佐美知道真相后的反应，但这肯定会是个震惊人心的消息无疑。至于是惊喜还是惊吓，羽生仔细权衡了下，觉得就算真如Gordon所说，宇佐美再怎么欣赏他，但对于儿子和自己厮混到一起这件事，肯定只会觉得吓人吧。

“怀疑什么？”羽生把焖烧杯往茶几上一放，紧张兮兮又疑心病十足地试探，“你不会已经告诉你妈妈了吧？！”

Gordon迷之沉默着，似乎是在故意延长让羽生忧心的时间。  
等不到回答的羽生越发紧张，拔高音量质问，“你真的说了？！”  
“怎么可能？”Gordon笑得幸灾乐祸，“你叫我不要说，我怎么敢说？虽然我还蛮想告诉她的。”

羽生对于这个答案不甚满意，“那为什么你妈妈最近老是请我去吃饭？”  
“她三天两头请你去吃饭的啊，你不要多虑嘛。”  
Gordon说的是事实，宇佐美经常让Gordon请羽生去吃饭。而Gordon清楚羽生不爱social的性格，所以之前有一半都给他拦下来了。而真等他发出邀请的时候，羽生又总会婉拒掉一半，所以十次里一般也只能成功个一到两回。

羽生将信将疑，忧虑重重地锁着眉头，不说话。  
“而且我就算真的告诉她，她绝对会很高兴的，不相信我们今晚当面验证一下嘛。”Gordon“安慰”道。  
羽生又想打他了，“要是敢让你妈妈知道......”羽生说不下去了，他也不知道以什么来威胁他为好，又怕Gordon知道他过分担心后会反过来以此要挟他。

“好啦，老师你不要总是疑神疑鬼的，你不让我说我就不说。我妈隔三差五就让我带你回去吃饭的。我以前不说是因为知道你宅，会觉得应酬麻烦。可是最近连我都很少回去吃饭了，我妈又以为我在外面不安生，所以要请你去谈谈心。”Gordon解释了一通，听上去合情合理，羽生稍微放下心来。

Gordon不回家吃饭的理由很简单，他最近几乎天天跟他回家，可是这一点又要怎么和宇佐美解释呢？  
教练和学生再亲近，也没有整天二十四小时黏在一起的道理。  
哎！头疼！

“宇佐美等下应该会电话你。我只是事先和你打个招呼而已。”Gordon继续说。

基本上宇佐美也不愿意让羽生为难，所以她总尽量表现得随意，大多数邀请都是由Gordon转达，这不是不礼貌，而是为了不给羽生压力。只是一顿家常便饭的话，没必要大张旗鼓地次次由宇佐美出面邀约。而且宇佐美也清楚，一旦由她出面的话，羽生是绝对会给面子应约的。  
所以宇佐美要是亲自电话他的话，今天恐怕是非去不可了......

“你吃完了？”Gordon看羽生两眼发直地发起了呆，便把人拉到怀里亲了起来。  
羽生还在为要怎么面对宇佐美这件事而担心，一时分了神，等反应过来的时候已经被Gordon压倒在沙发上了。  
“你好歹等我消化消化吧？”羽生无力反抗地。  
Gordon十分大度地表示，“你慢慢消化，我做前戏，不用在意我。”  
羽生翻了个白眼，任由青年把他的外套剥去。

等Gordon隔着UA咬住他乳尖，羽生两手抓住他头发，挣扎起来，“别弄脏我训练服，我今天没怎么出汗，不准备洗了。”  
Gordon抬起头看羽生，在他唇上亲一亲，用拇指隔着衣服压在他乳尖上揉一揉，问，“这里都可以亲，为什么不可以隔着UA吃老师这里呢？怎么就会弄脏了呢？不懂。”

羽生忍不住笑，没好气地笑骂他，“笨蛋！”  
Gordon也跟着笑起来，边压下身和羽生接吻，边动着坏脑筋，在亲吻的间隙问到，“办公室里有护手霜什么的吗？”  
羽生已经麻木了，只声音平平地说，“没有。所以不能做。”  
Gordon停下亲吻，抬头看着羽生，试探着问，“如果我现在去更衣室拿我背包里的装备...你会锁门不让我进来吗？”  
羽生想都没想，无比真诚地秒答，“不会。”

Gordon斟酌了一下，晓之以理，“你知道，今天是第三天了，早晚都要做的。晚上去我妈那里吃饭不知道要到几点。而现在至少还有一个小时午休才结束，所以现在做完是明智之举。对吧？”  
“对啊。”羽生十分配合地点点头，抬手温柔地揉揉Gordon头发，对着他慢悠悠地眨巴眨巴眼睛，说，“所以你快去拿东西吧。我在这里等你。”  
Gordon越发坚信等他一出去羽生就会爬起来锁门这件事。

“去啊。”羽生催促他，轻轻松松地抬起一条腿，慢慢隔到两人之间把Gordon抵开一点，脚再踩上他肩膀，蹬他两下，“去啊去啊。”  
这个柔软度瞬间让Gordon发狂了。  
他从羽生身上下来，羽生立刻撑起身体，准备乘他一出去就立刻跳起来去锁门，然后睡午觉。

可是Gordon虽然精虫上脑，但智商尚存。他并没有出门，而是去羽生的办公桌翻找一切可作为润滑的东西。  
羽生失落于青年的机智，但也笃信他找不出什么可以替代润滑剂的东西。

“有了！”Gordon异常兴奋地大喊一声，拿着物件回来了。  
羽生惊了，但更好奇于看他拿回的是什么。  
Gordon手里握着东西不给羽生看，先压着羽生重新躺下来，狂吻一气。

“你拿了什么啦？”羽生手脚并用总算抵开Gordon，他掰开青年紧握的手掌一探究竟。  
原来是一支啫喱状的润唇膏，羽生完全想不起来这东西是哪里来的，自己又是猴年马月把它扔在抽屉里的。  
真是该死！

“不行不行！”羽生猛摇头，抓着润唇膏，瞎掰道，“这是限量版的，超贵的，而且只有日本买得到，我平时要用的，不行不行！你还是去更衣室拿了东西再来。”  
Gordon一眼看穿他，但是识趣地没有拆穿，而是笑得邪气地说，“拜托，从今往后有我在了，老师哪里还需要润唇膏这种东西。”

羽生皱眉看着他，不懂他的意思。  
Gordon俯下身，用嘴唇贴着羽生的嘴唇，笑着说，“嘴唇干了就叫我来，我给你舔舔就好了啊。”说完他还真的用舌尖扫了下羽生的上唇。  
“变态！fuck...”羽生还没来得及吐出那个重要的‘off’，就被Gordon堵住了嘴，十分听话地照着羽生的‘要求’fuck完了全程......

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
对，拉灯......  
接下去章章拉，拉到开关线掉下来为止！(ㅍ_ㅍ)


	17. Chapter 17

暂时留空暂时留空暂时留空


	18. Chapter 18

暂时留空暂时留空暂时留空


	19. Chapter 19

暂时留空暂时留空暂时留空


	20. Chapter 20

暂时留空暂时留空暂时留空


	21. Chapter 21

车厢里充斥着闹人的音乐，只是与这动感音乐形成强烈对比的是与之相驳的沉闷气氛。  
Gordon因为喝了酒不便开车，便正好以此借口搭了羽生的顺风车。他坐在副驾驶位，神情黯淡地望着漆黑一片的窗外出神。  
一路上谁都没有说话，就连平时总爱跟着自己钟爱的音乐打节拍的羽生，此时握在方向盘上的手也规规矩矩地安静着。

喝了酒的Gordon觉得有些气闷，便把车窗降下来一点透透气，可没过两秒，车窗就又被升了上去关严实了。全身瘫靠在椅背上的Gordon慢慢转过头望向羽生。羽生开着车，表情沉静地直视前方，仿佛刚刚关车窗的那个人不是他。  
羽生唇珠明显，面无表情的时候会给人一种他正在嘟嘴的错觉，这样一来，明明应该是严肃的神情，总不免带上几分稚气和委屈感。让人下意识地想要去安慰他，又或者是欺负他。  
此时羽生已经脱去了西装外套，把领带也摘了，领口的纽扣解开两颗，再把两手的衣袖翻了上去，方才规规矩矩的禁欲感荡然无存，剩下的全是魅惑人心的诱惑气息，Gordon甚至觉得自己能够清楚地嗅到从他身上散发出的诱人的荷尔蒙的气味。

羽生被Gordon直直盯了半天，不可能没有感觉，在等信号灯的时候他转头看了他一眼。看到青年正醉眼朦胧地望着他，眼神都不怎么聚焦了，看上去痴痴傻傻的。羽生伸手摸了摸他的额头，Gordon立刻得寸进尺地把脸凑过去，努力贴着羽生手掌。

羽生收回手的时候捏了下青年挺直的鼻子，压着声音语气发狠地训他，“谁准你喝酒了？醉成这样！”  
“没醉！”青年声音很大地回复，犟头犟脑地。  
羽生从鼻子里嗤笑一声，边看着前方边问他，“没醉？好，那我们来做算术，27除以3是多少？”  
Gordon听完眯起眼睛望了羽生半晌，慢悠悠从裤袋里摸出手机，打开计算器。

羽生伸手狠狠一拍他脑门。  
Gordon收起手机，没皮没脸笑着说，“9啊！说了没醉，给我来道微积分！”  
羽生白他一眼，懒得同醉鬼计较，不理他了。

“老师。”Gordon静了一会儿，又叫他。  
羽生不耐烦，“做什么？”  
“音乐可以开轻一点吗？我头要炸了。”  
“不可以。”羽生一板一眼地凶他，“你头痛是因为你背着我喝酒，活该！”

Gordon不敢说话了，委屈地沉默着。  
羽生看他没精打采地抱着手臂靠在椅背上，似乎真的很不舒服的样子。到底还是心软了。他一边调轻了音量，一边假意凶狠地警告Gordon说，“你想吐说出来，要是敢不打招呼就吐在我车里，我就连你带车子一起就地扔了。”

Gordon确实有点不舒服，但还没到想吐的程度，他皱眉苦笑着，“就这么扔了？你还真舍得。”  
“不舍得。”羽生异常诚恳地，“毕竟这辆车我是很喜欢的，装饰也花了不少心血。所以你别让我为难。”  
说到这里Gordon就忍不住暗自吐槽了：这满眼的穿着红背心的黄熊也能算装饰？他都忍不住为这豪车叫屈了。简直是硬汉套小粉裙的搭配。

不过此刻的Gordon并没有斗嘴的性质，他撇撇嘴，坦然说，“放心，我不会吐，我只不过是郁闷引起的胸闷而已。”  
羽生当然知道他这一路在郁闷什么。基本上自那套costume被拍走后，像是受了什么重大打击的青年就没怎么说过话了。  
羽生也有自己的情绪要处理，当时就没怎么看住他，才由着他肆意地喝了不少酒。

“别气了。”羽生叹了口气，难得好脾气地宽慰他，“有什么大不了的？我送你那套紫色的吧。”  
“不要，我就要那套白色的！”Gordon想到自己的失手就懊恼不已，孩子气地闹了脾气，下意识地反驳道。

羽生费力不讨好，碰了个钉子，当下就恼了，嘴巴抿得紧紧地生起了闷气。

Gordon很快反应过来自己的失言，立刻改口说，“不对！我的意思是我都要。紫色的当然也要！”  
羽生已经被他那句斩钉截铁的‘不要’惹毛了，他阴阳怪气地哼一声，赌气地说，“晚了！我决定明天就打包紫色的寄给那家拍了costume的公司。算买一赠一。”

话题终于扯到了这件事上，Gordon静了片刻才试探着问羽生，“所以你觉得那家公司是什么意思？”  
羽生迟疑了一下，反问，“什么什么意思？......和你一样，做慈善捐钱咯。”  
“怎么可能？！我是因为喜欢你才拍的，不然谁花那个冤枉钱？”Gordon歪理一箩筐。  
羽生恨铁不成钢，气道，“你说这种话，给你妈妈知道打不死你！”  
Gordon静了静，解释道，“我的意思是钱我也会捐啦，但是不会这样麻烦，你懂吗？而且你是没看到他的竞拍价吗？”  
“不懂！没看到！”羽生气鼓鼓，恨不得立刻结束这个话题，“你们这种人傻钱多的神经病逻辑我永远不要懂！”

Gordon才不相信羽生会没注意到当时的竞拍价。就是国宝级的古董也不至于出到那种价格。哪怕最后是以他定的第二竞价作为成交价，那也够夸张的了。拍出那种价格根本就不是什么慈善竞拍了，倒像是一种宣告，宣告某种所有权。

Gordon独自臆测着，欲言又止了一番，才刻意地一字一顿地念，“sakakibara。”他边说边留心注意着身边的羽生，发现他随着这个名字的念出，瞬间收紧了握在方向盘上的手指。他在紧张。

在这件衣服被拍走没多久后，还没等Gordon起疑，八卦的Lilian就憋不住似地在隔壁桌对他一阵挤眉弄眼，后来还逮着空挡凑到他耳朵边一通兜底，‘传说中的前男友，就是这个名字啊！好劲爆！你听到拍卖师说价格时都结巴了吗？哈哈！绝对是今晚最高价！’后面Lilian还叽叽呱呱说了很多，Gordon却已经听不进去了。  
光是‘前男友’这三个字，就顺利地揭晓了一切谜底。为什么会有人出那种高到离谱的价钱去拍羽生的costume，为什么羽生会在衣服被拍去后露出那种失魂落魄的表情。  
一切合理又不合理。  
合理的或许是因为他们好歹算是旧相识，这种行为算作捧场？但不合理的是他们早就分了手，那么这种价格，这种反应，又怎能让人不有所猜忌呢？  
Gordon感觉到了什么，却又害怕去证实。

“很特别的姓氏，这个姓...”Gordon犹豫了一会儿，打算挑明了说。可还没等他再说下去，羽生便匆忙打断了他。  
“嗯，榊原，我前男友的姓。”羽生干脆利落地回答，不等Gordon催促就一股脑儿坦白了，“不仅如此，那个拍了costume的榊原财团就是他的没错。够清楚了？多余的我不想提了，所以这个话题到此为止。”

Gordon微张着嘴望着羽生，呆呆听他说完，吃惊于他的坦荡。他顿了好半天，然后不由苦笑了一下，不解的口吻，问，“为什么？分手了还用那样的价钱拍你的东西，你不好奇他这么做的原因吗？”

羽生静默了几秒钟，脸上的表情已经显得很不耐烦，明显是压着性子在解释，“你没看他后面拍的几样东西的价格吗？哪样不是天价？而且都是挂财团的抬头，又不是个人行为。他公司有钱没处花和你一样吧，我解释不来，你凭你人傻钱多的天性自己去分析一下。”

Gordon听着，沉默着。  
羽生其实也明白这样的回答应付不了任何人。他自己也不怎么明白为什么costume最终会被榊原的公司拍去，而且是以那样不合理的价位。可是既然榊原本人没有露面，而且最终又是以公司的抬头签的协议书，那么羽生就有理由相信这是公司行为。而一切不过是机缘巧合。

榊原那日不暇给的忙碌行程他是了解的，并不是每一桩事情都是他亲力亲为。尤其是这种慈善类的晚宴，他每年不知道要收到多少这类的邀请。不是他不屑参加，而是实在应付不过来，通常情况下大多数的邀约都是由秘书代为处理的，往往连请柬都不一定经他过目。榊原常常不过是听过一个晚宴的主题，大致了解一下邀请方主办人的信息，权衡下彼此的交情轻重，再由他定一下捐赠数目，由秘书直接去处理细节，前后不过5分钟的事情。不说敷衍吧，但肯定不怎么走心，大多情况下金钱对他来说不过是数字游戏。  
而这次竞拍数额之大，可能只是榊原决定的捐款数目最终被分摊到几个拍品上而已。只能说他是卖Gordon父母的面子，定的捐款基数原本就是高的。只是碰巧拍的是他的这件衣服......  
羽生分析来分析去，这是最合理的解释了。多余的他真的不愿再深想下去。

“你和他究竟是为什么分的手？”  
羽生心口猛地一跳，思绪被Gordon的问题狠狠拽了回来。

为什么？  
对于那段久远的记忆，仅仅是这么简简单单的一个问题，依然顺利让羽生感到心脏刺痛。  
或许是因为疼痛，羽生很缓很沉地吁了一口气来缓解。  
Gordon则是大气不敢出了，总觉得接下去这样沉着脸的羽生随时都可能把车往路边一泊，对他进行暴打什么的。

可是没想到沉默了很久的羽生最后却极为平静地对他说，“回家我慢慢告诉你。”  
而Gordon听了这话却一点也不开心。因为他内心深处一半渴望知道，一半又在抗拒了解羽生和别人的过往情史。  
他矛盾极了。  
正自我挣扎着，车子已经开到了羽生家楼下。

Gordon就这么糊里糊涂地被羽生带回了家。  
两人沉默着上了楼，一进家门，羽生连鞋子都没脱就气势汹汹地快步走进了房间。

微醉下头脑有些迟钝的Gordon慢慢脱了鞋，跟着羽生往房间里走。刚一进房间，就撞上匆匆往外走的羽生，Gordon伸手抱住撞在他怀里的羽生，忙检视他有没有被撞疼。  
羽生却后退一步，把手里拿着的活页本合着铅笔拍到Gordon胸膛上，Gordon下意识地伸手接住。  
“写吧！”羽生用力拍拍本子，语气强硬地吩咐他，“把你每一任交往过的女朋友，姓何名谁，身高体重漂不漂亮交往多久谁提的分手都一一列在上面，等你交代清楚了，我再把我前任的故事从头到尾细细说给你听。”  
羽生其实内心很清楚自己这是在拿青年泄愤，为了自己无处发泄的说不出道不明的情绪寻找出口。

Gordon听得一知半解，他看看手里的本子，再望望羽生，纠结了半天，终于皱着眉毛，苦哈哈地说，“无不无聊。”  
“无聊啊。”羽生应的理所当然，“所以原来你也知道你提的问题无聊啊？我和他为什么分手？这关你什么事。”  
“那怎么一样？我那么多前任，你从头到尾才一个，交代起来很快的，所以怎么会一样呢？”Gordon自以为抓住了重点，言之凿凿地反问。  
“滚！”羽生有点气急败坏了，憋了一会儿才说，“谁说只有一个？！我前任多了去了！”

Gordon把本子和铅笔往边上一扔，抱起手臂，悠悠说，“哦？那不管有多少个，就给我说说今天这个出天价拍你衣服的好了。”  
Gordon接着腹诽：相信你才有鬼，分明只有这一个，还在这里扮情场老手了。

“可以！”羽生横眉竖目，指着被扔在地上的本子，说，“你交代完了你的，我交代我的，捡起来，写！看你天亮前写不写得完！”  
Gordon默默在心里掐指一算，感觉还真不一定写得完，最主要是很多人的名字都记不清了。天知道从小学拉手手开始的‘交往’算不算前任呢？

再一看羽生明显是气坏了，瞪着他的幼狐狸似的眼睛里隐隐约约地泛着水光，Gordon马上就后悔了。  
他其实真没那么想知道那些事，只是今晚发生了太多的事情，让他心情动荡不安。越是不清楚对手的底细便越是容易胡思乱想。尤其是想起以前羽生在生病迷糊时念着那个人名字啜泣的样子。Gordon便止不住去怀疑那是个了不得的对手。况且今晚又听了Lilian的胡诌，说什么自己和那个家伙没有可比性，配不上羽生。之后再是突然被抢走了势在必得的costume。这一连串的打击让Gordon迷惘了，他禁不住想要搞清楚事情的来龙去脉，看看自己究竟差在哪里。  
其实这一切他都可以不在乎，无论谁是不是真的比他好上千倍，谁抢走了他的拍品。只要前提是羽生不在乎那个‘谁’，那他便可以轻易释怀。  
而且说到底，那就是段结束的恋情，是过去。羽生不愿提总有他的原因。追究过去实在可笑。况且这么做会让羽生不痛快。  
仔细想来Gordon简直不敢相信自己居然会问出那样没品的问题，他想他一定是醉糊涂了。

这么想着Gordon突然把还气恼地瞪着他的羽生抱了个满怀。他把鼻子埋在羽生的颈间，深深吸了口气，嗅着属于羽生的好闻气息，他忽然就安心了。  
什么都不重要了，前因后果都没有关系，此刻在他怀里的羽生才是最真实的。

羽生挣扎了起来，Gordon把他抱得更紧，还撒娇似的哼哼了下，示意羽生不要乱动。  
“干什么啦！一身酒气，臭死了。”羽生气呼呼地拍拍Gordon的背，语气却软乎乎的，不再是生气，充满了包容。

“老师。我错了，我不该问你以前的事。”Gordon认错态度良好。  
羽生暗暗松了一口气，禁不住又冷着声音取笑起他，“哦，说得好听，我看你不过是天亮前写不完才想转移话题吧？”

Gordon忍不住笑了，乖巧地顺势说，“这也确实是一部分原因。”  
“哼！”羽生的语气显露出些许笑意，他用指甲抓了抓青年的背，恨声说，“明明是大部分原因！”  
“对。”Gordon毫无原则地附和，“是大部分原因。都怪我。”  
羽生这才满意地安静了下来。

Gordon轻轻揉着羽生的背，过了一会儿才小心翼翼地开口，“我能问一个问题吗？”  
“不能！”羽生斩钉截铁。

可是Gordon还是得问啊，他更战战兢兢地说下去，“如果...我是说如果，你的诸多前任里的某一任想要复合的话，你会......”Gordon问到一半停了下来，因为他能感到围绕着两人的空气又沉了下来，他再不敢说下去了。  
在他怀里的羽生安安静静地，伏着不动。Gordon怀疑羽生会不会一不痛快就闷声不响咬他一口，毕竟这样的事情发生过。  
“老师？”Gordon诚惶诚恐地又叫了他一声。

羽生长叹一口气，疲惫却坚定地说，“不会。”  
他凭这两个字，要说服的不仅是青年，更是他自己。

“可是......”  
可是今天那个出天价的家伙实在让他放不下心啊。

“没有可是！如果你再问一句我现在就去随便找个前任，立刻复合！一了百了！你烦死了！”羽生很不耐烦地打断Gordon，几乎在用吼的了。  
Gordon虽然有一种被糊弄的感觉，可是面对羽生这么杀气腾腾的样子，他又觉得意外的安心，因为这样的羽生只会出现在他的面前，只有他看得到。

“我不问了。”Gordon终于乖乖妥协，抱着羽生左摇右晃起来，换上了撒娇的口吻，边摇晃边蛊惑对方，“那老师你说你最喜欢我。”  
羽生回他一对干净利落地‘呵呵’。  
Gordon却被他这个故作冷漠的回答逗得‘呼呼’笑了，随后他很快收住笑，语气认真地说，“我最喜欢老师。”  
闷在他怀里的羽生不动，也不说话。

“我不要costume了。”没有得到回应的Gordon瓮声翁气地继续表白自己，“我只要老师的人就好了。”  
奇妙的是，羽生紧绷了一晚上的心，因为这句话，慢慢地，慢慢地松懈了下来，变得柔软而安逸。

“你透露个制高价给我吧？多少钱我都买！”Gordon还陷在竞拍模式里，“买老师的人。”  
“你是真醉了是吧？”羽生哭笑不得，又拍了他背两下，拍着拍着就忍不住回抱住青年宽厚的肩背，上下摸了摸他的背，放柔了语气说，“好了。去沙发上坐好，我给你泡杯茶醒醒酒。”  
“不行！要先说好是多少钱，我拍下来好安心！”Gordon还是执拗不放这个话题，“要别人出不起的价钱才好。你说吧！多少我都给！”

羽生苦笑不已，为了青年的孩子气和用错地方的莫名其妙的执着。

羽生不说条件，Gordon也不催促。只是搂着羽生，两人紧贴在一起，在Gordon的带动下轻轻地缓缓地左摇右晃，像是在跳一支极慢的舞。

最后羽生还是跟着妥协了，随着醉酒青年那神奇的逻辑走了。他轻声笑着说，“2026年冬奥花滑男单的金牌。”  
Gordon怔住不动了，他慢慢松开羽生，拉开一点距离，似懂非懂地望着羽生。  
羽生笑眼弯弯地回望着他，微微歪着头，解释，“你拿那块金牌来换吧，全世界仅此一块。这样的话，世界首富也打不赢你了。”  
Gordon恍然大悟般地睁大眼睛，愣怔了半天，才终于郑重地点了点头，严肃而神圣地说，“一言为定！”

羽生抬起一只握拳的手，伸出小指冲青年勾一勾。从小在加国长大的青年不懂这些，但还是学着羽生的样子做了一样的手势，羽生用自己的小指勾住青年的，伴随着两人勾在一起的手指轻轻的晃悠中，羽生用日语念完了似童谣似咒语的说辞，最后宣布，“契约达成！”  
Gordon望着自己被羽生放开的手，怔怔看着那根和羽生打过勾的小指，Gordon感到依然有什么东西紧拽在上面，而另一头连在羽生手指上。

“好了。这下你可以安心了，好好努力拿牌子吧！”自认为圆满解决了一桩麻烦事，羽生暗暗吁了一口气，刚转身准备走，就又被Gordon一把搂进了怀里。  
羽生后背贴在青年厚实的胸膛上，他暗自翻了一个白眼，耐着性子问，“又怎么啦？”  
“你还没说你最喜欢我。”青年扮可怜的本事一天比一天扎实。尤其是借着酒劲，简直到了炉火纯青的地步，羽生都能从他充满磁性的浑厚嗓音里听到若有似无的哭音。

“二选一。”羽生出其不意地给他做起选择题，“一，今晚赠你一次额外的sex，二，我现在立刻说你要我说的那句话。”  
羽生不用回头也知道被他背对着的青年此刻眉头皱得有多紧，思想上又经历着何等的天人交战。

“快啊。十秒内作废！”羽生等了很久，忍不住催促着数起数字，“10，9...”  
“等等等等！我有点醉了，让我琢磨琢磨。”至此Gordon总算承认自己醉的不轻。  
羽生才不管他，继续数下去，“3.2...”  
“额外的sex！我要抱老师！”Gordon终于被逼得吐出了终极答案。  
羽生又是冷笑又是嘲笑地一阵呵呵，讽刺他，“你的喜欢还真是廉价。”  
“才不是！”Gordon虽然有点醉，但也阻挠不了他强词夺理的小聪明劲头，“我一向是相信用行动代替语言的，老师和我做，就是最爱我的表现。”  
羽生被他气笑，回头含笑瞪着他，“滚，我一向是灵肉分离的，不然才不要和你做。”  
青年立刻委屈地嘟起嘴，又在羽生弧度越拉越大的嘴角亲了一下，挑衅道，“那今晚我要做到老师灵肉合体为止。”  
羽生伸手捏他鼻子，“笨蛋，我去洗澡了，洗完你洗。”  
Gordon搂着他的腰，就是不放手，耍赖说，“一起洗，分开洗多浪费时间。”

羽生想了想，说，“那你帮我洗头吧，洗头好累，而且今天还都是发胶。”  
“好啊好啊！”Gordon兴冲冲地应了，想想又不对，忙说，“不行，头还是明天洗，我刚刚看到你就一直想着要和梳着大背头的老师......”  
“你变态啊！”羽生虽然是凶着他的，但语气里却是隐隐收不住的笑意。  
说着他用手肘轻轻戳了下青年的肚子，Gordon这才放开了他。

Gordon揉着肚子，皱着脸装无辜，“我只是想说要和梳着大背头的老师躺着聊聊天啊。为什么连这都要挨打？”  
“滚！”已经走出一段距离的羽生回过头给他一个大大的白眼，边指着他严肃说，“我只有大背头白眼可以给你，你好好收着。”  
Gordon三两步追上去，讨好地说，“好好，那我帮你洗头啊。”  
“啧！”羽生懒洋洋地嫌弃他一声，不再同青年过多计较，在关门前把他放了进来。任由饿狼扑食般的青年一把抱住了他。

今晚羽生不想一个人，因为静下来的话一定会胡思乱想，而游思妄想是他此刻最想要避免的。  
他清楚自己从来没有忘记过。他只是从不主动去想。  
不想的话就没事了......

两人“相安无事”地洗完了澡，Gordon再把头发湿漉漉就躺到床上的羽生抓回浴室，轮番给彼此吹干了头发。  
正式躺上床开干的时候，神经紧绷了一晚上的羽生一钻进温暖舒适的被窝就开始眼皮打架了。

“今天你帮我那样做吧？”两人滚在一起接了一会儿吻，强打精神的羽生难得提了要求。  
“哪样？”Gordon亲着他，没太明白，在接吻地间隙回问。  
羽生把舌尖深入Gordon嘴里，再缓缓撤出来，接着重重亲了对方嘴唇一下，说，“这样。”  
秒懂的Gordon笑了，嬉皮笑脸地眨眨眼，“老师你还真含蓄。”  
羽生心想：哪里含蓄？而且你还不是立刻就懂了。

“好啊。等着哈。”Gordon毫不犹豫地就答应了。说着他很配合地一头扎进了被窝，潜下去轻轻拉下羽生的底裤。  
羽生两手抓着被角，感觉Gordon双手抚摸上他的臀部，他立刻配合着曲起双腿踩到青年腰背上。  
很快那处就被青年温热的舌尖舔过，末梢神经就像有电流窜过一样一阵酥麻，羽生‘唔’了一声，是享受的呻吟。  
他曲着双腿安心地踏在Gordon的背上，双手伸进被窝习惯性地抚摸着伏在他胯间的青年的头发。  
Gordon卖力地服侍着他，对他那里又亲又舔又含的，羽生舒服地脚趾都曲起来，头向后仰去，身体拉出漂亮的弧度，紧闭着眼睛微张着嘴喘息着，连连发出克制不住的呻吟。

好歹这次羽生在出来之前打了招呼，才让Gordon避免被颜射的处境。Gordon把擦拭的纸巾扔到一边，继续在羽生沉浸在高潮余韵中的时候，在羽生大腿内侧啃啃咬咬，留下了许多吻痕。

“你做什么，好疼！”羽生痛得一哆嗦，因为青年落在他大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤上那不知轻重的噬咬。  
Gordon这才停止了恶作剧，慢慢往上趴到羽生身上，寻到他的唇，要同他索吻。  
羽生不肯，左躲右闪不给他亲，“去刷牙！恶心死了。”  
Gordon苦笑连连，好笑地说，“说了这是你自己的东西啊。上次不都吃过了吗？”  
“唔～！”羽生闭着眼睛，用一只手捂住嘴巴，呜呜咽咽地表达抗议，“自己的也恶心，不刷牙等下就别接吻了。”  
“可是我想和老师接吻。”Gordon可怜巴巴地说，低下头用额角磨蹭羽生颈窝。  
羽生闭着眼睛揉揉他头发，打发他，“那就去刷牙啊。”

Gordon没辙了，只好听话地带着硬邦邦的兄弟磨蹭到洗手间再刷一遍牙。  
等好不容易刷了牙漱完口再磨蹭着回到床上时，才发现某个大概是使用了‘调虎离山计’的家伙已经睡死到快要说梦话了。

“老师！”Gordon欲哭无泪了，合身扑上去又亲又摸起来，“你别装睡啊。”  
Gordon亲着亲着就有一种仿佛在‘奸*尸’的感觉，“老师，求求你别睡啊，我还硬着呢。”  
“唔～”睡得迷迷糊糊的羽生终于有了点反应，下意识地翻身压到Gordon身上，以防止他乱摸自己，之后便压着他不动了。  
羽生今晚是真的累坏了，身心疲惫的完美诠释。早在一进被窝的时候他其实就已经在硬撑了，Gordon又伺候得他过于销魂，射过一次后更是三魂七魄直接去掉了一半。Gordon去刷牙的几分钟里，另一半也跑得没影了。

Gordon忍不住轻轻拍了拍羽生的脸颊。羽生半趴在他身上，回魂似地迷迷瞪瞪抬起一只手，摸到Gordon脸上，哼哼唧唧地喃喃，“借你一只手...拿去用...别吵我.....让我...唔...睡....”  
Gordon哭笑不得，把羽生抚在他脸上的手抓在掌心里，放在嘴边想要狠狠咬上一口，都含了一根手指在嘴里了，Gordon终究还是舍不得，只轻轻逐根吻了又吻羽生细长的手指。

羽生几乎对所有人都很温柔，偶尔会板着脸训自己的学生，当然这个学生大多数时候专指他Gordon。Gordon从不觉得羽生说教的时候讨人厌，反而给他一种亲切无比的感觉，而面对羽生这样软软糯糯的耍赖样，Gordon就更没抵抗力了。  
这个人很奇妙。他有那么多面，给Gordon挖掘不尽的惊喜感。Gordon越和他接触，就越是深陷其中，忍不住想要更多的了解他，看懂他。  
什么样的羽生都好，他想要知道他的全部。

“好，我让你睡，那今晚不做了。留到明早好不好？”Gordon托着羽生的腰把他更紧地抱到自己怀里，给他把肩膀处的被子掖好，又抓起他的一只手抵在自己胸膛上。  
被摆弄了一番的羽生皱起眉头，稍稍挪了挪脑袋，在Gordon的肩膀上找到最舒适的角度，不动了。  
Gordon环在他肩头的手轻轻摇一摇，催促他的回答，“说嘛，留到明早给我好不好？”  
“唔...”羽生要睡不能睡的很可怜，只好配合地应道，“...好。”  
Gordon坏笑起来，开始得寸进尺。“不过明早要两次。”  
“嗯。”羽生估计是还没想明白。  
“不对，是三次。”Gordon得步进步。  
“......嗯。”羽生呼吸越来越绵长。  
Gordon笑不动了，他想了想，慢慢贴到羽生耳朵边，轻的几乎用气音问道，“你最爱我了，是吗？”  
隔了很久很久，Gordon以为他铁定是睡着了的时候，只听羽生回了句，“......嗯。”

Gordon怔了怔，慢慢贴到羽生漂亮的不像话的纯真睡颜边，无比满足地偷笑起来。

——————————————————————————————————————

没有等到前任的宝宝们，不可以生气！  
他是一个活在大球球回忆中的男人！  
一旦出场！.......也就出场了嘛。  
随缘～～  
评论和热度留在lofter哦！！！


	22. Chapter 22

暂时留空暂时留空暂时留空


	23. Chapter 23

暂时留空暂时留空暂时留空


	24. Chapter 24

从午餐回来后羽生的脸色就很不好，但他却在故意装没事。——Gordon不知道这究竟是自己心里作用导致的主观印象，还是羽生真的在死撑。

羽生和陈伟群一直到近三点才返回聚乐部，放在平时这简直是不可思议的。  
羽生回来后看到Gordon的第一句话便是‘抱歉’，天知道心急火燎终于把人等回来的Gordon当时听到这句话时心情是多么的动荡，他直觉羽生所抱歉的事不仅仅是因为迟到这么简单，可是他愣是没有问出陈伟群究竟和他谈了些什么。他发现自己不是不想问，而是有点不敢问。因为他一是怕知道真相，二是怕羽生不说甚至是骗他。哪一种情况都不会是他喜欢的。  
而一旦错过了最初的时机，Gordon就更问不出口了，总觉得知道内幕的自己再无法自然地问出这个问题。

羽生大约也觉得平时没事也要给他问出点事情来的青年今天怎么突然就内敛到不刨根问底了。可他奇怪归奇怪，却也不由因此松了一口气。但好几次他发现Gordon都欲言又止状盯着他，每到这个时候羽生都会回以局促的微笑，再慌忙地调转视线。

一整个下午的训练时光，两人各怀心事，这样一来二去几个回合，气氛便越来越微妙了。

当中休息了一回，在近七点的时候，Gordon终于补完了原本应该在上午就完成的冰上练习。他慢慢滑到羽生身边，接过羽生递过来的维尼毛巾擦了擦脸和脖子。

羽生低头翻看手上的pad，在研究后面几天的训练安排是不是需要做些调整才能弥补因为Gordon睡的懒觉而被浪费的时间。  
“老师。”Gordon的声音几乎从耳畔传来，训练后热烘烘的身体也随之贴近了羽生，羽生下意识地往边上让了让。而青年又马上紧贴了过来，这次羽生隔着训练服都能感受到对方热烫的胸膛终于贴在自己手臂上了。

“嗯？”羽生虽然应着，可是视线依然定在电子屏幕上，语气也是敷衍地。他微微转了个向面向他，把pad隔在两人之间，避开了和青年的肢体接触。  
Gordon被阻隔在一定距离外，很不甘心，又接连叫了羽生几声，仿佛是在闹别扭的小孩子，你若不把注意力放到他身上，他便可以不依不饶地继续叫上个十七八遍的‘老师’。

“做什么？”羽生终于无奈地抬头看向他，算不上有多不耐烦的口吻，可明显是冷淡的。  
Gordon却不说话了，只是那么定定望着他。  
又来了。羽生心想，他很快被他看得心烦意乱起来，渐渐转向心虚。

“Yuzu。”陈伟群的声音横插了进来。不知算是解围，还是平添了几分紧张的气氛，因为羽生即刻清楚地听见来自身旁青年那不耐烦的一声‘啧’。  
羽生责怪地瞥了Gordon一眼，幸好陈伟群和里馃正从远处徐徐走来，并没有注意到青年那种露骨的嫌弃反应。

“我们准备走了。”陈伟群走近，和羽生打起招呼。里馃也跟着和羽生点点头，乖巧地说，“羽生教练byebye，明天见。”  
里馃没有和Gordon道别，因为Gordon此时已经转过了身面相着冰场的方向，完全没把这两个师徒往眼里放。

羽生自然觉出不对，不过他明白Gordon行为有异必然是事出有因，估计是和这两师徒之一的矛盾，他不可能贸然当着他人的面追究什么，所以只好装傻打圆场。  
“明天我们休息。所以应该是后天见。”羽生和气地对着里馃说。  
“嗯嗯！”里馃终日是没心没肺地笑着，冲着背对他们的Gordon大声说，“那Gordon后天见啦。”

Gordon终究没办法对着天真傻气的里馃冷暴力，这时他回过头对男孩点点头，淡笑应了声，“嗯。期待。”  
里馃就那么立刻‘嘿嘿’着笑得心满意足了。

羽生反应过来：哦，所以Gordon这是针对陈伟群的。

那边陈伟群也马上笑得不如之前自如了。他和Gordon一直不怎么对付，多半原因是在于对方这种吃定里馃的德行。  
Gordon瞥见陈伟群变得僵硬的笑就摸出了门道，瞬间起了挟私报复的心思，他又对着里馃暧昧地眨眨眼，语气温柔地说，“后天再带你去吃好吃的。想吃什么line我，我到时候附近找找好餐厅。”  
“好啊好啊！”里馃听见有好吃的，笑得更灿烂了，又有些不好意思地憨憨说，“那后天我请客吧。”  
站在一边的陈伟群脸在变黑的途中先要发绿了，他响亮地清了清嗓子，匆匆对羽生说，“那就先这样吧Yuzu，我们这就走了。”

等陈伟群拉着里馃逃命似的快步走远，羽生抱着手臂看着Gordon，要笑不笑地奚落道，“要我给你鼓鼓掌吗？还是吹个口哨？”

Gordon阖下眼帘抿嘴笑了，皮厚肉糙的他完全不把羽生的嘲弄放在心上，轻佻地回，“随你高兴好了，Yuzu。”  
‘Yuzu’这个名字被他咬得特别的重。  
羽生眉头立刻皱了起来，“不准叫我Yuzu！”他几乎有些气急败坏地，指着Gordon凶道，“没大没小！”  
Gordon莫名于羽生的激烈反应，原本他只不过是一时兴起，看了羽生的反应他倒是好奇了，“大家不都在Yuzu，Yuzu的叫你吗？为什么我不可以叫？”

羽生愣住了，他想了想，说，“胡说，叫我Yuzu的人类可是有生产批次的，00后就没这个资格了。”  
Gordon想了想自己的生辰八字，默了。正这时候，一个比Gordon小了至少四五岁的丫头正准备回去，从两人身边经过的时候自然而然地打招呼道，“Yuzu，Gordon，byebye～”  
“嗯，byebye！”羽生惯性地回头笑眯眯地回了句。

笑容还未收尽的羽生回过头就看到Gordon抱着手臂挑着眉毛看着他，一副等他解释的表情。  
羽生懒得理他，强硬地丢下一句，“说不准就不准，结案！”

Gordon很不服气，可是不服气归不服气，他是断然不敢轻易掰羽生的逆鳞的，何况眼下该纠结的也根本不是这个问题。

“陈教练找你到底什么事？”Gordon忽然就问了，他问的干脆明了，视线更是紧紧盯在羽生脸上，不打算放过他任何的一点微动。

羽生显然是没想到等了一下午的这个问题居然就这么冷不丁地冒了出来，他一时有些措手不及。  
所以Gordon才能轻而易举地察觉到羽生那明显闪烁了一下的眼神。虽然羽生掩饰地很快很用心，可是终究没能逃脱Gordon此时敏锐的视线。

“没说什么。教学上的事情，他教了我几招怎么管教你的招数，可惜太老套了，用不上。”羽生几乎是没做任何停滞就给出了这个答案。无懈可击的答复，因为是教学上的事情所以没什么好多说的，又因为是专门对付他Gordon的，所以更说明了为什么不方便让他和里馃一起参加这场讨论。显然有玩笑的成分在里面，可是正因为这揶揄的口吻，才让这个回答表现得更为真实。如果没有里馃透露的那些消息，Gordon此刻恐怕会全盘接受。  
所以羽生是准备稳妥了的，恐怕早在他和陈伟群吃饭后回程的路上就准备好了这套对付他的答案。

这让原本还抱有一丝期待的Gordon彻底失落了，心跟着凉了一大截。  
隐瞒。  
羽生最终决定对他隐瞒。

“真的？”Gordon自己都能感到自己声音里的失望和僵硬。  
他原以为羽生说不定会把这一切当个笑话一样的说给他听，说是他前任太天真了，居然想着吃回头草，然后他们两个可以一起笑一笑，这桩事情就算过去了，他不会介怀，更不用担心，困扰了他好一段时间的前任事件就此终结，从此以后羽生就是他亲密无间的恋人。happy ending。  
而事实是天真的那一个原来是他自己。这一种心理上的落差让Gordon一下子低落到尘埃。

羽生已经再次把注意力放回了手里的pad屏幕上，对于Gordon的问题，他只是敷衍地‘嗯’了一声作为回答。

沉默地看了羽生一会儿，Gordon哼笑出声。  
羽生肯定也感觉到了他此刻的奇怪反应，不过他只是抬头看了Gordon一眼，匆匆的一瞥，却什么都没问，很显然的，他想要尽快结束这个话题。

“去洗澡吧。”羽生在日程上做了几处调整，终于把屏幕关了，对着Gordon说，“下午状态不是很好，所以今天就到这里吧。”  
Gordon心想：他一肚子郁结之气，状态怎么可能会好？

“怎么了？”羽生把搭在Gordon肩头的维尼毛巾取下来替他擦了擦额头的汗。  
如果平时Gordon听到早下课这种事早就开心地蹦起来了，可是今天他只是面无表情地站在原地盯着羽生，仿佛羽生方才说的是加时训练的要求。

Gordon闷在那里不动，情绪一时低落到无法主宰意志去应付羽生的问题。他正在进行激烈的思想斗争，他很想不管不顾地质问羽生，把他的疑虑和不安都问出来。

羽生看他没反应，不由担心起来，他今天很反常。  
羽生把毛巾放到一边，用两手搭在Gordon颈侧去探他体温，边疑惑道，“你不舒服吗？下午也尽摔交了，是怎么了？”

Gordon这下被羽生关心的眼神和柔软的语气瞬间收了魂。  
无论怎么说，羽生还是那个关心他在意他的羽生。  
虽然他不知道羽生究竟是怎么回复陈伟群的，但是他必须相信羽生，即便羽生不告诉他，那也只可能因为羽生认为他没必要知道这些事，羽生有他自己的处理方式，而他必须相信他。

Gordon从羽生眼里读到了担忧的神色，终于让他阴沉了一下午的心情找回了一点点小明亮。  
这时Gordon从善如流地点了点头，扮着可怜说，“不知道为什么，一下午感觉挺乏力的。我大概是要发烧了。”

羽生听他这么一说只感觉手掌下的皮肤确实偏热，立刻悉数吃进了他的这套说辞，全然忘记了运动过后体温本就偏高这件事。

“怎么不早说。不舒服干嘛不告诉我？”羽生边责备他，边抓过一边青年的运动外套帮他穿上，给他拉好拉链再翻好衣领。  
Gordon抓住羽生抚在他领口的手，越发委屈地说，“我早上迟到了，当然不敢再说什么，我怕你说我装病逃训练......再说，其实也没什么大不了的，应该没发烧。”他说着说着不免有些良心发现，心虚了。

“身体上任何的违和感都应该告诉我，至少我会做训练强度的调整。”羽生直叹气，百般不解地说，“你现在怎么这么老实了？以前没事都要装病，现在真不舒服了倒会装矜持了。”

去年有一次Gordon来得很晚，他和羽生说自己不舒服所以起得晚了，可是听惯了青年这类“狼来了”的故事的羽生只当他在说谎，让他乖乖上冰。Gordon让羽生摸他额头，羽生将信将疑稍微试探了下就收了手，凶了他一通后罚他立刻去训练，等到了下午Gordon的热度才总算明显了。  
面对着被逼着带病训练了好久而脸色铁青的自己，当时羽生内疚得快要哭了的样子，Gordon一直默默记得。  
羽生那天把他送回家，认真地给他做了病号餐，照顾着他直到他睡着了才离开。

打那以后Gordon倒是再没有装病逃过训练，因为Gordon清楚经过了那一次真警报，羽生是再不会在他找生病借口的时候逼他训练了。而他不想辜负羽生对他的这份体贴，更不想羽生因为他而再次露出那种内疚的神情。

然而今天不一样，今天他急需羽生把所有的注意力都放到他一个人身上，所以他又撒谎了，虽然他并不能心安理得。

羽生大概也想到了那次的事，对着Gordon笑了起来，“回家休息吧？晚上给你做好吃的病号餐。”  
Gordon欣喜地点点头，紧紧捏了捏始终握在自己掌心的羽生的手。  
羽生这才注意到两人这暧昧的姿势，赶忙收回手，心虚地四下张望一番，压着眉头瞪了眼笑得没羞没臊的青年。

 

＊＊

虽然这次羽生没有怠慢Gordon，回家后就开始衣兜里揣着电子体温计，想起来就过去哔一下青年额头，确认他的体温。晚饭做得也尽是Gordon爱吃的菜，对他也比往日里温和了好几分，甚至饭后连碗都没让他洗。可是Gordon就是觉得不满足，更不安心。

监督他训练的时候羽生专心致志一丝不苟，可是下课后放松下来了，羽生的反常便尽显无遗了。

回家的路上Gordon和他聊天时他总是心不在焉，平时明明都是他在话唠，今天他却接连打死话题，最后几乎是一路沉默着到了家的。  
做饭的时候切到手指，他还遮遮掩掩，以为Gordon没看到他吮着手指小跑到洗手间找药箱偷抹液体创可贴。  
吃饭的时候也是，别说应付Gordon的闲聊了，他好几次都是捧着饭碗吃着吃着就定住不动了，像是用尽电力的人工智能。

而到了晚上，洗完澡出来的Gordon一边擦着头发一边暗暗观察着坐在沙发上“看书”的羽生，他整个人都沉浸在一种魂不守舍的氛围中，连他周遭的空气仿佛都静止着在发呆。

一整个晚上羽生一直在走神，而Gordon每次注意到他眼神放空的时候就感到心口处刺痛。他知道羽生在想什么，至少知道羽生在想着关于谁的事。

“老师！”Gordon终于忍无可忍了，他本意只是想要换回羽生不知去向何处的魂魄，可是因为心里聚集着怨气，口吻就不受控制地粗暴起来。这一声招呼直把走神的羽生吓得狠狠一颤，手上的电子阅读器都被吓掉了。  
羽生手忙脚乱地接住差点飞脱出去的阅读器，哀怨地瞪了眼Gordon，抱怨道，“叫魂吗？快要被你吓死了。走路都没声音的，突然就咋咋呼呼！”  
Gordon心想：可不就是在招魂嘛。

腹诽归腹诽，他可没有胆子当着羽生的面说出来。  
Gordon一改画风，撒娇似地合身扑过去，压到羽生身上。羽生原本好端端地坐在沙发上，被青年猛地一扑身子一歪就倒了下去。  
羽生来不及阻止Gordon没轻没重的动作，他无奈叹一声气，边把薄薄的机器摆到沙发背上，边乖乖被青年压到身下。

“做什么啦？你就不能好好自己呆一会儿吗？非要缠着我。”羽生以为青年这是又到了‘发情期’，虽然他这个‘以为’并没有多大偏差。

“我难受。”Gordon把脸埋在羽生的肩窝里来回蹭了蹭，磁性而低沉的嗓音里却是满满的委屈。

听着对方如此示弱的语气，羽生顿时心疼又担心，他惯性地想要去摸口袋里的体温计，可是想起来自己已经洗了澡换了睡衣。于是只好手动去摸青年的后颈，不过他并没有发现温度有任何异常。可从对方没精打采的模样来看，他还是不放心。

“怎么难受了？究竟哪里不舒服？老是哼哼唧唧的。”羽生为了探究Gordon体温而轻抚在他后劲上的手顺势有一搭没一搭地揉摸起青年的后颈和头发，语气温柔地关心道。  
Gordon像撒娇的大狗一样，被摸了毛发就变得更为粘人，还发出享受似的轻哼。羽生一旦停下，他就催促似地挪动一下，示意羽生抚摸他的手不许擅自停下。

“你又没发烧。身上是有哪里疼吗？”羽生边不停的揉着他的头发，边难得耐着性子哄他，“是不是这周太累了，终于好休息了一旦松懈下来就感到疲惫？这是正常的。要不现在就去睡吧？也不早了。”

“不要。”Gordon怎么可能舍得现在就去睡，他接着又唉声叹气地嘟囔，“难受。”  
羽生被他弄得心神不宁，侧头去查看他脸色，感到自己是在对付还不会说话的小孩或者受了伤又不让人碰的小动物，很是力不从心。  
羽生边伸手摸他额头和脸颊，边忧心忡忡地追问，“到底哪里难受？说出来啊。你告诉我我才好对症下药啊！”

对症下药？这个主意好。  
Gordon暗笑，把羽生摸他头脸的手抓着，一路往下按到自己那处，他靠在羽生肩头，盯着神色渐渐放松下来又转而皱起眉头的羽生。Gordon挑了挑眉，坏笑着说，“这里难受。老师，你快给我治治。”

羽生沉下脸色看了他一会儿，最终还是憋不住笑了。他倒也松了一口气，忍不住没好气地奚落起青年，“你这里有好受过吗？”  
“有啊。”Gordon点点头，认真说，“在老师身体里的时候就很舒服。”

对于青年的口无遮拦，羽生早就没了脾气，可是被开了这种玩笑，不惩罚他一下又说不过去。于是羽生抽回被青年抓住按在重点部位的那只手，转而掐了掐对方带着坏笑的脸庞，被如此‘虐待’了的青年反而笑得更开怀了。  
羽生无奈地说，“问你这种色情狂这种问题的我真是个傻瓜。”

Gordon笑出声，抓着羽生捏他的手放到嘴边亲了亲，又吻了下羽生眼尾，由衷说，“我好喜欢你这个傻瓜。”  
羽生被他亲得眯起一只眼睛，也笑了。  
Gordon接着追问道，“那老师你喜欢我这个色情狂吗？”

羽生笑着，不假思索地回答，“不喜欢。”

哪怕知道这不过是一个基于玩笑上的玩笑，可这一刻Gordon还是感到了深深的刺痛。

Gordon笑了一下，显得挺无所谓的，接着又信誓旦旦地说，“总有一天你会喜欢的。”  
羽生则是真的无所谓，‘呵呵’冷笑两声回应他。

Gordon垂头丧气地半压在羽生身上，低下头靠着羽生的肩头就那么静静躺着。羽生看他又颓了，不免起了疑心，问他，“到底有没有不舒服啦？别因为我说什么了你就遮遮掩掩。”

“没有。”Gordon还算诚实，“我想我只是欲求不满。”  
以及心情不好，非常不好！

“所以是又装病了是吧？”羽生这次是真的服气了，他长出一口气，十分无奈的语气说，“你究竟什么时候才能长大呢？”

Gordon暗自呢喃：他才没有装病，他是真的难过，心里难过。  
可是这又要怎么坦荡荡地说出来让羽生知道呢，所以Gordon只是抬眼看着羽生，邪气地挑挑眉，“不是正在长大吗？”说着他还蹭了蹭羽生。虽然那里还没有起什么变化，可是青年那放浪十足的动作已经说明了一切。

羽生无言看着他，笑骂他，“变态。”说着还用力拉了拉青年耳朵。  
Gordon不但不呼痛，反而还露出很享受的样子，闭上眼睛，拉着羽生的手引导他像方才那样摸自己的头发。

羽生难得顺他心，有一下没一下地摸着他的头发。羽生总觉得Gordon今天十分反常，自从午休回来后。  
可是他自己又何尝不是呢？他甚至都没有多余的心思去顾及Gordon的状况。虽然他也很想尽快抽离因为陈伟群给他带来的消息而产生的冲击涟漪，可是这又谈何容易。一牵涉到过往和那个人，一切就会变得没那么好应对。难以应付的不是事情的本身，而是他自己的心情。乱糟糟的一团，哪怕他有心去收拾，也不是一时半刻可以整理妥贴的。  
羽生又陷入了不该陷入的沉思。他知道自己一直在走神，可是往往回过神的时候，他甚至都想不起来自己都想了些什么。他很讨厌这样的状态。

而Gordon闷声不响地卧在羽生身上，也不说话，似在专心享受羽生的抚慰。  
两人一时无话，气氛却是好的。至少Gordon这么认为。这一刻全世界他离他最近，谁也拆不散融不进他们之间的距离。

“这辈子一直这样就好了。”Gordon有感而发。

“嗯？”羽生还没全然回神，根本没听清Gordon说了什么，但下意识地认为那类似嘟囔的一句话并不重要，他没再追问，而又催促起青年，“别压着我了，去床上吧，睡觉了，我也困了。”  
Gordon抬头看他，“哪种睡法？”  
羽生失笑，“我说我也困了，所以你说是哪种？”

“明天休息。”Gordon含蓄地说。  
“所以呢？”羽生装傻。

“所以要做爱啊。”Gordon是含蓄不过三句的。  
羽生被他的直白逗笑了。

Gordon很爱羽生一笑就跟着弯起来的眼睛，被他那双笑眼望着，Gordon马上就感到下腹一阵紧缩。  
今晚他比任何时候都想要抱羽生。想要进入他，想要这个人因为他而高潮，甚至因为他而哭泣。这一刻他忽然有一种十分恶劣的想法，他想要弄哭羽生，他要他因为自己而产生强烈的感情波动，只为他笑，只为他哭，这样他就无法再去为了另一个人而牵肠挂肚了。

“犯什么傻？”羽生见Gordon始终直愣愣地望着他，表情阴晴不定的。  
羽生被青年有别于往常的眼神看得发毛，伸手捏他脸，不料还没碰到他就被青年一把压住手腕抵在了头侧，接下去是不期而至的霸道的吻。

羽生立刻顺从地张嘴回应了他，伸手抱住青年肩膀和他纠缠着激吻。明天既然休息，今晚就必定要做爱。这是他俩之间不成文的规矩。虽然羽生没有兴致，可是比起推脱再解释，还是老老实实做完一次来得省心省力。

羽生被压着亲了好一会儿，他胡乱地回应着，感到青年的那种亲吻方式比往常的性爱前奏要激烈几倍，吻着吻着羽生便恍惚觉得自己这是要被对方拆吃入腹的节奏，相触的嘴唇火热到渐渐疼痛起来的地步。

静谧的空间很快被频率越来越密集的唇舌交缠的水声充满，淫靡的气氛缓缓弥漫，身体不禁跟着迅速火热起来。  
缠缠绵绵地吻了很久，Gordon终于停了下来，他气喘吁吁地对羽生宣布，“老师，今晚我要把这个月的份额都用完。”

羽生先回忆了下这才几号，然后被吓了一跳，驳斥他，“滚。发什么疯，谁理你！我连这一次都不想做。”

两人下身都硬了，性器隔着睡裤薄薄的布料抵在一起，羽生知道自己今天终究还是会理他至少一次的。但是做一个月的份，那是痴人说梦。先不说有没有这体力，光是青年有这想法，都值得为此好好挨一顿打了。

Gordon声音很沉，质问，“为什么不想做？”  
“累。”羽生简洁明了地回，不知深浅地逗他，“要不留到明早再说？”

Gordon静静看着他，羽生只觉得此刻青年的眼神异常的冷，似是把玩笑当真而生气了。不待羽生再说什么，Gordon倒是先笑了一笑，继而低头深吻住羽生，边开始动手解他睡衣衣扣。

羽生总爱穿两件式的开襟睡衣，棉麻的质感很舒服，穿着也显得乖巧到让看着他的人忍不住食指大动。可是这种睡衣有一个很明显的缺点，那就是一排衣扣又多又小又难解。每次Gordon都要在解衣扣这件事上耗费掉不少耐心和激情。这一次他没这个耐性了，解了两颗就暴力地一扯，剩下的纽扣‘啪啦啪啦’全都崩了出去落在地上。  
“我的衣服！你干嘛扯我扣子！”羽生对于自己被扯坏的睡衣很在意，奋力推了推埋头在他颈间亲吻的青年的脑袋。

Gordon不解释也不道歉，对着准备教训他的羽生一通狼吻，用嘴唇封印住他所有的话语。  
这将是这一晚做爱的基调。  
羽生一旦有任何反抗，Gordon不反驳也不辩解，只会默默地用行动制服他。

 

第二十四章

进入的时候很疼，也许是因为润滑的时间不够，又或者是因为姿势不对。

羽生侧躺在宽大的长沙发上，一条腿曲起着抵在自己胸膛前，另一条腿被跪在他身后的青年抬高了搭在对方肩膀上，Gordon就着这样的姿势进入了他。  
羽生在青年缓慢却沉重的抵入中咬紧了自己握拳的食指指节，鼻间发出难耐的呜咽声。Gordon不管不顾地一插到底，之后居然没做任何停顿就开始了频密且大幅度的抽插。  
羽生在他重重的顶弄下，头顶一下一下撞到沙发扶手上，虽然是软垫，但是一次次被迫撞上去的感受也并不是他喜欢的。

这样做了一会儿，羽生就有些吃不消了。

“换...换个姿势.....”羽生挣动了一下，“要脑震荡了。”

Gordon闻言很干脆地就把自己前一刻还深嵌在他体内的性器一下子抽了出来，毫无防备的羽生为此吃了苦头，被对方没轻没重的动作弄得很不舒服。

Gordon靠着沙发背坐好，再无声而强势地把羽生拉了起来，让他坐到自己腿上。  
羽生不明白自己究竟是哪句话得罪他了，从刚刚开始青年就忽然变得寡言又粗暴，和往常的表现大相径庭。很凶，而这一种凶狠劲是无法用语言描述出来的。  
当Gordon板着脸沉默不语的时候气场就会变得强大，和平常那个撒着娇讨好他的二货青年有了很大的出入。羽生一时不知道要怎么把握这种变化。  
更何况两人在做爱中通常都是青年掌握主导的，平时羽生懒得去在意诸多细节，只要舒服了就好，至于究竟怎样达成那种境界他并不在意。  
可是今天他却有些慌神了，当Gordon再一次扣着他的腰面对面进入他后，那种狂暴到近乎凶狠的做法，羽生是真的有些受不住了。  
在大幅度的顶弄下，羽生两手巴着青年的肩头保持平衡，望着对方面无表情下而显得冷冰冰的深褐色眼眸，有些无措地问，“怎么了？Gordon？为什么......”  
Gordon像是没听到他的问题，还没等羽生说完就凑过去压住他的唇瓣，又亲又咬的吻法，同时扣着羽生腰身的双手也加大了握力，带动着或者更说是逼迫着羽生在他身上一起一伏地做着交合运动。

羽生平时再严厉再骄横，在性爱中其实就是纸老虎一只，Gordon早就在两人的第一晚就发现了这一点，羽生在性爱中是稚嫩的，或者说被保护的很好。他总是会不由自主地露出那种迷茫又脆弱的表情，毫无防备的模样根本就是在引诱别人对他为所欲为。两人的第一晚Gordon就那么做了，极尽所能地掠夺。只是之后Gordon再没用过那么极致的方式去和他做爱，因为他舍不得了。

可是今晚Gordon控制不住自己，他一心想要做的就只有占有。羽生在他怀里，而他深埋在他的身体里。世界上再也没有比这更有说服力的方式来安抚此刻患得患失的自己了。

这一晚Gordon一遍又一遍地要羽生，一次又一次地射在他的身体里。羽生一开始还有余力生气地训他，可是Gordon几乎没让他顺利说完过一句长句，每一次的说话不是被Gordon以吻封印，就是最终迷失在快感的攻击下变成呜呜咽咽的呻吟。之后羽生大约是觉得威胁行不通了，又开始软声讨饶。可是无论用哪一种方式，Gordon只当充耳未闻，自始至终不声不响蛮干到底的架势。

最后一次。羽生已经被做得情不自禁地哽咽，眼角挂着生理性泪水，沦陷在快感中的双目失神地望着天花板，在Gordon一次比一次凶狠地进攻下眯起眼睛，微微张着的嘴里无意识地泄漏出一声声诱人的呻吟。  
Gordon边重重地顶入羽生的身体，边俯下身一口含住羽生的唇珠吮了吮，再不急不忙地把舌尖探入羽生口中和他湿吻。  
羽生刚刚高潮过，还沉浸在快感的余韵中，身体微微地痉挛着，肠道一阵阵的收缩。Gordon和着与他的深吻，硕大进入到他身体的最深处，幅度不大但力度颇重地碾磨着。  
Gordon感觉自己快要到了，他抱着羽生的肩膀，把额头抵在羽生的肩膀上，最后重重地挺动了几下，羽生随着他用力的顶弄而不安地呜咽出声，因为他这一声无意识却魅惑十足的低吟，终于刺激得Gordon低吼着宣泄在了他的身体里。

至此两人都筋疲力尽了。  
羽生连推开身上终于结束了胡作非为的青年的力气都不剩，只庆幸这带有灭顶快感的性爱总算结束了，他刚刚甚至一度以为自己要死了。而现在他已经感知不到肉体的状况，脑袋一片空白，只感到眼下自己就像是台死机到无法重启的电脑，急需冷却休息，睡到天荒地老才好。

＊＊  
这边发泄了三次后的Gordon终于找回了丧失的理智，他从羽生身上起来。睡得懵懵懂懂的羽生获了自由，立刻蜷缩起身子变成自我保护的胎儿睡姿。

Gordon看着这个蜷着身体双手握拳眉头紧皱睡得很不安稳的比自己大了近十岁的男人，觉得胸口一阵阵的酥痒加疼痛。  
这就是喜欢的感觉吗？他只在羽生一个人身上体会过这种感觉，所以他并不是很吃得准。  
太复杂了。既不舒服又很揪心的感觉。  
喜欢一个人不应该是件快乐的事情吗？不是应该纯粹觉得幸福吗？  
可是为什么他不再控制得了自己的情绪和行为？甚至反常到自我厌恶的地步！

他今晚这么做的理由或许是报复，他终究是气羽生对他说谎的，他有苦说不出，只能用行动去发泄，只是他从没想到自己会因情绪所累而做到这一步。  
他痛恨起这样欺负羽生的自己。

羽生也是给他做糊涂了，明天早上醒来的羽生必定会为此发脾气。在劫难逃的Gordon此刻却感到了平静。他从不觉得对他发脾气的羽生难以忍耐。羽生怎样对他都可以，骂他打他都好，只要羽生心里有他，只看着他。  
今天那个始终念着别人而频频忽视他的羽生是他无法忍耐的。

Gordon觉得很疲倦，身体上的乏力是其次的，心里的焦躁混乱才是最不堪忍受的。  
不知道接下去会怎样，而悬而未决才是最可怕的。  
一旦变成定论反倒好了，好坏都算是一个结果，下一步需要做的只是接受或者改变。  
可是人生总是如此，总要先担忧个半死，再真的死一回，很少有什么痛痛快快就能轻易被解决的纠葛。

等到明天再说吧。等明天，他会先和羽生道歉，再开诚布公地和他谈一谈。

＊＊

这一夜很长，或许比两人能承受的极限还要漫长。

Gordon自己先去冲了个凉，之后再放了一浴缸热水，打算帮羽生洗一下澡。  
没有节制的性爱过后，如果不做必要的清理，对羽生是很不好的。

“老师。”等浴室准备就绪了，换上干净衣服的Gordon重新回到床上，贴上背对他裹在被子里的羽生，凑到他耳朵轻声唤他。

累坏了的羽生已经睡实了，并不会像刚刚还处在敏感状态中那般露出惊弓之鸟的样子。方才被做到茫然失语的羽生昏沉沉地要睡不睡时，Gordon稍微一动，他就在半梦半醒间呢喃着‘不要了’‘别别别’的，可怜又可爱的模样让Gordon差一点失控地再要他一回。

这会儿被Gordon叫了几遍他却还是没有反应，恐怕已经进入了深眠状态。  
Gordon边唤他边顺着他露在被子外赤裸着的肩线亲吻着，“老师，要洗好澡才可以睡哦。”

羽生还是睡的死沉，微微张着嘴巴，眉眼舒展，呼吸绵长。

Gordon钻进被子，搂着他的肩膀轻轻把他翻了一个身，抱进自己怀里。这下羽生终于有了些反应，他很轻的‘唔’了一声，挣动了一下，很快又把额头抵在Gordon的肩头不动了。

Gordon低下头满是宠溺地亲他额角，声音柔得不像话，“乖，起来了啊，洗了澡再睡。”  
羽生睫毛微微颤动一下，似是睁不开眼睛。  
Gordon又在他眼尾落下一个吻。  
羽生被他触到睫毛，蹙然皱起眉头，往后躲了躲，抬起手孩子气地猛力揉了揉眼睛，就又不动了。

Gordon吃不准他这算是醒了没有，只好又变本加厉地接着哄，“醒一醒啊。喂～”  
羽生揉眼睛的手遮住半张脸，只露出无意识的微微嘟着的嘴巴，似是又睡过去了。Gordon轻轻抓住他手腕，把他手掌从脸上挪开，又凑去亲了亲他眼睛，哄道，“起来洗个澡再睡啊，乖Yuzu。”

或许是逆反心理，又或许是想要恶作剧，Gordon忽然就叫了羽生的名字。  
他一直以为今天下午羽生不允许他叫他‘Yuzu’不过是玩闹的成分居多。毕竟他们一直这样，Gordon做了没大没小的举动，羽生阻止，Gordon反抗，羽生警告，Gordon妥协，羽生便满意了。而羽生通常并不是真的介意Gordon那么做。  
然而这一次Gordon错了，虽然他还并不知道。

Gordon抱着羽生轻轻晃悠，一遍又一遍地唤他‘Yuzu’，想要把他弄醒。  
他平时叫他‘老师’，‘羽生老师’，哪怕是叫他的全名，却只在今天才叫过他‘Yuzu’。  
等真的在两人世界里，这个羽生的小名从他的嘴里念出来，Gordon才发现这有多甜蜜。于是他又连连唤了好几声，‘Yuzu，Yuzu’，仿佛这是世界上最美妙的咒语，可以把他的小老师从睡梦中唤醒。

等注意到怀里的身体越来越僵硬，全身绷得紧紧的，Gordon才低下头去关注羽生的表情，发现羽生已经微微睁开了眼睛，只是不动声色地低敛着眉眼，等Gordon边看他边再一次不确定地唤他一声‘Yuzu’时，羽生刹那间抬眼看向他，眼神说不出的冷冽。

“怎么了？”Gordon吓了一跳，以为羽生清醒了就准备为自己刚刚的任性妄为算账了。他连忙自我解围道，“你睡这么点时间也会有起床气？”他摸了摸羽生的脸，讨好地说，“没关系，洗完澡就可以接着睡，你要是洗不动，我帮你洗。要我抱你去浴室吗？”

羽生的表情没有一丝动容，反倒越发冰冷，他出其不意地一扬手打掉Gordon抚在他脸上的手，边异常严肃地说，“我说过不准叫我Yuzu，你聋了吗？”  
Gordon的笑容僵了一僵，但他很快又好脾气地笑了，“我不懂啊，为什么大家都可以叫你Yuzu，就我不可以？你可别告诉我真的只是因为这样叫你没大没小，我们可是连更没大没小的事情都做了个遍了。”

他这么说只是想提醒羽生他们是恋人，在他们之间无论用何种亲昵的称谓都是不过分的。

羽生烦躁地坐了起来背对着Gordon，这样一牵动就觉得浑身都痛，睡梦中被硬生生叫醒，此刻头痛得像要炸裂似的，身上粘粘乎乎的感触更不好受，身体和心灵都是一团糟的状态，让他不知道应该从何下手去整理此时此刻无比糟糕的情绪。

“我再说一遍，不准叫我Yuzu。”羽生像是懒得和Gordon过多解释，只是再一次气势汹汹地宣布道。

Gordon盯着羽生的背，沉默着。他望着羽生裸背上那微微耸起的蝴蝶骨，上面还有一处他不久前留下的淡粉色的吻痕。  
“为什么？”Gordon声音也有些沉了，他是真的不能理解，“为什么就我不可以？你至少也要给我一个理由吧？你的名字不是给人叫的吗？”  
“这不是我的名字！”羽生回头凶狠地瞪着Gordon，横眉怒目地低吼道，“这不过是一个昵称！而我很不喜欢你这样叫我！听明白了没有？”

Gordon皱眉看着他，不能理解的模样。  
羽生感到烦透了，一桩又一桩的烦心事接踵而来。今晚青年失控的行为带给他身体上的不适他已经不想追究原因了。此刻他只想安静一会儿，一个人。

“你回去吧。”羽生冷冰冰地下起逐客令，顺势讥讽道，“反正几星期的份都给你用完了。相信你接下去也没别的事了。”  
羽生说完便回过头抱膝坐在床上背对着Gordon，连看都不愿再多看他一眼似的。

Gordon没想到羽生会为了这点小口角就赶他走，震惊过后不免就有些恼了，再加上羽生对他的各种冷嘲热讽以及中午发生的那件事的催化，Gordon便克制不住了，“干嘛赶我回去？就因为我叫了你Yuzu？你也太小题大做了吧？”

羽生更火了，再次回过头瞪着他，气愤地说，“我下午的时候没警告过你？！同样的事情你要我说几遍才会懂？！你要是再敢让我从你嘴巴里听到这个名字，你等着瞧！”  
羽生已经习惯了青年对他的逆来顺受，所以他容不下他哪怕一点点的反抗。

Gordon静静望着他，羽生也瞪着他。  
沉默的对峙下，气氛越来越紧张，渐渐生出一股一触即发的张力。

这种时候通常Gordon服个软，赔个不是，事情也就过去了。可是这一刻的Gordon就是鬼迷心窍了，他一股子恶气无处发泄，忽然就胆大包天了，他深吸了一口气，然后咬牙切齿一字一顿地念到，“Yu.Zu.”  
羽生随着他的吐字慢慢睁大眼睛，眼神从吃惊转换到震怒，他恶狠狠地盯着Gordon。看青年嘴角那一点慢慢扬起的类似于小孩恶作剧后的挑衅笑意，羽生简直无法控制自己的情绪。

羽生自己也没有想到自己会如此暴力，因而Gordon对此更是没有防备。两人同时被Gordon脑袋撞到床架上发出的那一声‘咚’吓了一跳。

羽生攥紧了方才用力推搡对方脑门的那只手掌，看着青年抱着脑袋蜷缩在那里的样子，羽生立刻就懊悔了，可一时又拉不下脸去询问青年状况，他压抑着满腔的心急火燎，愣在那里望着Gordon。

看Gordon慢慢坐了起来，拧着眉头怒气冲冲地瞪向他时，羽生反倒稍微安心下来一点。

Gordon万万没想到羽生会对他动手，他头被撞得很疼，但因为不想让羽生担忧自责，所以他尽量装没事，很快放下了揉头的手。

羽生别开视线不再看他，静了静，从牙缝里挤出一句，“你回去。不想看到你。”

“我不回去！”Gordon感到怒气上涌直充脑门，让他无法冷静，“我就是不明白！你要是不给我个理由，我就是过不了这道坎。”

羽生语气比他更冷，“我不需要向你解释，我就是不喜欢你这么叫我，没有理由。你要是觉得你过不了这道坎......随便你怎样都可以。”

Gordon听着羽生这种不把他当回事的论调，觉得心都冷了。  
“你怎么可以这样说？这又不是在指导我训练，一句‘为我好’就可以一笔带过所有矛盾。你为了一个平常的称呼反应这么激烈，我问问理由不应该吗？我们不是恋人吗？.....”  
Gordon话说到一半，看到羽生听到‘恋人’这个词时露出的冷笑时，他忽然就说不下去了，因为那是赤裸裸的讥笑表情。  
“你笑什么？”Gordon质问道。

羽生慢慢抬起眼睛望着Gordon，静静望了会儿紧盯着他的青年，终于开口说，“我今天一天很累，现在非常困，没有精力和你在这边做问答题。我不愿解释的事情就是不解释。还是那句话，你要是觉得不能忍，随便你。我不管你今天发的什么疯，到此为止！我不奉陪了。”

显然羽生就是不把他当一回事，Gordon感到自己从来没有被谁这么轻视过。  
Gordon在这段关系里一直一直谦让着羽生，一方面当然是因为辈分放在那里，另一方面是他熟知羽生的脾性。羽生受不得委屈，他必须站在主导地位。可是现下Gordon却再也无法忍受他这种独是独非的作风了。

“我发疯？叫你一声Yuzu你就敏感成这样还说是我有问题？为什么不能叫你Yuzu？”Gordon一句不让地回嘴，他冷笑一声，终于口不择言地试探道，“我明白了......不是不能叫你Yuzu，而是不能在床上这么叫你是不是？因为这会破坏你心里某些美好的回忆？”

Gordon可以清晰地从羽生眼里读到惊慌失措，他不知道这一种眼神是属于羽生自己的痛楚还是更刺痛到他。  
他猜对了这个他一点都不想知道的答案。

羽生被刺得表情都扭曲了一瞬，他静默了几秒，收拾好慌乱神情的同时，很快就全副武装到声音，他冰冷而狠戾地说，“是又怎么样？你现在知道答案了。满意了吗？满意了就给我滚！”

Gordon被深深打击到了，他坐在那里半天不动，忽然就笑了一下，终于不管不顾地揭穿道，“是因为你前男友要回来了？所以现在这是迫不及待地准备把我一脚踢下床好给他腾地方？”

羽生只感到太阳穴‘噗’地狠狠一跳，他怔怔看着Gordon，一时没了反应。  
Gordon只把他这种模样看作心虚，眼神恶狠狠地一瞬不瞬地盯着他，等他解释。

“谁告诉你的？”羽生咬牙问道。

Gordon看着他，一挑眉毛，寻衅道，“所以现在轮到你来讨我的解释了？”

羽生很快洞悉了答案，“你和里馃背后议论我？”  
Gordon沉默不语，算是默认了。

羽生冷笑一声，撇开视线漫不经心地说，“你们既然感情那么好，那有什么想不明白的你都去问他吧，反正他什么消息都能给你挖出来。”羽生想到青年一下午的怪异表现，想到他早就知道了事情的原委还来千方百计试探他，就越发恼怒。而且他凭什么这样说？凭什么这样恶意揣测他的心思。一而再再而三的。  
凭什么？！

 

Gordon静了片刻，忽然嗤笑道，“怎么，你吃醋啊？”  
“做梦！你永远别想看到我为你吃醋的样子！”羽生当即吼回去。他也不知道为什么自己会反应这么激烈，但他就是犟脾气，吵架是不能输的，一句都不能输。而且这一刻他也并不觉得这句话违心。

Gordon又羞又恼，羽生三番五次变着法儿的贬低他的地位，他终究是忍无可忍了，像是被压迫到底的弹簧终于反弹了，跳得比谁都高，“你不用一而再再而三地说明我在你心里是多么无足轻重，我懂的，老师！你心里自始至终只有一个人，就是那个快要回来的家伙。地方都给占满了，哪儿有我占地的空间！所以你当然不会为我吃醋！我他妈都懂了！！”

“你胡说！！给我闭嘴！！！”羽生像是被踩了尾巴，激动地冲Gordon吼道。  
这是羽生一直拼命在掩饰地，他不仅对所有人隐藏着心事，更是连自己都想要骗过才好。而一度，他以为自己做得很好。就连今天陈伟群和他提起那人要回来了，他都以为自己可以不在意，可以顺利度过这个关口。他心里才没有谁！他早就忘记了，早就该忘了！

“哪句胡说？”Gordon冷笑，咄咄逼人地，“你没有轻视我？还是你没有爱他爱的死去活来，爱到谁都替代不了？！”  
被揭了伤疤的羽生只觉得脑子里‘轰’地一响，受了刺激似地猛然抓起枕头就拍到Gordon头上，想要在他说出更多刺耳的话前阻止他。

羽生已经习惯了一有不顺心就对青年拳打脚踢，可是往日里打不还手骂不还口的青年今天可就没那么老实了。  
这回Gordon一把抓住迎面而来的枕头再大力甩开，在羽生语言和行为的刺激下肾上腺素爆表，他抓住羽生接着送过来的拳头，两人终于纠缠到一起，扭打了起来。

Gordon再混乱也不可能真的对羽生动手，可是因为体型上的差异，Gordon几乎没怎么费力就把羽生制服了。羽生被青年扣着手腕压在身下，禁锢到动弹不得，急不择途下他用额头去撞近在咫尺的青年的脑门，Gordon以前在两人玩闹时吃过这个亏，这次他反应奇快地在羽生撞过来的时候往后仰了仰，才总算让两人的脑袋幸免于难。场面总算静止了下来，羽生被压得彻底动弹不了，只能喘着粗气瞪着对方。

Gordon在羽生面前一向是做小伏低的姿态，这让羽生渐渐忘记了对方是怎样一个血气方刚的青年。他扮成忠犬的样子，时间一长，羽生就忽视了他实则为狼的事实，到了紧要关头却因此吃了大亏。

Gordon居高临下看着无计可施的羽生，嘴角是阴测测的冷笑。  
羽生又开始激烈挣扎，吼他，“放开！！”  
“不放！”Gordon气势嚣张地抓着羽生手腕吼回去，把他奋力挣扎中的双手更用力的往床上按一按，压得死牢，“你平时骂我打我都没有关系，随你高兴。可是你心里必须认可我们之间的关系是平等的，我们是在交往，交往就必须忠诚而坦率。你欠我一个解释，在解释清楚之前，你凭什么用一个‘滚’字打发我？你把我当什么？真把我当你身边呼来喝去随你消遣的宠物狗了？”

“我无福消遣你，更不会给你什么解释！你爱怎么想是你的事。现在放开我，然后滚！我们完了！！”羽生最后甚至还骂了一句脏话。

Gordon心脏狠狠一抽，顺利被他点燃了积蓄已久的满腔怒火，烧尽了理智，他嗤笑一声，直视躲无可躲的羽生开口道，“我们这就完了？你效率还真是奇高，中午Patrick才给你带来了好消息，晚上你就完成了清理门户，准备好去吃回头草了？要我恭喜你吗？老师。所以我到底胡说了什么？我哪句说错了？是你自始至终心里只有一个人，还是你爱他爱的死去活来容不下别人？我哪句说错了？你说啊！你倒是让我输的明白啊！”

“你胡说！闭嘴！不许提他！闭嘴！！”羽生反应奇大地冲他嚷，无助到声音里都带上了哭腔。

Gordon注意到他的反常，抓住重点再度恶毒地刺痛他，“为什么不许提？我到底胡说了哪句？你心里没他？呵，你是没看到自己今天这幅失魂落魄的样子？还是你忘了自己是多么介意我叫你的名字？又或许是你还不知道自己生着病做着梦的时候都在叫他的名字？！我忍你不是一天两天了。我是真没看过像你这么专情的人。有那么念念不忘吗？现在机会不是来了吗？你倒是回头啊。你想回头我会让路，但是你得认！你得清楚明白的承认你是因为什么而这样对我！休想用一个滚字就打发我！”

羽生渐渐连眼神都不对了，那是一种失去了斗志的颓然，紧紧盯着他的Gordon甚至可以看到他眼里的疼痛，痛到眼神都是涣散的。羽生静了一会儿倒是开口解释了，“我不会回头...不会......”  
Gordon闻言欣喜了一瞬，不过他很快反应过来这话并不是对他的解释，而是羽生对自己的自我催眠。那口吻仿佛是病入膏肓的人说着‘我不会死’那般的无助而绝望。

Gordon直觉他不是不会回头，而是不能回头，所以他才那么伤心。这个认知让Gordon抓狂到不知如何是好，越发妒火中烧。他也是又气又急理智尽丧了，穷追猛打地接连刺激起羽生，“不会回头？怎么？是他当初甩你甩的很痛是不是？”

说完这一句Gordon立刻就后悔了，因为他能够清楚地感到身下的身体狠狠地颤栗了一下，也可以清楚地看到眼泪慢慢氤氲了羽生的双眸，虽然他极力掩饰可是表情依旧渐渐扭曲，露出了要哭的神情。  
羽生可能是想要用手捂脸，可是Gordon下意识地把他挣扎了一下的右手再一次压牢，羽生似乎已经溃不成军，没有力气再做过多抗争，只能仓皇又无助地别过头不让Gordon看他，可是随着他一转头，满眸的眼泪立刻从眼角滑落出来，滑过鼻梁，一颗又一颗地滴落在床单上，他痛苦地闭上了眼睛。

“对不起，老师。我......”Gordon总算醒过神来，一下子就慌了，他匆忙放开羽生，又手忙脚乱去帮羽生擦眼泪。  
羽生甩开他的手，推开他，翻身把脸压在床上，抓过枕头按在自己的头上，把脸彻底埋了起来。  
“滚！”枕头下传来羽生鼻音浓重的声音。

Gordon手足无措地愣在那里不敢动。  
“滚！！”羽生再一次吼出这个字。这一句‘滚’的语气已经到了极致，几乎是咬着牙说出来的，赶尽杀绝的气势。

Gordon醒悟过来自己这下是过分到离了谱，更没想到羽生会是这样的反应，居然会为了一个人伤神伤心到这个份上，而那个人就要回来了。  
Gordon又恼又怕，更不知道要怎么办。他僵在那里动不了，更不愿意离开。他慢慢伸手轻触了一下羽生微微颤抖的肩背上他留下吻痕的那个地方。

羽生被他一触到就反应激烈地坐了起来，带着满眸湿意的赤红双目凶狠地剜了他一眼，Gordon瑟缩了一下，羽生把手上抓着的枕头拍在他脸上，唰地下了床往浴室走去。  
Gordon茫然地抓着枕头，被身后传来的巨大碰门声吓得一颤。

 

————————————————————————————————————————

来，告诉我，Gordon底迪的支持率掉了几个百分点？  
and一句话下一章预告：给你们看前任～


	25. Chapter 25

暂时留空暂时留空暂时留空


	26. Chapter 26

暂时留空暂时留空暂时留空


	27. Chapter 27

暂时留空暂时留空暂时留空


	28. Chapter 28

暂时留空暂时留空暂时留空


	29. Chapter 29

暂时留空暂时留空暂时留空


	30. Chapter 30

暂时留空暂时留空暂时留空


	31. Chapter 31

暂时留空暂时留空暂时留空


	32. Chapter 32

在赛季正式开启前最后的冲刺阶段，日子反倒过得不慌不忙了。按着计划日志，该训练的时候训练，该休息的时候休息。因为有规律，不疾不徐的步调下倒生出些悠哉悠哉的气氛。经过了一个有规有矩的休赛季的调整，这阵子Gordon的状态比往常任何时候都要好，加上正处在黄金年龄，俱乐部内部乃至外界都很看好他。

羽生却不敢掉以轻心，看着每天以超优的状态完成训练的青年，他总有些隐约的不安。  
Gordon是那种马马虎虎训练加上三心二意的状态却可以在比赛中扭转乾坤的类型，而这么充足的训练和良好的心态下究竟会迎来什么样的结果，羽生无从忖度。他很怕青年会因此而倦怠，也许他现在需要的是一点点的挫折，好让他保持更为警醒一点的状态。——这个念头就在羽生接到那封邮件的几天前才刚刚出现过。所以当他看到这封邮件时，第一反应除了气愤和担忧外就是：不是吧？前两天他真的只是随便想想的，老天爷也不用这么配合他的想法吧？

那是一封勒索信。  
内容的话，总体来说就是关于Gordon的感情史。  
长则两个月，短则一个星期就换一个女朋友的频率。要不是羽生自己也被列明在这份名单的最后也是最重头的一部分，羽生绝对要把这份描写得绘声绘色的荒诞情感大戏打印出来拍在青年脸上好好教训他一顿的。  
乌七八糟的几段感情史或许还不算什么，可是频繁出没于夜店，被拍到三天两头带不同女生回家过夜，更被指曾多次参加性爱party，再加上和自己的主管教练搞在一起等等这一系列淫乱生活的一一举证就不再是一句‘私生活勿扰’可以一笔带过的了。  
而且文章用了大量的笔墨描述羽生和Gordon之间不正常的师徒关系，甚至指出从他们刚刚认识之初，两人之间的关系就已经存有猫腻。其中还配了许多他们在公开场合的合照做配图，明明是相亲相敬的画面，被污蔑的文字一赘述，哪怕是一个正常的对视都能轻易地被曲解。

Gordon平时虽然胡闹，却远没有报道中说的那么的混账。就羽生自己被描述成对当时还未成年的学生下手的教练这一个角度来看，这篇文章里至少2/3的内容都是歪曲事实的。

其实羽生一直很迷惘，他始终犹豫着自己和青年之间的这一层关系，可是当这一切被人拿来恶意亵渎的时候，他却不能认。  
羽生想起那一晚漫天的烟火，青年始终紧握着他手的温暖干燥的手掌，落在他手背上轻而沉的吻，望着他的那似有千言万语却又安静执着的眼。这一瞬间羽生忽然看清了他和青年的关系，他们之间有着难以言说的更美好的东西，决不是报道里描述的那么下作不堪的。

然而终究百口莫辩。更何况应该也没有人想要听什么解释，狗血的八卦永远比平淡的真相更引人入胜。无论真假，负面的印象一旦被植入，就再也擦不去了。这样的一篇写的高潮迭起的报道加上数张‘看图说故事’的照片在这个时间点发布出来会掀起怎样的一场血雨腥风简直不言而喻。

羽生粗略看完后已经被气到手抖，他干脆的关闭了邮件，紧紧抿着唇把手机扔到一边。

最后邮件里写明的那个数目在他眼前闪过。金额不算小，可是这一点钱对他来说并不难承受。期限是在三天后，如果三天里羽生不把钱交出去买太平，想来今后会有段很不好过的日子等着他们。最重要的是赛季已至，在这样的波动下，对于直面重要赛程的Gordon来说是极为不公的。  
但这算什么？买一份本就属于他们的清白？何况他无法保证付了钱后这件事就能一笔勾销。这样卑劣的人，一旦尝到了甜头，今后可能会越发变本加厉。羽生不想助纣为虐，却又不能孤注一掷。

那一晚羽生一夜没睡，他左右权衡却怎么也得不出一个周全的应对办法。不，严格来说并不是没有周详的解决方案，可是羽生无法下定决心走这一步。  
第二天顶着黑眼圈去上课的羽生看到干劲满满表现极佳的Gordon时，羽生终于做了最后的决定。他有他必须守护的东西。

那天下午羽生乘着Gordon做陆上训练的空档到银行把钱按照勒索信里的要求汇了过去。汇完钱他回到车里，没再多做犹豫，直接拨通了始终存储在手机里却从未动用过的一个号码。这个电话号码属于榊原的一个心腹干将——Andre J。  
榊原家族富埒陶白，明面上虽然始终规规矩矩做家业，可是毕竟不是生活在童话世界里，越是家大业大，就越是处处都需要打点周到，容不得半点差错。榊原有钱有势有人脉，不说‘翻手为云覆手为雨’那么夸张吧，事实却也相差无几了。而Andre J这个人就是专门为榊原处理特殊事务的人群中的佼佼者。其实羽生从没见过这个人，连名字也是在最后关头才听闻榊原提起。榊原当年和他分别时特意要他留着这个人的电话，只简单说‘没有他解决不了的事情。’羽生当时断然拒绝，可是榊原却坚持，他说哪怕只为让他安心。几番推拒后，羽生最终不情不愿地记下了，他万万没想到还真有用得着这个电话的这一天。

电话里的男声冰冷但不失礼貌。听完羽生的陈述后，对方轻描淡写地表示这不过是小事一桩，应允羽生会立刻为他解决。羽生紧张地补充要求道：不希望这件事对任何人造成伤害，哪怕是勒索他的这个人，他这么做不过是求一个万无一失的赛季，仅此而已。对方沉默了片刻，用一声模棱两可的‘唔’作为回答。干净利落的对话不过五分钟就收了线，羽生却紧紧握着静默的手机有些后悔了。因为最后他提出希望这件事绝对不要传到榊原那里，对方的回复却是一声轻笑，因为不带感情，听上去便有些嘲讽的意味。最后那把冷冰冰的声音缓慢说道：有两点你恐怕没搞清楚，一，榊原是我老板。二，你不知道你对他意味着什么。  
在羽生还在反应这句话的时候，对方已经挂断了电话。  
之后羽生琢磨了好几天，始终弄不明白这‘二’的含义，以及Andre J到底会不会把这件事的始末透露给榊原知晓。

事情一桩接着一桩地砸在他心头上，羽生觉得烦透了。

＊＊

“老师，我觉得你这几天很不在状态，是有什么心事吗？”  
午休的时候，羽生在餐厅陪Gordon吃完了午饭，两人回到羽生办公室里猫着休憩。此时羽生正吃着一块Gordon从母亲家带来的蛋糕，他眼神放空，沉默地一小勺接着一小勺地吃着饭后甜点，呆板的动作显得十分心不在焉。Gordon坐在他边上，一手托着下巴盯着他研究了半天，总算说出了这两天的疑虑。

羽生闻言顿了顿往嘴里塞蛋糕的动作，转头看向身边的青年。Gordon逮着机会凑过来，扣着羽生的下巴舔去羽生唇角的一点奶油，羽生顺势靠向他，主动张开嘴含住青年的舌尖同他接起吻来。两人贴在一起吻了一会儿才缓缓分开，Gordon和他额头相抵，用拇指摩挲羽生的唇角，继续问，“所以到底是什么事情呢老师？”  
羽生见转移目标这招不好使，嫌弃地抓住青年抚在他脸庞的手，不怎么耐烦的‘啧’一声，抬起眼睛瞪他一眼，凶巴巴地说，“怎么叫不在状态？是因为最近对你太客气了是吧？你等着，吃完蛋糕我告诉你什么叫‘在状态’。”

Gordon笑，仔细琢磨了下好像还真是这么回事。羽生已经好几天没有训过他，不过也是了，他最近那么乖又那么争气，羽生还真找不到理由凶他。可是细想依旧有不对劲的地方，羽生这两天不是不管束他，而是魂不守舍，没把心思放在他身上。反而一有空就拿出手机刷社交网站，像是在盼着什么重要新闻似的。他什么时候变得这么热衷于网络了？

“最近是不是要更新什么跨时代的耳机了？”Gordon推测道。  
羽生莫名，摇了摇头，直起身子翘起二郎腿，拿起桌子上剩下小半块的蛋糕继续吃起来。他吃了一口又停下来，忽然衔着叉子歪头盯着Gordon猛瞧。  
Gordon被他看得不自在起来，小心问道，“怎么了？”

“我找到状态了，我们来玩个小游戏。”羽生把蛋糕放回茶几，一手扣上青年的下巴让他直面自己，再盯着他的眼睛，慢慢说，“下面我问的问题你要立刻回答我，犹豫就算你说谎。”  
Gordon戒备地往后缩一缩，仔细回忆自己这两天有没有做过什么触到羽生逆鳞的事情。他快速搜索了一遍记忆，显然答案是没有。可是Gordon依然不想冒险，于是拒绝道，“听上去不怎么好玩的样子，还是算了。”

羽生立刻改用两只手巴着使劲往后躲的青年的脸庞，更是凑过去，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯住对方的眼睛。像是猎物盯着目标，要先把对方吓到腿软以便猎捕。Gordon被他这么干瞪着，腿是还没被吓软，倒是其他地方有点要被他看硬的苗头了。  
要知道吃饱喝足后，他俩这干柴烈火堆在一处私密的房间里，羽生用他那双美目盯着他猛瞧的举动根本就等同于点火再浇油了。

“我觉得好玩！你要不要陪我玩？”羽生赌气似的语气，威胁道，“你不陪我玩我找别人去玩了啊？”

“别别别！”Gordon条件反射地回，他可受不了他的亲亲小老师甩开他和别人去玩，哪怕是假意说一说也不行。而且Gordon知道这不过是羽生有什么事情要盘问他的优雅说法，横竖是逃不过的，于是只好妥协道，“好吧。真心好大冒险是吧？玩就玩咯，不过我乖乖回答了有奖励吗？”

“有的。”羽生点点头，大方道，“送你一场免费夜场。”  
被送过很多次夜场的Gordon表情空洞地望着他。  
羽生笑，破天荒的补充道，“夜场...sex。”  
Gordon神色瞬间明亮起来，眯起眼睛露出灿然微笑直点头，“这个好，我玩我玩。”  
“笨蛋！”羽生用两手拍拍青年的脸再重新巴着他脸颊让他和他四目相对，“要开始了哦！”  
Gordon挑挑眉。

“3.2.1....”羽生语速很快地问道，“你劈腿过别人么？”  
“......没。”Gordon明显犹豫了。  
羽生凶他，“不准思考！我要你用本能回答！”接着他毫不停歇继续问道，“有多人sex过吗？”  
“np？”Gordon震惊地瞪大了眼睛，还是犹豫了一下才说，“...没。”  
“有参加过性爱party吗？”羽生再问。  
“这都是什么问题啊？！”Gordon难以置信地掰开羽生巴在他脸上的手，用着十分受伤的表情回望着羽生，委屈道，“干嘛把我想得那么糟糕啊？我是这么乱来的人吗？！”

羽生沉默看着他。  
Gordon是花花公子这件事算是众所周知，过去羽生并不在意，可是自从看了那篇报道后他心里就很不舒服。回头想想，既然他和Gordon在一起这件事是真的，那么那篇报道就不全然是捕风捉影的。何况还有大量的照片佐证，那些暧昧照片印在羽生脑海里挥之不去，让他越琢磨越抑塞。虽然文章本身有很大的恶意诽谤的成分在里面。可是羽生终究忍不住去好奇究竟几分是真几分是假。  
这两天他千头万绪，思考和顾虑的事情太多，其中尤为困扰他的就是面前的这个青年究竟有几成是文章里所描述的那个人。

“所以都是否定答案？”羽生平静地再次问。  
Gordon沉下脸，气冲冲地严肃说，“当然！”  
羽生静静看了他一会儿，终于点点头，慢慢吁出一口气。  
他选择相信他，青年不过是每段感情都来得快去得快，喜新厌旧总好过放纵成那般狂野不羁。

“你到底怎么了？听哪个王八蛋说了什么了？告诉我是谁！我他妈非干死他不可。”Gordon气急败坏地追问。  
“不许说脏话。”羽生无奈苦笑，拍拍青年脑袋，淡淡说，“有则改之无则加勉，别激动了。”  
“怎么可能不激动？我为什么要被冤枉np，劈腿，参加性爱party啊？他怎么不说我嗑药？居然跑到你面前乱嚼舌根。到底是谁他妈造的谣这么污蔑我？”

羽生抬手摸了摸青年脸庞，自己睁大眼睛极力摆出无辜脸望着他，边安抚道，“没有人告你状，我只不过是想要了解一下你过去的感......感情史。......是我自己瞎想的。”  
这一招无辜脸必杀多少管用，对视着他的青年果然沉默下来，只不过又是疑惑又是哀怨地安静望着羽生以示委屈。

羽生觉得这么怀疑青年的自己确实过分了，他初看那篇报道时只感到被污蔑的气愤，后来冷静下来细想又渐渐迷惑起来。然而他和Gordon之间的关系无论是师徒这一层还是恋人那一层，都理应给予对方无条件的信任。为了一份明知恶意抹黑的勒索邮件内容而猜疑到忍不住去质问对方，无论怎么说都是他的错。  
羽生懊恼于自己一时没控制住情绪而问出了伤人的问题，便捏了捏青年的脸，弥补似的凑过去亲了亲他的唇。  
Gordon难得把主动的羽生轻轻推离自己一些，负气说，“所以我在你心里就是这样的形象？”  
羽生眼见青年这是哄不回来了，不由更为心虚懊恼。毕竟Gordon也算是这件事情的受害者，自己作为他的主管教练，他的长辈是有义务为他挡下这一切麻烦的。然而现在事情还没能确认解决，他却自己先给对方添了堵，搞得彼此心烦意乱。明明他追求的效果就是不要在这个节骨眼上给青年带来任何的负担和负面心理，可是他居然会忍不住为了让自己心里好过点而向青年证实这些明知是子虚乌有的事情。他到底是犯的什么浑？

“对不起。老师错了。”羽生别无他法，干脆地认了错，又安抚地拍拍Gordon的头，想要转移话题道，“别气啦，奖励还是会给你。”  
这一回面对这么大的利诱，Gordon却不上当，沉着声音一板一眼地继续追究道，“你这两天到底是怎么了？为什么怪里怪气的？肯定是有人和你说了什么，你别瞒着我。”Gordon不算是敏感的个性，可是羽生却是个意外好懂的一个人，心情是好是坏大多时候都是一目了然的。他以前在公众面前可能还会强颜欢笑隐瞒伤病什么的，可是对于亲近的人却完全不懂得设防，喜怒哀乐全都写在一双眼睛里。Gordon早就懂得分辨羽生何时是真轻松何时是硬逞强了。

羽生低下视线不看他，抿嘴挽了挽嘴角算是一个苦笑，知道左右是逃不过这个直球了。顿了好一会儿他才慢慢说，“前两天和patrick聊了聊，说到私生活对训练质量的影响什么的。所以......”  
“所以那个老家伙说我私生活淫乱是不是？”Gordon压着声音气恼地打断他。  
羽生抿抿唇，心里暗暗对patrick说抱歉，可现下除了搬出他顶这个锅，没有其他办法可以圆过这场对话。patrick的话，Gordon是不可能为了这点小事去和他当面对质的。最多也就是以后多给对方两个白眼吧。

“他也就比我大四岁，所以你叫他老家伙是想说明什么？”羽生假意生气地瞪住青年，“而且他真的没说什么啦，是我自己忽然想到了你以前的光荣史，长年累月来自别人对你的各种风评我也听了不少的。所以你也别赖陈教练什么，要怪还是怪我好了。”  
羽生说完才发现自己倒打一耙的本事见长。青年果然渐渐露出心虚的神色，眉宇间的怒意没了，只剩些委屈的望着羽生。  
羽生见好就收，赶紧说，“我也没想翻旧账的。只是不知为何有些在意，想起以前听过......那个谁提过你这么荒唐的玩法。”  
Gordon又横眉竖目起来，追问道，“谁？‘那个谁’是谁？！”

羽生抿嘴摇摇头，“别问了，结束了好吗？就当我失言，当我今天什么都没说好吗？我这两天有点累，我也不知道自己怎么了，想着想着就钻了牛角尖......”羽生略显疲惫的放软了声音，显出些示弱的姿态。  
至此Gordon的眉头总算松开了，他缓缓叹出一口气。两人相对无言了一会儿。Gordon把看上去有些垂头丧气的小老师拥抱进怀里。担惊受怕了好些天的羽生此时也正需要这样一个实实在在的拥抱。他把脸埋在青年宽厚的肩膀上，张开双臂回抱住他，沉浸于来自青年的温柔而有力的怀抱。

他独自承受着这一切，就连对于Gordon的刻意隐瞒对于他来说也是一种沉重的心理负担。在内心某一处他觉得自己应该坦诚告诉青年，可是他又知道一旦说出来只有坏处没有好处。同时对于自己的处理方式，羽生同样感到焦躁不安。总之这两天备受煎熬，他是真的太累了。

“我以前很幼稚。”Gordon揉着羽生的背，轻声说道，语气羞赧。  
心不在焉的羽生猛然听到这一句话有点不明所以，等了半天却没有等到下文，于是忍不住问道，“怎么幼稚？”  
“我以前总是带女朋友到聚乐部来，当着老师的面表现得很亲热......其实有很大一部分原因是因为想让你觉得我很受欢迎......另外也是想气气你。我喜欢你和我抬杠而故意叫错她们的名字，也喜欢你为此找我谈心，努力想让我安定下来。其实那时候我就是个借着惹麻烦来找关注的小鬼......可是我现在后悔了，当初那么做的后遗症显然是巨大的。”

羽生越听越忍俊不禁，悬了很久的心因为这几句孩子气的告白而奇迹般地慢慢踏实了下来。虽然心里为此而变得暖融融的，可是嘴上依旧忍不住训他道，“你真的是笨蛋。”  
“谁说不是呢？可是我真的没有那么荤素不忌玩得那么野的......”Gordon解释完这句似是不愿多说了，怕越描越黑。他大大叹了口气，把羽生更紧地搂入怀里，叹息道，“老师，你把过去我做的那些傻事都忘掉吧？就当你是我的初恋好不好？毕竟我这辈子到现在为止真正喜欢的人只有老师一个啊。”  
羽生一时没回话。青年虽然看不到他此刻嘴角的弧度，可是他骗不了自己。羽生半天才整理好情绪，重新奚落起青年道，“谁有你嘴甜呢？还初恋呢！正常人照你这个频率来算的话，恐怕已经是夕阳恋了。”  
青年也不禁为此发笑，又埋首吻了吻羽生的脖子，道，“好嘛，那我和老师就是夕阳恋，这辈子的最后一次恋爱。”  
羽生掐他腰，Gordon下意识地躲了躲，抓住羽生使坏的手，把人按住吻了起来。吻了一会儿又分开了，Gordon像是猛然醒过神来，看着羽生恍然大悟道，“所以说，老师其实是吃醋了？”  
羽生安静望着他不说话，被亲得充血的嘴唇嘟嘟的，像是一个撅嘴的模样，Gordon被他这种故作倔强实则害羞的模样萌到肝颤。

“真可爱。”Gordon又猛地把人亲住，激烈地亲吻他。  
吻了好一会儿才又停下，Gordon用鼻尖左右蹭了蹭羽生的鼻尖，又在羽生嘴唇上用力啄了一下，征求意见道，“老师，那我现在可以领个奖吗？”  
已经被吻得红了脸颊乱了气息的羽生眯起眼睛，嘴上气不过地说，“所以说你私生活淫乱啊！”  
Gordon大大方方地一点头，扑上去把羽生扑倒了，完全压在沙发和身体之间，毫不害臊地说，“那也要怪老师啊，一看你穿着这身训练服我就控制不住自己想要把它剥光的冲动怎么办？你说我淫乱我也只好认了。”  
羽生笑着去掐青年脸，被Gordon一把抓住了手，送到嘴边又吻又舔了起来。

两个号称‘夕阳恋’的家伙在办公室里实实在在地做了两回，激烈的程度让羽生无暇去顾及这几天的各种烦恼，放空了思绪尽情沉沦在和青年的缠绵中。  
好在这一天下午没课，做爱后疲倦的羽生在沙发上睡了一个难得安稳的午觉。醒来后身上盖着薄毯，青年大约是去做陆上训练了，房间里只有他一个人。还有些迷迷瞪瞪的羽生搓了搓脸，拿起茶几上的手机看了看时间，Gordon给他留了信息说自己去体能训练了，等他好了一起回去。羽生刚准备放下手机再眯一会儿的时候接到了银行的信息提示说他收到一笔大额汇款，数目正是羽生前两天给出去的那笔钱。羽生傻傻望着这条信息，搞不懂为什么钱又给退回来了，这说明什么？  
没过多久来了一通电话，Andre J的名字显示在屏幕上。羽生匆忙接起电话，对方开门见山就一句话：办妥了。  
羽生还来不及道谢，那头就挂断了电话。  
还没完全醒过神的羽生怔怔望着返回主页面的手机，不知为何，心里并没有丝毫松快的实感。

＊＊

风平浪静的日子持续着，随着安稳的好日子一天一天的经过，羽生逐渐从那封勒索信带来的动荡情绪中走了出来。羽生之后几次发了信息感谢Andre J的帮助，可是对方却始终没有任何回复。羽生愿想给予酬劳，后来想到对方既然是榊原的心腹，普通的酬劳在人家眼里恐怕便不算什么，最后他只好作罢，任由其不了了之。  
看来事情真的就这么结束了，他后续担忧的问题也并没有出现。一切都过去了，接下去可以安心陪伴青年全力以赴地迎接比赛了。  
而就在首场B级赛快要开始的前一周，Gordon突然来和他请假说要抽三天的时间去美国拍一支广告的外景。因为合约的关系，推辞不了。羽生很不能理解，哪种赞助商会舍得在这种时刻损耗运动员精力的？简直匪夷所思。羽生为此亲自和对方打了几通电话协商，可惜结果并不太理想。犯错的是中间的广告商，前一支完成的广告因为某些原因被禁播了，两家公司的相关团队互相扯皮的结果还是要Gordon配合他们再拍一支全新的等上线的应急广告。对方态度和气，可是立场却无比坚定，给人的感觉就是这次要是Gordon不抽出这个空档去帮他们搞定这件事，负责这项业务的两方团队都要大难临头。虽然对于这种做法不甚满意，可是当对方一再的做小伏低，最终心软的羽生只好放人，而Gordon也还是在骂骂咧咧的表示明年一定不再续约这家的抱怨声中动身了。

就在Gordon启程的那一天上午，Rink外的等待区出现了一位穿着职业套装的女生，她在场边安安静静站了近一个小时也没有要离开的意思，这使得在场上指导小女单的羽生心神不宁。羽生很确定女孩不是聚乐部人员，而这样的场景让他轻易联想到很多年前某个似曾相识的上午。也不禁让羽生去猜疑为什么Gordon不早不晚偏偏要在今天离开去拍什么该死的广告。

羽生胡思乱想着，指导小女单时多次开了小差。最后害得人家小孩子担忧他是不是哪里不舒服，拉着他问了半天。好不容易挨到上午的课程结束，羽生歉意地揉了揉女孩的头发，对于自己的不在状态认真道了歉，还和她约定了两次额外的免费指导。小女单学着日本人的礼仪对羽生微微鞠了个躬道谢后向场外滑去。  
被独自留在冰面上的羽生下意识地往场边女生所在的地方看了一眼，只见她正直面着自己，四目相对后甚至还恭恭敬敬地朝他鞠了个60°的躬。羽生虽然早有心理准备，可是依旧忍不住心里‘咯噔’了一下。至此他才明白，有很多事情是无论怎么做心理建设都终究无法准备妥当的。  
羽生踌躇片刻，最终还是慢慢向场边滑去，扶着挡板在套冰刀套的时候穿着高跟鞋的女孩快走几步到他面前，弯着腰的羽生顺势瞄了眼她鞋跟的高度，觉得还真难为了她就那么站在冰场边等了他那么久。

女孩声音甜甜的，用着礼貌十足的完美敬语对他说，“羽生先生，榊原先生想请您吃饭。”  
羽生手滑了好几次，做了几十年套冰刀套的动作，这一回却笨拙地好似初学者。等好不容易套好了冰刀套，羽生直起腰看向女孩。女孩的样貌和她的声音一样甜，此时一双笑眼正望着羽生，安安静静地等着他的回复。

羽生想要对等了他那么久的女孩笑一下表示歉意，可是事到临头他发现自己控制不好表情，笑不出来，于是只好抿了抿唇，冲女孩点点头，说，“都是汗，我去换件衣服。”  
“好的。”女孩的笑容职业化中带着几份恰到好处的亲近。

羽生极力维持着平静的神色，微微躬了躬身便逃也似的往办公室的方向快步走去。  
等回到办公室，羽生快速锁上门后才慢吞吞挪到沙发边坐下。他狠狠做了一个深呼吸，然而不够，一个深呼吸远远平息不了他此刻的忐忑焦躁。  
他摸出手机打给Gordon，直到听到机械女声提示关机的播报音后羽生才反应过来自己正在给青年打电话，而他甚至不知道为什么自己会选择在这种时刻打给Gordon。  
羽生挂了电话，把手机塞回衣兜里。他觉得很闷，又深吸一口气，却不由自主咳嗽了起来，虽然很明显是心理作用，羽生还是不敢掉以轻心，他赶忙起身去办公桌抽屉里翻找出哮喘喷剂。然后他坐在办公桌前抓着喷剂感受自己的身体状况。

没什么，胸口阵阵隐约的刺痛感不是因为呼吸不畅，只不过是心慌罢了，所以不是哮喘。羽生把喷剂放到桌子上，低下头望着自己不住微微颤抖的指尖，他觉得自己无可救药。  
他分辨不出这份紧张究竟是为了什么，既不是害怕更不是喜悦。他分析不出自己是抱着何等的心态躲在办公室里抖成筛子。  
他脑海里有一个声音清晰而反复地拼命告诫着：你已经不是当初那个十几岁的小鬼了。你不会再轻易为了谁心动了。你现在和Gordon交往着。你不再是一个人。

这一番心理建树不知耗费了多久时间，直到羽生感觉自己的双手终于不再颤抖了，他才拼命用手揉了揉脸。羽生慢吞吞换了鞋子，又发呆坐了好一会儿才缓缓从座位上站了起来。他想他羽生结弦什么大世面没有见过，一个人面对全世界他都没有怂过。现在不就是去见榊原展墨吗？有什么呀！  
是啊！有什么呀！  
这么想着羽生仿佛是下定了决心，他再一次深吸了一口气，闭了闭眼睛再睁开的时候连眼神都变了。他倏地绕过桌子就一股脑儿地往门口冲去，打开门再埋头冲出去的动作一气呵成，直到一头撞在了谁的怀里才终于遏止了他死撑出来的那一点点自欺欺人的气势。  
而碰撞下来自鼻腔的酸楚劲和随之发热的泪腺的滋味太过熟悉。羽生捂着鼻子抬眼看去，隔着受了刺激的泪腺分泌而出的泪幕望去，对上的那一双温柔的眸子更为熟悉。

他一点都没有变。无论是模样还是望着自己的眼神，一点都没变。这是羽生那一刻唯一的想法。而仅仅这一瞬的对视就让羽生感到鼻间更为酸涩，他拼命忍了忍却终究没能忍住，一滴眼泪就那么直直落了下来，泪幕泄去，也让他终于更为清晰地看清了站在他面前的这个高大英俊的男人。

 

——————————————————————————————————————

在蜀黍面前的球球始终就是那个抱膝坐在沙发上头顶兔几耳朵的乖球球没错。  
全文在lofter上连载


	33. Chapter 33

两人静静凝视，有那么一个时刻，周遭的一切仿佛都不复存在，世界只剩下彼此眼中的对方。凝望划破了时光的桎梏，不需要一句言语的回温便轻易甦醒了那一份独有的亲密，过去那几年沉寂的隔阂渐渐消失殆尽。  
而这个好似漫无止境的过程其实不过是一瞬，在羽生挂着泪珠的睫毛微颤了一下后忽地就消散了。  
在碰撞时榊原下意识地两手扶住了羽生的手臂。此时他缓缓抬起一只手，用拇指轻柔地为羽生抹去脸庞上的一抹泪痕。

“是因为刚刚撞到鼻子了。”回过神来的羽生急忙解释，说出口后才感到这话是何其的欲盖弥彰。  
榊原却只是和缓地微笑着，诚意地说一句，“我知道。”

羽生慢慢垂下视线，抬起手把男人抚在他脸上的手挡开，冷冰冰地开口问，“你怎么来了？”  
榊原放下被隔开的手，似是浅浅笑了声，然后说，“我等了太久，等不及了。”  
羽生不禁去想自己刚刚究竟在房间里墨迹了多久，但他很快反应过来榊原这话或许是一语双关的。他阻止自己深想下去，直奔主题道，“那件事情谢谢你......”

羽生的话才起了头，就被榊原打断，“去落樱吃午饭好吗？你下午没课。”  
后半句是祈使句，笃定的口吻让羽生不由抬眼看向榊原。

羽生主管Gordon，而这两天Gordon不在，他确实有了大把空闲的时间。或者换句话来说，榊原做事果然‘面面俱到’。可羽生不禁想要质问他，凭什么擅自支走自己的学生。但转念一想，如果Gordon今天在这里，也许更为难的反倒是他自己。  
然而思来想去，羽生依旧觉得生气，为了不声不响突然出现的男人，更为了因为对方的出现就不知所措的自己。

“Yuzu？”榊原大约是看羽生半天不响，便轻声唤了他一声。  
羽生不满地瞪他一眼，榊原依旧云淡风轻地望着他，似乎并不觉得这一声称谓有任何的不妥。

羽生微微拧了眉头，直截了当地说，“你这样叫我，是没有人会陪你去吃饭的。”

虽然榊原多年前就曾和他解释过一回，他叫柚木从来只叫柚木，并不存在‘Yuzu’这种昵称，可是羽生依旧不能释怀。他分辨不清男人的那套说辞究竟是真相还是开解。当时只能气愤地顶回去说：那他也并不希望和一条萨摩同名！  
尽管时过境迁，羽生却从未真正放下过，而给过解释的榊原恐怕早已忘记了这回事。

榊原失笑，对于羽生不怎么客气的口吻并不放在心上，而是耐心应他道，“好。我明白了。那么现在可以陪我去吃饭了吗？宝宝。”  
这一声突如其来的‘宝宝’更是让羽生心头一惊，一口气差点没喘上来。他无言瞪着榊原，几乎是下意识地就要噘嘴反抗了。他抿了抿唇，堪堪把那一声呼之欲出的冷哼咽回去。对着榊原，对着这般语气同他讲话的榊原，羽生会本能地显出骄纵的一面，这几乎已经成为了条件反射。哪怕隔了这么些年，只要一个眼神，一句呼唤，一个对视，这一种属于他们独有的相处模式就轻易地被激活了。

羽生陷落在榊原满是宠溺的凝望中，憋了好一会儿才终于找回自己的声音说道，“还是没有人会陪你去吃饭。这已经是我小侄子的昵称了！我们都这样叫他，他今年才五岁，我都这把年纪了，会被别人笑死的。你...不许这样叫我了！”他一紧张就话多，会下意识地把话题扯远，这一点他自己知道，榊原恐怕更清楚。所以说完这句羽生就咬住唇缄了口。

榊原像是浑然未觉他的唠叨，依旧温柔地笑着，自然而然地牵起羽生的一只手并低下头靠近羽生耳侧从容说道，“这一点我不能答应你，不管你到了什么年纪都是我的，宝宝。”  
不知是有意还是无意，榊原在昔日昵称前那一下不合时宜的停顿加上掌心贴上掌心的这一个亲密动作，轻而易举地就让羽生狠漏了一拍心跳。其实被男人的手掌握牢的瞬间，羽生已经没有心思去顾及来自耳畔的窃窃私语了。

榊原的手掌宽大，轻轻松松就能把羽生整只手掌牢牢收到掌心中。羽生以前最喜欢榊原这么牵他的手。  
羽生当年除了训练比赛外大部分的时间都很宅，掌机ipod类的电子产品从不离身，真的入迷的时候连三餐都会被忽视。榊原不久就习惯了他这种电子狂魔的腔调，在看到羽生魂不附体做低头族的时候从不多加询问，而是直接牵了他的手就把他往目的地带。羽生乖还是乖的，再入魔的时候，被榊原一牵也会乖乖跟着走，有时候甚至就把头往男人肩膀上一靠，边刷ipod或者边听音乐边走路，任由榊原带着走，完全不用担心摔着碰着。  
‘牵手手。’十七八岁的羽生总爱不知羞地奶声奶气地对榊原这么说，这是他对他独有的依赖方式。在私下场合走来走去的时候要牵着，坐着看电视的时候要牵着，睡觉的时候也牵着，那是他们曾经浓得化不开的恋情的证明。

可是已经结束了，不是吗？  
羽生回过神的时候才发现自己已经被榊原牵着手往外走去，他像是被烫到了似的挣扎着想要收回手，榊原下意识地收紧了手，转头看了他一眼。羽生对视上男人迷惑的眼神后更是越发用力地往后缩了缩手，这一回对上羽生充满惊慌失措的视线后，榊原不再勉强，而是顺意松开了他。

这时迎面走来了一个梳着双马尾的小女单，羽生还来不及调整表情，只看到她把落在两人刚刚分开的手上的视线缓缓扯到自己脸上。羽生僵着脸，尴尬得快要同手同脚了，而女孩则毫不在意羽生的冷淡面色，只是笑容暧昧地对着羽生点了下头再偷瞄了几眼榊原后才终于和他们擦身而过。

这下好了。羽生在心里仰天长叹。为什么偏偏撞见这一幕的是聚乐部里号称‘包打听’的小姑娘呢？

 

＊＊

榊原偶尔自己开车，大多数的时候都由司机接送，因为他忙到需要利用通勤的这一点时间处理事务或者是稍作休息。  
而这一回榊原换了新车，羽生虽然对车子研究不深，不过这一款他还是知道的——豪华内饰加上究极配置，最大的卖点就是完善的无人驾驶科技。这部无人驾驶的座驾卓越的设计使得在进入自动驾驶模式的时候甚至都无需驾驶位有人。  
这也就意味着现在这部车里只有坐在后座的他和榊原两个人。

“这车真的连司机都不用的吗？”羽生糊里糊涂地被榊原带上了车，还来不及追悔自己怎么就老实巴交地应约去吃饭了，倒是先禁不住好奇起这有钱也未必买得到的先进豪车。他边问边转着眼珠四下打量几处控制面板上的按钮的功能，一时忘却了前一刻还在十分激烈进行中的思想斗争——到底应不应该陪榊原去吃这顿饭。

“其实通常还是习惯启用人工驾驶，只是今天司机请假了。”榊原似乎并不熟悉怎样操控无人驾驶模式，他关闭了啰嗦的AI语音系统后，专心用手动输入目的地信息，边继续对羽生说道，“而且你不是一直想要看看无人驾驶车吗？所以今天试试看。这车的无人驾驶模式比人工驾驶更安全。”

被唤醒了某一些记忆的羽生瞬间安静下来，他借着假意研究车门上的功能按钮的动作往自己这一侧的门边靠了靠，尽量离榊原远一点。  
无人驾驶车。这曾是榊原对羽生的一个应诺。  
那时还算是交往初期，两人彼时是地下情，羽生的母亲还留在加国照看他。榊原和羽生一旦忙起来就没有像样的见面时间。最夸张的一回是隔了近半个月榊原才终于逮到一个送羽生回家的机会。当时还是未成年的羽生需要准点回家报道，而之后榊原要出差，一别之后恐怕又要一两个星期见不到面。于是那一天刚见面不久的两人在密闭的后座吻得不可开交，又是思念又是不舍的情感催化下，场面就渐渐失控了。虽然前后座之间有玻璃挡板完全隔绝了前座司机的存在感，可是羽生依然害羞到不行。而那一天榊原又意外动情，他看的出羽生的顾虑，可终于还是没忍住和他做完了全程。间中羽生咬着嘴唇呜呜咽咽的忍耐着呻吟，又因为快感强烈和别样的刺激感而忍不住颤抖啜泣。  
完事后榊原为瘫软在他怀里微微发着抖的男孩一件一件穿好衣服，边在他汗湿的额角上迷恋亲吻。  
‘我不要下车了，没脸见司机先生呀，唔......’当时的羽生斜坐在榊原腿上，被男人整个拥在怀里，他双手环着榊原脖子，把脸埋在男人颈窝，含糊不清地喃喃埋冤。  
榊原努力忍着笑，边揉着男孩的肩背安抚，边反反复复地和他分析车子的隔音很好，司机肯定什么都没有听到。榊原抱着揉着可爱兮兮扮鸵鸟的男孩，听他哼哼唧唧撒娇似的抱怨，再贴着他的耳朵耐心地开导他，说一句话亲一下男孩的耳朵额角，这么一来二去的渐渐又擦枪走火了，最后居然又做了一回。  
现在想来当时司机肯定是听到了什么，不然不会把半个小时的路程硬是开了几倍的时间。  
‘除非有无人驾驶车，不然以后在车里连亲亲都不可以！’羽生记得隔天自己是这样给榊原在line上留言的。  
‘好的，宝宝。那就等无人驾驶车。’榊原是这么回他的。

“喜欢这无人驾驶车吗？”突然响起的男人的声音把陷入沉思的羽生狠狠吓了一跳。他都能感觉到自己的身体轻弹了一下。  
真是太丢人了！

车子已经平稳地行驶了一段距离，羽生在座位上原地挪了挪，像是换一个舒服的姿势，边继续不动声色地往门侧挨了挨，然后‘唔’了一声，说道，“蛮好的。”  
还来不及多加赞叹，这时候羽生兜里的手机响起了信息提示音，羽生像抓住救命稻草一样把手机拿出来，在打开之前羽生看了一眼榊原，榊原一向尊重他的隐私，对他笑了下后便体贴地转过头望向车窗外。

羽生暗自吁了口气，打开锁屏查看信息。

[老师，我到了，机场签名签到手软。人帅真是没办法。]来自Gordon的消息。紧随其后的还有一张戴着墨镜酷酷的selfie。确实是抓人眼球的帅气照片。  
可羽生看到照片的一瞬却只觉得心惊肉跳，手忙脚乱地关闭无意间点成全屏的照片后他还下意识地偷瞄了一眼身边的榊原，发现榊原没有注意才稍微安心了一些，可是很快羽生又为自己这般神经质的行为而感到焦灼不已。

[你在干嘛？午饭吃了什么？]  
[下午没事早点回家休息，过两天就要开始忙了。]  
消息不断进来，羽生这才发现原来这一声又一声的信息提示音居然可以这么恼人。他本就心烦意乱，被这催促似的铃音扰得越发烦躁。羽生不晓得怎么回这些信息，又怕不回复，青年等下说不定就直接打电话过来了，于是他斟酌再三，还算快速地回了句，[吃过了，我准备睡好午觉回去，等下说。]  
[ok，好梦，梦到我哦！晚点电话你。]Gordon轻易地就照单全收了他的谎话。  
羽生其实明白这么回复并不稳妥，可是比起说出真相还是隐瞒比较轻松。哪怕只是这一刻短暂的搪塞也好，他实在无暇同时应付榊原和Gordon两个人。  
羽生原想再回句什么，可是左思右想实在是憋不出来。密闭的车厢里只有他和榊原两个人的这个认知占据了他太多的心神，让他无暇再顾及其他。

分手后的第一次见面，他甚至还不懂怎么定义两人之间的关系，更不解自己这时不时好似就要跳出喉咙口的过速心率究竟缘何而起。  
纷纷扰扰的思绪向羽生袭来，他不仅不能安心思考，更被这千思万绪扰得越发迷惘。他不敢收起手机，担心失去了手机的掩护，不知要怎么面对和榊原的独处。  
两个人的车厢。曾经在多少个训练结束后榊原来接他的傍晚，羽生拖着疲惫的身体上车后就一头钻进男人温暖的怀抱，任由他搂着自己便可以安心地陷入小憩，从头到尾哪怕没有一句交谈也是那么的亲密无间。

羽生小心翼翼地用眼角余光瞄了眼身边的男人，发现他正一心一意地看着窗外风景。羽生把视线重又落回手机上，心不在焉地在屏幕上滑动着手指翻看着邮箱。满脑子却都是坐在身边的这个男人。  
他想他终于验证了一点——水流花落，此刻经历了沧海桑田的他们终究回不去当年的心境。

 

 

＊＊

落樱是榊原和羽生住在加拿大时去的最为频繁的一家餐厅，纯正的和风料庭。羽生从第一次品尝过这里的料理后就深深爱上了这家的口味，这同时也是榊原第一次请他吃饭的餐厅，回忆满满的一个地方。遗憾的是自打和榊原分手后他就再没有来过。今天旧地重游，在门廊口看着熟悉而亲切的和风建筑，羽生不免想起曾经和榊原像进出自家餐厅一样频繁地光顾这家料庭的时光。

穿着和服的女生出来迎接，看到陪在榊原身边的居然是羽生的时候明显吃了一惊。羽生自然而然地弯腰和她打招呼，本应训练有素的和服女孩愣了一瞬才终于想起来对羽生鞠躬回礼，抬起脸时眼里居然含了泪光。  
羽生被引得鼻间有些发酸，他克制着情绪，努力眯眼笑起来，尽量愉悦地说，“真是好久不见，Riko桑，近来还好吗？”而女孩听闻就忽然皱了脸捂着嘴哭出了声。

羽生无助地转头看榊原，榊原对他安抚地笑一笑，摸了下睁大眼睛愣在原地的羽生的后脑勺，又拉起他的手带着他往里面走去，边对羽生说，“Riko这是想你了，她们都很想你。”  
羽生像是做错了事的小朋友一样，抿了嘴不言语了，只用充满歉意的眼睛看了看擦着眼泪的女孩。  
走到一半的时候，榊原对紧随其后的女孩柔声关照道，“谢谢你Riko，我带Yuzu进去就好，今天我们有事谈。”  
言下之意便是无需她们伺候左右了。  
“好的，榊原先生。”Riko乖巧地点点头，又对羽生深深鞠躬后便留步在原地，没再跟随他们往走廊深处走。

一路胡思乱想下来的羽生反应有点木，这会儿身处故时旧景中情绪上还没调节过来，便糊里糊涂地任由榊原一直牵着手来到了回廊深处最大的一间房间。

宽敞的铺着榻榻米的装饰典雅的和室，尽头的障子全部打开，外面是修葺的颇有禅意的一处庭院。入眼的每一点细枝末节都透漏着熟悉与亲切，羽生暗暗做了一个深呼吸，鼻息间是记忆中的淡香。是的，连熏香的气味也依旧是羽生最中意的鸠居堂的一款线香。虽然羽生总也记不住名字，但是这款香是他第二回来吃饭时Riko她们给出好几款线香让他从中选出的。羽生有哮喘，对于气味其实很敏感，而这些线香据说都有镇神平喘的效果。不知是不是听了这话的心理影响，羽生每次来这里吃饭，闻着这若有似无的香气，总觉得特别凝神而安心。

屋子里的一切都没有变，连香插都依然是当年榊原为他特地买来的维尼款，与这地道的和风房间格格不入，却是这里曾经专属于他的最好证明。  
想当初懵懂的羽生还傻乎乎地问过榊原，这一家料亭虽然美味可生意总是冷清的很，每次来总也见不到几个客人，怎么就还没有倒闭呢？那时正给羽生布菜的榊原听闻呼地笑了，接着敛笑认真说，“月月亏，可是如果这里关了，它的老板每次回加国可就没地方吃饭了。而比起老板没地方吃饭更为严重的是那么挑食的你岂不是更没地方外食了？”  
羽生直到那时才知道原来落樱是榊原专门用来招待朋友和客户的一处私人料亭，是不对外经营的。而这一间房间在他和榊原交往后就不再接待别的客人，变成了他和榊原独有的类似自家饭厅的场所。

榊原拉着羽生的手把他引到宽大的长桌前，羽生望着放满食物的餐桌，慢慢跪坐到榻榻米上的无腿座椅中。  
“还有别的客人吗？”羽生对着在长桌对面落座的榊原怔怔发问。  
这满桌的料理如果只是用来招待他们两人，不免太过铺张浪费，这并不是榊原的风格。  
榊原缓缓摇了摇头，解释说，“我列了单子，原想最后再剔除几样，又怕改了会不和你口味，所以就没动，算是有备无患吧。”

羽生无声过目这一道道的菜品，忽然惊觉算是极度挑食的自己居然也有这么多喜欢吃的食物。而有一些确实不过是曾经一时的迷恋，就好比奶油杯，他喜欢的时候连着吃了一个月，后来腻了便不怎么吃了。而这些曾经的喜好全都收在了榊原的心里，他总是为他记得这些琐碎的事。  
而榊原自身对食物似乎一向不怎么讲究，其实羽生并不能确定这一点。总之在一起的时候基本是他爱吃什么榊原就跟着爱吃什么。餐桌上终年是羽生喜欢的菜式。就连羽生和他相隔异地的时候，榊原偶尔发给羽生的照片上拍到的餐食也多是羽生中意的菜款。  
羽生现在回想起来，榊原过于沉稳，他的爱太过包容，连一点点让他内疚的可能性都不曾留给过他。

“先吃饭吧。现在已经过了午饭时间，再饿下去胃就要不舒服了。”榊原语气温和，并不见催促的急躁。  
羽生始终敛着眉眼，闻言也没有反应，他根本就忘记自己还没吃午饭这件事，神经过于紧绷，身体的感知便麻木了。经榊原提醒了他才想起这回事，自己那不让人省心的胃羽生是从不敢怠慢的，虽然此刻并没有饥饿感，可是保不准下一刻空磨起来的胃就会抽搐着提醒他被虐待了这件事。尽管他并不会天真的以为榊原找他来就是为了来吃这顿饭的，可是当下吃上一餐热米饭确实是当务之急。这么想着，羽生慢慢拾起筷子，直接捧起面前的盛着米饭的碗说了一句餐前语后便埋头吃了起来。

米饭还是滚烫的，扒了一大口的羽生差点被烫到，他努力掩饰被烫到的迹象，咽下那一口米饭。再夹起吉利炸虾的时候倒是心有余悸地呼呼吹了好几下才咬下去。他吃炸虾不怎么爱粘酱，又是猫舌头，每次都要呼呼吹半天才入口。

满桌的菜并没有发挥实际作用，无论是此刻的拘谨还是羽生的教养都让他无法伸长筷子去够远处的餐碟。而且虽然食物色香味具全，大脑给出的认知也是美味的，可是羽生却吃得味同嚼蜡，一口一口喂进嘴里的食物完全是为了抚慰暴躁的胃和做样子给对面的男人看。

好在羽生清楚榊原是不会在他吃饭的时候过分关注他的，因为这样做会使他不自在而吃不好饭，所以榊原是肯定不会做出打扰他的举动的。这便给了羽生偷偷打量端坐在对面一心一意用餐的男人的机会。

此刻榊原已经脱去了西装外套，挺直着脊背毕恭毕敬地跪坐在那里，一手端着碗举止完美地吃着饭。羽生立刻注意到他左手腕上的那一枚手表。  
当初定制的时候羽生按照自己的喜好要求在表盘上加了闪闪烁烁的碎钻，虽然他自认为已经足够克制地减少了碎钻的量，可是拿到实物的时候还是不禁为了这过于闪亮的表盘而有一刻担心过会不会因此拖累到榊原稳重的形象。可是大约是男人的气场足够强大，真戴上之后，倒是意外的优雅，很衬他的气质。  
没想到他还戴着......  
羽生匆忙低下眼睛不敢再看，他心不在焉地一小口一小口扒着白米饭，觉得胸口堵得很，是一点胃口都没有了。  
吃到一半的时候，外面开始下起了雨，先是淅淅沥沥的落了一会儿，很快就变成了密密麻麻的雨幕，幸而没有起风，雨水顺着屋檐形成一线，从广缘之外直直落下，幕布一般把两人从凡尘中隔绝在这一方和室内，仿佛哪儿也去不了，被困在这两人一世中。

羽生呆呆地望着雨幕。  
有多少个午后，他们也是像这样呆在这间只属于他们的房间里静享着岁月荏苒。  
羽生在午饭后躺在榻榻米上，头枕在男人的大腿上沉迷于掌机，而榊原也是这么端正坐着用笔记本处理着公司事务，在认为羽生打完一局游戏需要小憩的时候便用宽大的手掌轻轻覆在羽生的眼睛上，羽生在他温热掌心的安抚下很快就会像被催眠了一样沉沉陷入梦乡。有时候一整个下午都没事，他们便会一直闲在这里。羽生睡完了午觉会想要继续玩游戏，有时候甚至连他自己都会陷入激烈的思想斗争，在功课和游乐之间徘徊不定。可是榊原总放任他像所有那个年纪的青年应有的模样一样挥霍青春，只要他快乐就好。玩游戏坐的累了他就往榊原怀里一靠，榊原会自然而然地搂住他，让他在他怀里找到最舒适的位置。在他边玩游戏的时候边同他聊天，或者喂食他美味的点心。  
只要在他身边，时间总会奇异地慢下来，压力也会轻易地被忘却。

如果可以一辈子在这个人的身边，过这样的日子，该是多么幸福的一件事。  
这一个想法当初总会时时刻刻出现在羽生头脑里。在和榊原交换一个轻吻的间隙，在吃着榊原喂到他嘴里的一口蛋糕的时候，在做爱之后搂在一起平稳呼吸的拥抱中，在表演结束后隔着茫茫人海一眼望进男人对他充满赞赏目光的眼眸里的那一刻。

然而当捧在手心里的完美的幸福支离破碎后，那一手依旧绚烂刺目的碎片带来的疼痛却是让人无法承受的。

羽生慢慢放下碗筷，他实在无法强迫自己再多吃一口下去。  
榊原跟着他放下碗筷，羽生看得出他竭尽所能的用着轻松的口吻问询他，“怎么了？才吃了这么一点。”  
羽生摇了摇头，无言望向在大雨下蒙着一层跳跃着的灰白线的庭院，看了一会儿才自言自语似的喃喃道，“怎么就忽然下雨了呢？”

两人无声看了一会儿滂沱大雨，榊原用湿手巾擦了擦手，取过备在一边的茶具为两人各斟了一杯茶，边对羽生说，“饭后喝点热茶吧？”

桌面宽大，羽生怕榊原这是要准备端着茶水给他送来了，于是赶紧上身倾前越过桌面伸手去接茶杯，榊原愣了一瞬，还是不动神色地把杯子递给了他。  
羽生边往回坐边掩饰地匆匆喝了一口茶，在榊原急切而担忧的一声‘小心烫！’的提醒下，他又‘顺利’被烫了一下。  
羽生讪讪放下杯子，没脸对视榊原，而是坐在原地，过一会儿才暗搓搓吐了吐被烫痛的舌尖。

“Andre脾气不是很好，如果他对你说了什么过分的话，我替他道个歉。”  
羽生惊讶地抬头望向榊原，斟酌了一下，说，“不会，他没有说什么。倒是我，都没来得及好好和他道过谢。”  
“这是他应该做的，不需要特别道谢。”榊原安抚似的笑了下，又正色道，“你和我之间是不需要提‘谢’字的。”  
羽生想起榊原当初是何等千叮咛万嘱咐他在有困难的时候务必找这个人帮忙。那时男人的殷切和自己的冷淡把利益关系彻底颠倒了过来，仿佛榊原才是求他庇护的那个人。

“不！还是应该谢谢你。”羽生忽然响亮地说，像是刻意宣布着什么，再一次执拗地说，“谢谢你。”  
榊原怔怔望着羽生，最终无奈地笑了，他缓缓敛下眉眼，唇边却始终带着苦涩笑意。  
羽生的别扭劲丝毫不减当年，他乖的时候可以百依百顺，一旦倔起来也是不撞南墙不回头的，这一点没有人比榊原更了解他。比起争论，榊原总是退让到羽生的情绪慢慢过去后，再同他分析利弊道理。他们在一起的那些年里基本没有真正意义上的吵过架，哪怕到最后分手的时候也是。  
羽生晶莹剔透很好懂，可是他是易碎品，榊原始终小心呵护，不允许他有一丝一毫的损伤。所以即便时至今日，羽生在他面前依旧棱角分明。

“谢谢你请我吃饭，更谢谢你帮我解决了难题。”羽生在扬声的说话中似乎终于找回了丢失了大半天的心神。他虽然还不知道榊原来找他的目的，然而够了，不是逃避，而是没有必要浪费时间和心思继续纠缠。他和他早在几年前就彻彻底底的结束了，这一场再见既怀不了旧也偿还不了什么。  
羽生缓缓站起来，从桌后走到桌侧，重新跪坐下来再俯下身子对着榊原深深行了一个跪拜礼。然后他直起身望着男人满是错愕悲伤的双眼，忽然有一种痛楚兼并着痛快的矛盾情绪在心口袅袅升腾。这个男人给了他最完美的初恋，之后又亲手教会他这个世界上本就没有完美的事。他就当这一声‘谢’是到此为止最好的结局。

“别再来找我。”羽生几乎是恶狠狠地说，“别让我后悔找了你的手下帮忙。”  
他们两不相欠，他们早就断了。

羽生说完就站起来毅然决然地往门口走去。  
“Yuzu！”身后响起男人急切的声音，羽生自然不会理睬。然后静默中突然传来急促的脚步声，羽生的手指刚触到门栏就被手臂上强有力的拖力拽进了一个温暖的怀抱。  
头脑还在因为急速的转向而有些发懵，身体也因为被男人钢铁般坚实的手臂紧箍而疼痛，鼻息间全是男人那独有的曾让他无限迷恋的气息。羽生一瞬间连呼吸都不敢了，怕再多闻一口他的气味都会使自己彻底失陷。

“放开我！”回过神来的羽生自然全力挣扎。在没有防备下突如其来的身体接触中，他的心扑通狂跳，脸也跟着发热，他需要让还没有被彻底消亡的理智带领着身体冲出这个属于榊原展墨设下的结界。  
过去每一次争执，一旦他情绪失控，榊原从不与他争辩，总是用这一个坚实的怀抱圈住他哄他安静。这比什么安抚话语都管用，羽生从来都知道他坚持不了多久就会‘缴械投降’。

“放开！”羽生不住地竭力抵抗，惊慌中声音都是沙哑的。  
“嘘，别动，宝宝。让我抱抱你。”来自耳畔的温柔声线直钻入羽生的耳膜，温热的气息轻触在他的耳廓鬓角简直要灼伤他的理智，羽生不由自主地颤抖起来，像是被逼入绝境命悬一线的小动物一般情不自禁地发出绝望的悲鸣。他喃喃嘟囔着什么，反抗的话语也已经丧失了逻辑，他在榊原面前从来就是那个17岁的少年，一点都没有长大过。  
“你放开我！”羽生急叫，声音都嘶哑了，“你让我走啊！”

羽生从未这么激烈的反抗过榊原的触碰，而从来对他千随百顺的榊原这一回也不再如他所愿。不仅没有放开他，还一不做二不休地寻到羽生的唇直接吻了上去，把羽生所有的抗争话语全部封印在彼此的唇瓣间。  
隔了多年的亲吻，属于榊原的亲吻，这一个认知终于让羽生的理智彻底的罢工了。  
被夹在墙角和男人身体间的羽生无处逃脱，而来自多年恋人的亲吻也让他彻底沦陷，他呜呜咽咽躲不开男人难得霸道的深吻。  
接吻赛过千言万语的诉说，思念和深情全都包含在动情的深吻中。榊原对羽生极度的索取，乃至不给羽生喘息的机会，一次又一次地封住羽生早已被吻到红肿的双唇。羽生渐渐安静下来，慢慢失去了反抗的能力和念头。  
这一刻羽生逐渐明白了，他在两人感情世界里的赢面从来都是榊原赋予的，可是如果没有榊原的允许，或许他只能挨着痛彻心扉沦陷在男人坚不可摧的怀抱里，无处可逃。

羽生的心口痛到麻木，而推拒的双手不知何时变为了攀附在男人肩膀寻求力量的迎合姿势。他被吻得渐渐站不住脚，榊原也跟着他慢慢下移，不知吻了多久，到最后总算分开的时候，两人已经半跪半坐在榻榻米上。  
羽生脑袋彻底懵了，激动和缺氧下眼前甚至有一瞬发黑，他和榊原额头相抵着调解着呼吸。他在努力平稳气息中间或不自知的咳嗽两声，这把理智回归的榊原吓到了，榊原忙两手攀着羽生脸颊仔细察看他脸色。  
羽生脸颊红红润润的，脸庞还挂着两行清泪，低着眼睛一下一下抽抽噎噎的小口呼吸，还是年少时那不谙情事的纯真模样。榊原看他这般乖巧的样子便忍不住为之心尖酥麻，无论多少年过去，羽生依旧能轻易调动他的情愫。  
榊原用拇指为羽生擦去泪痕，起身去餐桌上取来茶杯喂羽生喝水，茶水比刚才凉了一点，羽生就着男人的手喝了半杯茶，总算缓过来不少。  
榊原把杯子随意放到脚边，轻轻拽着抱膝坐在墙角的羽生的手臂把人重新拉到怀里，羽生被一波亲吻弄得筋疲力竭，已经没有了抗争的余力和信念。他十分迷惘，暂时忘却了来路和归途，本能地依靠在这个比他年长给他安心感的男人肩头寻求一时的小憩。

羽生刚刚根本没心思想起换衣服这件事，所以此刻身上依旧穿着贴身的UA训练服，黑底蓝纹的这一款基本款最衬他，榊原抱着怀里纤瘦的身躯，抚摸着羽生天使般欲破茧而出的蝴蝶骨，被填满的又何止是怀抱。  
“就算没有这件事，我也会来找你。我已经打算回来了，总公司也已经重新迁回这里，不用多久就可以像过去一样定居加国了。”榊原仔细和羽生报备未来的规划。  
羽生表情空洞地靠在榊原肩头，半天才眨一下眼睛，不知道听进去多少。

“我们重新开始。”榊原边这么说边亲吻了一下羽生的额头。因为他语气温柔而虔诚，所以哪怕这不是一句征询意见的问句，也并不会给人强势的感觉，反倒显出满分的信誓旦旦。

羽生眨了眨眼睛，忽然问，“那篇报道你看了吗？”  
榊原静了一下，然后坦然地‘嗯’了一声。  
羽生长吁一口气，慢慢说，“并不全是假的，我确实是在和自己的学生交往。”

榊原这一次的沉默比方才更长久，他轻轻把羽生有些过长的浏海拨到额角，直视着他的眼睛。这一次羽生目光坚韧没有闪躲，只是微蹙的眉头使这一份问心无愧看上去带着一些忧伤和遗憾，他很快又再度敛下了视线，不愿与榊原对视。

“Kutcher家的小儿子？他的父母我都认识，是个不错的家庭。”榊原的语气不悲不喜，纯粹就事论事的口吻，总结道，“可是就他本人来说，他配不上你。”  
羽生苦笑出声，慢慢坐直身体脱离榊原的怀抱，尖酸地顶回去，“这么没有气度的贬低别人的现任，不像是你会做的事。”

“我不会恶意贬低谁。”榊原表情纹丝不动，等了一会儿才再度开口道，“这么说吧，那篇报道百分之八十都是事实。”  
羽生心里一凛，不知是为了自己还是为了Gordon，本能地辩驳道，“不可能，我问过他，没有那些事！都是造谣！”  
“你和他在一起是事实，我相信他在感情方面的放任自由你也清楚，那剩下的百分之二十不过是描述角度的加减分而已，就算说全部是事实也不为过。”  
榊原语气始终平稳冷静，完全并没有咄咄逼人的意思，最多只能算评述的口吻。可是羽生还是为他这般轻描淡写却论据十足的反驳感到难堪。

“你凭什么这么说？你又不认识他！”其实羽生说出来就后悔了。  
果然，榊原很快接口道，“你知道我要了解一个人的底细并不需要真的去认识他。”

羽生哑然。  
他不禁去回忆那篇报道的细节和青年在他面前言之凿凿的否认。

“他把真相隐藏下来也情有可原，很多事情确实还是不要让你知道会比较好。”榊原不知是安慰还是落井下石的这一句话却彻底惹毛了羽生。  
羽生倏然瞪向他，低吼道，“你凭什么这么说！最没有资格说这种话的人就是你！你凭什么？”  
榊原眼中闪过一丝疼痛的痕迹，不过他很快掩饰过去，说话的声音却不由沉了几分，“凭我失去了你这么多年。”

羽生哑了一瞬，但他很快反应过来，质问道，“所以你的意思是以前你也打算对我说谎吗？如果不是被我撞见，你打算骗我到底吗？”

“对。我会骗你到底。”榊原毫不犹豫，语气坚定而平稳，“我这辈子做过最最后悔的事就是让你知道了柚木的存在。如果不是那次意外，我绝对会骗你到底，不会让你平白无故承受这些。”

“滚！谁要听你说这些！！”羽生心里乱成一团，有一瞬间已经辨不清是非对错，他居然忍不住跟着去设想如果真的被这个男人骗一辈子也是好的。  
可是不行，他无法原谅，这一种不对等的感情付出，这一种痛，无论隔了多少年都没法淡却。还是稍一触碰就会轻易让他恨到情绪失控的伤痛。

“早就已经来不及了，你既没有骗我到底，我也不会再被你骗了！”羽生越想越恨，又因为依旧对于过去的事情而耿耿于怀的自己感到憎恶，这一种情绪无处发泄，快要把他逼疯，“你为什么要回来？我都要忘了你了！我现在好的很，你为什么要回来让我不开心？！你给我滚啊！我再也不想看到你！”  
羽生用力去推挡在面前的男人的肩头，榊原抓住羽生手腕，望着羽生充斥着指责而通红的双眼，不敢再说话刺激他，他很后悔刚刚一时失控说出了那些不中听的话。眼看着羽生呼吸都跟着急促而不稳起来，榊原眼里满是担忧和忌惮。在羽生轻咳了一声后，榊原整颗心都跟着一颤，他一把抱住情绪激动到近乎奔溃的羽生，把他轻轻拥在怀里，手掌上下轻抚着羽生的后背，在他耳边几近张惶地低语道，“别激动，嘘，呼吸慢一点，拜托，你不可以再因为我诱发哮喘，求你。”

榊原紧紧搂着他，在他耳边一遍又一遍的恳求。羽生原本还想挣扎，渐渐终于在男人充满歉疚和乞求的语气中安静下来。他努力控制着呼吸的频率，渐渐感到胸口的闷痛感减去了不少。  
他的哮喘不好不坏那么多年，成年后除了在感冒期间会对他有点影响外，几乎不再发作。直到碰到了那件事，更可怕的是从那次以后有段时间始终频繁发作。基本都是在榊原身边的时候，并不是因为情绪激动了或者生病了，有时候甚至是在睡梦中。家里人并不知情，羽生自身也觉得麻木，被吓坏的是榊原。那段时间榊原带他看了好些权威医生，结果是和过去相比并没有明显器质性的改变，最后一致的结论是心理因素引起的。  
要静养，要安神。可是只有他们彼此心知肚明，起因或许就是因为他无法再让榊原直视他的眼睛。像是被诅咒了一样，他最爱的这个男人的关注会让他无法呼吸。  
羽生曾多次想过，榊原当初同意退出他的生命，或许多少也是因为这个不可逆转的事实的存在。  
而这一刻，他算是确认了。

羽生深深吸了一口气，明显感到抱着他的男人的手臂因为他的大口喘气而变得僵硬。他那么紧张他。

“我没事了。不会发作的，你放心好了。”羽生平稳地说话。  
榊原慢慢放开他，将信将疑地查看他脸色。他痛心的眼神让羽生受不了，羽生低下眼睛不与他对视，顿了顿才开口说，“你看，我还是没办法让你盯着看的。我就是那么小气，没办法允许你在我身上寻找别人的影子。”羽生边说边自嘲地扯了扯嘴角，虽然他很努力了，可是还是无法阻止笑容趋向惨淡，他抿了抿唇，认真说，“你不该再来找我，当时解决不了的问题到今天还是一样。何况我已经坚持了那么多年了，事到如今又怎么可能回头呢？你也一样的，既然当初都舍得我了，到今天就更没理由放不下了。”  
羽生脱离男人的怀抱，抱膝而坐把自己团团保护起来，榊原在羽生面前盘腿坐下，把羽生的双手握在自己手中，一副打算耐心长谈的架势。羽生手指修长，指节纤细指头圆润，和他本人一样漂亮细致的一双手，榊原握着了便舍不得放开。羽生情绪起伏到现在已经心力交瘁，此刻双手被男人牵着他也已经显得麻木，目光定定落在两人相握的手上。

榊原低头吻了吻羽生的手背，开口道，“我当初同意离开并不是舍得放开你，而是因为我想对你证明一件事。”  
羽生抬眼看他，静等下文。

榊原像是在整理思绪，斟酌了好一会儿才慢慢说，“柚木最后的阶段每一天都很痛苦。”  
羽生拧起眉头，不明白为什么榊原会敢在他面前突然提起柚木，他以前明明是能避则避的。羽生当年甚至还觉得自己没有在这件事这个人的问题上得到应有的合理的解释。所以这一回他没有阻止榊原的诉说，反倒好奇起这段谈话的趋向。

“这样的日子大概持续了有一年，到后面他总是昏睡，可是哪怕在昏睡中他也总是皱着眉头，很辛苦的样子。有一天他在昏迷了两天一夜后醒了。那天正好是我守着他，他的样子看上去很反常，因为太过轻松了，就像是从一场酣畅的午睡中醒来一样，表情平静中甚至还带着一点微笑地看了我半天，然后他忽然问我：‘我太累了，想休息了，好不好？’医生曾经说过他的身体状况在最后的那一年度过的每一天都算是奇迹。他为了我，多挨了那一整年。到无法忍耐的时候还要来征求我的同意......”榊原说到这里停了下来，终于还是说不下去了，他对着羽生抱歉地笑了笑。羽生眼里已经含了满眸的泪水，看到榊原充满苦涩的笑容后终于不可抑制地替他落了下来。

“你当初问我最爱谁，其实我......”榊原说到这里顿住了，隔了好一会儿才再次说，“对不起，但是我永远没办法说出和那时相左的回答。”

羽生忽然就彻底原谅他了，他摇了摇头，很是歉疚地说，“对不起，我当时不应该那么问你。”  
榊原沉默着摇了摇头，继续道，“最爱谁，我无法比较，如果柚木没有离开，我根本不会爱上别人。而注意到你，一开始确实是因为你和柚木长得像，可是我并不是因为这一点才爱上你的。当初你执意分手的时候我没有这么说来挽留你，是因为那个时候我们之间就像是打了死结，我越用力去争取去解释，你越会认为我是在狡辩。看到你当时那么痛苦，我也不禁想到把无法解开心结的你留在身边其实是对你的一种折磨，同时我也不能原谅让你那么痛苦的自己。”

羽生怔怔听着，始终和榊原对视着，榊原看着他的眼睛继续道，“这些年哪怕随着伤痛一起稀释的还有感情本身也没关系，我相信我们是经得起时间的。我想向你证明的是，我哪里也没去，我只是在等你原谅我，能够重新接受我。我会一直等你。”

羽生心脏一阵阵紧缩，被榊原这番宣誓式的告白弄得不知所措。他头脑一片混乱，在那么短的时间里根本无法思考清楚。理智告诉羽生，他花了这么多年才从这段感情里走出来一半，他是绝对绝对不可以再回头的。于是羽生拼命地摇头，下意识地回到，“你不要逼我！”  
“我没有逼你。”榊原说着又拽起羽生的手臂把人往怀里捞，羽生边摇头边往后倚，逃离的姿态。  
榊原继续劝诱他，“我是给你一个答案，你想要考验我多久都可以，或许之前的那个问题我回答错了，可是我一直有你要的那个答案。在柚木之后我爱上了你，可是在你之后我不会再爱上任何人。宝宝，你再给我一次机会。好不好？”  
羽生眼里噙着泪皱眉望着榊原，背脊死命抵着墙壁不肯向榊原靠近一点，似是在做着最后的努力不允许这一滴眼泪夺眶而出。  
榊原望着他，眼里是百般的柔情和祈求，握在他手臂上的手掌始终紧握却是不会弄疼他的力度。两人久久凝望，为着同一份感情对峙相持。一个不能够退一步，另一个则不敢进一步。

“我爱你，一直都爱你。你也是知道的，不是吗？”从认识到现在，榊原从来没有在他面前流过泪，哪怕是当初分手的时候，他就算看到过榊原多次双目通红，却从没看到他真正落泪过。可是这一次，伴随着这一句话，眼泪终于滑落了榊原的脸庞。  
羽生再也无法忍耐，心情动荡不已，随着松动了的表情，眼泪也跟着落了下来。  
榊原就在他神情松动的一瞬间把他轻轻拽到了自己怀里，全心全意地吻了上去。

不需要回答，不需要再多说一句话。因为他确实是知道榊原是爱他的，而榊原也同样清楚明白他的心情。两人心照不宣地爱着躲着痛着忏悔着眷恋着，爱情中该有的滋味尝了个遍却依旧放不下‘爱’这个字。

那么多年过去，或许时间筛去的仅仅是伤痛。


	34. Chapter 34

睡梦中一脚踏空的感觉让羽生惊醒了。  
随着意识慢慢清醒，羽生也不禁跟着缓缓蹙起眉头。也许是因为没有足够的睡眠，他觉得脑仁生疼，而比脑袋更疼的是浑身上下每一块肌肉。尤其是腰部，感觉就像是绑了铅块一样的沉。浑身的酸痛感让羽生把眉头皱得更紧，难耐的不适几乎要让他克制不住地呻吟出声。  
忽然腰上被温暖的手掌覆盖，接着是力度适中和着频率恰当的揉压，手掌和腰部皮肤在摩擦的作用下渐渐发热，很有效的疏解了沉甸甸的酸楚感。半梦半醒间的羽生被这及时雨一般的按摩伺候得很惬意，舒展了眉眼，睡意渐渐回笼。  
就在他还差一点点就要重新沉入梦境的刹那，忽然一个念头跑进他脑袋里，让他一个激灵下蓦然睁开了眼睛。落入视线的是躺在身边的男人的眼睛，含着笑意的无尽温存的一双眼。

榊原不知这样看了他多久，即便看到羽生睁眼了也还是一瞬不瞬地望着他，只是眼里的温柔越发深重。  
两人谁都没有说话，而羽生惊醒下依旧懵懂，面对默然的男人，有好一会儿分辨不清这究竟是梦境还是现实。

“早。”榊原终于开口了，同时微微笑起来，“是还没睡醒吗？傻乎乎的。”  
羽生定定望着榊原，睫毛颤啊颤地就是不舍得眨眼似地睁大眼睛呆呆看着对方，小心翼翼地伸出一只手，用指尖轻触了下男人的脸庞再缓缓抚摸上去，轻声的带着些许迟疑不决地唤道，“展墨。”

羽生的声音轻得仿佛是怕惊扰了谁的清梦。又或许是因为这名字中凝聚了太多思念的重量而使得他的声线终究不堪负荷地颤抖了。简简单单的两个字被他念出了言不尽意的眷念。

羽生刚醒来，头脑还很混沌，他真的不是很确定这究竟是梦是真。毕竟他曾经无数次地做过类似的梦。  
不是多了不起的美梦，不过是和男人居家过日子的场景，一起经过平凡的岁月轮转。其中最多次梦到的就是类似在这样的清晨，和男人在同一张床上相拥醒来，无声对望的这几秒钟。刚分手时最痛苦的那段日子，羽生很依赖这类温暖的梦，有时候意识已经明确告诉他这是梦了，可是羽生依旧不愿意醒来，他很怕眨眼睛，因为很多次都是在一眨眼间梦就醒了。所以他总是努力地控制意识想要连眨眼都规避，只希望能够多延续一秒拥有男人的梦境也好。  
可是随着时间过去，羽生渐渐开始害怕梦到榊原。因为梦总是会醒的，而每一次梦醒后好几天他都不能避免晦涩心情。有时候他甚至并没有梦到榊原，只是在熟睡的夜晚的一个迷朦翻身间，脑海里会突然溜过一个意识：他生命里再也不会有榊原展墨这个男人了。然后羽生就会彻底清醒过来，睁开眼睛望着空荡荡的那半张床，再也无法入眠。  
分手那么久，无论表面上羽生怎么说服自己早已开了这段情，忘却了这个人。可是他的潜意识却从来不曾放过他。

想念并不是因为需要去怀念，而是因为忘不掉，舍不得。

“嗯。”榊原像是清楚他的心思，配合着认真地应他道，“是我啊。”  
羽生被男人带着磁性的声线一击即中，忽然就像是受了什么委屈的小孩子，抿了下嘴露出一个要哭的神情。  
榊原把羽生抚在自己脸上的手抓到掌心里送到嘴边，边亲吻他的手边心疼地说，“怎么了？宝宝。”  
听到男人自然而然地唤着这个包含了太多甜蜜回忆的昔日昵称，感受着男人轻触在他指尖的嘴唇的温度。这一回确认了这绝不是梦境的羽生终于再也忍不住，一滴眼泪滑出眼角绕过挺拔的鼻梁落到枕头上，羽生跟着这颗眼泪滴落的方向转过头，把脸埋在枕头里，又快速在枕头上擦了擦脸，才转回头看着榊原。

榊原紧张地问他，“怎么哭了？”

羽生也不懂自己怎么就哭了，而眼见装没事这招不管用。他倒是理直气壮地责怪起男人，语气却带着十足的孩子气，犟嘴道，“因为你叫我宝宝！说了别这样叫我了，我要被人笑的！”  
榊原被他逗得啼笑皆非，虽然明知他这是在打岔，却没有深究的念头，反倒跟个护犊的家长似地接口道，“哦？谁敢因为这个原因笑你？告诉我。”  
“......”羽生想起榊原以前曾经在他家人面前说漏嘴把这个昵称叫出来过，因此害他被纱绫笑话了很久，有很长一段时间纱绫还会故意‘宝宝’‘宝宝’的叫他，他威逼利诱都没能使得姐姐放弃这个戏弄他的方法。他那时候没好意思告诉榊原，现在就更说不得了。

于是羽生继续吃他的这个哑巴亏，闷声不说话了。  
两人又大眼瞪小眼地看上了。  
渐渐十分清醒了的羽生很快不自在起来，他抽回被榊原抓着的手，假装借着揉眼睛的动作转开视线不与榊原对视，边有些羞赧地说，“干嘛盯着我看。”  
榊原把羽生揉眼睛的手再次抓住，带离脸庞，虽然语气温和，口吻却是意外严肃地说，“Yuzu，你看着我。”  
羽生对视回榊原，榊原凝视着他。羽生以为他有话要说，结果等了半天也没等到榊原开口，两人静静对视了挺长时间，羽生眨巴了两下眼睛，问，“到底要说什么？”

榊原笑了。  
羽生不解，皱眉道，“笑什么啦？”  
榊原凑过去贪恋地在羽生唇上亲一下，羽生下意识往后缩一下，立刻被男人压着后脑勺按向自己再深深吻住。

漫长的一吻结束，两人额头相抵鼻尖相触着匀了一会儿气。羽生在男人再次贴上他唇瓣碾磨时匆匆说，“不可以再做了。”  
“嗯。”榊原边应着他边再次吻住他。

昨天在落樱做了一回，之后便一发不可收拾了。榊原并不是急色的人，以往他们交往的时候也多有分别两地的时候，每每再聚时却总有节制。可是这一次榊原却总也做不够似的，一晚上对他索求无度。

其实羽生是心疼榊原的，他太过内敛，不会任性。很多事情，从来都是羽生说‘不要’，他便说‘好’。不违背羽生的意志已经成为了他做事的初衷。  
昨天羽生一开始并不能接受在还不清不楚的情况下和男人做爱。虽说羽生谅解了榊原对‘最爱’问题的诠释，可是那并不代表他能就此放下所有心结立刻和他重归于好，他们面前还有太多的问题需要去理清去解决。  
所以羽生在当时推开了男人，坚决地说了‘不行’。纵使彼时榊原眼里满是欲念，却依旧在略微错愕的停滞后克制着粗重的喘息，艰难地点了点头，停止了动作，只是他依旧紧紧抱着羽生，不愿意松开怀抱。  
然而欲望久久难退，被男人抱在怀里的羽生感受着对方的硬烫隔着布料抵在他的大腿上，尴尬渐渐升级。羽生挣扎着想要脱离男人的怀抱，可正在凝神摈弃欲望的榊原却被他的挣动引得越发难耐。  
“给我好吗？宝宝。”榊原贴在他耳边十分艰难地，几乎是带着无助的语气说出这句话。  
羽生愣在当场，被男人紧紧抓着手臂动弹不得，而他能感受到榊原握在他手臂上的手指也正因为忍耐而微微发颤。  
“你多久没......”羽生问到一半住了口，因为他不想知道，并觉得自己想要的那个自私答案应该是不可能得到的。  
榊原却苦笑了一下，说，“我们上一次是什么时候？”  
羽生瞪大眼睛震惊望着榊原。

榊原笑得越发凄苦，苦笑着说，“我说过只能是你。不是吗？”  
分别了那么久的日子，虽然不愿意承认，可是羽生自己不论是在身体上还是心灵上都朝前迈了不止一步。而他相信榊原面对的诱惑肯定不比自己少，男人却依旧原原本本的呆在原地止步不前，只为等着他。  
当下羽生忽然生出了满心的亏欠感，望着男人因欲望的煎熬而拧起的眉，羽生终究抵不住心疼地轻吻上男人的眉心，想要抚平他的痛苦。  
最终是他默许了事态的失控。

“我去看你比赛了。”既然羽生说不做，榊原的亲吻便留了分寸。一吻结束，榊原换了个话题，说到一半又改正道，“应该说是你执教的比赛。”  
羽生勉强回过神，茫茫然问，“什么时候？”  
榊原别有深意地笑了下，顿了一顿才说，“每年gpf。”  
“gpf？”羽生下意识地反问，想了下才明白过来其中的原因。  
“嗯。”榊原接着说，“你的学生挺争气的。”  
羽生不晓得怎么回，便缄口不言。

他清楚榊原所指的那个学生无疑就是Gordon。  
每一年的gpf前夕，Gordon都会变得很用功，训练不偷懒不说，甚至还会主动给自己加时加量。比赛的时候心境也有所不同，相较于平时无所畏惧或者更接近无所谓的心态，那场比赛青年总是显得特别在乎，无论是情绪还是身体都会显现出过分紧绷的状态。  
‘我怕拿不到。’Gordon对于羽生总是实话实说的，在羽生疏导他负面情绪的时候，他就会如是回答。  
羽生怕他过于焦躁，只好反过来安慰他，‘拿不到就拿不到了。’每到这个时候青年就会表现出夸张的吃惊，大惊小怪地两手抓着他的肩膀边摇晃他边说，‘老师，你是不是被什么奇怪的东西附身了？你肯定不是那个羽生结弦。你！快把那个总爱说‘赢不了就要打断我狗腿’的老师还给我！’，这时候羽生只要给他一个恶狠狠的白眼再加一记暴栗，青年就瞬间变乖了。他会收起玩闹的表情，沉默而坚定地对羽生点点头，继续一心一意而紧张地扑在比赛上。  
这个过分紧绷的状态直到长节目完成后的kc区才终结，一丝不苟地表演完的青年会就此松懈下来。看到屏幕上自己稳胜的成绩后再一次拥抱坐在一边的羽生，贴着他的耳朵由衷地说一句‘生日快乐，老师。’羽生则会发自内心地笑得无比满足，像哄大型犬一样地摸摸他的脑袋拍拍他的后背，回一句，“谢谢。最好的生日礼物。”青年这个时候又很快恢复成了吊儿郎当的模样，非要嘴贱地回一句，“是啊，又省了一副定制耳机的钱，好险好险。”羽生则会默默地偷掐他一把，威胁道，“谁说的？你敢！型号和款式刚刚已经发你邮箱了。”  
总之，这几年的生日羽生从没有感到过失落，这自然是多亏了他的这个学生。Gordon是不一样的，或许就精神寄托而言，对他，青年早就不仅仅是一个普通的学生而已。只是羽生从没有往那方面想过，无论是在他们的关系发生转变前还是转变后。

“不过我完全没有想到他会是你能接受的类型。”榊原不紧不慢地接上的这一句话让羽生从温暖的回忆中抽离，随之黯淡下神色。  
羽生半阖下眼帘，缓缓勾起点嘴角，露出个不明意味的笑，半晌才说，“这有什么想不到的，不然你觉得应该是什么样的类型才好？你这种类型的吗？”

榊原很久没有说话，羽生不禁抬眼看向他。男人神色郁郁，见羽生望着他似在等他的回应，才终于开口说，“他看上去不是能照顾好你的那种类型。”  
羽生嗤笑出声，虽然他拼命压抑怒气，不想破坏和睦的气氛，可是言语中的不悦依旧没能藏住，“为什么你觉得我就非得是被照顾的那一个？没错。在我和你的关系中或许确实是这样，可是这并不代表我就不能是照顾人的那一个。况且我并不需要别人的照顾，谁还能照顾谁一辈子了？我这几年离开你不也过得很好吗？这就是最好的证明不是吗？我不需要任何人的照顾。”  
榊原始终安静望着他，沉默听着，等羽生发泄完了，两人默然对看了一会儿，榊原才淡淡回到，“是我失言了。”  
每次都是这样！榊原总是会以简简单单的道歉来结束他认为不必要的争执，而羽生明白很多时候即便榊原干脆认了错，可通常他内心并不认为是自己的过错。这不过是他息事宁人的手段。

羽生感到火气上涌，刚想接着发作，就听到榊原沉声道，“我以前就说过，如果你找到了想要厮守的人，我可以远远看着你不介入，只求你幸福就好。”这一次榊原却继续就着这个话题深入下去，“可是现在不是谁照顾谁的问题。你的这个学生，也许作为学生还算不错，但是作为交往对象，他配不上你。我没办法把你交给这样一个小鬼。我不放心。”

羽生虽然乐见于榊原总算对他摒弃搪塞的态度了，可是他也同样不喜欢榊原这般打击Gordon到底的姿态。他真的很想告诉榊原其实Gordon作为学生也是很有问题的，不过现在显然不是说这个的时候。而且即便Gordon再差劲羽生也不愿意让别人肆意批评他。更何况怎么也轮不到榊原来说，他凭什么？！

“可以了！你又不是我的家长，什么时候轮到你操心着要把我交给谁了？而且你别再背地里这么说他，要说配不配得上，我们昨天到现在做的事情也没有多体面，是这样的我配不上他......”  
羽生说着渐渐没了声音，重逢后的温馨气氛很快被现实击溃。时间的梏桎终究显现出了它的威力，横空阻隔在他们的面前。如今他们两人之间不仅有一个柚木，还多了一个Gordon。从昨天中午到现在他始终陷在云里雾里的状态，被过激的情感冲击着理性，说的话和做的决定都不怎么高明。而现在他终于渐渐缓过来了。

“Yuzu...”  
榊原显然还想再说些什么，可是羽生颇为烦躁地打断他，“够了！你不能突然出现了就要求我的世界按照你理想中的那样规整。我现在很乱，今天什么都别说了！我要回去了！”说着羽生匆匆坐了起来，他四下看了看，想要找到昨晚激情中不知道扔在何处的衣服。  
可是哪里都没有，连条内裤都没看到，大概是在客厅......

羽生无奈地揉了揉脸和头发，窗外天气阴沉，似乎还在下着雨，配合着低血糖又让羽生的心情更恶劣了几分。  
跟着坐起来的榊原摸了摸羽生的后颈，说，“你的衣服当时一件都没带走，每年换季的时候我都会请人清洗一遍再原样放好，你先去洗澡吧，等下我帮你把换洗衣服拿进来。”  
羽生抱膝坐在那里没有动，下巴搭在手臂上转头看着榊原，无意间露出的懵懂神色明明应该是清纯的，却总给人一种勾人的意味。榊原忍不住倾身在他唇角吻了吻，又吻了吻才退后一点看着他。  
两两相望下，羽生的眼神渐渐柔软下来。

榊原用拇指指腹一下一下摩挲着羽生的耳朵，慢慢说，“我过两天要回日本，下个月再回来就基本不再走了。乘这段时间把问题都解决一下，然后搬回家住吧？”  
榊原用了‘家’这个字，这不免让羽生心神恍惚起来。这是他们曾经的家，最后分开的时候榊原是要把这处所谓‘家’的住处留给他的，可是羽生坚决没有留在这里，原因有很多，羽生不愿意再去回忆当时的想法。他摇了摇头，说，“我还没想好。你别逼我做决定。”

榊原无奈地笑了，他轻轻揉了揉羽生睡的凌乱的头发，顿了一会儿说，“好，我给你足够的时间，我可以等到奥运季结束。”  
羽生睁大眼睛望着榊原，用了一点时间才消化了他话里的意思。榊原总是深谋远虑的，也许这是他对他的体贴，可是羽生并没有因此感到释然，反倒有一种说不明道不清的情绪在心口慢慢弥漫开。

“我去给你放洗澡水。”榊原又重重吻了下他的太阳穴，下床往浴室走去。

 

羽生魂不守舍，满脑袋七零八落的杂念让他无法静心思考，洗澡时被热气一蒸就更迷糊了，他任自己放空了思绪，拿过浴池台上两只橡皮鸭，让它们飘在水面上。他点着其中一只大一点的鸭子的脑袋说，“真是好久不见了。”小黄鸭被他点的转了个身，摇摇晃晃地往另一只鸭子那处飘过去。羽生叹了一口气，再次眼神泛空发起了呆。

泡澡后身体放松下来，睡眠不足的后遗症便暴露无遗了，羽生揉着眼睛回到饭厅的时候榊原已经在另一个浴室里洗完了澡，坐在餐桌边等他了。

“我早就想说，你瘦了很多。”榊原看着穿着几年前的衣服的羽生，颇为严肃地说。  
羽生放下揉眼睛的手去拉衣服下摆，低头看着自己这一身行头。这算是一套较为宽松的休闲服，哪里就看得出胖瘦了。不过也是了，昨晚该看到的地方早就被看了个一干二净了。  
羽生撇撇嘴，不怎么乐意地回，“没瘦，只不过不是现役了，肌肉量不比从前而已。很多人退役后就胖了，我这样可是多少人羡慕不来的。”  
榊原不置可否，显然还是不愿意看到他掉体重。

“吃饭吧，多吃点。”榊原一如往常招呼他，这是又要把他当猪喂的节奏。  
桌上放着木质食盒，一看就是来自落樱的。这就和旧日里一样，有时候他们不去落樱吃饭，但是落樱的外送总是随叫随到的，这一顿估计是隔天就定好一早送来的。  
羽生一看客厅挂钟的时间，不过才十点多，所以这算哪一顿？早午饭？

“今天是下午的课是吗？吃完了饭小睡一会儿再去聚乐部吧？”榊原边打开食盒边对坐在餐桌边的羽生关照。  
对于榊原对他行程的了若指掌，羽生已经麻木了。榊原以前有他的课表，现在照旧有他的课表，无论自己是彼时的学生还是现在的教练，虽然他从不知道男人的消息从何而来。

“我要先回去一次，下午群课，我的教程音乐还在家里。”羽生接过榊原递给他的热汤喝了一口，歪头笑了下，揶揄道，“你这么料事如神，这个怎么没给我算到呢？害我没时间睡午觉了。”  
榊原被他呛得苦笑一下，只好无奈地点点头，说，“我的错。你等下可以在车上靠着我补这一觉，就当是我给你赔罪。”  
“谁稀罕。”羽生皱了下鼻子，抿嘴掩去勉强爬上嘴角的一点笑，低下头无声吃饭了。

然而他满腹的心事，胃口是一点都没有，烦心事被他压在心底先不去想它。可羽生总觉得还有什么重要的事情给忘记了。  
他吃了两口饭才猛然想起来问题出在哪里。

羽生放下碗，睁大眼睛望着榊原，错愕道，“我手机呢？”  
他居然从昨天下午开始就没有查看过自己的手机，也就是说他已经和Gordon失联了......多久了？羽生一时间反映不出来。只匆忙站起来准备去找他昨天不知脱在哪里的外套。

“衣服收进洗衣间了，手机的话我给你放在客厅茶几上了。”榊原漫不经心说。  
羽生拉开椅子就站起来往客厅走，榊原那一句‘先吃饭。’被他远远抛在身后。

羽生匆匆跑过去，拾起茶几上的手机，屏幕没有被点亮，羽生一开始以为是没电了。回忆了一下才想起来昨天他在进落樱吃饭前就主动关了机。他怕Gordon不合时宜的电话会造成不必要的麻烦，原想着和榊原谈完话后就开机打给Gordon的，可之后没想到事态发展得这么失控，一茬接着一茬的。他就一直忘了手机关机这回事，现在看来是真麻烦了。

羽生一时竟不敢贸然开机，他握着未开机的手机举棋不定，反应呆滞地抬头望着慢慢走到面前的榊原。  
榊原看他心神不安的样子，问道，“怎么了？”  
羽生缓缓摇了摇头，低头看着手机，拇指反复摩挲着漆黑一块的屏幕，沉默了一阵才说，“我忘记开机了，从昨天下午到现在。”

羽生心里不好的预感已经翻了天，他居然从昨天中午开始就没再和Gordon联系过，这种情况在过去的四年里几乎从未发生过。他们总是保持着联系，一开始自然是因为羽生为了方便监督Gordon训练，总是盯着他报备行程，一开始Gordon不过是像完成任务一样的向羽生报告，后来时间久了，青年大约是被养成了习惯，见不到面的时候总会主动和他报备。所以哪怕是彼此分开休假的时候，每一天两人都一定会通过网络聊一会儿。青年除了天天和羽生主动报告自己的训练和日常，也经常会和他聊天。吃了什么，去哪里玩了，训练的怎么样了，事无巨细的想到哪里说到哪里。比如去母亲家吃饭，去哪里和谁谁在一起玩的时候也会拍照给羽生看，哪怕偷偷溜出去参加party，为了不让羽生起疑，青年还会自作聪明地在line上适时和羽生聊上几句以消除羽生找不见他可能会生出的疑虑。这些无伤大雅的小把戏羽生虽然知道，但却没怎么揭穿过。他们总是对彼此的行踪了若指掌，回忆起来，类似今天这种莫名其妙的失联了的事情还从未在他们彼此间发生过。

羽生越想越心虚，握着未开机的手机便越发焦灼。

榊原也拿过茶几上自己的手机，似是玩笑又像是安慰地说，“我的手机也关机了，不如我们一起开机，比一比谁的留言多？”  
羽生没好气地瞥他一眼，心想要不是榊原这个大忙人的电话一次都没响过，他也不至于把手机关机这件事忘得这么彻底。羽生不怎么服气地嘟囔，“你有秘书接电话的，哪里轮得到这部私人电话被打爆。”  
榊原失笑，揉一揉复又低垂下脑袋望着手机发呆的羽生的头发，说，“这不就算你赢了吗？”

羽生没心思斗嘴，决定不再逃避了，他深呼吸了一回，直接开了机。  
然后结果真的应验了羽生的想法——电话被打爆了。line的信息提示音一声接着一声簇拥着挤入，急促的频率甚至快要接近于刺耳的尖叫了。  
羽生茫茫然地看着line图标上的未读信息数以及未接来电的提示数字，彻底傻眼了。

“看来有人很想你。”榊原半开玩笑，语气却绷得有些紧，听在羽生耳朵里更是让他倍感心慌。

羽生点开了line，首当其冲就是Gordon的消息，很多条，后面几条基本上就是问他在哪里，有没有事，让他看到消息后尽快联系他，字里行间看得出他的紧张和不安。羽生想要回他消息，可是面对空白的输入栏，他的头脑同样也一片空白。他肯定不能实话实说。这是羽生当下唯一的想法。他无法容忍自己对青年造成伤害，哪怕事实的利刃已经摆在了面前。但除了隐瞒，羽生想不出第二种方法。  
不能说，说不得的。——这个声音不断在脑海里盘旋不去。

羽生退回主界面，发现很多未读信息是来自聚乐部的一个群组。这个群基本就是用来收发消息的，很少有人会在群组里聊天，但又正因为是收发通知的，所以人员也最全，基本上涵盖了全俱乐部的师生。Gordon联系不上他肯定急坏了，大约是担心他出事，所以他最先是在俱乐部群组里问询了羽生最后离开聚乐部的时间。基本上大家都陆续回了消息，大多数的回复都是爱莫能助的致歉。唯有昨天那个包打听小姑娘最后回了一条‘破案’的关键线索：[我知道！我知道！]  
羽生看到这里顿时发慌了，他急匆匆看下去。  
但群聊消息到这里就基本结束了。最后唯有Gordon隔了很长时间回复的一条，[谢谢大家。没事了。]  
他想Gordon应该是和小姑娘私聊过了。

羽生眉头越拧越紧。他再次退回主界面，去看其他消息。  
还有几条是俱乐部同事的信息，也都说联系不上他，问他有没有什么事。不过相较之下语气就不紧不慢得多了。  
还有来自陈伟群的信息，零零碎碎的好几条，横跨了时间线，有几条甚至是半夜发来的。  
其中一条直看得羽生胆颤心惊：  
[你家徒弟找人找到我这里了，他担心你出事，里馃半夜三更还被他一个电话差去敲你家房门看你在不在。听说你不在家，他大约是要疯了。]  
[你去哪了？是和那个‘我不能在你面前提起的人’在一起对吧？] 羽生反应了一下才想起来他以前对陈伟群说过不许在他面前提榊原的，当下羽生就忍不住想翻白眼的冲动，然后他发现自己连这点心情都没剩下。  
[我也联系不上榊原，不过听他秘书说是有很重要的私人会面......听到这个消息我就放心了。]  
[开机后速回一下消息吧！你那个徒弟大概是要报警了，虽然我已经让里馃转告他不用担心了。]  
后面还有断续几条，羽生已经看不进去了。他只模棱两可地回了一句，[我没事，手机没电了而已。让你担心了。]

榊原在他身边坐下，安抚似地拍了拍羽生的大腿，询问道，“出了什么事吗？”  
羽生慢吞吞转过头看他一眼，说不出个所以然，他现在脑子乱得一塌糊涂。

还不待他对榊原再说什么，手上的手机突然传来了铃声，高度紧张的羽生被吓得不由自主地颤了一下，匆忙转头查看，屏幕切换成了来电提示。羽生怔在那里，盯着屏幕上青年举着金牌微笑的照片回不了神。这一张去年gpf得奖后的采访照Gordon笑得意外温柔。羽生那一天就站在摄影师后面，微笑着骄傲地看着自己的徒弟。他知道，那时候青年温暖而专注的视线正落在他的身上。他很喜欢这张照片，所以便用来做了Gordon的来电显示的头像。  
而如今面对这一双含笑的双眸，羽生却感到无比的内疚，这一份内疚使他没有勇气按下接听键。

铃音一声声击打着羽生的神经，羽生只感到自己握着电话的手顷刻沁出了不少汗水，他艰难地咽了口唾沫，拇指踌躇着点上屏幕的时候铃声却戛然而止了。他还来不及松一口气，下一个电话紧接着打入，这一次羽生没再犹豫，按下了接听键。

“老师！”电话里是青年充满担忧而急切的声音，“你在哪里？没事吧？”  
“......”羽生张了张口，却发现自己没法出声。  
“老师？”Gordon的声音越绷越紧，急促地追问，“听得到我说话吗？你在哪里？”  
比羽生想象中的要好，青年的语气不见责备，唯有满满的担心关切。而正因为没有一丁点的责怪，才更催化了羽生的内疚。

“......在家。”羽生迟疑了一下终于还是选择了谎言，“手机没电了我也不知道...所以......”  
羽生吞吞吐吐，说谎对他来说是一件相当艰难的事情。

电话那头突然没了声音，只剩下浅浅的呼吸声，频率拖得很缓很慢，像在极力压抑着什么。  
“我......在家睡觉，昨天胃疼，很早就睡了。”羽生怕他不信，又及时补充了一句，听在自己耳朵里皆是欲盖弥彰的味道。  
羽生想要说服自己这是善意的谎言，可是心虚一点一滴淹没了他，让他无法心安理得地说话，再也挤不出一个字。

那一头还是持续的没有回应。他们在电话两端两两沉默，不知过了多久，羽生被轻握上自己放在膝头握拳的手的榊原的手掌温度唤回了神智。榊原慢慢握紧他的手，羽生这才发现原来自己的手在微微发着抖。他太紧张了。

“现在好了吗？”Gordon的声线突然变得平静而和缓，与方才的忧心忡忡相比显得冰冷了不少。  
“什么？”羽生仓促地回，慌张让他无法想起前一刻的话题。  
Gordon的声音听不出情绪，平缓道，“胃疼。”  
羽生这才想起来这个刚刚才撒下的慌，他自己都听得出自己的毫无底气，“嗯......没事了。我等下要去聚乐部了。”  
那边又是一阵沉默，隔了一会儿才说，“好，你没事就好。”  
羽生当然听得出青年语调的怪异。准确来说是他们之间这整场对话的极度不自然。可是现下心率180的他真的没有余力去思考去根除这背后的隐患。

羽生憋了一会儿，极力营造出自然轻松的语调，问道，“广告拍的还顺利吗？”  
“嗯。”青年的声音比上一回合又冷了两三分，明显敷衍地回了一句，“我去忙了。”  
羽生还没来得及回一句‘好。’或者‘再见。’那一头已经决然挂了电话。

————————————————————————————————  
下一章底迪和蜀黍大概是要打起来......


	35. Chapter 35

空着空着空着


	36. Chapter 36

空着空着空着空着


	37. Chapter 37

羽生要和他谈什么？Gordon连想都不敢想。可是不去想，这个疑惑却时刻霸占着他的头脑，致使他一上午的训练如同鬼附身一般的糟糕。羽生看着他莫名其妙地花式摔跤，怕他受伤，便不敢让他盲目练下去。

Gordon被羽生沉声叫了回去，他低着头慢吞吞地向羽生滑去。跟随他身影而行的还有几道等着看好戏的目光。今天Gordon奇差的状态让大家惊叹，都等着看他的严厉教练准备怎么收拾他。  
羽生自然也察觉到了这一点，虽然知道大家没有恶意，但是这一回羽生注定是要收敛脾性。等Gordon滑到面前时，他对低着头的青年用了一反所有人设想的语气好生问道，“昨晚没有休息好。”  
这话其实完全不带疑问，反倒显出一丝微不可见的责备，这责备又含蓄得很，甚至带着一份始作俑者的愧疚。  
除了Gordon，大家听不出这语调中的微妙，见没戏可看便默默散去了关注。

Gordon颇不耐烦地把汗湿的额发往后一抄，看向别处摇了摇头。他也为自己这一塌糊涂的状态心烦意乱着，他不敢看羽生的眼睛，这会让他更加焦心，会让他说出言不由衷的话。  
“那么。”静了片刻，羽生用着商量的口吻同他说，“是想继续练习还是先休息一会儿？”他声音很轻很弱，无论是语调还是说话的内容都是一反常态的。  
他们彼此都感觉到了这一点，这一种一瞬间退回到几年前初次合作时的生疏感，或许情况比那时候还要糟糕得多。

Gordon皱眉看着他，没有回答。羽生突然感到十分无措，面前的青年脸色憔悴，连胡子都没有剃过，不知是眼里的沉静还是此刻胡子拉渣的形象反倒使他看上去成熟了好几分。看着这样的Gordon，羽生突然心口一阵慌乱，竟一瞬间生出一股念头——他驾驭不了他了。因为他在青年的眼睛里寻不到信任。  
羽生一时甚至不晓得接下去应该怎样指导他才好。他怔怔看着他，半张着口却半天说不出话。  
两两相望着出神许久，Gordon似是看明白了他的动摇，总算开口说道，“练习吧，不用休息。”  
羽生缓缓定下神来，对Gordon点点头，无声抬抬下巴指了指场中。  
Gordon深深看他一眼，干脆地回身滑走了。

接下去的练习状态总算稳定了不少，而Gordon为了这份稳定全力以赴地贯注着精神。好不容易熬到了结束，他感到无论是体能还是精神上都被消耗到了极致。  
回到场边，一如既往地接过羽生递来的橙黄色毛巾，Gordon把脸埋入柔软的带有羽生气息的毛巾中，这个惯有的动作比往常延长了一秒钟，而再多一秒，他恐怕就会为了这一份习以为常的温柔而失控。他赶紧胡乱地撸了撸头脸，把毛巾还给了羽生。  
羽生接过毛巾，叠好，边叮嘱他，“去吃饭吧。”

Gordon无言点头。  
然而Gordon哪里有那个胃口吃什么午饭，他回到了休息室，干坐在那里看着时钟的分针一圈又一圈的打转。进出的队友自然都看出他的反常，和他关系比较好的几位上去招呼他一起去吃饭。Gordon都给足面子地给予微笑，多余的反应就再也给不出了。大家感受到他周身那圈无形的结界，都识趣地没再多问。

Gordon空出了给羽生吃午饭的一段时间，在午休快要结束的时候才去敲了羽生办公室的门。他又恐惧又有着隐隐的期待，猜不透这一场谈话的结果。这其中的希望是带着侥幸心理的，极其微弱，恐惧却占着压倒性的位置。这斗争的心理使他脚步拖延，敲门的手势也犹犹豫豫。然而门还是很快被打开，快到让他感到羽生时刻候在门板后，迫不及待地等着他来，等着给他一个了断。

这段时间羽生确实什么都没干，一直站在门背后头抵着门，满腹心事地等着青年的出现。  
羽生把Gordon让进去，自己关上门再回过身后只见青年依旧直挺挺地站在离他一步之遥的位置，眼神发直的看着他。  
“去坐吧。”羽生打算长谈，便不觉得这样剑拔弩张似的相对而立的姿势是个好主意。

Gordon闻言动了，却是向着羽生而来的。羽生被逼着下意识地后退了一步，Gordon再进一步，把羽生堵在了自身和门板之间，无路可退。  
羽生惊慌地望着他，这一个慌乱中带着懵懂的眼神极好，立时就浇灭了Gordon的迟疑，点燃了他的占有欲。Gordon再不给羽生做反应的机会，突然抓上他那条安好的手臂，另一手圈上他的腰身就把人夺入了自己怀里，狠狠吻了上去。  
他是凶狠的。积压了几天几夜的不安和悔恨都在这个吻里显现了出来。他把羽生抵在门板上不住地亲吻，羽生除了最初猝不及防下泄出的一声闷哼后再无声响，默默无声地承受着他发泄般的深吻。  
明明靠的那么近，隔着想贴的胸腔都能感受到对方心脏的跳动，激烈地唇舌交缠下，这个吻却怎么也热不起来。Gordon渐渐回过味来，这是因为羽生的反应——虽然没有拒绝，却绝对没有迎合，不过是任由他肆意索取。  
就好似他们的这一场关系，从头到尾都是他的一厢情愿，羽生不过是拒绝不了他罢了。他的魂他的心从来没有一心一意地在他身上过，所以不管他怎么努力，这个吻都是冷的。不止是吻，他同样打动不了羽生那颗已经尘封的心。他想他应该是要相信羽生的。相信羽生对他说过的‘他已经输光了所有赌注，没有什么好再押在他身上的了。’Gordon忽然无比的后悔。如果那一天自己听信了羽生的话，没有逼迫着羽生更近一步的话，那么今天他们就不会在这么个不尴不尬的位置，回不了头。这一切即便不过是一场游戏，临了他恐怕也留不下羽生对他一分一毫的眷恋。

这一个认知就像是一个巴掌，狠狠打醒了尚在做梦的Gordon，使他停止了亲吻，退开一点距离，在彼此凌乱的呼吸中望着羽生蒙着一层薄薄湿气的眼睛。他努力找寻，希望在这一双含着歉意，挣扎，不舍的眼睛里看到爱意。可是没有。  
他越是看他，羽生眼里的慌乱就更甚一筹。Gordon不敢看了，可是他更不愿就此放开他。他还没有做好准备，他不能够。  
他把羽生紧紧搂进怀里，低下头把脸深深埋在羽生的肩窝里，促成了一个难分难舍的拥抱。他明明无数次地告诫自己要克制，要疏离。可是身体依旧先行于大脑表达了对这个人的渴望。短短几天里他那么那么地想念他，没有一句话语可以妥帖地表达出这一份思念，唯有把这个人全然拥在怀里才能挽救一点他快要失控的渴求。

其实羽生也不比他好到哪里去。在这之前羽生已经想好了要怎么和他谈利弊轻重，如何让他深明大义。他想让青年明白其实他没那么喜欢自己，当前最重要的肯定是比赛；他想让他怎么道歉都可以，如果他不想再面对他，要换教练他完全可以理解，他更会尽自己所能给他找最好的资源，哪怕是让他去恳求他也会给他找来他需要的教练，无论是谁；如果他肯原谅他，继续接受他的指导，那么他会感激不尽；人生会遇到很多个十字路口，总有要取舍的时刻。  
道歉，安慰，妥协的话成千上百句。羽生打了两天腹稿，把所有的可能性都来来回回罗列整合了几十遍。可是一个吻就把一切都击溃了。在充满着青年熟悉气息的温暖拥抱中，所有道歉解释的词句都失去了意义。羽生忽然明白：原来Gordon真的那么喜欢他。而他辜负了这一切。把他伤成这样。而他居然妄想为这一切寻找体面的借口和恰当的解决方案。  
他是多么天真，多么自私。  
无论说什么，做什么。他都弥补不了。

所以羽生闭口不言。他慢慢抬起没有受伤的那只手轻抚上青年的背脊，抓着他后背的衣服，用自己的力量箍紧这个属于彼此的拥抱。

他们依依不舍，或许是因为彼此都意识到这将是两人最后一次如此亲密的相拥。

Gordon想他这一辈子都会记得这一个相顾无言的拥抱，羽生安安静静偎在他怀里，等着他把他的轮廓他的气味都铭记住。  
随着时间一分一秒的过去，Gordon越来越舍不得，他放不开手，他想要就这么抱着他不把他让给任何人。他忽然很想抛弃所有尊严狠狠求饶，他想说［老师你不要不要我。求求你别不要我。］这句话反反复复地盘旋在他脑海里，可是话到了嘴边了，他又咬咬牙吞了回去，哽到喉咙都发痛。  
他心里是清楚的，这一切已经成了定局。从羽生关了机的那一天开始，他们之间的某一种联系就被彻底切断了。他以前对羽生的死缠烂打似的追逐是因为他知晓结果，他知道羽生一定会接纳他，他有那份自信。可是现在他终于明白：不一样了。从那个人回来后就天翻地覆了。如果他继续那么纠缠，除了让羽生为难外，没有一点点的用处。而他不想最后的最后在羽生心里落下的是自己输不起的可怜样。然而哪怕是这样，哪怕他都清楚，他依旧舍不得。可也正是因为这一份舍不得，才使他下定决心。

“老师不会选我是吗？”这一个问句更像是一种陈述。陈述出一个无法被内心接受的事实。

无论是榊原还是Gordon，这段关系里的三个人都心知肚明一点：说到底，羽生必然要亲手伤害两人中的一人。  
这是一道残忍的选择题。  
而此刻等着答案的Gordon真诚地希望，略去疼痛的选择过程，至少能让羽生得到幸福的结局。为此，他已经做好了准备，无论结果是什么。

羽生更紧的抓住青年后背的衣服，像是要借此凝聚力量，来回答这一个让彼此都痛彻心扉的问题。  
羽生想了很久，终于艰涩地说，“谁都不选可以吗？这样你会原谅我吗？”  
这是羽生能给出的自认为最美好的答案了。

Gordon苦涩地笑了。再也没有比这个答案更能令他死心的回答了，对此Gordon除了失落以外更多的却是心疼。  
那一晚他心急火燎地往回赶，一开始他并不能确定羽生是否安然无恙，当时他彻底失去了羽生的讯息。在无知的恐惧中，脑海里反复翻滚着羽生吞食抗过敏药的模样，还有那天他病到接不了电话，一开门就扑倒在他怀里的样子。Gordon越想越害怕，而始发站又因为天气原因一再推迟航班。那一种绝望和心焦的心理下，Gordon在候机厅坐立难安，在心里一遍又一遍地发誓：只要羽生安好，他愿意用所有来交换。  
那一刻的心情还很真，即便最后被羽生欺骗，他也没有后悔当时发过那样的誓。他要他好好的，别的都不重要。

“那你不是又要一个人了？”Gordon低语，把他的小老师更紧地往怀里拥了拥，借此表达着疼惜。  
他有多舍不得羽生，羽生就有多舍不得那个人，或许更甚。他把他的深爱看在眼里，隔了那么多年还会在睡梦中呼唤对方的名字，他要拿什么和这样的对手相提并论。既然肯定要输，他又何必让羽生为难呢？他早该看透的。

羽生不言不语，这是他能想到的最无害的结局了。这道题无论怎么选都是错的，唯有放弃或许才是最好的出路。

Gordon慢慢松开了怀抱，两人渐渐分离。原本相贴的胸口前的灼热很快退却，慢慢被空虚填满。

“我不会一个人的。”Gordon理所当然地说。  
羽生眉头紧皱，似在急速分析他这话的含义。

Gordon被他这苦大仇深的严肃样逗得笑起来，笑得十分无所谓，补充道，“我受不了一个人，所以我肯定不会一个人过下去。”  
羽生懵懂地点点头，他也不懂自己为何而点头，也许只为顺应青年话里的信誓旦旦。  
“说不定过两天我就又会带着别人来聚乐部抱着在冰上转圈了。”Gordon说着还调皮地眨了眨眼。他越是说得满不在乎，羽生胸口就越是紧缩着抽痛。他不晓得这究竟是因为青年话语里的故作轻松，还是因为联想到他描述里的那个场景。

“可是你不一样。”Gordon接着说，“你如果不选我，又不选那个混蛋的话，你肯定就会一个人过下去了。”  
羽生听到他说‘混蛋’两个字时皱起眉头。却没有反驳。  
一个人并不可怕，可怕的是辜负。他做不到牵着一个人的手去牵挂另一个人。这对谁都不公平。  
“那就一个人......”羽生喃喃自语似的。

“我不同意。”Gordon打断他，语气不容反驳，全然褪去了昔日里青年那固有的没有正形的模样，这让羽生感到陌生。

“不用你同意。我已经决定了。”然而羽生依旧是硬脾气，到了这个时候他也不想再绕圈子了，直奔主题道，“我那天做的事情很差劲，我给不出更好的解释，因为没有解释。就真的是因为我是一个很差劲的人。我不会天真的以为你可以立刻原谅我。所以，如果...”羽生顿了顿，迟疑了一会儿才终于艰难地说下去，“如果你不想再面对我，想要换教练的话，我完全可以理解。无论你想要什么资源，我都会为你争取到，一定不会让你这个赛季受到任何影响......”  
Gordon越听越寒心。羽生培养了他三年，却决定在最后关头把自己的成果拱手让人。因为他怕影响他，所以好胜心那么强的羽生宁可选择放手。

他们的担忧和不舍从来不在一个层面上。

“你不愿意继续带我了吗？”Gordon淡然反问。  
“当然不是！我只是......”羽生最担心的就是他的存在会让Gordon自暴自弃，可是他要怎么说明呢。  
羽生望着Gordon，哑了。

“你只是想要我安安稳稳。”Gordon替他说下去，“所以这也是为什么你被威胁了也不告诉我，是不是？”  
Gordon多么希望羽生能够选择和他分担忧愁，而不是一人承担。

羽生在这一个问题上也有他的后悔，他苦涩地抿了抿嘴，实话实说地，“是。我想要你保持最好的状态过完这个赛季，无忧无虑地。”  
Gordon苦笑出声，说，“现在看上去没那么成功，是不是？”  
羽生摇了摇头，也跟着他一同苦笑。他们都深刻体会到了造化弄人的含义。

即便是强颜欢笑，因为笑意而柔化了的面部表情依旧让望着羽生的Gordon感到心底发软。  
这也正是他想要给羽生的。无忧无虑。

“没有人会傻到在这个时候换教练。”Gordon给羽生吃了定心丸，甚至郑重地补充道，“接下去我会尽全力拿到奥运冠军，所以请继续帮助我，老师。”

羽生呆呆望着他，努力消化着青年的话语，为他言语中的真诚而渐渐放下心来。  
一松懈下紧绷的神经，眼泪就不自觉地滑落了。羽生用手背快速地抹了一下眼睛，却有更多的泪水随之滚落。他擦了两回脸才终于放弃抵抗情绪，后背抵着门，一手遮着眼睛不可抑制地哭了起来。他太害怕这件事会影响到接下去的赛季，会让Gordon与金牌失之交臂。他为此担忧到现在，直到这一刻听完青年这席话的羽生才真真正正地放松下来。

Gordon看他这幅模样感到无限心疼。是他不够成熟，总是要羽生为他揪着心，怕他在紧要关头丢弃信念，放弃他们一起拼搏到今天的荣耀。  
看着这般哭泣的羽生，有什么东西正在Gordon心中慢慢转化，变得坚不可摧。那是他想要夺金的决心。  
因为这是他和羽生共有的初心，唯有这样，才能为他们这一段相识相知划下最完美的句号。  
唯有这样。

“老师，不要表现的我好像是刚刚被挽救回来的失足少年一样好不好？”Gordon拉开羽生遮着眼的手，半开玩笑地调侃他，阻止他的哭泣。

羽生果然被这说辞逗得破涕为笑，缓过神又显得不好意思地想要用衣袖擦脸。Gordon却先行他一步，撩起T恤下摆按在羽生脸上就是一阵猛烈的擦拭，故意十分用力的。  
羽生被青年动作粗暴地一折腾，眼泪和伤感都被掳去了大半。Gordon还在那里没完没了地擦他脸，羽生感到脸皮都被磨痛了，左躲右闪也避不开这‘骚扰’，最后挣扎了半天才总算胡乱推开青年。  
Gordon含笑望着他，那是一个没有隔阂的笑。  
羽生吸了吸鼻子，真心说，“谢谢。”  
千言万语全都融在了这一声‘谢谢’中，他想Gordon是会懂的。

Gordon果然点了点头，他明白的。  
Gordon静静看着他，过了好半天才问，“可以告诉我你们当时是为什么分的手吗？我想知道。”Gordon需要知道他输在了哪里，好奇还是其次，他要确定自己最后的决定是不是可以让他安心。

羽生随着问题显现出的震惊无处可藏，他势必没料到Gordon会提出这个问题。这不是三言两语就能交代清楚始末的，说得太简单的话，Gordon或许无法理解他的矛盾，而详详细细地说完始末的话，羽生不清楚他自己是否能够承受再一次去揭开这个伤疤的痛楚。  
然而他为了榊原背叛了他一次，那么Gordon恐怕是值得这个答案的。

羽生思想争斗了好一会儿，终于下定决心似的点了点头，开始了诉说，“我和榊原......”  
那一段记忆烙印在心里，从来没有去追忆过，虽然羽生确信自己想得起每一个细节。可是哪怕认真去回想，追溯出来的画面也是模模糊糊的蒙着一层纱幕。羽生清楚这是自我保护的一种机能。记忆会说谎，会留下愉快的，屏蔽伤痛的。然而经历过的悲喜终究印刻在心里，即便刻意去忽略依旧无法彻底摆脱。就如他听不得玻璃器皿破碎的声音。有一年过年，kinoko不小心砸碎了一只玻璃杯，他望着满地碎片怔了半晌，明明什么都没有想到，却莫名让难过弥漫了心口，他晓得他在伤感什么，却不敢去直面。诸如此类的事情不时发生，好比受过的伤见不得阴雨天那么的不容置疑。  
所以他不需要去回忆，但是这段记忆却时刻跟随着他。  
然而毕竟没有准备，更因为那是带着伤痛的回忆，平时逻辑性和口才都完美的羽生说起这段恋情结束的前因后果却显得笨嘴拙舌。

［因为榊原对他隐瞒了曾经有一个深爱的过世的恋人。在经历了漫长的恋程后才在迫不得已的情况下被揭晓。他无法接受隐瞒，更无法接受在挚爱的恋人心里只能位列第二的事实，最终选择了离开。］

羽生解释了挺长时间，可是中心思想不外乎如此，他说得含含糊糊，不是他不愿意全盘托出。而是他没有办法。他最终也没办法说出自己和柚木有多相像这件事。这一句话在他脑海里徘徊了一遍后他便感到心口的疼痛难当。还是会为此感到难过的。这或许是他一辈子都不能言说的伤口。  
真正的痛苦是说不出口的。所以他无法告诉Gordon，甚至从此以后再也无法对任何人诉说这个心结，包括榊原。  
再也不会和任何人提了。即便这个伤疤还是在那里，一直都会在那里。

Gordon安静地听着，等羽生说完最后那句“就是这么回事。”  
两人默默相对的站着，很长时间谁都没有再说一句话。

羽生一点都不指望得到青年的谅解。因为连他自己都无法理解自己在心态上的举棋不定。  
他重述完这段回忆，自己都感到不但没有为了他重新接受榊原起到一点点解释的作用，反倒让如今的留恋回首显得可笑起来。  
他甚至已经准备好青年直来直去的性子下可能发生的责难。冷嘲热讽也好，直接的抨击也罢。他或许正需要有人来点醒他这一种反复到违背原则的行为是多么的不堪，多么的愚蠢。

“所以你还爱他。”Gordon喃喃自语般的说着，仿佛让羽生听不清，这一句话就不成立。  
羽生停顿片刻，说，“我不知道。”  
Gordon笑，直言不讳地问，“你那天和他上床了是吗？”  
羽生惊愕地下意识往后避了避，背脊本就贴在门上，动作下却碰到了手肘，猝不及防的痛感让他‘嘶’地呼出一声痛。  
Gordon不禁跟着心口一记抽痛，他轻手轻脚地伸手用手掌包裹住羽生的手肘。  
他为他轻抚伤处，掌心的温度让伤痛被掩盖再慢慢淡去。

“这没什么的老师。”Gordon低着眼睛自言自语般地说，“sex确实可以解决很多问题，也可以说明很多问题。”说完他笑了笑，却掩饰不住其中的落寞。

羽生忐忑地望着他，心里满满当当的愧疚，呢喃着说，“对不起啊，我......”  
除了反复说“对不起”外他确实不晓得还能说些什么去解释自己的背叛。  
补偿不了，这些‘对不起’也无非是在为了他自己的心理负担减压，好似多道一次歉就能减轻一份愧疚。

Gordon望着他的眼睛，摇了摇头，“你已经道过歉了。”  
别人的爱情他又懂什么呢？他只知道羽生在这段感情面前脆弱的不堪一击，满是软肋。寥寥几句又怎能描绘出那么漫长一段恋程的酸甜苦辣呢？所以无论当初他们究竟是因为什么原因分的手，Gordon都能想象又或者是无法想象那一种割舍的痛苦。结合羽生之后的表现——梦中的潜意识都还在念着那个人，连昵称都不愿被分享的固守着彼此的回忆，坦白自己再也没有爱人的余力输光了所有的赌注等等等等的这许多的细枝末节让Gordon深感自己没有赢面。  
他了解羽生的脾气，如果不是千分的不舍，万分的眷恋，他又怎么会轻易回头呢？  
心里感情的多寡会反射在行为上，羽生的潜意识让他为了那个人奋不顾身，等理性回归后才为了弥补他而决定用孑然一身来偿还。  
而他怎么可能舍得让羽生这么做呢？

Gordon望着安静下来的羽生，说，“当初是我死缠烂打你才答应和我试试的。如果今天你要为了当时那个马虎的选择做出更多后悔的决定，我才要觉得抱歉。是我一直以来的任性让我们走到了这一步。”

羽生看着他，被青年意料之外的温柔弄得没有招架之力。  
羽生摇了摇头，再摇一摇头。他今天是准备带着负罪感离开的。而不是这样，他不能负荷更多的愧疚了。

Gordon两手抚上羽生的脸颊，阻止他傻乎乎地不住摇头的举动。  
羽生湿漉漉的眼睛望着他，满是苦楚的眼神让Gordon感到无比心疼。面前的这个人是过去无数个日子曾经日日夜夜陪伴他训练的小老师。

总爱说着冷笑话的羽生，有时候说出的话确实很幽默，两个人经常在冰场上哈哈大笑，为着只有他们彼此了解的某一个笑点不高的笑话。身边的人会看过来，即便不晓得他们在说些什么也会跟着露出微笑。他想那时候他们真快乐啊，那是一种可以感染到别人的快乐。  
他多么舍不得。他舍不得失去这个人，舍不得失去那一种没有嫌隙的亲昵陪伴。  
这一刻Gordon忽然非常非常的后悔，他后悔那一天没有听从羽生，没有就此止住他们注定不得善终的感情。如果那一天他退一步就好了，那么羽生就不会这么痛苦，更不会觉得亏欠了他什么。  
他希望羽生能够快乐，可以继续自然地对他说冷笑话的那种快乐。

那就这样吧。  
.......  
那就这样吧。

Gordon凑过去，微微低下头，他想要最后再吻一吻羽生，好好地用亲吻告诉羽生他真的一点都不怪他。可是踌躇了片刻，嘴唇最终还是缓缓上移，落在羽生的眼尾，缓慢而郑重地印上了一个吻。嘴唇触到温暖的湿意，他的心也被这湿润浸透。他只顿了片刻，不敢过分停留。他再一次把羽生拥入怀中。他贴着羽生的耳朵，艰难但真诚地低语道，“找个愿意一生一世在一起的人，而不是残生漫长寻来的消遣。我理解的，老师。”

他能感觉怀中的人随着这一句话而不由自主地绷紧了身子。这让Gordon感到心痛，为了羽生，也为了他自己。  
Gordon吻了吻羽生的耳廓，最后唯一能做的只有努力地，竭尽全力地松开拥抱，离开他。

＊＊

 

宇佐美总觉得儿子今晚很不对劲。先不说他是何等的精神不济，宇佐美一开始把这份萎靡判断为玩脱了没睡够，可她已经很久没在儿子身上看到过这一副类似宿醉的模样，更别说她最无法理解的还是Gordon眉宇间那股浓重的忧郁。这让他整个人显得十分的陌生，陌生到让宇佐美感觉几天不见的亲儿子一下子成熟了。

宇佐美在席间不动声色地观察了Gordon半天，不知为何，第一回不敢冒冒然开口打探儿子的反常从何而起。  
Gordon心不在焉地吃着宇佐美为他亲手烹饪的这一桌美味，本就没有胃口的他，被母亲三番四次的探究眼神弄得更加没有食欲。  
然而这一餐饭是母亲按照惯例为他开赛前准备的爱心宴，吃的是心意，所以哪怕再勉强，Gordon也不愿表露分毫，依旧麻木地运着筷子频率稳定地一口一口地吃着。

“不是说今天要带羽生老师一起回来的吗？”宇佐美总算开始了旁敲侧击，只是她以为的旁侧话题却是一击即中地戳在了Gordon的痛处上。

Gordon因为这个名字而产生的心口的一记狠狠抽搐使他不由自主地皱了皱眉头。  
宇佐美没有注意到他微弱的表情变化，看儿子依旧木着脸完成任务似地吃着饭，便只好自顾自地说下去，“妈妈煮了一桌菜，结果就你和我吃，真是的。”

宇佐美的老公和大儿子碰巧都在国外开会，餐前大儿子还特地用视讯和Gordon打了招，鼓励他比赛加油。  
宇佐美彼时就发现了小儿子的异常，看着他无精打采地和远在异乡的大儿子vince有一句没一句的闲聊。加班中的vince说了没两句就一如既往地勒令Gordon退役后就立刻进公司帮忙。只见Gordon懒洋洋地摇摇头，难得认真地拒绝道，“我不行，退役后我有自己的事情要做。”这是他们第一次听到Gordon正面的给予这个老生常谈的问题直接的回答，他寻常总是打着哈哈一笔带过的。宇佐美立刻就感到好奇了，还没等她问，那一头的vince比她还要沉不住气，率先问出了疑惑，“去做什么？”Gordon低着视线沉默片刻，还没吐出答案倒是先笑了。在一旁看着他的宇佐美不知为何深觉儿子的这个微笑中满是落寞的痕迹。只听他终于开口道，“去日本开花滑学校。”这是一个意料外而情理中的答案。视屏那头的vince和这边的宇佐美听闻后都一时给不出反应。所以这个话题暂时搁置了下来，宇佐美的直觉却告诉她儿子这看似随意的一句话却不像是一句推脱的借口或者说是戏言那么简单。他是当真的。

说起儿子会吐出开花滑学校这种想法，宇佐美难免想到羽生。说起来羽生也没能出席几周前就定好的这一顿给Gordon的赛前壮行饭。甚至一反常态的连招呼都没打一声就缺席，宇佐美觉得很奇怪。毕竟始终礼仪周全的羽生若是无法前来，理应会电话和她打过招呼才对，而这一次居然像是彻底遗忘了一般的音讯全无。

“妈妈问你呢！羽生老师今天怎么没来？”宇佐美看着一副好似什么都没有听见的Gordon，忍不住再度追问。

Gordon夹起一筷看不出包裹着什么东西的天妇罗炸物，吃进嘴里，细细咀嚼。宇佐美难得做日料，今天估计也是看在羽生会来吃饭的面子上才准备了这一桌地道的日本料理。  
等Gordon吞下这一口食物，才淡淡说道，“他有约会。”  
晚上一向少食的宇佐美早早就放下了筷子，此时瞪大眼睛专心八卦道，“是吗？和谁？妈妈怎么不知道？”  
宇佐美看儿子举止完美的吃完碗里最后一口饭，终于放下筷子，用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，才戴着仿若模特般淡漠的表情，说，“喜欢的人。”

吃完了饭，宇佐美把饭后水果盘端到茶几上，坐到了一反常态留下来陪她看电视的小儿子身边。宇佐美不吃水果也不看平时必追的电视剧，而是侧头专注看着身边盯着黄金档连续剧看得专心致志的小儿子猛瞧。

Gordon很久没有睡觉，做什么都有点木，反应比平时慢了两三拍。即便知道宇佐美在研究他，他也懒得回应。他甚至宁可忍受母亲的这一份探究也不愿意早早回家面对空荡的单身公寓。他突然很怕一个人。哪怕他现在脑袋乱得像是塞了满头的棉絮一样的闷痛，他却更害怕冷静下来的自己整理出一丝头绪。他不想睡，又恐惧清醒。所以他暂时离不开这里，离不开母亲的‘监督’。  
“是不是病了？”宇佐美抬手摸了摸儿子的额头，其实拥有母亲天性的她早已经看出了事情的端倪。可是她宁可相信儿子这是身体不舒服，而不是被谁伤了心。然而手掌下的体温正常，宇佐美心里越发了然，不禁感同身受地哀伤了几分。

此时家猫麦扣跳上了沙发，无声无息地蹭了过来自顾自爬到Gordon腿上坐定下来，又伸长脖子用后脑勺蹭了蹭Gordon的胸襟。它和Gordon不怎么亲，却和羽生意外地投缘，羽生一来做客它就会前前后后跟着羽生找机会蹭着求抚摸求拥抱。想必这会儿是闻到了沾染在Gordon身上的羽生的气息才表现出这难得的示好。

“你看，麦扣这是在问你羽生老师去哪了呢？怎么今天没有来，是不是？麦扣。”宇佐美对猫咪笑着说。她不过是想要找个轻松点的话题。  
猫儿像是听懂了，一贯霸气的公猫咪此时看着Gordon嗲声嗲气地‘喵’了一声，似是真的在追问它喜欢的羽生的下落。  
Gordon看着一脸无辜睁大眼睛的猫咪，忽就‘嗤’地笑了。  
宇佐美也跟着笑，以为儿子轻易被宠物一逗就露出的微笑说明事态并不严重，是她多虑了。然而这个想法转瞬即逝，在她眼睁睁看着一颗眼泪从Gordon的眼里滑出，直直地坠下，滴落在猫咪的身上，无迹可寻后。

宇佐美以为自己看错了，因为她的这个小儿子是极少极少哭的。作为母亲的她也只有在Gordon婴孩时期时才能听到小孩真心实意地嚎哭几嗓子。宇佐美的记忆中几乎没有懂事后的Gordon落泪的印象。哪怕那时他才五，六岁，被大一点的小孩子在谁家小朋友的生日party上推搡后撞在桌角磕得头破血流后，他也依旧淡定地用捂过伤口带着血的手打完了欺负了他的小朋友后，才一个人在四方惊叫声中跑过去准确找到了母亲寻求帮助。在医院处理伤口的时候也是从头到尾不哭不闹的。自那以后宇佐美始终悄悄担心儿子这种万事冷静的淡然是不是哪根筋没有搭对地方，直到Gordon渐渐长大，除了冷情一点外并没有表现出过分的异常，宇佐美才慢慢放下心来。

因此，此刻的宇佐美纵使亲眼目睹了小儿子的落泪，也依旧难以相信他这是在哭。直到她看到Gordon慢慢放低上身，像是受了什么重创，疼得佝偻起身子，把整张脸埋藏在猫咪浅灰色的毛发间。她才意识到Gordon这是真的哭了。

Gordon把脸藏在猫咪背上无声地落着泪，为了压抑住蓬发而出的悲伤情绪，他紧紧咬着牙关。  
他不想哭，他不想为了失去羽生的悲伤情绪找任何的发泄口。这样的话，这一份失去羽生的痛苦就会慢慢沉淀在他心底，不泄漏一丝一毫，永远属于他。因为这一份伤痛将会是他仅剩的，关于羽生曾经属于他的证明。  
可是当他看着猫咪，忽然就想到了羽生以前总会边摸着蹲在他腿上撒娇的猫咪的背，边歪头看着他笑出一张猫咪嘴，嘴角边是两个深深的笑窝，一脸得意的那么眯着眼睛笑着看着他，表示炫耀一般。那一副挥之不去的画面重重戳痛了他。让他清楚认识到自己再也无法带着羽生回家吃母亲做的料理，看他弯着眉眼边抚摸猫咪的背毛边自然而然同猫咪说话的模样。他终于意识到他和羽生之间的某一种原以为会根深蒂固一辈子的关系是彻底的断掉了。他终究失去了对他意义深重的那一面的羽生。  
再也回不去了。

这一刻，一路顺风顺水长大的Gordon生平第一次感悟到了失去的含义，也为此体会到什么是痛不欲生。

宇佐美看着趴在猫咪背上无声哭泣的儿子，竟不知该从何安慰。他的伤心那么真切，真切到让宇佐美想不出有效的安慰词句。  
宇佐美只好沉默着一下一下拍着儿子的背，眼泪不禁跟着儿子痛哭到微微颤抖的背脊氤氲而出。猫咪似乎也感受到了平时不怎么待见的小主人的伤心而大发善心的乖乖不动了，把猫咪背借给他作为依靠。

人这一辈子用在恋爱上的热情只有那么一点。  
有的人很吝啬，藏着不用。  
有的人比较笨，对着喜欢的人倾尽所有。  
运气好的话，他会得到恋人的回赠。  
运气不够好的话，那么就会是一辈子的遗憾。

或许他以后还会喜欢上别人，可是他再也不会这样喜欢上别人了，他不会再掏心掏肺地爱任何人。  
或许这就是羽生经历过榊原后的想法。也将是从此以后印刻在他心里的羽生赐予他的魔咒。


End file.
